


Homeless. {Levi x Reader} (Completed)

by Christel_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Levi Ackerman in Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 146,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christel_1/pseuds/Christel_1
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is a homeless girl trying to survive. One day as she was looking for shelter from the rain she came across a nice place and waited to see if whoever lived there would let her stay for the duration of the rain.After a while a man with black hair and grayish blue eyes came and asked her what she wanted. Will the man let her stay? How will their relationship grow?(I don't own the attack on titan characters.I want to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors.This book was originally posted on wattpad. )Enjoy reading!
Kudos: 5





	1. Homeless.

*This is the first book I ever wrote, it's cringy, I apologize for that. 

\---

(Y/N)

I walked down the street thinking about finding a place to stay for the night. I heard from some people that it was going to rain later so I had to find a place to protect my self from the rain. 

As I turned around to enter an alley I saw a garbage can and thought that it'd be a good idea to look for some food. I was skeptical because I haven't been feeling well lately. I get headaches and I feel really weak and tired. The only thing I want to do is sleep, but I hadn't eaten anything in the past three days so my stomach was yelling at me to put something in it. 

After searching for food for about half an hour, I found some left over bread and ate it. It also had some cheese in it so this was heaven for me. I heard thunder in the background and started panicking because I didn't know where to go. 

After wandering around for a few minutes I came across a nice place with what looked like a roof and a cloth to prevent the rain from going in the back area. Behind the cloth were cardboard boxes that served as bed, I guessed. It looked like someone else was living here so I thought about looking for another place but then rain started coming down. 

I didn't want to disturb whoever lived here but I guessed it was another homeless person so maybe they'd understand and let me stay for the duration of the rain. Sitting down at the edge of the place I tried to make it so that the rain wouldn't get to me but also not to far in the little "house" as to not dirty it in case the person living here didn't want me to stay.

About ten minutes later I had started to feel tired and my stomach was hurting, there was probably something in the bread that I ate and now my stomach hurts. I tried to hold it in, not throw up, and about ten minutes after that without even realizing it I fell asleep.

-

I felt someone poking me and I wanted to get up. I was really tired though and had trouble opening my eyes. I started thinking about who this could be and remembered were I was. This was probably the person living here. I found myself thinking whether or not I should open my eyes or pretend to be asleep so he'd let me stay.

Unfortunately I was a good person and didn't want to be mean so with all the power I could master I opened my eyes and looked at the person in front of me. It was blurry but after a while I made out a figure.

Rubbing my eyes I looked again and saw a man with black hair and grayish blue eyes looking at me. 

"Good, you're finally awake, brat, what are you doing here? " he asked standing up and walking further in, in the little house. 

I took in he's appearance, kind of long black hair, short sleeved dirty shirt, brown pants to big for him and no shoes. I noticed a pair in the corner on the outside part of the house so I guessed they were his. Good thing my shoes were on the road, he didn't want to dirty the boxes he probably sleeps on. 

He turned to me waiting for an answer. "I was looking for a place to protect my self from the rain and found this. " I pointed my finger to the place we were in. "I guess you live here? " he nodded turning around and looked in a little box in the far end corner. 

As he was looking through it I asked the question because I really didn't want to leave in this rain." Can I stay?" he stopped and looked at me. " Just for the rain! When it stops I'll leave but please I have nowhere else to go. " 

He seemed to be thinking about it and I was hoping that he'd choose to let me stay. Turning to the box and back at me again he gave a bottle of clear water. Where did he get this? Smiling I nodded my head as thanks and completely drank it because I didn't have clean water in forever.

"Your voice was rusty, when was the last time you had clean water?" he sat down with one hand on his knee. 

"I don't know... Five months maybe?" I had honestly lost count. After I spoke I understood the difference. My voice was a lot clearer, I had forgotten what I sounded like. 

"Well they said that the rain will go on for four days non stop so... " he seemed to be thinking. I didn't know it was going to last for that long. 

"Oh... " I looked outside. It was really coming down I couldn't go anywhere. "In that case can I wait for the rain to stop a bit? So that I can at least see where I'm going? " 

"No brat, you can stay for four days just don't bother me. Take off your shoes and go in the corner." he stood up and closed the cloth completely so no rain wouldn't came in. I took of my shoes and went in the corner.

"Thank you. " 

"Don't mention it, I understand what you're going through. " he sat down and looked at me. 

"What's your name? "I asked him. 

"Levi." was his simple answer.

"Levi... Levi... " I started thinking. "Are you from France? " I think it's a France name that's why I asked him. It sounded France.

"My full name is Rivaille, call me Levi for short, and yes I'm from France. I grew up there." I nodded my head. " Then what are you doing here?"

"Stuff happened, I don't want to talk about it. " he didn't sounded angry but still I decided to leave him be. 

"What about you? "

"My name is (Y/N)."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from (Country). Grew up there and when I was fifteen my parents and I moved here, one year later they died and I took it to the streets." 

"That's... Interesting... " we stayed silent not wanting to speak anymore. We knew what we needed to know to get through these four days and we were fine with it. 

Feeling tired I laid down, said goodnight to Levi, and slept the night away. 

-

A loud thunder was heard and woke me up. I looked around remembering that I'm with Levi, he was sitting in the corner reading a book. 

"What time is it? " I asked rubbing my eyes. 

"Around five in the morning. " he answered not looking at me. 

"Why are you awake? " I just noticed that I have a blanket over me.

"I have insomnia, I did sleep for about two hours. " 

"Oh... Did you throw this over me? " I moved the blanket a bit. 

"Yeah it's really big so I could sleep while having both of us covered and without waking you."

I didn't bother to continue the conversation with him, I didn't have anything else to say. I felt something weird on my hand so looked at it. Something had bitten me. I wanted to scratch it but it also hurt.

Levi took notice and moved closer.

"I killed a spider earlier, it probably bit you." he sounded bored. He turned and looked in the box and took out a cream. He started putting it on my hand.

"Where did you get this stuff? The blanket, the cream... " 

"Simple. I stole it. " 

"Oh.!" yeah that makes sense. 

"Don't you steal? "

"Not really. It's just something I don't do. "he just nodded not judging the fact that I'm homeless and don't steal in order to survive. 

"When was the last time you ate? "

"Couple of hours ago... Found some bread in the garbage. "

He let out a sigh and went back to the box. He pulled out a sandwich and handed it to me. I looked at him shocked. 

"Don't worry it's clean and fresh. You need strength and what you ate was probably bad, so here." I took and started eating while thanking him. 

We stayed silent and noticed the rain had started to get in on our little sanctuary. Levi unfazed by it grabbed a towel and placed it so that it would stop the water. 

"Where do you live? " he asked suddenly. 

"Nowhere. " I finished my sandwich. "I just move from place to place. "

"I see. " does he want to see where I live because I'm bothering him and wants me to leave? 

"If you want I can leave... " I said silently, a part of me wishing he hadn't heard me because I didn't want to go. 

"No, you don't have to. " he wasn't looking at me and he seemed to be thinking about something. I decided to drop the subject. 

Looking in the box I see a pillow and another book along with some other stuff like food, water, some creams, some shaving stuff to. I took the book and showed it to Levi asking if I could read it. 

He nodded and went back to the box. He took out the pillow and placed it on the wall. Getting under the blanket he started reading again while lying down. I opened my book and started reading, enjoying the warmth of the blanket since I don't have it often. 

\-------------------------------------

Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. 

Disclaimer: I'm not English so expect a couple of mistakes here and there but I'll try to make as less as possible. 

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	2. Sick.

(Levi) 

I looked outside bored out of my mind. The brat was sleeping next to me. Today was her last day here and I didn't know how to feel. I enjoyed the company and the fact that she didn't bother me like people used to do back in France, or sometimes here.

I looked at her. I was thinking whether or not I should let her stay with me. She's really weak and thin, I'm not trying to be pessimistic but I don't think she will survive more than five months out there on her own. 

I don't know for how long she's been like this but adding to the fact that she doesn't eat properly at least once a week I'd say she doesn't have much time left. She also sleeps allot. From what she told me she is a very light sleeper but I think that's how she remembers her self sleeping before taking it to the streets. 

People have been making noises and cars have been passing by for three hours and she hasn't even noticed. Looking her over I check to make sure she's alive and she finally starts to wake up. 

"Morning brat. " she rubs her eyes and starts to stretch. 

"Morning. "she is rubbing her head. 

"You still have a headache? " I was slightly concerned, she has had a headache for two days now and it won't go away. 

Nodding her head she berries her face in my pillow. I gave it to her because of the headache thinking it could be from her sleeping on the floor but maybe things are worse than I thought. Letting out a sigh I give her a sandwich to eat and got up. 

"Where are you going? "She asked. She looks sad, maybe because she has to leave. Maybe she doesn't. 

"I'm going out. " I started putting on my shoes. 

"Oh... Well I'll finish this and I'll leave. " she started coughing. She needs medicine. 

"I'm going out and you are not going anywhere. " I didn't look at her, if I didn't help her she would be dead within months. The headache, the coughing, her appearance... When was the last time she took a shower? I'm not heartless enough to let a person die, so I'll help her till she gets better. 

"When I came back I want to either find you asleep or reading under that blanket, understood? " I turned to look at her. She was looking at the sandwich like it was her doom. 

"Gonna eat it? " I pointed at the food. 

"My stomach hurts... " anything else? Her voice barely came out as a whisper. I didn't know what to do... I'm not a doctor, or even a caring person, I don't know how to approach this and if I'm not careful she might die. I honestly hope some miracle happens and I can get her some medicine. 

"Ok... (Y/N) look at me. " I was speaking quietly because of her headache. I started rubbing her head to sooth her. She looked up to me her eyes half way open. She needs a doctor, but that's a luxury I can't afford. "I'm going out and when I came back I want you to be asleep under the blanket OK? " she nodded slowly. "And please try and eat at least half of it. " again she nodded and I got up and left. 

First stop was a small alley in between some apartments. Sometimes clothes, with money if I'm lucky, drop down and I take them. Looking over I saw some black pants and a jacket. Wow I got really lucky. 

Trying on the pants they were kinda big on me, but still allot better from what I had before. Checking the pockets, I found nothing. Grabbing the jacket and putting it on it was small on me but I could still close it to hide my dirty shirt. 

As much as I hate dirt I don't have a choice if want to not freeze to death. Checking the pockets, I again found nothing. At least I looked clean and presentable unlike before. 

Now, the hard part. I went out on the streets and looked for some idiot to steal money from. I didn't enjoy it but I had to do it. In fact I understand how annoying it is since I used to be one of those people. 

I saw someone, around the age of twenty, walking down the street with he's wallet on he's back pocket, sticking out, and he's attention on his phone. I mean, he's begging me. 

Making my way to the other side of the road I get some distance and start walking towards him. I bam into him taking he's wallet and putting it in my pocket as I do so. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking! " I fake out.

"No, it's ok dude. " He pats my shoulder and leaves. Fake. If he knew where I stand in society he'd look at me with disgust. Hell, if he had seen me wearing my previous clothes he'd look at me with disgust. 

Walking away, I finally check to see how much money I have. One hundred... It's allot but for medicine, I don't know if I have enough. 

Making my way to the drugstore I hope I have enough... There's no one else here. Good. I go up to the lady behind the counter and started talking. 

"Good morning! " she smiled at me. 

"Morning. " I reply back. 

"My name is Sophia, how can I help you? " she seems nice, which is good, I don't need shity people right now. 

"Well, my uhhh... Girlfriend doesn't feel good so I want some medicine for her. " I make up an excuse quickly. Since I don't know (Y/N) so well I don't consider her a friend, so lying about her being my girlfriend is easier. 

"Has she gone to the doctor? " she asked politely. Sorry they need money. 

"No... You know she hates doctors. Thinks if she goes to one she'll die or something. "I make up another lie. She just smiles, she's so nice I feel bad lying to her. 

"I see, she's one of those. " she chuckled. "What are her symptoms?"

"She has had a headache for two days now and won't go away, her stomach hurts, she's coughing and over all feels like shit." obviously I leave the homeless part out and how she ate garbage food because that would make things more complicated. Instead I just hope for the best with what I can tell. 

"Well, to me it sounds like she just has a cold-" 

"It's worse than that, trust me. " I cut her off. I need something more powerful than just simple cold medicine. 

She looks weirdly at me but nods without questioning me. I'm glad she understands and doesn't press. She grabs some medicine from behind her and puts it on the counter. I look at them. 

"So... These are more powerful than normal. Based on what you have told that's the best I can give you."

"Are they the most powerful? " I ask to make sure. I need the most I can get. 

"The only thing I can switch is this. " she takes the syrup she had brought out and shows me another. I nod my head. 

"This," she holds a box of pills. "She has to take when she wakes up. She can obviously skip todays', but starting tomorrow she takes one when she wakes up. " I nod my head. "This, before she goes to sleep. " the other box of pills. "And this syrup two times a day, doesn't matter when. She has to take them for ten days. " she finishes. 

"How much? "the big question. 

"All together is twenty two dollars and eighty two scents." she smiles sweetly at me and I thank God.

I give her the money and leave the shop. I make my way to a small supermarket and buy some pre packaged sandwiches for us to have to eat and some battles of fresh water. I have about ten sandwiches and four big bottles of water. I still have some money left and as much as I want to keep them I grab one black cheep hoodie for (Y/N) so she doesn't freeze, I have this jacket. 

Paying for the items I went a bit over budget but I managed to get away with it. Going back home I think about actually letting her stay with me. I mean, I don't really have anyone and I could use the company, plus she'll die without me. Who knows, maybe we'll become friends. 

Once I reach my little place, that I stay in, I see her sleeping like I told her to. It's nice to know that she listens to me. It's around twelve so I think she can take her syrup. 

"Hey, brat, wake up." I whispered to her, shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She gave me a tiny smile. I notice she ate almost half the sandwich. I'm glad, at least she tried. 

"Hi. " she's so quiet. 

"Hi. " I whisper back. " Get up." I slowly lift her so her head rest on the wall behind her. "Can you eat the rest for me? " I'm being gentle with her. If I make one wrong move she might pass out. She has lost her color. 

She slowly nodded her head, her eyes showing me the only thing she wants to do is sleep. That's not good, if she sleeps to much she might not wake up. As she's slowly eating I take everything out of their backs and put them in the box. 

"I can't anymore. " I almost didn't hear her. I turn and see that she's taken five bites. 

"That's fine. " I take the sandwich. "You can eat the rest later. " she nodded her head. At least she put something in her stomach to keep her going. 

I grab the syrup. "Ok this is medicine, l guess for your throat, you need to take this twice a day ok?" she nodded. "Open your mouth. "I put the dose of the syrup on the cup of the battle and gave it to her that way. If I remember correctly that's how much your suppose to take. 

She takes it and makes a disgusted face but doesn't complain. I put it away and help her put on the hoodie I got her. As I touch her I feel that she also has a fever. Damn it! 

"Ok brat ,you can sleep. " I cover her with the blanket and watch her go back to dream land. 

Don't die on me brat. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	3. Stay With Me.

(Levi) 

I looked to my right, to see (Y/N) sleeping. It had been a couple of hours since she fell asleep and I had to wake her up. It was dark outside and she had to take her medicine. If I had to guess, I'd say it's about nine o'clock. I didn't want to wake her but I thought it'd be better if she ate and took her medicine now and sleep for the rest of the night rather than waking her up later or not at all. 

I shake her arm gently and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up to me. 

"What is it? " she asked rubbing her eyes. She sounded a bit better than before. Not good but at least I could make out what she was saying without struggling. 

"You have to eat and take your medicine. " I answered, I tried to be gentle but it sounded like I was ordering her. 

She gave me a confused look and looked outside. The cloth was covering us but you could still see if the sun was up or not and right now it was pitch black outside. Her eyes widen and she turned her attention to me. She got up, supporting her weight on her elbow and it started to shake, showing me that she couldn't even support her own weight. 

"I'm so sorry Levi, I over slept I didn't mean to stay so long. Honestly I was just planning to sleep for like, an hour or so, I'm sorry I'll just leave now. " she got up to leave but I immediately pulled her back down, reacting way to fast since I noticed that she was probably dizzy from the way she was standing. 

"It's okay brat, don't worry, if I wanted you to leave I would have waken you up earlier. " I pulled her under the blanket. She struggled but was to weak to actually push me away. 

"Am I not bothering you though?" she started sounding like before. Weak. I couldn't let her leave like that. 

"No, your not bothering me. " I turned around and grabbed her sandwich from before and her medicine. "Actually, I like having you around. " I gave her her sandwich to eat it and she looked at me thinking. 

"So... When do you want me to leave? " she grabbed her sandwich and opened it. Her movements were slow again, like before, she didn't have the energy to do anything. I looked at her thinking. She took a bite. 

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. Honestly you can stay with me. " she started coughing. She leaned forward, bringing her hand up to her mouth and in fell the food she had in her mouth. Probably should have waited for her to swallow. 

"You serious? " she looked at me in disbelief. I nodded and handed her a tissue to put the food in. "Why would you want me to stay? I can't steal, I can't get a job, I'm annoying... The list goes on, why would you let me stay with you? " she looked so confused and honestly I don't blame her. What she said was true, for anyone else she would only be a burden. 

"Honestly, the reason is: one you will die out there on your own. Your sick and without you taking some sort of medicine you'll die in a couple of months," she looked down kinda sad. She probably thought I took pity in her and kept her around just for her sickness and didn't care about her actual personality at all. Wrong. 

"But, the main reason is that I enjoy your company. "She looked up. "Sure you've been sleeping most of the time but your the first person in years that has came up to me without judging me for how poor I am or make fun of me. You actually talk to me and understand me and it doesn't matter how stoic or bored and mean I may look, I'm a human too and I missed talking to someone. " she looked at me with wide eyes. "So what do you say brat? Will you stay? "

"Yes! Yes I'd love to but... What can I do for you? I can't just stay and do nothing! " she had a point. I could barely take care of myself and doing double job for her, as well, would be tiring. If she was going to stay she'd have to take care of her self and I'd help her. Still though. 

"Get better and then we'll talk about what you'll do. "

"OK... Are there any rules I have to follow? " she leaned back resting. She probably felt tired now that the excitement died down. 

"The main one is to keep clean this little box we live in. " I pointed at the place. "We're dirty enough as it is, we don't need to dirty more the place we sleep in. " she nodded and took a bite continuing eating. Once she was done I gave her her medicine and she laid down completely and I did the same looking at her. 

"Am I really not bothering you? " she asked again. 

"No, you're really not. I want you to stay with me because I don't want to be alone anymore. I enjoy your company and I think we could both benefit from each other. " this was so out of character for me. Maybe she got me sick to and I didn't notice. Either way, what I was saying was true. 

"Ok then. I'll take your word for it. And thank you for this. You really don't know how much this means to me. I no longer have to be alone and... Scared. Sure I've been living on the streets for years but... It's really not easy especially when you are a girl. "

"What do you mean? "

"Alleys are the go to place for people on the streets to go to sleep. I am the same, a lot of times I had to sleep in alleys and I met a lot of homeless people but... But homeless people are not the only people you find in alleys during the night." my eyes widen in realization. Please don't say what I think your going to say. 

"Drunk people, drug addicts... Just over all people looking for someone to bit up. Or if you are a girl the famous lines of wanting to get laid always is heard during the night. I got sick of hearing them and drunk people trying to force them selfs on me. I never had enough strength to push them off or to fight back... "

"Please don't tell me someone force you to- "

She cut me off. "No, no don't worry. A lot of people tried but I would usually scream until someone heard me or until they got sick of hearing me. They sure got close though. "

I instantly relaxed. A moment like this should be something she looks back to and feel happy, not scared. I may be mean and look like I don't care but this is a really important subject for me. My mother used to be a prostitute back in France before she met my dad so I know this is something you should handle carefully. 

I brought my hand up to her cheek. She was shaking, probably remembering stuff she didn't want to remember. I tried to calm her down. She looked up to me. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I won't let anyone touch you. " she smiled weakly and nodded. She closed her eyes, trusting me. "Sleep." she changed position getting more comfortable and I did the same letting myself get involved in darkness for the night. 

\----------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	4. A Day

(Y/N)

I looked around hearing voices. I looked at the end of the alley to see some drunk people fighting. They were getting closer to me as they fought and I panicked. I didn't need to go through this again. Getting on my feet I started to leave. I didn't run because I didn't need them to notice me through my sudden movements. 

"Hey, lady! " one of the man yelled. Fucking hell. Why can't you just kill each other and leave me alone? I started to run but someone caught my wrist. 

"Don't you know it's inappropriate to ignore people? " he threw me on the ground hard enough for me to hit my head. He started unzipping his pants. "I think I have to teach you a lesson." the others started doing the same. 

This is the part where I start screaming but I'm actually thinking about letting them have their way with me. This is the sixth time this month and I'm sick of getting scared and yelling everytime this happens. Maybe it won't be so bad.

I was trying to make excuses for myself, I know. To make me feel better but the moment their hands touched me I felt fear run through me. 

My body acted on its own and I started pushing and screaming. I wanted their hands off me now. They started hitting me and calling me names like "Shut up bitch" and hitting my head, probably trying to make me pass out. 

After a while they had taken my pants off and I was screaming at top of my lungs for someone to help me. Was this going to be the day I was going to get raped? Probably. Sure looks like it. I felt their hands reach my panties and I started shaking. My voice was trembling and I started crying. I didn't want this. I was scared. For as ridiculous as it may sound, I wanted my mom. You can never be old enough to not want your mom when you are scared and right now I'm more than scared. 

I felt their hands reach the inside and then it was gone. I heard fighting and looked up. Through my tears I saw some men fighting off the people who were on top of me. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked back scared but calmed down when I saw a girl handing me my pants. I took them and quickly put them on. 

"Are you ok?" the girl asked me, smiling probably to keep me calm and not panic. 

I nodded my head. "Yeah... Thank you. " it barely came out as a whisper. My voice hurts from all the yelling. The men stopped fighting and approach me. 

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? " one of the men reach out to touch my head, probably to examine it because of all the blood coming out of it. I backed away to scared to let him touch me even though he just saved with his other two friends. 

"I don't think you should do that. " the girl spoke. "I mean think about what she just went through. " 

"Right. Sorry. " the man apologized.

"Hey," the girl spoke softly and touched my hand. I felt more relaxed with her. She was a girl so I let her touch me. "Can I clean this up?" she pointed at my head. I nodded and we went a bit further away to clean my wounds. 

"My name is Sophia." she smiled softly pulling some stuff out of her back. "What's yours? "

I had to think for a second. This had been the first time in six years someone had asked me what my name is. "(Y/N)." I finally remembered. She nodded and started cleaning my head. 

It hurt but I kept it in. This was good for me. After a while she finished and she asked me if I had any other wounds. I showed her some and after a while they left. Me thanking them over and over again and them saying it was nothing. When I turned back I saw twenty dollars sitting where we were sitting. And I knew she didn't dropped it either. What a sweet girl. 

I grabbed it and made my way to Starbucks. I could eat like a normal human being for once. They would open in two hours and the closest one was two and a half hours away from where I was. Once I made it there I ordered something and sat on a table waiting for my order, happy. 

I wasn't faced by what happened. It happens almost every week so I got used to it which is sad when you think about it. My order came and I started eating thinking back to the girl who gave me the money.

She didn't make it noticeable so I wouldn't feel weird knowing I'd turn back anyway. She also treated my wounds. Honestly what a nice girl. I finished eating felling full for the first time in months. I also had some left overs which I took with me for tomorrow and went back on the streets. 

-

I finished explaining to Levi. He asked what a day was like for me so I told him one of my favorite ones. Really that day was nice. I met some nice people and I got to eat. He was shocked. I could tell by his expression. 

"How can you be so calm talking about something about this? "

"That's just life Levi. Honestly that day wasn't so bad. You asked what it was like living in the streets for me so I told you. " it had been a week since Levi asked me to stay with him. I was feeling a lot better and the least I could do was answer his simple question. 

"Still though... That was horrible!" He was rubbing his face. What was he expecting me to say? That it was all rainbows and unicorns and butterflies?

"Can we stop talking about this? Let's change the subject. " I didn't mind talking about this but it was definitely effecting Levi for some reason. That's why I wanted to change the subject. 

"Yeah, " he sighed and looked at me. "How are you feeling? "

"I'm feeling a lot better! "I smiled at him. "Less hungry, less tired and just better! " he nodded and we started talking about random things like the weather, what we were going to eat today and stuff like that. 

We were running out of food and we'd have to go stealing. For as much as I don't want to, I want to survive and I can't do that if I eat through garbage cans. To be honest the main reason why I didn't steal was because I was bad at it and now with Levi we had came up with this idea on how to work together. 

I would be the distraction and he would steal. Simple and hopefully we'll be able to get food on the table. 

We don't have a table. 

Levi actually explained to me that he doesn't steal because he wants to but because he needs to. I don't blame him. We, all, homeless people are thrown on the streets, looked down upon and have no way of surviving. 

For as bad and selfish as I may sound, I can't help but think that these people are more selfish then I am. They have money that they go and buy useless stuff with instead of giving them to us who need them. Of course they earn them. They can use them however they please but I'm here starving to death and they go and buy expensive, useless stuff to put in their houses and they end up throwing them away a couple of months later. 

This shit pisses me off. Like, why? They could have saved a lot of lives with all that money, but no, buying a painting that costs thousands of dollars is more important than buying food for people who needed. I was ranting in my head for no reason so I turned my attention to Levi. 

He was getting ready for bed and so was I. He turned his attention to me. 

"(Y/N)," he said quietly. It was late, really late and we were tired. 

"Hmm? "

"Well, you see my neck actually hurts a lot so I'm taking the pillow for tonight. " I nodded. It was his so of course he could have it when ever he wanted it. He laid down and I did the same feeling weird without the pillow. I wasn't going to ask to take it back, of course, but still I wish I had it. How could he sleep without it for a week? 

I started turning, trying to get comfortable but it proved impossible. I let out a sigh and excepted the fact that I was going to stay awake for the night. I went to sit up when I felt an arm around me. Next thing I now my face is in Levi's chest. I looked up to him.

"Don't think too much about it. I want the pillow to sleep and I can't do that if you keep making noises. Use me as a pillow and sleep. " I was speechless. I was going to sleep on top of Levi. Like he said though, I didn't think to much about it. I got comfortable and fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	5. Stealing

(Y/N)

Today was going to be a big day. Levi and I were going to steal. Well, more like Levi was going to teach me how to. I was kinda of exited. Is that a bad thing? Either way I was getting ready. I put on the hoodie Levi bought me. It was actually really warm and fluffy. 

"You ready? " Levi asked me. He was wearing his "new" clothes. These ones suit him beter and he looks cleaner than before. 

"Yeah I'm ready. " there weren't really much for me to put on. My black pants, a black shirt and this hoodie were all the things I had. I had taken my clothes off the day before to clean them up. Levi obviously didn't see me naked, I was always covered by the blanket and now they had dried off so I put them back on. 

We went out on the street and Levi started explaining. 

"OK do you see this guy over there? " he pointed at someone on the other side of the road. I nodded. "This will be our target for the day. " again I nodded. "I've been doing this for years so just do what I say and everything will be fine. "

I nodded again. I was nervous but I knew this was something I had to do. We ran out of food, I mean with two people is to be expected, and we had to eat something. We didn't eat anything yesterday. Levi reach out and started fixing my hair. I know where this is going. 

We went on the other side of the road and we hid behind a wall. 

"OK. This guy has his wallet in his pocket. " I took a look. How did he see that? "I will go in this store and when he gets close enough you'll bam into him. Then I want you to start talking to him, apologize and stuff like that. If you feel comfortable touch his hand a little bit to distract him more ok?" I nodded. It sounded easy. 

The guy was getting closer so Levi went in the store before he had the time to explain what he would be doing. Either way, I trusted him. The guy came close and I did what I had to do. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking are you ok?" I grabbed his hand like he told me to do. I wasn't scared to do it so I did it. 

"No, no it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going either. " he bend down and grabbed his phone witch he was previously holding. 

Levi came out, as the man went to stan, and run into him.

He grabbed his wallet as he did but the man quickly turned around making Levi drop the wallet towards my direction so that the man wouldn't see it. 

"What the fuck man? " the man yelled at Levi who didn't look faced by this. My heart was racing thinking he saw him grab the wallet. 

"Sorry I wasn't looking. " Levi answered unfazed. 

"Like hell you weren't. You just got mad because I was talking to such a nice woman. " the man shot back. I rolled my eyes at the comment. Levi is probably going to play along with this man who says I'm pretty. Boy, if only if you knew when was the last time I took a shower. 

"So what if I got mad? It's not like you knew her since yesterday! You just run into her like the idiot you are and if you get a shot at her why not me too? " Levi pushed him. He should be an actor honestly. I'm not really faced by what is happening, these type of conversations happen all the time. 

"And why is that you want to talk to her before I do? I only got to say hi before you showed up and ruined everything. " the man pushed Levi too. Are men really that stupid? 

"A girl like her shouldn't have to deal with idiots like you. She deserves someone better to actually take care of her and someone better looking too, you idiot. " how flattering Levi, thank you. 

The man got mad and punched at Levi who easily avoided it. I should probably get them to stop before they make a seen. I quickly grabbed the wallet from the ground and put it my pocket and hid it. I went between the two and put my hands up. 

"Can both of you stop? You're making a seen." I whisper-yell.

"He started it. "the man pointed at Levi like a child would. 

"That's not true and you know it. " Levi crossed his arms and looked at me practically telling me to come up with something so he could grab the wallet. I guess he didn't notice that I grabbed it. 

"Can you please leave? " I said to Levi trying to act like a girl would probably act like in this situation. 

"But-"

"Please leave, I don't want any trouble. " I said and he looked down. Was he sad? Oh no! He probably thought I meant this whole situation. The stealing. This is bad but there is nothing I can do now. 

Levi left and I turned my attention back to the man. 

"I'm sorry for this." for stealing from you. 

"No it's okay. This wasn't your fault. " he smiled.

"No it is. If I hadn't bam into you then none of this would have happened. " I smiled back. He went to say something but I cut him off. "Well I should go, my mom is waiting for me. " we said goodbye and I went back to the place where Levi and I live in. 

I found him there sitting reading his book. 

"You know, you could have told me if you didn't want to come stealing with me. " he turned a page from his book not looking at me. 

I think he was slightly hurt. Thinking he made me do something I wouldn't be comfortable with. I sat next to him and hugged him. A habit of mine from back when I used to go to school. When someone felt bad I would hug them. Levi tensed probably not expecting it and put the book down. 

I looked up at him still hugging him. "You didn't make me do something I didn't want to do. "

"But you said -"

"I was trying to act like a girl would normally act in this situation. "

"But we need the money and now we have nothing. You could distract him like I was hoping you would do. " he mumbled the last part. 

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me shocked. "Well mister grumpy, the reason I sent you away was because of this. " I pulled the wallet right in front of his face. 

His eyes widened and he grabbed it. He looked at it and next thing I know he is kissing all over my face. It felt kinda weird but I just laughed liking it more than finding it weird. 

"You are amazing you know that? " he stopped and opened the wallet. There were seventy five dollars in it. 

"I had to send you away since I had the wallet without it being obvious. Obviously I couldn't tell you I had it. Sorry if I made you upset. "

"No it's okay. And you didn't upset me. I just didn't want to force you into doing this, that's what bothered me. " he looked at me and I nodded my head. 

"So what now?"

"We are going to eat. Let's go to Starbucks. " I nodded and got up. On our way there Levi dropped the wallet near the place we saw the man after taking just the money from it. After walking for about half an hour we arrived at the place. 

Levi went to order and I sat at a table waiting for him to come back. He came back with some tea for both of us. 

"A waitress will come with our order. " I nodded and we waited in silence for our order. It wasn't uncomfortable, I actually found myself enjoying the silence and the quiet music playing in the background. 

A waitress came and set our order to the table. 

"Here you go. It's already payed right?"

"Yes it is. " Levi answered. 

"Do you need me for something else? "

"Actually I wanted to ask if you are looking for any people to work here? " Levi asked catching me off guard. 

"No. I'm sorry but I don't think we're looking for anyone at the moment. "

"Thanks. " 

The girl left and I turned my attention to Levi. 

"What was that? "

"What? You don't ask for jobs? "

"I do but just asking like that out of the blue? "

"(Y/N)," his voice became quite. "Were homeless. We have no roof, no food, no clothes, heck we don't even have fresh water to drink. Me asking if I can get a job is not such a big deal. I don't loose anything from asking, in fact I may actually find something to make my life better. "

He had a point I'm not denying that but... 

"Still, these people ask for stuff, they don't just hire you like that. You need to know the job and- have you even finish school? "

"Of course I have. And I know the job and have other qualities that can benefit me. "

"Like what? "

"Like the fact that I speak..." he was thinking about it. "Five languages."

I spit my food out. 

"You speak what? "

"I grew up in France so obviously I know the language like the back of my hand. Obviously I speak English, I have some relatives in both Germany and Japan so I know the languages well enough to the point where I can easily go live there and I also know the basics of Italian. "I looked at him shocked. "I also worked for a really big company in France for two years and before that I worked on different cafes so I know the job. "

I looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

"How the fuck do you not have a job yet?"

He looked at me thinking and he had a feeling in his eyes I couldn't quite understand. 

"For reasons. I do the best I can brat. " I closed my mouth. This seamed to be a difficult topic for him for some reason. I decided not to push him and continue eating. 

"What about you? Have you looked for a job?"

"Well of course I have but you know... It's hard for someone to hire you when you haven't even finished school. " I let out a chuckle. 

"Do you speak any other language?" 

"Yeah. I speak (language), Greek, English, and I know the bare basics of German. But I'm sure I've forgotten them. "

"I can help you with that. "

"How? "

"We can talk in just German for like an hour a day. That way you can get used to the language again. Unfortunately I can't help you with the other two. "

"No, that's fine. Thank you but still, I don't think it will really help. I haven't even finished school."

"You never know. "

I nodded my head. We finished eating and we left making our way to a mini market. We entered and we started looking around. We didn't have much time. It was going to rain tonight and we had to make it back soon. The sky had gone dark from the clouds. 

"How much money do we have? "

"About fifty left. " 

"What can we buy? "

"With so much left? We'll see, let's buy the necessary stuff first and then we'll see how much we have left for us. "

I nodded and we started going around the store. We got some prepackaged sandwiches again, water, bread and some cheese to put on top of it. The cheese and the bread alone could last us for three days. 

"How much do we have left? "

"About twenty. " 

"Why are these things so expensive?"

"Hey look at the bright side. We won't have to steal or worry about about food for at least two weeks. "

"Yeah... " I looked around in case there was something else we needed. I'll be honest I was nervous. I haven't been in one of these stores in years, I had forgotten what they looked like. My eyes landed on some chocolate and I immediately wanted to get it. Last time I ate chocolate was four years ago and I miss it so much. But it wasn't something we needed so I looked somewhere else. 

My eyes landed on some blankets. One costs ten dollars and they look really warm. I went and touched them. They were thick. Levi's blanket is thick and heavy. Made for double beds but it still gets kinda cold when it's raining. This one wasn't as big as Levi's but it could help. I grabbed it and went over to Levi who was ready to pay for the items. They were even in bags.

"Can we take it? "I showed Levi the blanket. 

"How much is it? "

"Ten. "

"Sure. " I gave the blanket to the lady and we left the store shortly after. 

"We have ten dollars left. I know it's not much but we'll save them in case we need them for an emergency. " Levi said and I agreed with him. I felt a drop of water on my hand meaning it was starting to rain. Levi mast have felt it too because he started walking faster. 

I really didn't like this. The rain would probably get in again and I didn't want to deal with this. As we were walking we past a house that looked old and ready to collapse. An idea came to mind but I couldn't propose it now because we had to get back soon. I'll bring it up later. 

We made it back just as the rain started to come down hard and we made our way to our little heaven and started putting the stuff away. We sat down after setting the bags in the corner and Levi put up the cloth. A loud thunder was heard and Levi sat down next me. I gave him the bags and he started putting the items in the box. 

"Why do you put them in the box? " Levi gave me the blanket and I started taking it out of its package. 

"For insects. I don't need my food to get dirty. I thought it was obvious. What a weird thing to ask. "he mumbled the last part but I still heard it. 

"I guess I didn't think about it because I haven't eaten food from a store in years. " I finished unpacking the blanket and I put it under the one Levi had. This one was clean and both Levi and I are wearing clean clothes. 

"You're telling me that for years you have been eating nothing but garbage food? " Levi sat under the blanket and I did the same. I looked in front of me, the water hadn't come in yet but it was close to our shoes so I grabbed them and put them higher. 

"No, of course not I did ate at Starbucks and other places when I had money but I never had enough to actually go shopping. Plus I was afraid that I'd buy stuff I didn't need and waste my money there. "

"Still though. You should have gone to a mini market instead of eatin from garbage. "

"I guess I never really thought about it. "

"Well, you have me now so don't worry. " he handed me a sandwich. I took it and started eating. 

A thunder was heard again and the rain got worse. Luckily the wind was going the opposite way so the water didn't come in. Levi fixed the pillow behind him and I leaned on him to get comfortable to eat.

Ever since Levi told me to sleep on him that's how we've been sleeping and we also got a lot comfortable with each other. Probably the reason why he felt comfortable kissing my face earlier. 

We ate in silence, listening to the sound of the rain outside. Ones I was done I gave the plastic to Levi to put it in one of the bags. I was still leaning on him and I wasn't planning to move. I grabbed my book and continue reading from where I stopped last time. 

Levi was moving next to me and I heard some weird sounds but I didn't think much of it. Next thing I know a brown line of chocolate is in front of me. My eyes widen and looked up at Levi who was holding a whole chocolate in his hand. 

"What? You were looking at it like crazy at the store. Do you not want it? " he was joking obviously. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the chocolate. I moaned when it made contact with my tongue. Levi also cut a piece for him and ate it less dramatically then I did. 

"When did you get this? " 

"When you were looking at the blanket. "

"Thank you. " I smiled at him. 

"You're welcome." he kissed my forehead and I nuzzled into his chest. 

He moved me a bit so I was siting in between his legs. I didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact I felt nice and safe. His arms were wrapped around me and I looked up at him. I felt dizzy looking at him for some reason but it was a good kind of dizzy. I felt nice. 

"You have really nice eyes. " am I on drugs? Where the hell did that come from? 

But it was true. Did he always have such nice eyes? He let out a chuckle. 

"So do you brat. " he put a string of hair behind my ear and his hand rested on my cheek. 

\---------------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	6. Be My Girlfriend

(Y/N)

I was just staring into his eyes like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. His thumb started drawing circles on my cheek. I'm sure I was blushing but I didn't care, Levi didn't seem to care either. Next thing I know our faces were moving closer to each other. 

I wasn't under a spell or not knowing what I was doing. We wouldn't kiss and immediately look at each other thinking what the fuck did we just do. At least for me. I knew what I was doing and I wanted it. This was also going to be my first actual kiss and I wouldn't want anyone else to have it. This man is the first person to care about me in years. 

Our lips touched and I closed my eyes enjoying it. Levi seemed to be thinking the same thing because he did the same. We leaned in further not wanting any space left between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me. 

After a few seconds we pulled apart looking at each other. My arms moved to his shoulders felling his warmth. He rested his forehead against mine. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. " he whispered as if afraid he would brake me. 

"Don't be. I enjoyed it. " I gave him a small smile. 

He returned the smile and we just started at each other. 

"Why did you do it? " I asked him quietly. 

"I don't know."

"Do you regret it? Did you do it for no reason or... -?" he cut me off with another small peck on the lips. 

"I do like you if that's what you are wondering. I didn't do it because I was bored. It's not love but I definitely feel something for you. I like you. " he answered looking in my eyes. 

"That's ok. It's to early to call it love. " I buried my face in his neck. I meant what I said. "What do you like about me? "

"Well... You're pretty, " I laughed a little. "What? You don't believe me? "

I looked up. "Well... According to what you said this morning I'd say you think I'm pretty."

"I meant everything I said. That idiot didn't deserve to even talk to you, much less flirt. "

"Protective much? "

He just shrug his shoulders. "Is there something else you like about me besides my looks? " I didn't believe I was pretty but many people on the streets have flirt with me making me think that I am but I don't feel it. 

"Well, I like your personality. The fact that you don't judge me and you are listening to me. You are kind and caring, and call me selfish if you want but I like the fact that you need me. You are dependent on me and at the same time you take care of me. You understand me. I like that. "

"How do I take care of you? "

"It's the small things you do. Like reminding me to eat or giving me half of your food like you did three days ago because I didn't have any. I lived for very short amounts of time with other people and none have done that. And also other small stuff like covering me with the blanket at night, that's cute."

I blushed and I hid my face in his chest. That got me embarrassed? 

"I don't do that. "

"Yes you do. " he ruffled my hair. 

"Well... I'm glad you feel something even if it's small. " even though I trusted him I still wanted my first kiss to mean something to the person who took it. Luckily it did. "I'm glad you were my first kiss. " I looked up at him. 

"That was your first kiss? " I nodded. "I'm sorry. It should have been with someone more important than me. I didn't know. "

"Don't apologize. I'm glad it was you. I trust you and it meant something. I'd rather it be you than someone who just wants to get in my pants. " I answered honestly. 

"I won't let anyone touch you. Promise. " I nodded. "Do you like me? "

I let out a sigh. "I think. " I rested my head on his chest. "I never thought about liking someone before. I think my thoughts about you reflect the ones you have about me exactly. "

"Hmm, that's good. " I nodded. We stayed silent for a bit. "(Y/N)...?"

"Mmmm?"

His hold tighten around me. "Do you want to be my girlfriend? " I looked up shocked. "I know that I'm not in love with you but I like you and you like me. We take care of each other. We've been alone for so long, why not start this new chapter of our lives together? "

I sat up. I was still in between his legs but I was no longer laying on him. He looked at me with hope, wanting me to say yes. I couldn't think straight so I looked down. I was scared. Not because of him but because of my past experiences. 

Not the whole raping thing. Back before my parents died, I remember my parents fighting, my dad cheating on my mom, him hitting her sometimes. Looking at my friends there parents weren't in good terms either. I suppose that effected me. 

To me relationships are two people living in a house fighting, not caring about each other and having problems. I never thought about being in a relationship because that's how I would and up with my boyfriend. Fighting. 

The fact that I lived on the streets prevented me from having to think about that but here I am. Levi was waiting for an answer and as much as I wanted to say yes I was scared that we would get into fights and us hating each other. 

"What's wrong? " Levi softly touched my face making me look at him. "Do you not want this? "

"Th-that's not it. I'm just scared. " I looked down again. "It has to do with my past nothing with you. " I reassured him. 

"I won't touch you if you don't want me to if that's what you're worried about. "

"No, no it's not that. "I looked back up. "I'm just scared we will end up hating each other. "

"What? "he looked confused.

"Well, you see... I didn't grow up in a nice loving home. My parents were constantly fighting and my dad kinda cheated on my mom a couple of times, him hitting her and looking at my friends there parents weren't better. I guess it just effected me and now I'm scared of relationships. Like what's the point in getting in one if I'll just end up fighting and arguing with my boyfriend? "

"Yeah... I don't blame you for being skeptical but... Trust me when I say that that's not how relationships are. They actually are suppose to make you feel happy and good. I'm sorry that you had to grow up with such bad impression on relationships. "

"No, it's ok I'm just a little scared. I don't want to end up like that. "

"We don't have to. Do you even want to be in a relationship with me? "

I bit my lip. "Yeah... I'm just scared. "

"Then how about we give it a try. Give me a chance to show you what being in a relationship feels like. "

"I don't know... -"

"We can take slow. No one is chasing us, you can see if in a week or two you still feel unsure then you'll tell me and we can stop. "

"Is, "I looked down scared. "Is there something specific you want from me? " I didn't want to ask but I needed to know. 

"No, just you. I know what you are thinking about and I don't blame you but I don't need it. I'll be honest I have done it before but it's been so long that I don't crave for it. Plus I'm no longer fifteen I can control myself. "

"How old are you? "

"Twenty eight. You? "

"Twenty four. " 

"I'm not much older than you so age isn't really a problem. "

"It never was. " I looked up again. I just realized how comfortable I am talking about this. 

"So, what do you say? Will you give this a try? "

"You want this? "

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it. "

I nodded. "What does someone do in a relationship? "

"Well... " he grabbed me and sat me on his lap hugging me. "It's different for everyone and obviously we can't do some stuff like go on dates. I guess what we'll end up doing is... Cuddle, kiss, talk, hold each other and just be together. Support each other. Trust me the rest will come naturally, that's why every relationship is different, because the couple builds it from scratch for themselves. "

I was thinking about it. I was scared, sure, but I had to do this at some point in my life. Plus when was I going to get an opportunity like this again? I like Levi. A lot, and I want to be with him and since he likes me that means that I won't have to change to be with him. 

"What do you say? " he kissed my forehead and I felt dizzy. I wanted to kiss him so I did. I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. It felt so nice and it got better when he kissed back. I should give him a chance. I trust him. He literally saved me and if things get hard then I'll deal with it like an adult. 

We pulled apart and I looked at him in the eyes. I smiled. 

"it's a new beginning for both of us. You better not make me regret this. " I warned him. 

He smiled. "I'll try my best. "

We kissed again and this time it was even better. In just two weeks my life changed. I found someone and I'm no longer alone, afraid of when the next drank person will come and now I have a boyfriend!

I smiled and I felt something across my bottom lip. Is that his tongue? What does he want? He pulled back and I looked at him confused. What did he want? He let out a chuckle and pecked me on the lips. 

"Open your mouth. "oh, that's what he wanted. 

He kissed me again and this time when I felt his tongue I let him in. It felt so nice I wanted to cry for some reason. My body took control. I didn't even know what I was doing but it felt good and that's all I cared about. 

We pulled apart catching our breath. Levi was slightly blushing and it was adorable. I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder. Levi held me close smiling. 

"You're smiling a lot today. Do it more often. "

"I'll do it for you but not anyone else. "

He kissed my forehead. He sure likes doing that and I'm not complaining at all. I love it when he does it. 

"It's not like you can do it for anyone else. We don't have friends. "I nuzzled into him. 

"Hmm, well I don't need any since I have you. "

I looked up at him. 

"You know, I don't know if it's because we are in a relationship now. For like ten minutes, but you are really... Fluffy? Smushy? I don't know -"

"Lovey dovey," he cut me off. "That's the expression you are looking for. One of my exes used it and it describes me perfectly. I don't know why but when I'm in a relationship I turn like that and many people don't expect it. It's like you saying "yes I'll be your girlfriend "triggers something, even if it's just for a minute, and I turn in the biggest teddy bear in the world. For you only, not anyone else. "

"I like it. Means I can hug you without problems. "

"Mmmm." he kissed me again. 

That's how our day went, with cuddling and kissing until night came where I literally fell asleep on top of Levi, happy. 

\-------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	7. She's Cute

(Levi) 

This felt nice. It felt right. I was awake holding her and threre isn't another place in the world I'd rather be. I had forgotten how it felt. To be in a relationship with someone, the last one I had was seven years ago before the disaster.

I'm not in love with her but I do feel connected to her in so many different levels. I don't know when I started thinking like this. What I do know is that I like her, a lot. What I said about her was true. I liked the relationship I had build with her and wanted to take it to the next level. 

I was holding her while she was sleeping peacefully. The sun was going to come out in two hours and luckily the rain had stopped meaning we could both go out and look for a job. Let's hope it doesn't start again. I looked at her smiling. Damn why am I always like this, in relationships? I turn into a big softy and I'm so out of character. 

The blanket had fallen a bit off her shoulders so I covered her smiling remembering when she did it for me three days ago. 

-

I felt something over my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see what it was. I saw the blanket and it was really close to my neck making sure the cold could get in as less as possible. I turned slowly and saw (Y/N) opening her book. 

She was awake before me which was something that happened these past two days. She was no longer sick like before, now she had a simple cold that would end in a day or two and apparently when she is sick like that she has trouble sleeping. 

She was the one who covered me with the blanket. How sweet... What? Oh forget it. I stayed in "bed " for two more hours, sleeping every now and then but not much because of my insomnia. After that I sat up and greeted her.

"Morning."

"Good morning. How did you sleep? "

"I slept fine. Warmer than usual. " she smiled and went back to reading her book. 

I looked in the box and saw that we only had one sandwich left. She was sick and for as hungry as I may be, she needs the food more than me. I handed it to her. She looked at it and then back at me. 

"Where's yours?"

"We only have this one and you need it more. Don't worry I'll go and steal later when the sun comes out. "

She seemed to be thinking about something. I grabbed my book and started reading while listening to her unwrapping it. I tried to focus on the book and not the sound of her eating because I was stupid hungry. 

I heard the wind getting stronger and it got colder. I got more under the blanket. It was really cold outside today and I didn't want to go out. There is this lady that leaves above us that puts the TV higher than normal and we heard yesterday that today there were going to be really strong winds so last night I got some rocks to keep the cloth in place. 

As I was reading a sandwich was suddenly in front of my face. I looked up at (Y/N). It was half of her sandwich. 

"Don't worry I cut the part I bit. "

I pushed it back at her and answered her coldly. 

"I don't need it brat. Like I said I'm going to steal later. "

"Like hell you are. In this weather I'm not letting you out. The wind is all over the place and it's cold, it's freezing. You are going to eat this to put something in your stomach and if it gets better later I might let you go. But for now you are going to eat this and stay under that blanket like your life is depending on it. "

"(Y/N)-" she cut me off by literaly putting the sandwich in my mouth. I didn't resist. If she wanted me to eat this I would, I'll just have to steal for her too. 

For the rest of the day she wouldn't let me get out of the blanket. She would only let me go pee and she would actually come with me to make sure I wouldn't go stealing. It was kinda of annoying but a part of me enjoyed the attention. 

I'll be honest, ones I got out of that blanket, all I wanted to do was go back in immediately because of how cold it was. When night came she made sure I was covered and warm otherwise she wouldn't let me sleep. I really liked how she was taking care of me. I think I like her. 

-

The sound of rain put me out of my thoughts. It started raining. Great we can't go out now. It's okay though, I get to spend time with her. We have food, water and each other, there is nothing else we need. Man I had forgotten that that's how I am when I'm in a relationship. It's incredible how fast I turn from stoic and mean to the biggest softy in the world. 

A loud thunder was heard and woke her up. She looked around scared and I hugged her to calm her down. She looked at me and kissed her. 

She let out a chuckle. "I thought it was a dream. " she said in her sleepy voice and buried her face in my chest. 

"Why would it be a dream? " I kissed the top of her head. 

"I don't know... It was to good to be true, I guess. "

"Well I can guarantee that it wasn't a dream. You're stuck with me for at least a week. "

"I'm stuck with you regardless. We might be in a relationship for a week but I'm not leaving you. Ever. "

"These are strong words. "

"Do you want me to leave if I don't want to continue this? "

Please don't. I want to continue this. I like being with someone again. 

"I didn't want you to stay because I wanted you. I meant what I said, I enjoy your company, I didn't think of you like that two weeks ago. So no, even if we stop being like this I don't want you to leave. " I was being honest. I don't want her to leave. 

She nodded and kissed me. I kissed back immediately enjoying the feeling of her warm lips on mine. It was hypnotizing. I didn't want it to end. I run my tongue across her bottom lip wanting to taste more of her. 

She opened and I started claiming everything as my own. I loved her natural taste. It was also weird for a clean freak like me to not care about kissing a month that hasn't been cleaned in years probably. I don't blame her, same goes for me too. I know I live on the streets, and I'm not clean but I did tried to keep everything organized as much as possible. 

Turning my attention back to the beautiful woman in front of me I realized it wasn't enough. I wanted to taste more of her. I removed my mouth attacking her neck. I wasn't planning to do anything, I meant what I said I don't want that from her yet. But I do want to mark her. 

I searched for her sweet spot and she let out a tiny little moan when I did. I smirked loving the sound and I started abusing the spot. She was holding on to me for dear life, desperately trying to not let out a sound. 

After I was done I looked at my work, proud, and then back at her face. She was red and was trying to catch her breath. So freaking cute. I pecked her lips and looked in the box bringing out the bred and the cheese, a bottle of water as well. 

I cut the bread using my hands and put the cheese on it. I went to hand it to her but she was still blushing like crazy. I let the bread down and grabbed her face making her look at me. 

"What? Did you not like? " I was messing with her. I knew she liked it. 

"What did you do?" I guess she really knew nothing about relationships. 

"Just marked you," I trailed the mark with my thumb. "Do you mind? "

"Mark? "

Oh wow! She doesn't even know what that is. She is so innocent it's so cute. 

"Do you remember back in school when some people would came with some purple stuff on their necks? You might even see it now on the streets actually. "

She nodded still blushing. I want to eat her, she's so cute. 

"Well that's what I did. Now everyone will know you're mine and keep there hands off of you. Do you have a problem? Did you not like it? "

"No! No I did like it a lot! I just wasn't expecting it. "

"Well that's the only way for you to learn though. " she didn't answer.

I gave her her sandwich and I made one for me also. We ate and once we were done we just sat there embracing each other. We didn't have anything else to do so we just cuddle listening to the sound of the rain. 

She brought her hands up to my neck, bringing the edges of the blanket with her. We were now trapped in the blanket and I enjoyed the warmth. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she looked up to me. 

"Where did you get this blanket? "

"I found it in the garbage one day. Don't worry I spent like three days cleaning it. It's pretty warm don't you think? "

"Yeah... And you make it better. " she mumbled the last part hoping I wouldn't hear her. To bad I did and I have to say it was cute. She's just cute.

"Can I ask you something? " I started messing her hair.

"Mmm?"

"Do you have any personal belongings? "

"Why do you ask? "

"I just haven't seen you carry anything around with you. It's just weird."

"I did have some stuff but one day they got stolen. I had some photos of my parents and some clothes and other stuff in a small suitcase but one day I just woke up and everything was gone. The only thing I have left is my ID and that's the old one that I got when I turned twelve. " she moved her hand and brought out her ID. 

I grabbed it. "You don't have anything else? "

"No. "

"That's to bad. "

"It's okay. " she rested her head on my shoulder. "What about you? "

"I do have a brief case under the box. It has some stuff in it that are important but I don't want to talk about it. Sorry. "

"That's fine. I hope you can talk to me one day, I literally know nothing about you other than your name. I don't even know what your last name is. "

"Ackerman. "

"Mmmm. I like it. Sounds powerful. "

"How? "

"I don't know... Sounds like the boss of a big company that everyone is scared of. "

"Yeah, that makes sense. " we went back to being silent but it wasn't awkward.

After a few moments she broke the silence. "I hope you can talk to me about your past one day. "

"One day but not now. It's not something bad I just don't feel like talking about it. " she nodded. "The rain has stopped. Do you want to go out with me? "

"Like on a date? " she laughed. 

"I wish. You have no idea how much I want to take you on one. "

"Where would we go? "

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it and now I don't want to dream. I meant go out looking for a job. "

"Oh. No, not today. It just stopped raining. Let's stay in tonight and go tomorrow. "

"The sun hasn't come out yet." I chuckled.

"So what? It's been a while since I sat down not looking for a place to stay in and we just got together. Let's take our minds off of everything for one day. " she kissed my neck. "Let's stay in bed. " 

This is not a bed but still, I get what she means. 

"Yeah... Let's stay in bed. "

\------------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	8. Town

(Levi) 

"Ok, thank you." I answered the girl in the counter and left the cafeteria. 

I was out with (Y/N) looking for a job and this cafe was asking for someone to serve the people and speak different languages. I was fit for the job, the only problem was my age. Apparently I was too old. I don't blame them I was twenty eight but come on. I'm still good looking. 

As I was making my way out I thought about sending in (Y/N). She was young, pretty, knew different languages and knew the job. However they did ask for a diploma and she didn't have that. 

Plus she gets very nervous around people and this is a very big cafeteria. Very popular too, so I don't think it's a good idea to send her to work here. She needs something smaller. I made my way out and saw her leaning on the wall. 

Once she saw me she walked up to me. 

"Well? "

"I'm sorry. I didn't get it, apparently I'm too old. " 

"Oh... That's fine we can look somewhere else. But I'll be honest. You are getting kinda old. You are twenty eight and you are still looking for jobs at cafetirias. Don't you think you should look for a job at a company or something? "

"You mean I'm no longer pretty enough to work at a place like this? " I smirked and placed my hands on her waist. 

"God no, you are handsome as hell. Easily could pass for a model. What I'm saying is, this is when people start to take their lives seriously and you know the job to work at a company, why don't you look for something like that? "

I buried my face in her neck. She had a point and I knew that. I wanted to, I really did, especially with her now, I wanted to give her the world and I could do that. I could easily find a job at a company as a secretary and work my way higher. I knew how to do it. 

But doing that meant that I had to make myself known to the system. When I came here seven years ago I made sure that people couldn't find me. To everyone it looked like I came here as a tourist so no one bothered with where I live. 

I didn't have to worry about being sent back to France either because my father was from here so I made the papers to live legally here years ago. 

However finding a job at a company meant that I'd have to make papers for my payment and actually settle down and it may sound like a dream but I don't want to risk having the police find me through my bank account or something. 

I hugged her tightly. Maybe... Just maybe. It's been seven years and I'm still here. Maybe I can start over without fear. I want us to have a house and a life like normal people but I'm so close. Three more years and I'll be completely safe but maybe it's time for me to start over. They would have found me by now right? 

"I'll... Think about it. There is something I want to think about first and then I'll see. But I'm not making any promises. " I mumbled in her neck. 

She kissed my head and I smiled. I'm happy I'm not alone. 

"Thank you. And just so you know, you don't have to. If you, for whatever reason, don't want to do this then it's fine. Well it's not fine but know that I won't judge you. What did we have what did we lose. "

"We lose a chance at a better life. "

"Let's drop it. You said you'll think about it. That's good enough for me. "

I stood straight and took her hand. 

"Let's go look somewhere else. " I said and started heading somewhere else. 

"Shouldn't I go and see? Maybe I can take it. " she suggested. I wanted to but this was big for her. 

"No. It's big for you. Plus they ask for a diploma and you don't have it. "

"Oh... That's... Unfortunat." I nodded and we continued walking. 

We stopped at different shops and restaurants and bars and whatever. Sometimes I wouldn't let her get in to ask for a job and sometimes I wouldn't get in. Of course she didn't found a job because she doesn't have the damn paper but I'll give her credit. At least she tried. 

I, on the other hand, didn't find a job because of my age. I never thought this would become an issue but it did. I think that my hair poses a problem. It's kinda long and it ages me a bit. Maybe if it was shorter I'd have a better shot at this but I don't have anything to cut it with. 

(Y/N) came out of the restaurant looking pissed. That didn't go well. 

"It's so annoying! First they ask all these questions, say your good for the job and then ask for the damn paper, why don't you start with that? " she let out a long sigh and rested her forehead on my chest. 

I started petting her head. "You didn't get it? "

"No... And I spent an hour in there with that idiot interviewing me for nothing. "

"It's fine. "

"No it's not. Maybe I should become a prostitute. "

"Don't you dare. I am not letting you do that. " I was getting angry. 

"Relax, I'm joking. Almost. "

"(Y/N)-"

"Levi, we need the money. I know you don't like it. I don't like it either but are we seriously going to continue living like this? "

"I'm not letting you do that. I'm not. I know how hard it is but don't sell yourself like that. We will find something. Just give it a bit more time. You survived this long, it shouldn't be too hard now that you have me. "

"Fine. But if things get to worst I'll do it. I'm tired, I want to wake up in a bed and not having to worry about the rain getting where I sleep. "

I warped my arms around her. My chin on her head. "I know. Just a bit more. "

She nodded not answering. We decided to go for a walk instead of getting home. We were kinda of far on the "good "side of the city. This place was much nicer with green and everything. We don't get here often since its not aloud for someone to sleep on the streets here so we live on the other side that's about two hours away. 

I don't blame them for not wanting anyone on the streets here. It actually makes sense to have a place like this where people don't have to worry about homeless people and it's not such a big deal. The only downside is that we don't see nice places and shops like these often. 

We passed many different shops just watching and holding hands. This almost feels like a date but it's not. At least if I had brought the money with me then I could buy us something to eat while walking and make this a better experience. Maybe next time. 

"Levi. "

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering."

We sat down on a bench in the middle of a park. 

"As we were walking around a couple of days ago I saw this abounded house and a thought came to mind. "

I looked at her interested. 

"So, I thought since we live on the streets, we could find an abounded house and live in it? "I looked at her shocked. How come I didn't think of that? "You know we could find one close to town so we won't have to walk all this way and we wouldn't have to worry about the rain and the wind so much. It'll still be cold but I think it might be better, what do you think? "

I thought about it. Abounded houses were everywhere, especially in the distance between here and "home". No one cares about them and it's not like we'll go to jail or something. It's not illegal to live in abounded houses as far as I know and it could be beneficial to live there. 

I looked at her and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss and hugged me. I sat her on my lap and looked at her. If only I could give you a better life. Just wait for my birthday, then I will start looking. 

"I don't see something wrong with it. It's actually pretty clever. Let's do it. "Her smile become bigger and I couldn't help but return it. "Just give me until my birthday. Once we enter the new year I will start looking for a job at a company. Not that I will stop looking now for something but when we get in the new year I will take it seriously. "

She looked confused. "New year? When is your birthday? "

"December twenty five. Right on Christmas. "

"Stop messing with me. "

"I'm not. My birthday is on Christmas. Here. " I handed her my ID which I had with me in case I found a job. I also had some other stuff with me. 

"Your birthday is actually on Christmas. Wow. "

"Don't start with the Santa Claus jokes, I had enough of them growing up. "

"I wasn't going to. I think it's nice. My mom used to say that good people are either born or die on special days. So the fact that you were born on the most special day of the year means your special. "

"I'm not a good person. "

"I said special. " she kissed me. "And you are a very good person. "

I kissed her again and we sat there not caring about anything for once. When we pulled apart I saw that the sun had started to set. 

"We should get going. "

"To our amazing house. "

"Hey, it's the best I could do. When we start going back have your eyes open in case you see a nice house you want. "

"You'll buy it for me? " she jumped on my lap like a child. 

"Sure. And then I'll go to jail for the rest of my life. "

"Relax, I'm joking."

"Me too, brat. " I kissed her forehead and we stood up. 

On our way back she pointed at a couple of different houses and a certain one picked my interest. It was one that was alone surrounded by trees. No one would see us here. Extra safety in case a cop didn't like us being here. 

"Let's go see this one. " I said to her and she nodded. 

I also liked that it was only thirty minutes away from the town. It wasn't big which was also a good thing. (Y/N) gets easily scared if that makes sense. Obviously she is not afraid to live on the streets alone but she gets scared at night when she hears strange noises thinking it might be a drunk person or something. 

With such a small house I could easily check the noises for her. Plus less cleaning. 

We entered and the house was pretty much empty. It didn't have graffiti like other abounded houses because it was in a weird spot. There were stairs that went up. I looked around seeing some empty kitchen cabinets and a small table. That's all the furniture. 

Going upstairs, it was just one room with two doors. One on the right one on the left. Opening the door to my right I saw the bathroom. It was dirty and small. It had one standing shower, toilet and a sink with a mirror. Looking in the toilet I saw that I just had to clean it. No poop. 

I turned and opened the other door seeing an empty room with no windows. The one it had was covered with wood. I went and tried to remove it but it was impossible. Going back to the small room with the two doors I saw that it had an open window so we could leave the door open to get the light in. 

(Y/N) just stood there watching me. I tested the sink in the bathroom and saw that the water worked. I also tested the shower and it too had water. I was impressed. It looked clean. I went down stairs and tested the water in the kitchen. It worked too and it looked clean so I tried it. 

It wasn't something I'd want to drink but for taking showers it was good. I turned to (Y/N).

"Do you like it? " I asked walking up to her. 

"Yeah... It's not perfect but I can't be picky. It has water, it's quite and it has a room where we can sleep. I think it's nice. You? "

"Yeah. I like it too. Let's go back and we'll bring our stuff tomorrow. " I grabbed her hand and we headed back to the place I've been living in for a couple of months and she for a few weeks. 

After walking for an hour and a half we made it back to our home for the last night we would spend here. 

"How are we going to carry these things?" (Y/N) asked as she went under the blanket. 

I closed the cloth and sat down next to her. 

"I don't know. " she sat on my lap facing me, I grabbed a sandwich for her, one for me, and handed it to her. 

She started eating and I did the same. 

"Maybe we can wake up early and see if we can find a suitcase or a big back to put the blankets in. That's the biggest problem. " she said taking a bite. 

"You're right. We'll see in the morning. " she nodded. 

After a while we finished, put everything we were carrying on us in the box and went straight to sleep since we had to get up early in the morning. 

\-------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	9. Moving

(Y/N)

I was tired, I was cold and all I wanted was to go home. I had been up for about two hours with Levi and we were looking for a bag to put the blankets in. We couldn't just carry them for one and a half hours, plus it would look weird. 

"What about this one? "

Levi asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him holding a bag that was dirty but didn't had any holes. 

"Where did you get this? "

"It was just laying here. "

I looked at where we were. We were in an alley behind some shops and there were some trash cans behind Levi. When did we get here and how did I not noticed?

"I think it's fine. The best thing we have and I'll be honest I'm tired of looking. "

"Yeah. And we still need to carry the other stuff to our new house. Not to mention where it is. " he said smirking. 

I let out a sigh and we headed back to our home for the last time. After walking for about half an hour we made it back. I just laid down on the blankets. 

"We have to get going you know. "

"Can we just sit for a bit? I'm tired. "

Levi laid next to me and started hugging me. I went closer to him not wanting any space left between us. 

"It's cold today. " Levi said. 

"Mmm. It is. It's early December what did you expect? "

"I don't know. I just stated a fact, I guess. "

"Christmas is also coming up. Not to mention your birthday. "

"Well then, tell me, what would you like to do for the holidays? "

"I don't know. I think I'd like to stay home this year. You know... I'm sick of all the trips we do every year. "I was joking, obviously, but I was in the mood for some games I guess. 

"Oh, you mean you didn't enjoy our trip to the Santa Claus village last year? "

"Oh, I most certainly did, but still, our trip to Austria remains my favorite. "

"Well then, my lady, I'll make sure to tell the servants to prepare our mansion accordingly for the holidays. "

"We're so pathetic. " I laughed a bit. 

"Hell yeah we are. But what can we do? Maybe something will change and our holidays won't be as bad as other years. " he started petting my head. 

"It's already better. I have you. "I kissed him. 

"Yeah. We should get going though. "

I sighed and got up. Levi did the same and I started folding the blankets while Levi was organizing the box. I grabbed the bag and put in the blankets. Levi turned to me and took the bag. He went and took of the cloth putting it in with the blankets in the bag. 

Levi put the bag over his shoulder and grabbed the briefcase that was under the box. I grabbed the box, that contained our food, water, medicine and some other stuff, with both hands and headed out of that place without a second thought. 

We started walking to our new home. 

"For how long have you been living there? "

"I'd say about three months or so. "

"Oh. I thought you lived there longer. Especially with how organized everything was. "

"I have OCD, that's why. I want everything to be organized and clean, which is difficult when you live on the streets. "

"I didn't knew you had OCD. "

"Well, now you do. " 

We left the short talk there. After walking for two hours, because we had to rest, we finally made it. We entered the house and I went straight up to the second floor. I dropped the box on the small room with the two doors and Levi did the same with the bag. 

"I guess we should start cleaning huh?" I said placing my hands on my waist. 

"Clean what? There is nothing to clean and I'm not dealing with the bathroom today. I need gloves to do that. " he wrapped his arms around me. 

"What should we do then? " I leaned back. 

"It's still early. Why don't we have a look around? "

"Ok."

We went downstairs and went out. Levi took my hand in his and we wondered around for about one hour. There wasn't anything around. The closest house was about twenty minutes away so we didn't have to worry about neighbors.

It was around twelve, we guessed, so we started walking back to our house to organize our stuff. On the way back though something caught my eye. They looked like simple trash cans but something behind them on the street is what caught my attention. 

"No, no, no, no, no!!! You have to be kidding me! " I said excitedly and started running towards the cans. 

"What is it? (Y/N)!!!" Levi started chasing me and yelling my name. 

I made it to the cans and I started jumping and laughing with our luck. 

"What is it? " Levi was panting, looking at me confused. 

"Don't you see the mattress? " I started hugging him. There was a mattress just sitting here. My guess is that someone bought a new one and threw this one. 

"You serious? "Levi turned and looked at it with wide eyes. "I don't believe it. "

He let go of me and started going over it, seeing if there were any problems with it. 

"A house first and now this? " he came back to me. "I guess our luck is getting better. " he kissed my forehead. 

"Yes it is. But how are we going to carry this back? "

"I'll grab one end and you the other. "

I nodded and we started carrying it back. It was heavy but I wasn't complaining. After some time we made it back and we put the mattress up on the wall. That's what Levi wanted. We made our way upstairs and Levi went to the box. He took a small, tiny towel out of it. It was like those ones you use for your hands. 

"I'm going to clean the mattress a bit. Can you clean the cloth and put everything in place? "

"I'm not going to wash the cloth. With this weather it'll take two days to dry. Plus the rain is basically water and the cloth hasn't touched the ground. I think it's fine. "

"Yeah, your right. You can't really do anything now, the stuff will stay in the box and the blankets are not coming out until we bring the mattress up. You want to come down with me? "

"I have nothing else to do. " he nodded and we went down stairs. 

Levi went to the kitchen and poured some water on the small towel. After that he went to the mattress and started cleaning it. It wasn't something that wouldn't dry in an hour or two so I wasn't worried about sleeping on something wet or something.

I sat on the small table. 

"Do you think we should take this up? " I touched the table. 

Levi looked at me. "I don't see why not. It's small and not high, we could put our books and water for the night on it. I'll clean it when I'm done here. "

I nodded. "Levi... When we are done can we cuddle in the room and just... Not, do anything? " I was nervous about what to say because I didn't know what exactly I wanted. It was weird. 

"Sure. Are you ok? "

"It's just... For some reason I feel weird, like... I don't know how to explain it, I just want to go in a corner and hide for some reason. "

Levi came and placed his hands on my face. "You just feel weird being in a house after living on the streets for so long. You just need to get used to this, don't worry I feel the same. We'll need to get used to this ok? "

For some reason knowing he feels the same calmed me down a bit. I kissed him. "Thanks. "I smiled.

He went back to cleaning and I got up. I went and grabbed my book and went back down and sat on the table. About thirty minutes later he was done. 

"I need you to get up. " I stood up and he quickly cleaned the table. "Ok, I need you to help me carry this up. " I grabbed the one end of the mattress and Levi the other. 

We carried it up into the room and placed it in the corner. Levi left and went down stairs while I got the box and bag in the room. I brought the cloth out of the bag and placed it on top of the mattress. I made sure it went under and everything so it was properly covered. After that I grabbed the blankets and nicely placed them on top. I also grabbed the pillow from the box and put it in the sender.

I looked at our bed and smiled. We actually had a bed! We were going to sleep on a nice mattress and our backs wouldn't hurt as much. Sure it wasn't perfect but it was perfect enough for us. Levi came up stairs with the small table and placed it close to the head of the bed. 

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "It's perfect, isn't it? "

I smiled. "Yeah, it is. We'll sleep nice tonight. " I looked back at him and he kissed me. 

"Look ummm, I actually wanted to propose something. "

"What is it? "I fully turned around so he had my full attention. 

"I... Ok. I don't want you thinking other stuff about what I'm about to say. Let me finish first and then talk ok? "

I nodded. 

"Good. So you probably didn't think this, and I don't blame you, but we can't use much water. This place is supposed to be abounded and it'll look weird if suddenly the water started running again. Plus we don't have warm water, I just checked. I was thinking, before going to bed we could take a shower. 

Before you ask I found a pot downstairs and cleaned it. That's why I was late. I could go, gather some wood and start a small fire down stairs to warm the water. We could use the towel as a sponge. And... I was also thinking about... Cleaning our clothes. I'm asking because if you say yes then we'll have to be naked around each other for at least a day. 

I don't want you to freak out though, I'm not saying we should do this because I want something from you. Really. I just want us to be clean and with this we could use less water. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, if you don't want this, say it. But please know that I'm not going to do anything if you agree. "

He finished his monologue and I started thinking about what he said. It was true that I didn't feel ready for it but that's not what this was. He wanted us to be clean and I wanted us to be clean but actually seeing each other naked? What if he doesn't like what he sees? 

I'm not scared that he'll do something. I've seen many men and I know that when I say no with Levi is no so I'm not scared of that. I'm just nervous. 

I rested my head on his chest. He brought his hand up to my head. 

"You can say no. We don't have to. "

"Your not asking me for sex your asking me to bathe with you because we don't have much water. Your my boyfriend so we're going to see each other naked at some point and I'm not worried about you doing anything. "

"Then what is it?"

"Honestly, it's stupid, but I'm afraid you won't like what you see. "

"Seriously? "I nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'll like it. Trust me. "

I just sat there. 

"Make a decision now. I think we should do it now before the sun goes down. "

I let out a sigh. "Go gather some wood. "

He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a bit. " I nodded. " And please don't worry ok? "

He kissed me and left. I need to calm down. He's my boyfriend and not one of those men. Sure I've only known him for a couple of weeks but I trust him. I put the box in the corner, placed the books on the table and went downstairs. 

I waited for a couple of minutes and Levi came back with some wood. He placed it in the sender and looked at me. 

"Can you put some water in the pot? "

I nodded and went to the sink and started putting in water. The pot was already in the sink, clean. After a while I grabbed the pot and went and placed it next to the fire Levi started. I wasn't faced that he started a fire, he had done it before. One day it was really cold and we went outside with the blankets and he started a fire. 

Now we waited for the water to warm up. Levi came up to me and gently touched my face. 

"Don't worry ok? I promise I won't do anything. "I looked at him from the corner of my eye and nodded. I could trust him. 

He hugged me and after a while the water was warm enough. 

"Do you want me to go first? "

I nodded my head. It would be easier for me if he exposed himself first. He nodded back and he started taking off his clothes. Jacket, shirt, pants, boxers. They all came out and I was left staring. 

Was I red? Probably. For someone homeless he had a nice body. He didn't have abs which was expected but the base was there. I went lower and... Stared. 

"Like what you see? " he smirked. 

"Did you seriously expected me not to stare?" I was still looking at it with my hands crossed. 

"No, I definitely was. "he chuckled. 

This... Wasn't so awkward. It actually felt... Normal? It was weird. Levi started cleaning himself. He put the towel in the water and brought it out cleaning himself. He wasn't freezing to death because of the fire. 

"Can you do my back? "

"Sure. " I grabbed the towel and went over his back. It... Didn't feel weird or sexual. 

After a while came my turn. I started undressing. I took of my hoodie, pants, but I was hesitating with my shirt and panties. Levi came and started rubbing my arms. 

"Do you want me to leave? You don't have to do this. "

"No, it's fine. "I smiled and he nodded. 

I took of my shirt, exposing myself since I didn't have a bra and then I took off my panties. I let out a shaky breath. Levi started looking, as expected, and I'm sure I'm a tomato. Does he not like it? He kissed my forehead. 

"Your beautiful. "I smiled again. It felt nice that he thinks I'm beautiful. 

I started cleaning myself like he did and after a while I was done. We didn't have shampoo so we finished quickly. I grabbed the pot and went and placed it on the sink. Carefully, I put my hair in it and went through it. After me Levi did the same. 

The cold had started to get to me. 

"I'm going to clean our clothes. Go upstairs and get under the blankets. "I nodded and went upstairs after putting on my shoes. I quickly went under the covers and relaxed because I was shaking from the cold. 

I felt like crying. It was so nice, so soft, so fluffy. It was incredible. Levi came up after some time and grabbed some water and two sandwiches before getting in bed next to me. He seemed to be debating about something and I knew exactly what it was. 

This is the part he sets me on his lap but now he didn't know if he could do it or not. Deciding for him I sat in between his legs. He looked at me shocked. 

"Don't worry. I know you won't do anything. "

He smiled. "Thank you. "

We ate and after that we grabbed our books but it was too cold without our clothes so we just cuddle the day away under the blankets. Sometimes we'd talk about random stuff but nothing special and throughout the day Levi didn't once made a gesture or said something to make me feel uncomfortable. 

\-------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	10. Job

(Y/N)

I woke up to a strange, welcoming sound. The sound of birds singing, signalling the day had officially started. I felt warm and happy. I remembered the day before and I moved a little feeling the bed underneath me. 

Levi had his arms wrapped around me and I smiled. I listened to the sound of the birds and turned around looking at Levi's sleeping face. He's still asleep. Should I do something before he wakes up? 

I wanted to prepare breakfast for him. Come wake him up with a kiss and spend our morning cuddling. But that was just wishful thinking. I couldn't do any of that. The only thing I can do is grab a sandwich and give it to him. How nice. I just want us to have a normal morning. But I'm not complaining, we live under better circumstances now. 

We have a house now. Yes it's small and cold. We sleep on the floor, on a mattress we found in the garbage, and we are wearing no clothes because we don't have a second set, but we've been through worse so this morning was going to be different. 

I brought my hand up to Levi's cheek. He looks so peaceful. I gave him a kiss and he started to wake up. He looked at me. 

"Good morning. "I smiled. 

"Morning. " he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it? "

"We don't have a clock. But if I had to guess I'd say it's about eight. "

"Ok." he turned and gave me a kiss. "I'm going to pee. "

He got up from the bed and I was left staring at his body. I couldn't pee in the toilet because of how dirty it was, I couldn't sit, but since Levi just stands he doesn't have a problem. After a while he came back and grabbed our food and water before he sat next to me. 

"What are we doing today? " I started eating. 

"I was going to look for a job. I don't know about you. " he also took a bite. 

"I don't know. I hoped to spend the day together. "

He sighed and placed his hand on my cheek. 

"Trust me I want to, but we can't just sit in here. We're close to town now and we have more access to the shops. Plus If we stay in here all day we won't have anything to do, we don't have a TV, or anything. So let's go to town and look for a job ok? "

I nodded my head. He was right, plus who knows when it'll start raining again. We might as well look for a job. 

We finished and we got downstairs and grabbed our clothes. Luckily they had dried off but the moment I put them on I realized how cold they were. 

"Let's go brat. "

Levi and I went out the door holding hands. After walking for half an hour we arrived at the town square. 

"Ok, let's try something different this time. Instead of going together let's go alone. We'll see more jobs this way. Let's stay in town all day and meet up here at eight ok? We have the clock now. " he pointed at the clock on top of a building. 

I nodded, kissed him and we headed opposite directions. The feeling of me being alone again looking for a job was kinda of nostalgic but it only made me realize how lucky I am to not be alone anymore. 

I had been looking for jobs for about one hour and nothing. Obviously. They all ask for the damn paper I don't have. Without realizing it I found myself in the "green" part of town. it was beautiful with parks and the forest a couple of steps away. It was truly beautiful with kids playing and couples hanging out. 

I asked at different shops here in the parks but no one wanted me. Exhausted I passed by a cafeteria next to the entrance of the forest, my destination a bench to sit on. It was just there, but a sign caught my eye. 

Out of the wooden cafeteria was a sign saying they were looking for a waitress. I couldn't believe it. My first thought was to ignore it, thinking I probably wouldn't get the job but I thought to myself why not? The bench would still be there after I was done with the interview. 

I took a deep breath and went up the three steps entering the cafeteria. I relaxed after feeling the warmth. Walking around in just a hoodie is this weather is a bad idea. I made my way to the lady behind the counter. 

"Hello, my name is Christa how can I help you? " a girl with blonde hair greeted me. 

"Hello. I saw that sign out front that said you were looking for a waitress. Can I talk to someone about it or... "

"Oh, of course, please come with me. " she said and started heading to the back rooms. 

I fixed my appearance a bit. I'm lucky I had cleaned everything yesterday. I don't smell, my clothes are clean and my hair doesn't look bad. It looks like I haven't washed it in two or three days because I didn't have shampoo but it looks fine enough. 

We arrived at a back door and Christa opened it. 

"Hanji, a girl is here for the job. " she picked her head in. 

"Oh yes, come in. " an enthusiastic voice said from the room. 

Christa smiled and I entered. A girl with brown hair and glasses was siting behind a desk. She stood up and extended her hand for me to shake. 

"Hello, my name is (Y/N)." I shook her hand. 

"Lovely to meet you. My name is Hanji, I'm the manager. Have a sit. "

I did exactly that. 

"So, your here for the job as a waitress? " she crossed her hands on top of the desk. 

"That's right." I smiled at the manager. 

"What do you think makes you fit for the job. " the dreaded question. 

"Well, I think I'm fit for the job because I know it well. I have worked at many different cafes and I know the job. " that's a lie but I don't have a choice. I have worked at three and that was before I turned twenty. 

"I'm a quick learner so you won't have a problem teaching me how to act here. I speak four different languages : English, Greek, (Language) and German. " I've been talking in German with Levi so I have started to remember the language. 

"I'm also good with people. I don't complain in front of the costumer and if I have a problem it's easy for me to keep it in. I also have really good memory so it'll be easier for me to remember an order. "

I finished and my heart was beating like crazy. I was hoping she would take me. She seems nice...? 

"That's an interesting discription. Do you have an ID? "

"Yes, of course. " I still wasn't getting my hopes up. I've gotten to this point before and then they ask for the damn paper. 

"It's my old one, unfortunately. "I gave her my ID. She looked at me. "I lost my ID a few days ago so I'm using my old one. I'm sorry. "I made up a lie. I can't let her know I'm homeless. People kick me out the moment I tell them. 

"Oh, that's alright it's not a problem. "I let out a sigh of relief. Some don't look at it because it's old. 

"Right, so, " she's going to ask for the paper. "it's currently ten o'clock. I'd like to test you for two hours, see how you do and then, if you're good, I'll have you fill in some papers." she smiled. 

I didn't know what to say. Is she not going to ask for the paper? Of course I didn't mention it. 

"You're quite. Are you not available now? "I immediately turned my attention to her. 

"No, of course I am! I'm sorry, I spaced out for a bit. "I laughed. 

She got up. "Let's go then. "I nodded and got up. 

We made it out and she started explaining. 

"Ok, so you'll have this area for now." she pointed at ten tables in the corner. I nodded. "As you can see they have numbers on them. What you'll do is take the order, then you'll come here, " she went to a window in the corner and I followed.

"You'll place the order here and Sasha will take it. " I saw a girl with brown hair inside. "Once you leave the order you'll wait here for Sasha to say the order for the table is done. On the paper you'll write the number of the table and when you hear the number you take it and go to the table. "

I nodded. Nothing hard so far. 

"We also have food and other stuff so expect people to order food as well. The counter is for people who want to take something straight from there so don't concern yourself with that. People will pay you for the orders and after you gathered some amount of money you give it to Christa. "

Again I nodded. This wasn't bad. 

"So, here's a menu. Have a look and if someone calls you, go. Also here. " she handed me an apron. It was black. 

"Everyone wears this. " I took of my hoodie and placed it in a chair under the window. I put the apron on. "These are for change. " she put a total of ten dollars, in coins, on my front pocket of the apron. "If you don't have anymore ask from Christa. "

"Ok I got it. " lastly she gave me a little notebook. 

"I'll see you in two hours. "with that she left. 

I let out a sigh. I hope she doesn't ask for the paper. I like it here. I sat on the chair under the window, where my hoodie was, and started going through the menu while also keeping an eye out for costumers. 

Nothing too crazy was happening so I felt calm, going through the menu and waiting for an order. After some time someone called me and I went over. Here goes nothing. 

-

After two hours of taking orders Hanji came out and came up to me. 

"I was watching you from the cameras. I'll admit, you're good at this. You got the job! Come with me. " I instantly smiled and followed her. I was so happy! Levi was going to be crazy. 

We made it to her office. 

"You adapted fast. And you were always on time for the orders. Bravo! " 

I smiled at her. "Thank you!"

"Here, fill in these pares and the job is yours. "

I grabbed the paper and a pen. I filled in basic information like my name, birthday, gender and stuff like that. At the end however I stopped. 

"Umm, Miss Hanji? "

"Oh, just Hanji."

"Hanji. I'm sorry but... I don't have a phone. " she looked at me weirdly. 

"Why? " her reaction was understandable. Everyone had a phone these days. While I sat there trying to think of an excuse she started laughing. 

"I get it. You're one of those who think they can manage without a phone. "

"Exactly. " what? But hey if that'll save me I don't care. 

"That's cute, but you're going to need one for this job. I might need to call you in for a day. "

"I understand. Don't worry, the moment I get paid that'll be the first thing I get. " I was actually going to do that. As much as I want to keep the money, if I need something for the job that will come first. 

"But that's a month away. " she laid back. "Tell you what : sign and I'll take one hundred dollars out of your first payment and we'll go now and buy you a phone. You can get one to do your job. " she said. 

"I don't have a problem with that. It can even be less than a hundred. I just need one to make phone calls. "

"No, it's one hundred. Sign. " she ordered and I did exactly that. 

She got up. 

"Oh. By the way, your payment is six hundred and fifty dollars a month. For this month you'll get five hundred and fifty because of the phone, ok? Also I'll need you for five days a week. " 

I immediately nodded. So much money. We left the cafeteria and went to a nearby store that sold phones and numbers.

"How can I help you? " a man wearing a red shirt asked. 

"Hello. We have one hundred dollars and we want a phone and a number. " Hanji said and the man smiled and showed us some phones. 

He started explaining and I pretended to understand what he was saying. In the end I chose a purple phone based purely on the design. We finished and made it back to the cafeteria. 

We entered Hanjis office. 

"Well, there, now you have a phone. "I smiled and sat in front of her. 

She mentioned for me to go next to her and I did just that. We spent the next hour with her explaining how the phone worked. After that we went back outside.

"So, since it's your first day I'm going to keep until we close. Plus you already got some payment so you have to stay." I nodded, it was fair. "We close at ten. " oh no. Levi is expecting me at eight. 

But I can't ask to leave early. It's my first day not to mention the phone. I'm sorry Levi your gonna have to wait. 

"So, as for tips. If someone leaves a tip at your table then it's yours to keep. That's how it is for everyone. Also if at the end of the day there's still some stuff at the counter your free to take them without paying. Like some pies, sandwiches, some sweets, you can take them with you. "

My eyes widen. We could have some different, fresh, good food. This is incredible! 

"Understand? "

"Yes. Is there something else? "

"No. The rest you do like before. Have a good start! "

With that she left and I was left there waiting for the next order exited. I have a job!!! 

-

It was almost ten and I was getting ready to leave. These two last hours were painful because I was thinking about Levi. He must be freezing. I was behind the counter getting some food in a plastic bag. Christa and some others had already gotten their stuff so I didn't have much. 

Two pies with cheese, a sandwich and a dessert in a little case were all that's left so I took them seeing how the others were done. Hanji had informed me that she closes the cafe so I wasn't worried. 

I shoved the phone in my pocket and the charger in the bag and left the cafeteria ten minutes before ten. I had asked Hanji since no one was in the cafe if I could leave and she said yes. 

I started running towards the town square to not keep Levi waiting in this cold. Shit, it's cold. 

After ten minutes of running I saw him in the distance sitting down on a bench and trying to keep himself warm. He got up before I could reach him and started going in circles. 

I run up to him, his arms opening and I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and hands around his neck. He held me close. 

"You shity brat. Where were you? You got me worried. " I pulled back and looked at him arms still behind his neck. 

"I'm sorry. But guess what? "I smiled. 

"What? "

"I got a job ~" I sang to him showing the bag. 

His eyes widened and he started spinning around and laughing while holding me. I think he's happy. He placed me down and started kissing me. 

"Ok, Levi... Levi... That's enough... " I said in between kisses and he hugged me again. 

"You're not kidding right? "

"No I don't. Let's go home and I'll tell you about it. "I smiled. 

He nodded and we walked hand in hand back home. We arrived home safely after thirty minutes and got under the blankets. It was cold and we needed time to warm up. I placed the bag on the small table and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I also got out five dollars from tips. 

Levi looked at the phone. 

"It was the first thing my boss wanted me to get. She immediately got me one in case she needed to call me and she'll take the money out from my first payment. "I explained to Levi and he relaxed. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to spend money on useless things, our priority is a home. My payment is six fifty a month, if we save up for three or four months then we can rent a cheap house. "

"I'm glad you thought of that. "He kissed me. "Now, where do you work?"

He grabbed the small blanket and warped it around us while the big one stayed on our legs. 

"It's a nice cafeteria near the forest. The people are nice there and they didn't asked me for the damn paper. " he nodded his head. 

"How are you going to charge your phone? We don't have electricity. "

"I'll charge it at work. Also at the end of the day I can take whatever foods are left so here. For tonight. "

I grabbed the bag and showed it to him. 

"I know these are supposed to be for breakfast but still, It's better than eating the same thing every day. "

"Don't worry about it. I'm so glad you... Found a job. I'll try and find one too I promise. I don't want you to think I expect everything from you now. "

"The though never crossed my mind. Don't worry. Oh and... I asked. We don't need anyone else to work for us. Sorry. "

"Don't worry. " he kissed me.

"I have to be at work at eight. My shift ends at twelve and then I go again at five and leave at nine. Today they kept me longer because it was my first day. " I told him. 

"That's good to know. Now let's eat. " 

I nodded and we ate while talking about how my day at work was. I felt happy knowing I had a job now and I set the clock on my phone to ring at seven o'clock before I fell asleep on top of Levi with a smile. 

\------------------------------

Thoughs? 

-Christel. 


	11. Anniversary

(Y/N)

The unfamiliar sound of an alarm clock woke me up. I turned thinking about where the sound was coming from and then I remembered the events of the previous day. A smile found it's way to my face and I turned off the clock. 

I let out a sigh and I felt lips pressed against my cheek. I looked and saw Levi. 

"Good morning. " he smiled at me. 

"Morning? Where did that come from?" I laughed. "You never wake me up like that. "

"Well, seeing that today is our one month anniversary, I couldn't not greet you like that."

I supported my self on my elbows and looked at him shocked. "Today is our anniversary? "

"Aren't women supposed to be the ones remembering the anniversarys and scolding men for forgetting? " he had an annoying smirk on his face. 

"I'm sorry! I forgot. I didn't even know it's been so long since we met. I'm sorry... " I buried my face in his chest hiding my frown.

He let out a chuckle and started petting my head. "Don't worry. It's not such a big deal. "

"It is! We have to do something. "I looked up. 

"Like what? In case you forgot, we're broke. "he put a string of hair behind my ear. 

"I know, but I never celebrated an anniversary before. This is my first one and our first one together. "

"Don't think I don't want us to do something, but we don't have money. "

"We have fifteen... " he raised an eyebrow. "We could buy a nice breakfast and some tea with that money at the cafe. We could go early and have this be like... Our celebration or something. "

I finished and waited for an answer. 

He let out a sigh. "I don't see why not. Let's get ready. " 

I smiled and kissed him. I got up and went out to pee while Levi went to the bathroom. Today was cold again and the sky was grey. If I had to guess I'd say it's going to rain in three days. It'll be during the weekend so I'm not scared because I don't work on the weekends. 

Levi came out after some time and handed me my phone. 

"You forgot that. "

"I'm not used to grabbing it on the way out. Thanks. "I kissed him. 

He made a 'tch' sound and grabbed my hand. 

Once we made it to the cafe I still had twenty minutes until my shift starts so I was fine with time. 

There were some people in the cafe but my shift hadn't started so I didn't pay attention to them. I sat Levi at a table and went to the window and called Sasha. 

"Good morning (Y/N). You're a bit early. " she smiled at me. 

"I know, I just thought I'd come and have breakfast here. " I smiled and she nodded. 

"So what would you like? " she pulled out a small notebook to take notes. 

"So what I want is: crepes with cheese and ham. Waffles and pancakes with chocolate and cream. I also want some boiled eggs and toast. Plus two teas. "

"OK got it. " she said with a tap of her pen. "Go and pay to Christa and I'll call you once it's ready."

I thanked her and went over to Christa and payed. I knew how much this costs so that's why I chose it. In total it came out at fourteen dollars and seventy cents. After that I grabbed my apron from the counter and sat down with Levi. 

"Well? "

"She'll call me when it's done. " I answered him. 

"What did you order? "

"That's a surprise. " I smiled. " Let's say that this is my present to you because I didn't buy you anything. "

"Don't worry about that. We're here and we're going to eat a normal breakfast like normal people thanks to you. " I smiled at him and he leaned in closer to my ear. "I also have you. That's the best gift. " he whispered and I blushed. 

"You're so cheesy. " I shoved him back and he laughed. 

"(Y/N)!!!" I heard Sasha call my name so I got up. "Your order is ready. "

I smiled at her and grabbed the tray. I went over to our table and Levi's eyes widen. I set the tray down and sat next to him. I could see the drool going down Levi's chin. 

I whispered in his ear. 

"It's all yours. Just take it. " and like a wild animal he grabbed a fork and cut some of the eggs and took a bite. 

He let out a tiny moan and I smirked. I also started eating and after a while we had just the waffles left. Levi cut some and placed it in front of my mouth. I smiled, it was nice acting like this. After taking the bite and I did the same with him. 

I went to say something but my eyes landed on a costumer looking around. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven minutes past eight. Oops. I quickly put on my apron and went over. 

"Hello. I'm sorry for the wait how can I help you? " I smiled at the costumer. 

"Ahh yes. I'd like to have... " and he proceeded to give me his order. He looked mature and I guess he was expecting company because the order was big. After I was done I gave the order to Sasha and sat down with Levi. 

"Your shift started and you didn't even notice. " he smirked.

"Oh shut up. I was distracted by a waffle." I laughed. I'm lucky Hanji is not here. 

Levi got up. "Well, I'm going to let you work. I'll come over at twelve and get you ok? " I nodded my head. 

He gave me a kiss and he started heading towards the exit. I quickly grabbed my hoodie and went after him. I grabbed his hand before he opened the door and he looked at me. 

I took out my phone from my hoodie. 

"Take this with you. It's cold out and I don't need it now. "I gave him my hoodie. 

"You sure? "

"Yes. It's warm in here. " he nodded and put the hoodie under his jacket. 

He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. "I'll see you at twelve. " with that he left to go and look for a job. 

I turned back and Christa smiled at me. "Your boyfriend? "

"Yep. " I popped the p. I leaned on the counter. 

"You look like a cute couple. "

"Thank you. " 

We spent some time talking about random stuff until someone called me. 

One hour later I went to clean up the table of the man that had that big order and I saw a ten dollar tip. I was shocked to say the least but still, it put a smile on my face. What a nice guy. 

-

It was twelve o'clock and I was waiting for Levi to come and get me. I was waiting inside by the door, because if I went out in just this shirt with how cold it was, I'm sure I'd die of hypothermia. The door opened and in came Levi, who was rubbing his hands together because of the cold. Is it really that bad? 

"Hey, hey it's okay. " I hugged him. He was jumping up and down. 

He hugged me back. "It's so cold outside. Let's stay here. "

"What? "

"It's really cold and it will be torture for us to walk home, not to mention we won't even be warm even if we go there. " I pulled back and looked at him. 

"OK then. Let's stay. "I smiled and he kissed me. 

I'm sure I heard a little squeal in the background but I didn't pay any attention to it. We sat at a table and started talking. 

"So, what did you do? " I asked him. 

"Nothing. Checked for some jobs. You know the usual but no one got me, they all say I'm to old now and these don't help. " he pointed at his long hair and beard. His shaving products had run out two days ago so his beard had started to grow. I kinda like it, but I'll admit it does make him look older. 

"Is that so...? " I didn't really blamed him. He is trying and it's not like I have much to say. I just found a job yesterday. 

"I'm sorry. I promise after my birthday I'll look for a job at a company. I promise. " he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. 

I smiled. "I don't blame you. "

"Oh. I got you this. " I looked at him confused. Got me? How? 

He pulled a little stuffed animal out of his pocket. It was a little unicorn with wings and sparkly eyes. I looked at him. 

"Happy anniversary. I found three dollars on the road as I was walking around and I got you this. I know it's not much but it's your present. " he smiled. 

My smile had reached my ears. I hugged him and started kissing him while laughing. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. That's the best gift ever. "I pulled back. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. "

"Don't do that. You are the best gift. " 

I completely forgot where we were until I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked back and saw Hanji. 

Fuck. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but there are costumers around. If you want you can go home and continue. "

"I'm sorry I forgot where we were. I promise it won't happen again. " I stood up and explained myself. 

"Why are you even here? Your shift ended thirty minutes ago. " she crossed her arms. 

"Well... We live far away so we thought we'd stay here instead of going home. " I explained. "It's really cold. "

"Very well. Ohhh, what's this? " Hanji pointed at the unicorn in my hands. She looked completely relaxed and happy compared to how angry she was just a second ago. 

"That's a gift. It's our anniversary today. " I smiled at her. 

Hanji smiled and took the unicorn from my hands and examined it, saying how it's the cutest thing in the world. She sat down on a chair in the other side of the table and I sat next to Levi. 

"Hi, my name is Hanji. I'm the manager. " she extended her hand for Levi to shake. 

"Levi. Nice to meet you. " I could tell he was trying to be polite because Hanji was my boss. 

"Soooo... It's your anniversary! " she was leaning on the table by now. "How did you two meet? " her eyebrows had reached the ceiling. 

On the streets trying to survive. But wait, I can't say that. I just sat there trying to think of an excuse but I couldn't think of anything. What am I supposed to say? How do two people even meet normally and get in a relationship? 

"(Y/N) worked at a cafe two years ago. I was a regular, I used to drink my morning tea there. (Y/N) was my waitress and one day I asked her out. We've been together since. " Levi saved me. I looked up at him and smiled. 

"How cute. You guys seem like a great couple. (Y/N)!!! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!!! " she puffed her cheeks. 

"I just started working here yesterday. " I laughed. 

I saw a man with blonde hair and big eyebrows come behind Hanji and hug her. She jumped a little and turned to greet the man. 

"Erwin, what a surprise. " she hugged him back. "Guys this is my husband. " Hanji introduced and they sat down. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erwin. " I shook the mans hand. 

"(Y/N)." I smiled. 

"Erwin. "

"Levi. " they shook hands as well. 

"Erwin this is the new waitress I was telling you about yesterday. " Hanji explained to Erwin. "That's her boyfriend. "

"Ahh. "

"Also guess what? It's there anniversary and Levi got her this. " she showed him the unicorn. "Isn't it adorable? " she squealed. 

"It's nice. " Erwin took it and gave it back to me. 

I thank him. I was on edge the whole time. I didn't want for anyone to stop talking and fall in and awkward silence. Under the table I squeezed Levi's hand because he got a little embarrassed because of the unicorn and how Hanji was acting. 

"Should we leave you then?" Erwin asked. 

"No. You're not really bothering us. " Levi answered. 

I was nervous because I didn't want us to fall in an awkward silence but somehow the conversation took a natural turn from there. We talked about random stuff from how old we are to what's our favorite food, where we live and stuff like that. One thing that didn't came up in the conversation was what job Levi did, which I was grateful for. 

"(Y/N), should we go order something? " Hanji asked me and I glanced at the clock. It was three. Time sure goes by fast when you have fun. I nodded and we went over to the window. 

Hanji ordered a basic meal but it was by no means restaurant level. The basic food everyone was going to eat was lasagna. A simple salad, bread, a few sausages and some sauces were everything we ordered. As well as water. It was a normal meal to eat in the evening so I was extremely happy but I tried to keep my excitement in. 

"So. " Hanji started. " Levi is an interesting guy. "

"I know." I smiled. 

"He is a bit distant though. "

"Yeah... But he doesn't act like that when we are alone. Plus he just met you, give him time to open up to you. "

"Yeah that makes sense. But he seems to like Erwin. " she was pounding. 

"He is a man. I get along with you better then I do with Erwin. And it's not like Levi doesn't like you he just doesn't know you. " I looked at her in the eyes. "Plus, you'll see if you get to know him better that he doesn't change much. He's still cold but he does some things that only true friends do. Give him some time. "

"Oh I'll give him time alright. I'm determined. Levi will be my friend. " she started rubbing her hands together. "I won't stop until he becomes my friend. Hehehe. "

"OK... I think I'll keep him away from you. " I backed away. 

"Relax. I'm just joking. " she got serious all of the sudden. She leaned on the window. 

"What's wrong?" this serious, sad Hanji, I don't like. She's not like she was before. 

"What's wrong? " I placed a hand on her shoulder and asked again. 

"Nothing. It's just that I got carried away. " she didn't look at me. 

"What? " 

"Most people when they see my true goofy self they don't like it and leave. I'm lucky Erwin stayed and somehow married me. " she let out a chuckle. "I guess neither you nor Levi would want to be my friend. " she's such a child I swear. 

"Don't worry. " I turned her to look at me." I'm just like you, although you're a bit worse. Levi has a lot of patience, trust me if you can get someone to be your friend it's him. " I patted her shoulder and grabbed the tray with food Sasha had placed on the window. 

"Thanks. " Hanji smiled and grabbed the tray with the water and sauces.

We walked over to the table. 

"Took you long enough. " Levi said. 

"Oh shut it. Next time you can go and wait. " was my reply. 

We spent the rest of the evening chatting and eating and at five I went back to work leaving the other three alone. The food was on Hanji so I didn't have to worry about paying. 

The man from this morning came back with his friends and thay left me again ten dollars on tips. I want to thank them but I don't want to be rude. In total I have thirty dollars and seventy cents just from tips today. 

-

It was nine and Levi was waiting by the door for us to leave. He had spent the day with Erwin talking while I worked and Hanji went back to her office to do paperwork. Erwin left one hour ago. 

"Ready? " Levi asked me when I reached him. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, to get out in that cold. " I answered him. 

"Come on. " he opened the door and we stepped outside. 

"Ohhhhh!!! Let's go back inside. " I said immediately and turned back. 

"No, no,no. Come on let's go. " Levi grabbed me and dragged me out to the parks. 

It was stupid cold. After ten minutes I got used to it but still I was shivering. 

"Should we go home or... " I asked. 

"Whatever you want. Honestly I don't mind. "

I felt the unicorn in my pocket. It was our anniversary and I wanted to do something for him since I didn't buy him anything. Plus I was craving something sweet. 

"Well, there's this shop cold Ice Art that sells ice cream and other desserts. I was thinking since it's our anniversary we could go and get a waffle box with whatever ice cream flavor we want and have that be our special dinner for the day or whatever...? " I explained to him. I really wanted a waffle box. 

"Is it expensive? " 

"Not really. A big bucket costs five dollars and fifty cents. I could never finish the big one alone from what I remember when I last tried it four years ago. "

"Ok then. Let's go. " he wrapped an arm around me. 

I smiled at him and eventually we made it to the shop. It was a bit crowded but it's not like we didn't find a table. I looked around enjoying the atmosphere of the place. It had a really cozy felling, with white, pink and light green colors. 

We looked at the menu and ordered a waffle box with Oreo cookie ice cream and other chocolate flavors. After a while it arrived at our table and I marveled at the sight. We grabbed our forks and took a bite. Even Levi let out a small moan because of how amazing it was. 

We continued eating until we got half way through it and we slowed down. 

"So," I started. "What did you think of Hanji and Erwin." I asked taking another bite. 

"They were nice. Hanji was a bit annoying but nothing nerve breaking. I think it's a miracle she got married. Erwin was fine. I liked them both. " he took a bite and looked at me. "I enjoyed spending time with them. You have a good boss. "

"Thanks. " I smiled. "I'm glad you liked them. "

I wasn't going to tell him about what Hanji told me. If she wanted to be friends with him then she could work to earn it. A moan coming from Levi got my attention. 

"Fuck... This is too much. So good. " he took another bite and I chuckled. 

"See? I only bring you to the best of the best. " I also took a bite. "What did you and Erwin talk about? "

"Nothing in particular. Mostly about his work. He sells homes and apartments. He told me about different houses and how the job works and stuff. Other than that just normal topics like where we were from and stuff like that. " he finished and placed his fork in front of my mouth. I took the bite. 

In the end the Waffle box was too much for us to finish and we took the rest with us. Out in the cold, we made our way home. When we arrived we got under the blankets after placing the package with the Waffles on the table. 

"You know," Levi warped his arms around my waist. "On the TV, in the cafeteria, it said that next Friday the temperature will reach really low levels. Like minus five and ten. "

"Oh, that sucks. " I let out a sigh. 

"I just thought I'd let you know. " he brought his hand up to my cheek. "I really hate to ask this of you. I really do, but could buy an extra blanket or something so we don't freeze to death? " I looked at him. He really seemed troubled by asking me this. "I'll give you back the money when I get a job I promi-"

I cut him off by smashing my lips on his. I pulled back after a couple of seconds. 

"You don't have to. And it's still Tuesday, we have over a week until next Friday. I'll see what I can do. "

He smiled and nuzzled into my neck. "Thank you! " 

He sounded so honest. I kissed the top of his head. 

For as mean as I may sound, I was placing all my hopes on this group of four people that left me a total of twenty dollars of tips today. I have somewhere around thirty dollars or maybe a little bit more thanks to them and I hope that by next Friday I'll be able to get the stuff I want as well as something so we don't freeze to death. 

I decided to stop thinking about it and just see how things progress. I kissed Levi again and said goodnight to him. I set the alarm on my phone and patted the unicorns head, that was on top of the table, and turned around and slept with Levi in my arms. 

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	12. Normal Day At Work

(Y/N)

Me and Levi were walking around the parks waiting for Hanji and Erwin to show up. Hanji had called me early in the morning saying that she and Erwin wanted to have breakfast with us and told us to be at the cafe around seven twenty. As we took another turn on the park I saw a rubber band on the road and grabbed it. 

My hair wasn't in best condition so I put it up in a ponytail. It's bad enough that I don't wear other clothes and makeup. Not to mention perfume. These things are going to be the first things I get because I need them for the job. I have to look nice. That's just how it works. 

I saw Hanji walking looking angry while Erwin was walking behind her with a hand on over mouth trying not to laugh. They saw us and walked over and I immediately tried to hold in my laughter. 

"You guys won't believe what happened. " Hanji said but I didn't say anything trying not to laugh. 

"I can guess. " Levi said completely unfazed. 

"Oh yeah? And what is it? " she crossed her arms. 

"A bird shit on you. You even have shit on your glasses. " he answered with his arms in his pockets and I went behind him not being able to keep in my laughter anymore. Erwin did the same placing a hand on my shoulder. We were both behind Levi looking for protection from Hanji. 

"It's disgusting. Go and clean yourself. " Levi told her and she immediately went in the cafeteria looking extremely pissed. 

We also went in after me and Erwin calmed down and the boys sat on a table while I went to order. Like yesterday, I sat next to Levi waiting for Sasha to call me. 

"How did Hanji got shit on her glasses? " Levi asked Erwin as he took of his jacket and placed it on the chair. 

Erwin let out a chuckle. "She was looking in the sky like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and she was talking about how amazing birds are and how they reproduce when she felt something hit her face. Next thing I know she looks at me covered in something green. "

Me and him burst out laughing while Levi sat there with his hand rubbing his forehead, completely done. 

"That's disgusting and filthy."

"I know but what can you do? " Erwin replied. 

I laid my head on Levi's shoulder. "I want to see what would happen if you got covered in bird poop. "

"If that ever happens. Run" he said so seriously that I totally believed him. Both me and Erwin nodded and agreed to what Levi said. 

Sasha called my name and I went over to get our order. It had more stuff in it since yesterday but that was to be expected. Hanji would, again, pay for this and she had told me before, on the phone, what she wanted to eat so I ordered that. 

When I placed the tray on the table Hanji sat next to Erwin with her arms crossed. 

"You done shitty glasses? " Levi asked Hanji and both me and Erwin laughed again. 

"It was an accident. Don't you dare do what I think you're doing. " Hanji pointed a finger at him, warning him. 

"It's not my fault if you have shit for glasses. The nickname suits you well I must say. " Levi simply grabbed his food while talking about shit like it's the most normal thing in the world. It probably is when you think about it. 

"Whatever you say shorty." Levi glared at her. 

This is the part where I start panicking about my job but the whole conversation had such a friendly feeling to it that I wasn't worried. 

"Don't you dare call me that four eyes. " another one Levi? You're asking for it. 

"Don't worry little midget. If you don't want me to call you that I won't. " she had a victorious smirk on her face. 

Both him and her were glaring at each other and me and Erwin sat there waiting to see who would break first. 

"Ten dollars Levi will break first. " Erwin said and looked between Levi and Hanji. 

"Your on. You don't know Levi, you might as well give them to me now. " was my reply. I wasn't worried about loosing but if by some strange miracle I did loose I had the money to give to him. 

Five minutes later Hanji gave up and I extended my arm. 

"Ten dollars Erwin. "

He let out a sigh and gave me the money. 

"I don't believe someone beat Hanji. "

"I don't believe it either. That freaking midget. " Hanji stabbed her fork in her food. 

"I beat you fair and square shitty glasses. " Levi calmly took a bite of his food. 

"See Erwin? I told you we would win." I warped my arms around Levi's neck and kissed him on the cheek. 

"And of course I don't even get a kiss. " Hanji threw her arms in the air. 

"Losers don't get rewarded. " Erwin told her and took a bite of his food. 

"Can this day get any worse? " she threw her head back. 

Erwin leaned and kissed her forehead. "Happy now my little scientist? " he rubbed her head. 

"Better! " she smiled and both her and me started eating. 

"Scientist? " Levi asked. 

"She's obsessed with science and experiments so I call her scientist. " Erwin answered. 

"That's interesting. " was my reply. "How come your interested in this stuff. " I asked her and we spent the rest of the morning talking. At eight however I had to get up and work. 

I was happy to have a normal morning with what I thought were becoming my friends. Me and Levi weren't alone and I felt happy. I put my phone to charge and I went over to the man from yesterday. 

"Good morning. " I gave him the biggest smile I could master. "What would you like to have this morning. "

"Good morning. How are you? " he returned my smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. " just as I finished the rest of his friends sat down. They all looked familiar. 

"I'm glad to hear your fine umm... " the girl of the group asked. 

"(Y/N). You? "

"I'm Sophia. " the girl replied. 

"I'm Elijah. " the man I was talking to said. 

"Liam. " one of the boys said. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Noah, Elijahs son. " the youngest of the group said and shook my hand excitedly.

I could've sworn I knew all of them from somewhere. 

"It's nice to meet you all. " I nodded my head with a smile. " Now what would you like? " I said in an enthusiastic voice because I didn't want them to think I wanted to stop talking to them. I didn't but I had work. 

They gave me their orders and I was left thinking about where I could possibly know them from. 

-

It was twelve o'clock and I sat down on the table with Levi, Erwin and Hanji. Elijah and his friends left me a fifteen dollar tip and I had lost my mind. Why do they leave me so much money and where do I know them from?

I counted the money I had in total and I have thirty two dollars and eighty two cents. Fifteen from Elijah and the others, ten from Erwin and seven something from other costumers. If I add the thirty three I have home that's sixty five dollars and some cents. I've only been working for two days. 

I wanted to cry. Could luck finally be on my side? I don't know but I'm not getting my hopes up. The holidays are coming up so maybe they are being generous because of it. I started listening to the conversation the others had. 

"So wait. " Hanji said. "You're telling me you're France? "

"Yes. We even said that yesterday. " Levi warped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. "You okay? " he whispered to me. 

"Yeah, Just tired. " I closed my eyes leaning closer to him. 

"That's incredible!!! I'm France too." she excitedly said. Actually that's an understatement. 

"So that's one thing I have in common with you. I can't believe we come from the same country." he's so cute when he tries to be mean. 

"Oh shush, I'm very smart, you even agreed to that. " she crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair. 

"Smart is basically another word for brain dead. " me and Erwin chuckled and he pulled Hanji on his lap. 

"Don't listen to him. " he kissed her neck. "I'm sure he couldn't even solve a simple mind test. " 

"I could easily kick her ass though and she would even say thank you afterwards. " Levi started rubbing circles on my stomach. 

"Strategy is key to winning a fight so I think you would be laying on the ground before you could even reach me. " Hanji placed her hands on the table. 

"You need strength to support a good strategy and have it be effective, something you lack. So I think it doesn't matter with how many strategies you came up with, you'll still kneel under me. " 

"All hell, humanities strongest! Papapapa papa! " I mocked in a dramatic way. 

"Besides, I think Erwin could come up with better strategies then you. Not to mention I'd be willing to try his more than yours. "

"So, I'm the commander?"

"Something like that. "I answered. 

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"What are we talking about? " I asked. 

"I don't know. I stopped paying attention to the conversation the moment it started. " Levi said. 

"We've been talking about this for half an hour. " Hanji through her hands in the air. 

"Exactly! " Levi looked completely uninterested and me and Erwin laughed at the childish behavior of our partners. 

"So why did you leave France. " Hanji left Erwin and sat on her chair. 

"Some... Family problems... Happened. I don't want to talk about it. " Levi turned his head the other way.

"I'm sorry to hear that. " Hanji sounded serious and collected unlike her normal self. 

"What about you? " Levi quickly changed the topic. 

"Me? Oh well you see, I got excepted in this university that has some amazing futuristic technology and... " Hanji went on to explain what she did and other scientific stuff that I didn't understand but Levi seemed to be very interested in the topic. 

Sometimes I would make small talks with Erwin but nothing to serious. Around three we ate like yesterday and after that I went to work like I had done the day before. 

Elijah and the others came again and once again they left me fifteen dollars. I'm so grateful to them, honestly. At the end of the day I had a total of fifty dollars, plus the thirty three at home, that's eighty three dollars in just two days. I really am grateful to these four people because most of the money comes from them. 

I got behind the counter since it was nine and Levi was waiting by the door for us to leave and I took some food that was left. I made sure to leave some for the other employees, said goodnight to Sasha and Christa and left with Levi. Hanji and Erwin were already gone. 

"You didn't go to look for a job today. " I said calmly, not implying anything just stating a fact. 

Levi let out a sigh and stopped walking. He looked like he was thinking about how to approach the situation, he probably thought I was thinking that he didn't want to look for a job. He hugged me and pulled me closer to him. 

He came close to my ear. "I know. I'm sorry, I really am. Erwin and Hanji wouldn't stop talking and I didn't want to say that I had to look for a job. It would look weird, my girlfriend getting a job just two days ago and I am jobless too. You understand how that would look right? " he pulled back a little and looked at me. 

"Levi... " I was trying to think of a way to calm him. I don't know why he is so worried about this. 

"Don't worry okay? "I placed my hand on his face. "You're not using me or anything, really. I feel good with you and I understand that you are, in fact, trying. "

I rested my forehead against his. "You can stop looking for a job now and start again after the holidays, like you said, okay? "

"But -" 

"shhh. "I kissed him. "You getting a job for less than a month won't do anything. After your birthday, like you said, start looking for something good, okay? "I looked in his eyes. 

"I will repay you one day. I promise. " he nuzzled into my neck. 

"We'll see when you get a job after the holidays, okay? " I asked him. 

He nodded and I felt his beard on my neck. I need to buy him shaving cream and other stuff that men need. His beard is starting to annoy me and I don't really like it either. I liked how he looked without it more, but it's not like he has a choice. 

We restarted our walking and eventually we reached home. I was planning on getting a shower but it's so cold that I can't bring myself to take my clothes off. Tomorrow is my last day so I would just take a shower on the weekend. 

I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Levi wasn't with me. Immediately I panicked and I went downstairs and outside. I looked around trying to locate him but I couldn't see anything. 

"Levi!!!! "I screamed and I heard some noise in the back. I turned and saw a man on the ground collecting something. 

I slowly made my way to the man to see that it was my boyfriend on the ground. I ran and hugged him. 

"You little brat. Why did you yell? I dropped everything now. "

"You idiot, you scared me! " I pulled back and looked down and saw some weird tools. "What are these? "

"Didn't you hear me when I said I was going to check something? " Levi proceeded to gather the tools and put them back inside a box. 

"No. "

"I was right to think your body was on autopilot. I said that I was going to check this box near a trash can. I found these tools and when I was walking my way back you screamed making me drop everything. "

"Sorry. " I started to shake from the cold because I wasn't moving. 

"It's okay. Let's go back inside. " Levi rubbed my arm and we went inside and under the blankets.

"Why do you even want these tools? " I asked him as I put the food on top of the blanket and grabbed the package with the waffles that we didn't finish yesterday. Thanks to the cold we could easily grab the pieces with our hands. 

"I want them for something. " I didn't say anything. 

I got up and closed the door and turned on the flash light on my phone. 

"Why did you close the door? " Levi asked confused. I haven't done it before since we leave it open for the moonlight to come in. 

"We don't need extra cold air coming in. I can leave the flash light open all night under the table and the battery won't have a problem because the phone is new. "I explained to him as I sat next to him. I couldn't sleep without some light that's why we kept the door open but now we don't have to. 

"Okay then. That sounds good. The air might be a little bit warmer now with the door closed. " he nodded in agreement and I sat down. I looked at him and for some reason I felt this big need to kiss him, so I did. He didn't questioned me because it wasn't the first time I had done it. 

We started eating and I asked him a question I wanted to ask since this morning. 

"Levi? "

"Hmm? "

"When are you going to tell me about your past? " he stopped eating and looked at me. "You don't have to if you don't want to but I don't know anything about you. "

"I know. " he let out a sigh. "I'll tell someday, but not today. It's not something bad I just don't like talking about it. " he went back to eating. 

"It's okay. I just want to know more about you. "

"You can ask and I'll answer whatever I feel comfortable answering. " he took another bite of his pie. 

"Promise you'll answer. " I pointed a finger at him

"There is only a part of my past I don't want to talk about, I think I'll be comfortable talking about most of it. " he replied. 

"Alright, let's start. "

I turned around completely facing him, like a child sitting on the floor on Christmas day ready to open his presents, and Levi let out a small chuckle at my childish behavior. 

\--------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	13. Talk

(Y/N)

"So? " Levi asked taking a piece of waffles and eating it. 

"Well...? " what could I ask him about? "You come from France. What was your life like living there? " 

"It was nice. Growing up I didn't have many friends because of my cold personality but I did have two friends. My mother was a prostitute and one day one of her clients got her pregnant. " 

My eyes widen at this but I didn't say anything. He was telling me about what he felt comfortable telling me and I didn't want to interrupt him. 

"My dad was kind of a jerk. He only waited for my mom to bring money home and never helped her with anything. He would also steal money that she would save in case of an emergency. "

I guess this explains why he is so worried about getting a job and asking me to buy stuff. I would be too if my parents fought for stuff like that, which I guess happened a lot in his home growing up. 

"My mom would come home covered in bruises and scratches but she would still smile and spend time with me. "

He smiled at the memory. That also explains why he doesn't try anything sexual with me and why he got so upset when I half joked about becoming a prostitute myself. 

"My pathetic excuse of a dad was from here which is why I don't have to worry about being sent back to France and he also died when I was ten. "

I thought about saying that I'm sorry but he didn't seem to care about the guy. 

"My uncle fill in the father figure I needed as a child, I guess, but it's not like he was good at it. He did however teach me stuff about surviving, which helped with me living on the streets. I started working at the age of fifteen at different cafes and other places because we had trouble getting money. With my mom getting older it was to be expected. Two years after I graduate from school I went to work for a really big company and we were in a good place for a while but then something happened and I left. "

He got a little quiet at the end. 

"Anyway. My mom had retired and she was living a normal life and I had also saved a lot of money because my job payed really good and now my mom has this money so I'm not worried about her... "

He seemed sad talking about his mom. He probably misses her. Maybe once we settle down he can go and visit her. 

"Then something happened and I left, coming here. I could find a job but for reasons I'm not going to talk about I didn't and instead lived on the streets. That wasn't the best idea because I have a really bad case of OCD not to mention my insomnia so I couldn't get a lot of sleep but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. "

He finished and I just sat there thinking of what to say. 

"That's my past. At least what I feel comfortable talking about. What do you say? "

"I... Think you have a very interesting past. " I sat on his lap. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. " I kissed his cheek. 

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was my life. I didn't hate it, my mom was good and I miss her but what can I do? "he placed his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Even if I wanted to visit her I can't. "

I just kissed him not wanting to make him talk about his past anymore. "I'm glad you told me. Thanks. "

"Hmm. Anything else you want to know about? " 

"What do you like? "

"I like cleaning. It calms me down. "

"Just that? "

"I also like tea. Like, allot. But yes just that. Anything else? "

"Well... What about your first relationship? " I was hesitant to ask but I was curious. He let out a chuckle and I hid my face in my hands. "Shut up. " I was embarrassed. "You know what? Don't answer. "

He squeezed me. "No it's okay. I think it's cute. "

I looked at him and he was smiling. I'm sure falling hard for him right now. I turned a little so I was siting on my side instead of having my back turned on him and rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Well? Are you going to tell me? "

"Well, my first relationship was in highschool. I was the mysterious kid who was always serious and doesn't talk. For some reason the most popular girl in school liked me and surprisingly she was really nice too. She wasn't a bitch and after a month of her friends begging me to go out with her I agreed. 

We went on a date and then another and eventually we became a couple, we stayed together for a few years but we broke up when she had to go to college. Our brake up was nice actually. We didn't fight and a week before she left we broke up. 

For the last day of our relationship we stayed home in the morning and just cuddle. Later in the evening we went out in a nice restaurant and ate till we couldn't take it anymore and when we returned home we had an amazing night where I lost my virginity. "

He finished his little monologue and he seemed genuinely happy to be talking about his first relationship. I'm also glad he told me when he lost his virginity for some strange reason. 

"You seem happy. I'm glad you told me and that you remember your first relationship so fondly. What was her name? "

"Her name was Abella. She was really sweet, and of course I feel happy remembering her. She was my first love. " he rested his head on my shoulder. 

"Hmm. "

"Your not jealous, are you? " he asked kinda amused. 

"Why would I be jealous of your first love? I'm actually happy you had such a nice relationship. " I smiled and kissed his head. 

"You said I was your first boyfriend. Did you really never had a boyfriend in highschool?"

"No. Around the age of sixteen is when people start looking for a relationship and I dropped off of school at that age so I couldn't really look for a boyfriend even if I wanted to. " I rested my head on top of his. 

"I'm glad I'm your first. And the fact that it's been over two weeks and you haven't told me to break up means you want to keep going. " he mumbled in my neck. 

"To be honest I had forgotten about that. " I let out a chuckle. 

Levi started kissing my neck and he eventually ended up sucking and leaving a mark. I turned so was completely facing him and I kissed him. The kiss was passionate and full of lust. I felt Levi yelping surprised because I never did something like that. 

I felt his tongue on my lip and I opened my mouth letting him explore. We ended up having a make out session and after a few minutes we parted trying to catch our breath. I looked in to his eyes after recollecting myself and pecked his lips. 

"Thank you for telling about your past. And I'm sorry you had to go through such shity life. "

"It was worth it. " he rested his forehead against mine. 

"How was it worth it? You had to live on the streets for years not to mention your past in France. And heck, you're still living on the streets just in a house that is abandoned. " 

"It was worth it... " he smirked evilly and I felt his hands move on my sides. "Because now I have you! " and just like that I felt him tickle me and I fell backwards on the bed laughing like crazy. 

"Le-ha-vi, sto-ha-p. Hahaha." I heard him laugh at my reaction and it sounded like music to my ears. 

He kept tickling me and I was just a laughing mess begging him to stop. He didn't stop for two minutes and he didn't seem like he was going to until we heard a sound coming from my lower area. All movements and laughing stopped and we sat there looking at each other. 

Did I just?

"(Y/N), did you just? " he had such a playful smile on his face that I wanted to squeeze him but my embarrassment was too much. 

"No, no,no,no. I didn't!!! " I yelled and went under the covers. 

"You definitely just let out a little fart. " he was laughing like crazy by now and I just let out sounds of complaining while creating a little cocoon around me with the blankets. 

"No! I didn't! " I yelled from inside the cocoon and I felt Levi pick it up with me inside it while still laughing a little. 

"Oh, come on. Come out, its okay. " he was still laughing and I just pulled the blankets closer. "Ohh and the smell -" 

I started screaming, with my mouth closed, and kicking my arms and legs. "Stop it!"

"What? It does smell. " I didn't know what face he was making but I'm sure he was making fun of me. 

"Yeah, feel honored!" I said in a more serious tone but he just laughed. 

"Oh I am very honored. Now come out. " he chuckled and tried to remove the blanket but I didn't let him. 

"Oh, come on baby, come out. " I got even more embarrassed at the use of the nickname. 

"Your not helping!!! " I screamed and bent over still in my cocoon. 

"Oh, come on, I want to see you. " I felt his hands searching the blanket for an opening and he eventually found one and pulled the covers back before I could stop him. 

I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Hi. "

I hid my face in the mattress and I felt him pick me up and putting me on his lap. One of his hands was behin my back holding me like a baby while the other was caressing my face. 

"Your as red as a strawberry. " he kissed my forehead. 

"Isn't it supposed to be tomato?"

"Yeah but your as sweet as a strawberry so it suits you better. " I kicked me legs again and created a little ball of myself on his lap. 

He laughed at my reaction. "God your so cute. How did I end up with such a cute girlfriend? " he kissed my head. 

"Stop making me embarrassed!!! " I yelled and he picked me up again setting me next to him and fixing the mess I had created with the blankets with a smile on his face. 

He sat next to me after he was done and set me on his lap. He kissed my cheek. 

"You are amazing. " he looked lovingly at me. 

"How am I amazing? That was disgusting. " I looked at my hands. 

"No, that was cute. " he kissed my forehead and I decided to drop the subject. 

"Thanks again. For telling me. " he nodded. 

"We both had shity lives growing up, but now we are together. " he kissed my shoulder. 

I chuckled. "You're so cheesy I swear. " I kissed him. 

For some reason I want to say 'I love you' but I'm not going to because I don't know what it is I'm feeling. 

"I told you how I get when I'm in a relationship. " he smiled. 

"Yeah. You did. "I placed a hand on his cheek. 

"Let's sleep now, you have work in the morning. " he kissed the palm of my hand and we got in a comfortable position to sleep for the night. I'm so glad I found this guy. 

\-------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	14. Shopping

(Y/N)

I was running like crazy taking ordes. Today was a crazy day and we had so many costumers I was loosing my mind. I had bummed into the other waitresses at least once and of course same goes for them too. 

Sasha was calling names and numbers like crazy and it had gone to the point where even Hanji came out to help. Of course today would be a good day for Levi to be here to help but he decided to stay home today saying he had something to do. Plus he insisted on me taking his jacket because it was way too cold outside and he wouldn't need it if he stayed home. 

Elijah and the others had come again today and they left me fifteen dollars again. With all the people ordering I couldn't thank them but that also meant more tips for me. I hadn't count them but I definitely had over twenty dollars. 

That means that if I have just twenty dollars plus the eighty three, that's one hundred and three dollars. I'm definitely going shopping today for stuff we need, I was already planning to do that but now I have more money to buy more stuff with that are important but I wouldn't buy them because I didn't have enough money. 

I still had thirty minutes left before the end of my shift and for the first time today I sat in a chair. I brought my hand up to my forehead and rested. I don't want to get up again. After a minute I calmed down my breath, because I was literally running, and decided to count the money. 

I had a total of twenty two dollars. So that's one hundred and five dollars. That's way too much money but I'm not complaining. I looked up and saw someone calling for me. That didn't last long. I got up and went to see what the costumer want. He wants to pay. Yes! One less!!! He paid and left. 

At the end of my shift I had plus ten dollars so now I have one hundred and fifteen. I'm exited to go shopping!!! I must have enough to buy all the necessary stuff we need. I went to take off my apron but someone called me over. One more costumer won't hurt. 

It was a lady who wanted to pay and she left me three dollars. Even more!!! I took off my apron just as Hanji walked by carrying an empty tray and looked at me. 

I smiled. "I'm done! That's it, my shift is over!!! "I placed the apron on the tray. "See you in five hours!!! "

I laughed and quickly put on my hoodie and Levi's jacket. 

"No, (Y/N) please!!! Don't leave!!! "I heard Hanji screaming but I was already out the door. 

Of course if Hanji wanted me to stay over time I would have but she didn't asked me like two other employees so I knew she was just joking. I was walking while holding the money in my pocket. I had so much money right now it felt weird. 

The first thing I was going to buy was clothes. I needed better and more clothes for the job. I can't go every day wearing the same thing and I would also buy some nice clothes for Levi that actually fit him. Clothes are expensive but there is this shop that sells clothes from other countries in low prices so I'm going there. 

The clothes aren't top quality but if I want buy a whole set of clothes at a price that wouldn't make me want to kill myself I had to go there. Plus the clothes aren't even that bad there just not from a very well known designer. Their just normal. 

I arrived at the store and entered. Some people were here shopping but I didn't pay any attention to them. I walked down the store looking at the different clothes and of course prices. I looked at some sets they had and tried on a few. I was only going to buy one but I still had to try them. 

Eventually I decided to buy a set of dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. I have to wear dark colors at work so this was perfect. The price was seven dollars. A better offer then buying them separately. I'm done. 

Next Levi. I can't get him a set because he probably won't like what they have. The tough part is that he's not here to try them on so I have to guess. I looked through the pants they had and I grabbed a black one that looked like it could fit him. It cost six dollars. He's a little bigger than me and the pants are a little big on me so I think they are okay. 

Next a shirt. I'm completely clueless on what men want to wear, but Levi is very simple. I think bottom up shirts are something he'd like to wear. I went and took a look at them and I found two at the price of four dollars. One white and one black. I looked at the sizes and got him the one I thought would suit him best. 

Now for the most important part. Coats. I went and looked at them. I was looking for one's that were warm because both me and him are out a lot. Plus a good coat would give Levi a higher chance at finding a job. Appearance matters and him being nicely dressed will give him points. 

I pulled out a male one and put it on. I was going to get him a black one and I was trying it on to check the size. It was big on me and heavy, it actually went below my knees so I think it will be okay for Levi since he is a bit taller than me. I put it back on a small table behind me and checked the female ones for me. 

I was looking for one to keep me warm, especially with me having to go out a lot more now with the job. I looked at many different ones and tried on a lot. Eventually I found a black one and the material was soft on the outside. It was warm too and it reached my knees. I looked at the price and it cost eleven dollars. I also looked at the one for Levi and that one cost fourteen dollars and fifty scents. 

I let out a sigh, watching my money fly away but I'm not complaining. I was enjoying shopping and I needed these. 

Next stop. Shoes. I grabbed the clothes and placed them on a table near the shoe section. 

I put on different pears of shoes and I ended up getting a pear off black boots that went up on my knees. Six dollars. For Levi I wanted something more casual. He walks a lot so I got him some nice looking sports shoes. They looked really nice and no one would question why he wears them. I had asked his shoe size this morning. Eight dollars. 

I went to the counter to pay for the items. Next to the counter were two big baskets. One filled with packages with scarfs and gloves and the other with socks. I grabbed a package with two sets of gloves and two scarfs. One black and white and the other black and grey. The gloves were black. 

I looked through the socks and got one package with four pears in Levi's size. They would also fit me. The scarf and gloves were four dollars and the socks two. I went and greeted the lady behind the counter. 

"Hello. " I smiled. 

"Hello, how can I help you? " she smiled back. 

"I'm buying all this. " I threw the clothes on top of the counter. 

"That's a lot. Just give me a moment. " she started going through the clothes and putting them in bags. "That will be sixty two dollars and fifty scents. "

She smiled at me and I nodded. That's a lot of money. I handed her the money and I almost cried. Good bye, I love you! I put a smile on my face and thanked her. I left the shop carrying the bags that were too heavy for me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock. Did I seriously spend an hour in there? 

I made my way to my next destination. A shop that sold stuff for the house. Not furniture. Stuff like Windex, shampoo, makeup and stuff like that. I went through the double doors and saw the counter. 

"Excuse me? " I asked the girl behind. 

"Yes?"

"Can I leave these here and get them when I leave?" I showed her the bags. 

"Of course. Give them to me." I gave her the bags and she put them next to her. "I'll give them to you when you leave." I thanked her and went and grabbed a basket.

I went to the other room and looked at the stuff. This shop also sells stuff at lower prices then a normal supermarket. Plus I wasn't looking to buy food. We couldn't cook it so this was a better option. 

Call me selfish if you want but the first thing I grabbed were some feminine products. I was sick of feeling disgusting and getting dirty every month so the first thing I took was that. Four dollars and it would last me for at least three months. It was a big package. 

Next to take care of my boyfriend. Shaving products. I saw a package that had cream and four razors at the price of four dollars. I took it. I don't know if it's good because I never had to care about that stuff but it would get the job done. 

I saw some baskets pressed against the wall and I saw what they had. Bras and underwear for both male and female. I took a box with three bras. They looked like they would fit me but I wasn't sure. I tried to measure them with my hand. I think they are okay. 

I also grabbed both boxers and panties for me and Levi that I thought would fit us. That's three, two and four dollars. 

I walked past many different items until I saw one that caught my eye. The most important item in the store and I could've sworn I heard angels preying. 

Toilet paper. 

Three dollars, in we go. 

Next I grabbed a package of three sponges. That's two dollars. Four towels, four dollars. They were big. Something I knew Levi would want is Windex. He has been complaining about how much he wants to clean the bathroom but he can't. I took a bottle of Windex. Five dollars. 

I went to the other room and looked. I saw the shampoos and soaps. There was a package with soap for the body and a smaller bottle of shampoo was in front of it. What would I give to have a shower. I took it because I wanted us to be clean like normal people. Four dollars. 

I went to the makeup section. I needed makeup and perfume for the job. I took a package with six different colors of eyeshadow, black mascara and light red lipstick. Three dollars. 

On the shelf behind the makeup I saw perfumes. I know cheap perfume is not so good but what choice do I have? I went and smelled them. Their actually not so bad. They smell nice. If you smell it you'll be able to tell it's cheap but it gives a nice aroma. I got one for me and Levi. That's two and two fifty. 

I made my way back to the other room again and saw something I completely forgot. Toothpaste. I got one package with a toothpaste and two toothbrushes. Two dollars. 

I jumped a little from excitement. I can't believe I'm buying this stuff. I went to the counter and placed the basket I was carrying on the counter. I looked beside it and saw some umbrellas.

"Excuse me? Can I open this?" I showed the girl the umbrella. 

"Sure. " I went out of the store but the girl could still see me. 

I opened it. It was big, it could definitely fit both me and Levi. I went back inside and placed it on the counter. I saw some candles and took a package with fifty small ones. They would help with having light in the room plus they could warm us up a bit. 

I quickly got to the other room and grabbed some plastic gloves big enough to reach the elbows. Levi would definitely want them to clean. One dollar. Back on the counter the lady had started to go through the items. I saw on top of it some scissors and a lighter. I grabbed one of each, Levi could use the scissors to cut his hair, something he says he wants to do, and we'd use the lighter on the candles.

After some time the lady told me the price in total. 

"That's fifty seven dollars and twenty cents. " she smiled sweetly at me. 

I think I have enough... I pulled out the money and we both started counting. 

"No!!! I'm missing one dollar and seventy cents. "I cried and kneeled in front of the counter. 

"Oh come on. Just for this little, you're good to go. " the girl smiled and gave me all my bags. 

"Are you sure? Won't this be a problem? "I hesitantly grabbed the bags. 

"Yes I'm sure. Now go. " she smiled sweetly at me. 

"Thank you, very much! " I left the store and my arms were killing me. 

Why are these things so heavy? It took me longer than usual to get home but I eventually made it. It was three when I entered through the door. 

"Levi!!! " I yelled as I placed the bags down because I couldn't carry them anymore. They are heavy. 

I heard footsteps and Levi came running down the stairs. He completely walked past the bags, not paying attention to them and hugged me. 

"Shitty, idiotic little brat. Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was? " he pulled back and placed his hands on my face. 

"Sorry. " I smiled apologetically. "But I went shopping. " I said a bit more excitedly to lighten up the mood. 

"And you didn't thought of telling? Do you know how worried I was? " he raised his voice a bit. 

I took a step back. "I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you. "I looked down. 

Levi let out a shaky breath trying to calm himself. Next thing I know he pulled me in his arms again. 

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you are completely capable of taking care of yourself. Just tell next time so I don't worry okay? Just tell me you'll be late or something. " he started messing my hair. 

I nodded and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him. 

"I really need to get you a phone. Today there was a high chance Hanji would ask me to stay over time and I wouldn't have a way to inform you. " he rested his head on mine. 

"No. It's fine, I just need to calm down. You survived the streets for seven years alone, I need to remember that. " he kissed my head. "Now what did you... Buy? "

He turned and looked at the bags behind us and his eyes widened not believing it. 

"What did you get ." he went to look in them but I stopped him. 

"Oh no, let's take them upstairs first. " he nodded his head and grabbed the all the bags, taking them upstairs like it was nothing. 

He placed them inside our room and turned to me. "I want to show you something. " he smiled and pulled me out of the room and into the bathroom. 

He went in the shower and turned on the water. 

"Place your hand under the water. " he told me and I looked at him confused. 

He motioned for me to do it and I placed my hand. My eyes widen. It was warm. 

"What? -"

"I fixed it today, that's why I stayed here and why I wanted the tools. We can have a normal shower!" he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me. 

I immediately kissed back smiling. "You are the best. " I kissed him again and again and he just laughed. 

"What did you buy? I saw a lot of bags" he pulled back from the kiss. 

"Come on, let me show you. I'm sure some of the stuff I got, you'll love. " I took his hand in mine and led him to the other room. 

I bent down but before I could reach the bags I stopped. I looked up and pressed against the wall I saw a book case. It was next to the covered window and it had three shelves in total. 

"What is this? " I touched the second shelf. 

"Oh, right I forgot. " he came closer to me. "I found this when I went out looking for you. Don't worry I already cleaned it up. Isn't it nice? " 

"Yeah. We can put our stuff up here." I smiled and turned to him. "You've been busy today. " I playfully punched his arm. 

"Not as busy as you. Now what did you get? " he turned back towards the bags. 

"Oh right. So. " I decided to start with the clothes. I grabbed the bag with mine so his would be a small surprise. 

"I got this for me. " I pulled out the set with the pants and the shirt. "What do you think?"

I pointed it at him. "It looks lovely. " I smiled I placed them on the second shelf since it was clean and I smiled. We are starting to have a normal life. 

Next I pulled out the coat. "Also this so I wouldn't walk around in just a hoodie. " I showed it to him and he nodded smiling. 

I placed it so that it was hanging on the book shelf. 

"Shoes. " I pulled out the boots and placed them on the last shelf. "And don't think I forgot you. " I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. 

His eyes widened. "You got me too? "

"Of course. But I'm not entirely sure if they will fit you perfectly. " I grabbed his pants from the bag. "I got you this. You think it would fit you? " I handed it to him. 

"I think. They look the right size. " he placed them in front of him. "Maybe a bit long but all the pants are like that for me. I think they are okay. " he folded them and placed them next to mine. 

"Okay. I got this two bottom ups because I don't know what you like, so I went with the safe option. "I pulled them out. 

"They look nice. Thank you. " he hold them close and kissed me. 

"I'm not done with you. " I smirked and showed him the shoes. "They are your size. Want to try them? " I handed them to him. 

"You got me shoes? " he was looking at them with wide eyes. I think he's close to crying and I don't blame him. 

The shoes both him and me wear are small and we found them in the garbage. They are dirty so having new shoes is a really big luxury for us. 

"Actually you know what? Don't try them yet. " he looked at me confused and I bend down searching for the socks. Once I found them I gave them to him and the expression on his face was priceless. He was so shocked. "Now try them on. " I smiled. 

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He put on a pair of socks and then the shoes. The look on his face was just pure bliss. He let out a happy laughed that made my heart skip a beat. He went to touch me and kiss me but I stopped him. 

"I have one more thing ~" I pulled out the coat he couldn't believe his eyes. I could tell. "All yours baby. " he took and slowly put it on. He looked so nice with it on I smiled. 

Next thing I know he is holding me and spinning around the room. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. " he placed me down and kissed everywhere his mouth could reach. 

I laughed. "It's nothing. " I placed my hands on his face and kissed him. "I'm not done yet. " I smiled and his eyes widened. "I'm done with the clothes. Almost, I also got this. " I pulled out the scarfs and gloves. 

He kissed my forehead. "I don't know how to thank you. " he looked into my eyes. 

"You don't have to." I placed the scarf and gloves on the shelf and Levi hang his coat like mine. We also put the other pair of socks on the shelf. 

Our clothes were organized on the shelf and I went to the other stuff. I pulled out the bras and panties. 

"These are mine. Don't touch them. " I warned him and he just laughed. 

I felt a little embarrassed for some reason. He must have sensed it because he hugged me. 

"Don't be embarrassed. You are amazing and thank you for what you got me. " he looked in my eyes. 

"So I shouldn't be embarrassed I got you this? " I showed him the boxers and buried my face in his chest. 

He let out an adorable chuckle and took the box. 

"Maybe a bit. If we lived like a normal couple in a nice house. But we're not, so no. Don't be embarrassed. " he kissed the top of my head. 

I went and pulled out the stuff I got for me like makeup, perfume as well as the candles and lighter and put them on the first shelf. 

"These stuff are for the bathroom so we can put them in their place later. I have a little surprise for you. " I turned back at him. 

"Another one? What is it this time? " he placed his hands on his hips. 

"Close your eyes. " I smiled and he did exactly what I asked him to do. 

I grabbed the Windex and gloves. I held them in front of me. 

"Okay. Open them. " he did and his eyes looked like a child on Christmas day. 

"You... " he said out of breath. He really likes cleaning doesn't he? 

His hand touched the battle and gloves and he let out a shaky breath. 

"I missed you. " he grabbed them both and opened the battle of Windex smelling the aroma. I'm sure that's not healthy. 

I took the battle from him and closed it. "I'm sure that's not good for you. " I smiled and put it down. 

Levi came up to me and placed his hand on my cheek. 

"Thank you. " he kissed me. "Thank you so much. " he looked lovingly into my eyes. 

It was then that I understood how much everything I got him today meant. It's not just the things but also the feeling of us owning stuff that aren't from the streets, used and dirty. Us officially having a beginning. 

I kissed him. "It's nothing." I pulled back. "I'm hungry. Do we have something to eat? "

"We do have some sandwiches left. " I sat on the bed and he grabbed two and sat next to me. 

He handed me one. "Thanks. " I smiled and immediately started eating because I haven't eaten anything all day. 

"How was work? " he took a bite. 

"Oh, today I was literally running like crazy to take orders. So many people came today I couldn't even sit. " 

"Really? How come? It's not usually that bad."

Obviously he knew since he spends as much time as me there. I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I honestly don't know. " 

We continued talking and eating until I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Hanji. The weird part is that it's not even four yet. I answered. 

"Hello? "

"(Y/N)!!!!!!" she screamed in my ear. "Where are you??!!!!! "

"Home. " I calmly answered. 

"Can you come to work now? I really can't handle this, two people left because I kept them overtime and I can't handle so many people with just two people helping me. Can you be here before four?" she sounded desperate. 

So it's still crowded. "Fine I'm starting now. " I let out a sigh. 

"Thank you, you're saving me!!! " she hang up. 

Levi looked at me. "What is it? "

"I have to go and help Hanji. Apparently it's still crowded. " I laid my head on his lap. 

"But you just came home. " he started messing my hair that desperately needed washing. 

"I know. " I let out a sigh. "But she's my boss, I have to go. " 

I got up and kissed him. "Will you be late? "

"Probably. I'll see you later. " I went out the door. 

"Bye! "Levi yelled at me and I started walking back to the cafeteria. 

\---------------------------------  


Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	15. Cleaning

Warning : this chapter contains sexual content. Not smut but still sexual. If you don't feel comfortable reading this type of stuff feel free to skip this chapter. 

In case you skip, the important stuff you should keep in mind is that in this chapter Levi cleans the bathroom and you have a shower together. That's pretty much it.

... Please don't read, it's bad. 

(Levi) 

(Y/N) left and I was home alone again. I really can't describe how much I appreciate everything she got me today. But most importantly, her. I want to repay her but I don't know how. I want to give her a nice house that will actually keep us warm instead of this cold place. I will desperately try and find a job when the year change. 

I let out a sigh and got up to put everything she bought in place. Plus I want to see what she got since she didn't show me everything. I went through the bags and saw that, in fact, everything was for the bathroom. 

But I couldn't put them in there places just yet. 

The bathroom was dirty and needed to be cleaned. I opened the package with the sponges and I grabbed one. I also took the Windex and headed to the bathroom. I let out a sigh the moment I stepped in. 

Where do I start? 

The shower perhaps? It's against the wall so it would make sense to start there and work my way outside. 

I stepped in the shower and put on the gloves. They went above my elbows because of my short arms but that just means better protection for me. I took the sponge in my hands and put some Windex on it. 

I started with me walls of the shower that were covered in tiles. I just watched as the bubbles the Windex produced became black and I cringed at the sight. It was so disgusting I stepped away from it so it wouldn't get on me. 

After finishing the first wall I went to clean the other two but first a stood for a couple of seconds and marveled at my work. The wall was now completely white unlike before when it had a brownish color to it. 

I felt myself relax a bit, my OCD being a little satisfied because of one, simple, clean wall. I turned back and started working on the other two walls because I had to get this done before (Y/N) got home. 

She's the only one working and she also bought me all this stuff today. It's thanks to her I'm not as miserable as I used to be and I want to show her my appreciation for her and the only way I can do that now is by giving her a nice warm shower when she gets home and a lot of cuddles. 

Today she is going to have a warm shower and she is also going to be properly cleaned with shampoo and soap after I don't even know how many years. I want her to come here and get the feeling of her being in a nice warm home. 

I want her to enter the bathroom and see the towels properly placed on the hook that's on the wall. I also have to clean that. I want her to see the shampoo on the little shelf in the corner of the shower, I want her to see the toothpaste and toothbrush on top of a nice clean sink.

And dammit, I want her to be able to sit on the toilet and take a normal shit.

Without realizing it I saw that I had finished cleaning both walls. For how long have I been thinking about her? I also cleaned the little shelf in the corner and I opened the shower. I stepped out and pointed the shower head on the walls for any extra dirt to go way. 

I really quickly bent down and did the floor of the shower to make sure we wouldn't have a problem stepping in it barefooted. After that I also threw some water on it and turned around to clean the sink. 

That's when I realized that the sun had gone down and I could barely see anything. Luckily (Y/N) bought some candles so I went in the other room and grabbed two of them and the lighter. 

I placed one candle on the small window in the bathroom and the other one on top of the sink. It definitely helped. I spent about thirty minutes cleaning the sink and then I went to the mirror. 

The mirror was big. Like it had some kind of cabinet in the back. I tried opening it but it was stuck and I didn't want to break it. After five minutes it opened and I immediately stepped back because of the sight in front of me. 

Something weird like glue was on the sides and on the back of the mirror it self. Inside the little cabinet were spider webs and most importantly a black cockroach. The cockroach walked out of the cabinet and on top of the wall and without thinking I stretched my arm and killed it with my palm. 

I made the most disgusting face in all the years of my life but I was wearing gloves so I didn't actually got anything on me. But the feeling was just. 

No. 

I got rid of the cockroach in my hand by washing it away. I must have spent one or maybe even two hours cleaning the cabinet and the mirror, to make sure that everything was clean to put mine and (Y/N)'s stuff in it. 

Once I was done with that I turned and looked at the thing that was going to end me. 

The toilet. 

I got on my knees and started cleaning the toilet in and out. I don't know for how long I was on my knees but when I got up my legs were hurting like hell. I couldn't stand straight. 

I also noticed that it was raining. How did I not notice that? (Y/N) doesn't have an umbrella, she left it here because she left so quickly and I don't know what time it is. Normally I keep track but now I wasn't paying attention. 

What time is it? 

I want to go and get her but I don't know if it's time for her shift to end or not. I'm just going to put everything in place and then I'll leave and go and wait for her. 

So I grabbed the bags and put everything in place. My shaving products and her... Feminine ones in the cabinet. I also put the toothpaste and toothbrushes on the sink since it was clean. The sponges and soaps on the shelf in the shower, the Windex under the sink and the towels on the hook. 

After I put the toilet paper next to the toilet I exited the bathroom, after blowing the candles, and went to grab the umbrella. I heard a loud thunder so I had to be quick. I don't know what time it is. 

Just as I was about to go down the stairs I saw a wet, shaking (Y/N) running upstairs. 

It can't be that late, right? 

I immediately grabbed her so she wouldn't fall down. She was shaking like a fish. 

I took the two bags she was carrying with her and throw them on top of the bed without thinking about it. 

I placed my hands on her face. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, you're here now, okay? "

"Le-Le-v-vi, it's c-c-cold..." her voice was trembling. 

"What are you doing here so early? " I was thinking about what to do. She's clearly cold, what's the fastest way to warm her up? 

"I-I-it's p-p-past t-ten o-o'clock. "

Seriously... I couldn't even do this one thing for her...? She got cold and had to walk in the rain because I was so caught up with cleaning. Good job you idiot.

"OK, ok. Shhh. " I was stroking her hair in hopes of calming her down. "Listen, I need you to take off your shoes. I'm going to put you in the shower so you can warm up sooner OK? " 

She nodded and took her shoes off. I did the same and picked her up and carried her in the shower. I turned on the water and let it fall on us. She was still shaking but the water was warm and this would be faster than putting her under the blankets and waiting for minutes to warm up. 

About two minutes later she calmed down and I put her down. 

"I'm going to bring our stuff. " I kissed her forehead and went to exit the shower. 

"I don't have anything to sleep in. " she pointed out. 

Her clothes were wet and she probably wanted to keep her new clothes clean for the job. I didn't answer her and just went in the other room. I grabbed my new pants for me to sleep in as well as the white bottom up shirt for her. 

I didn't have to worry about keeping my clothes clean as much as her. I also took our underwear and went back in the bathroom. 

I was greeted by the sight of my beautiful girlfriend undressing. I know it's not my first time seeing her naked but I still couldn't get enough of the sight. I placed the clothes on the toilet, after closing it, and I lit the candles.

Her beautiful figure became clearer and I could just sit here and watch for hours. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I quickly undressed too and went in the shower. I smiled at her and placed my hands on her waist. 

She returned the smile. "Hi. " she said sweetly. 

"Hi, how was work? " I kissed her forehead. I love doing that for some reason. 

"It was fine. Hanji kept me until closing time, but she did gave me twenty dollars for working overtime. I also bought a brush because I forgot earlier and I brought you tea as well as lasagna for us to eat. I made sure they were burning so they'd still be warm by the time I got here. "

Hearing that just made my heart drop. She thought about me and I couldn't do something as simple as go and get her from work. 

"I also got some pies and toasts, but that's for the morning. " she smiled. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I just kissed her as an apology. I know that if I tell that I'm sorry she will try and make me feel better and I don't want that, so I hope my kiss can get the message across. 

I pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Thank you. "

"You're welcome. " she turned and grabbed the shampoo. 

She put some on her hand and she did the same with me. I put it on my head and I almost let out a little moan. It felt so good. So good to finally have my hair cleaned. I was tired of scratching it all the time because of how dirty it was. 

(Y/N) must have felt the same because the expression on her face was pure bliss. We did our hair two times and then we went to our bodies. (Y/N) asked me if she could use one of my razor blades to shave some parts of her body and I said yes. I also took one and now I was left with two for my face, not that I mind. 

What I wasn't expecting, however, was her also shaving some... Other areas of her body. The moment I took notice I turned my back on her feeling my self getting excited. I don't blame her because her back was, in fact, facing me, but still. 

It's been getting difficult to keep myself in check around her. I want her, which is natural because she's my girlfriend but I don't want to rush her. I also started shaving myself to distract myself from what was happening behind me, but I just ended up making things worse. 

I was almost fully hard right now and I had no way of taking care of it because she was right behind me. 

It made sense that I'd be hard just by watching her. Last time I did anything was three years ago because I sold myself to a fifty year old lady. I was desperate for a place to stay because there was going to be a snowstorm and she offered me to stay in her home in exchange for my body. 

So since then and now it's much easier to get me excited. Especially when you put a naked version of the girl I like in front of me. What do I do? I can't let her know I'm like this, she'll get scared and she'll be right to. 

Maybe I can stay like this, with my back turned so she won't notice? 

A hand heading towards my little problem brought me out of my thoughts. And it wasn't mine. 

I immediately grabbed her hand. "What are you doing? " I didn't look at her. 

"I created a problem. I'm going to fix it. " she said close to my ear. 

"Were you planning this? " it sure looks like it. 

"No," she let out a sigh. "I really wasn't. I guess I just didn't put much thought into what I was doing. "

She sounded honest. "It's fine. Just turn around and finish your shower. I'll take care of it when you leave. "

"No. Look, I'm not saying that I want to do it with you now, but I've been thinking about it. I do want you, I just don't feel ready. So let me do this for you. I want to learn, I do. So let me take this small step with you. I'm your girlfriend, isn't it my job to pleasure you? "

She placed her palm on my belly. I understand where she's coming from. She's never been in a relationship before so her hormones are all over the place with me. I know she wants to get a feel for it and this is not something dramatic, but I don't want her to push herself. 

"Are you sure? Believe me you don't have to. " this conversation was the final straw. I'm now fully hard. My grip on her hand tighten.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know I don't have to, but I want to. " I still didn't let go of her hand. "Let me help you. " she whispered into my ear. 

"Fuck. " I let go of her hand and she wrapped it around me. "Do you know what to do? "I had to ask. 

I felt her smile on my shoulder. "I've been a hormonal sixteen year old you know. "that was before she left her house. 

She started moving her hand slowly at first. My head went backwards, so much that it rested on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and started breathing heavily. It's been so long since someone touched me like this, and having her doing it feels amazing even though she's clearly inexperienced.

"Go faster. " I gave her instruction because she probably didn't know where to go from there. 

She did as she was told, slowly increasing her speed, teasing me. I let out a chuckle at her way of trying to tease me but I'll admit it was working and I let her know because I let out a moan after my chuckle.

"Turn your hand. "

A loud moan left my mouth when she did. I just couldn't take it anymore and my hips started moving against her hand. I was grateful when she didn't stop her previous actions, making me feel like I was on cloud nine. 

Just when I thought she couldn't do something to make me feel better she started sucking on my neck, leaving me breathless. 

"Do you like it? " she whispered in my ear and she proceeded to lick it. 

Shit, I love that. This woman was made to pleasure me. 

"Yes!" I moaned answering her question. 

Was this her dominating me or was this me doing it because I gave her instructions? Was it neither and we were just being normal? I don't know. All I know is that I love it I I could clearly feel it down there. 

"Go... Faster... " I said in between moans. 

I could feel my climax and I needed her to go faster. She did as asked and she returned to sucking my neck. It felt amazing and for as much as I wanted to keep it in and keep feeling the pleasure, but I just couldn't take it anymore. 

I let out a scream and came all over her hand. I stood there breathing heavily, she was the only thing keeping me from not falling. She kissed the side of my head I turned my attention back to her, slowly returning back into reality. 

"What a good boy you are." she kissed my neck. "See? That wasn't so bad and you were worried about me. "

I could tell she was also affected by the whole experience because she doesn't normally act like that. Or maybe she does during sex and I don't know about it yet. I stopped leaning on her and turned to look at her. 

She had this dominating feel and I don't know if I like it or not. I don't think I like it and by looking at her face she probably doesn't know what she's doing or saying either. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her. 

"Thank you. " that was really the only thing I could say. 

She came back into reality as well and she sweetly smiled at me. 

"You're welcome. "

I returned the smile and we went back to finishing our shower. When that was over we got dressed with what I had brought and she went in our room with a towel on her head. I stayed back because I wanted to shave. 

Halfway through me shaving she entered the bathroom holding the towel and the scissors. She placed the towel on the hook and handed me the scissors. 

I looked at her. 

"I got you this so you could cut your hair. You've been saying how much you want to do that. " I looked at her with wide eyes. 

So that's another thing she bought just for me. My body acted on its own and I kissed her once again. I can confidently say that I'm falling hard for this girl. 

"I don't know how to thank you. " I smiled. "I'll make it up to you one day. "

"You don't have to. " she gave me a small kiss and left. 

I turned back on the mirror and finished shaving. I stood there for a second admiring my girlfriends attempt at making me a hickey. It looked adorable, really. Because she didn't know how to do it, it would go away in a day or two but it was definitely a good first attempt and I love it. 

I took the scissors and I started cutting my hair. I always used to cut my hair alone so I knew what I was doing. After spending some minutes in the bathroom I looked at myself with the undercut I always make for myself. 

I looked like my normal self again and I really like it. I was right, the long hair did age me. I put everything in there places and took the two candles with me as I left the bathroom. I entered our room and I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. 

I thought the sight of my naked girlfriend was the best, but no. 

(Y/N) had lid two extra candles and was sitting on our bed. One leg was under the other while one was stretched giving me an amazing view of her beautiful clean, shaved legs. My bottom up fell on her lap covering just enough while the top button was open showing me a little of her cleavage. 

She was brushing her hair with the brush she told she got when she came home and I swear she looked like a model for a magazine. She took notice of me standing by the door like an idiot holding two candles and she laughed a little. 

I placed one candle on top of the book shelf next to the other one. I also put the other one on the small table next to our bed and closed the door. I sat next to her on the bed and she put the brush down. 

"You look really handsome with short hair. " she commented running her hand through it. 

"Thanks, but I'm not nearly as handsome as you. " I moved my head to her neck. "Your such a tease you know. " I started kissing it. "Doing stuff like that with me in the shower and then sitting like this. " I moved lower kissing the area above her breasts. "Your just asking for it. " I moved back up again and she let out small moans. 

She run her hands through my chest feeling me. She reached my shoulders and stopped. I did the same and complete looked up. She was blushing, the air around us was hot even though it was December. She looked so fucking perfect and I kissed her. 

She opened her mouth before I could reach her and we immediately started playing with each others tongue. I moved my hands on her waist and sat her on my lap. Both her legs were on my sides and from this unknown feeling she started moving her hips on her own. 

She wasn't doing it, it was her body's natural response. I moved my hands under her shirt feeling her skin until I eventually found her breasts. She pulled back from the kiss, needing air and threw her head back giving me full access to her neck. 

I started sucking again which only excited her more making her move faster against me. It felt amazing. I felt dizzy and it was a feeling I've never felt before. Not even with my first love. 

Sure, I did feel a lot of things with my first love, but this is too much. 

I was hard again, so much that I'm sure she could feel it. She stopped moving and I pulled back and looked at her. She was a blushing mess. I was going to ask what was wrong but then I felt her shake a bit. 

This was her first time being touched like this so she was bound to feel like she wanted to go further, shown by her previous actions, but now that her high is over she feels scared. I can tell and I don't blame her. 

I removed my hands and gave her a reassuring kiss. 

"That's enough for today. You've done more than enough. " 

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure. " I cut her. "You don't have to push yourself and you don't have to worry about losing me. Everything we did today was more than enough and most importantly you got a feel for it. We don't have to rush things. Didn't I already tell you that? No one is chasing us. "

"Thank you. " she smiled and kissed me. 

I removed her from my lap and went to the bathroom to finish off my problem. After that I went back into our room to eat with my girlfriend. I could tell she was nervous about something as we ate and talked about her day at work so when we got under the covers I asked her about it. 

We were facing each other and I brought my hand up to her cheek. 

"What's the matter? "

"Was I good? " she blushed a little but didn't look away. "I know we didn't do anything special but did you at least get some enjoyment out of it? "

Was she really that worried about me? 

"I definitely enjoyed what we did. I wasn't expecting anything so what we did felt amazing. Just your touch felt like... I was living in a dream honestly. So know that I was more than satisfied with what we did. You? "

"It felt amazing. " she gave me a smile. 

"That's all that matters. " I returned it. 

She moved closer to me so she was pressed against my chest and we fell asleep like that. 

\-------------------------------

This was awful thank you for reading. 

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	16. Boys Night

(Levi) 

Me and (Y/N) were sitting on our bed cuddling since we didn't have anything else to do. We've been awake for about three hours and it was around twelve. Well, she's been awake for three hours, I've been awake since five. 

We ate and talked about work and how Hanji was asking for me yesterday because she desperately needed help, even though I don't work for her. I mean, if she had asked me I could help for a day. But she'd have to pay me. 

I was really bored. Spending time with (Y/N) was good and all but we don't have anything to talk about. I wish we could have like a TV or something so we could watch a movie and commenting on it instead of just sitting here watching the ceiling. 

(Y/N)'s phone rang bringing us out of our comfortable silence. She reached out and grabbed her phone. 

"It's Hanji. " she told me and answered. "Hello?- Erwin? - I'm fine how are you? "

Erwin called her? Why? 

"Not really no. - Yes he's here. - Ok." she pointed the phone at me. "He wants you. " she told me and I took the phone. 

When I did she put her head back on my chest.

"Hello? " I put the phone on my ear. 

"Good morning Levi. How are you? "

"I'm fine. You? " why would he want to talk to me?

"I'm fine too. "

"So, what did you want? "

"Well, I'm going to go out with some friends from work tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come. "

"Why would you think about bringing me? " I was genuinely confused. Why would he even think about me? 

"Well, Hanji's about to leave town to go and see her parents for the weekend so I have nothing to do. I asked some friends from work if they were free to go out tonight and they said yes. Hanji however doesn't know them and she's the jealous type, so the only way, apparently, for me to go out tonight is if you come with me. "

"Oh. " yeah that makes sense. Not the best thing to hear but I appreciate the honesty. "Give me a sec. "

I placed my finger on the phone so he wouldn't listen to my conversation. 

"(Y/N)." I poked her head. 

"Hmm? "

"Erwin wants me to go out with him. You ok with that? "

"Yeah. I have money to give you, no problem. "

"What? No, no, no. " I sat up bringing her with me. "I didn't even think of that. I meant if you were ok with me leaving you alone for a few hours. " I didn't want to leave her alone.

"Oh. Yeah it's fine there's no need to worry. Go out and have fun. " she hugged my waist and kissed my chest. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alon-" she cut me off by grabbing the phone from my hand.

"Hey Erwin. Levi told me you want to go out tonight. - No I'm ok with it just tell me when and where to meet you. - Ok thank you, bye. " she hang up and I was left staring at her. 

"Why did you do that? "

"Because we were keeping him waiting. He said to be outside the cafeteria at six. " she laid us down again and she was on top of me. 

I brought my hand up to her head. "But I don't want to leave you alone. "

"I'll survive for one night. You just make sure to go out and have fun. " she looked up and smiled at me. 

"You are amazing. " I kissed her. 

"Thank you. "

-

It was time for me to leave and I was getting ready. I was wearing the new clothes (Y/N) got me. My black pants, the black bottom up, because she was wearing the white, and I just finished putting on the new shoes. 

It felt nice wearing new clothes for the first time in years. I put some of the perfume she got me and I felt like my old self again. I put on my coat as well as a scarf and gloves. I turned back to see my girlfriend smiling at me. 

"You look really handsome, you know. " I sat next to her and kissed her. 

She handed me twenty five dollars. 

"I really don't want to take this."

"Well you have to. You're going out and I don't know how much money your going to need so take all of them. Don't worry, focus on having fun. "

"You sure you don't want to come with me? I don't want you staying alone. " I hesitantly took the money. My heart wasn't in it. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides Erwin didn't invite me. And what did I say? I survived the streets for years, I'm sure I can survive a couple of hours without you. "

"Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can. " I kissed her goodbye and grabbed the umbrella before leaving. 

I was going to spend as less money as possible. After walking for half an hour I arrived at the cafe five minutes before six. I stood there waiting for Erwin to show up and I started thinking about the whole situation.

I'm going out on a Saturday night for the first time after seven years with people I don't know. Just another day in my life. But I am going to try and enjoy it for (Y/N), I probably asked her twenty times before I left if she wanted me to stay or not and she insisted on me going. 

There isn't much I can think about. Let's hope this night doesn't end like shit. 

After waiting for some time Erwin finally showed up. 

"I'm sorry for the wait. "

"No shit, I've been waiting for fifteen minutes. " I looked at him from the corner of my eye. 

"Yeah, sorry but Hanji wouldn't get her hands off me. You know how girls are. " he let out a sigh. 

I didn't argue with him, my mind going back to (Y/N) and thinking about how she would act if she had to leave for a few days. 

"I still can't believe that someone actually married this woman. " I rolled my eyes. 

"She's not so bad." he let out a small smile. 

I guess my girlfriend is not any better. I decided to change the subject. 

"So, where will we go? " I started walking out of the park, Erwin following me. 

"First were going to meet up at a restaurant to eat, then around ten we'll go to a bar and have a few drinks. We won't stay long, probably until twelve." I nodded my head, happy to hear we wouldn't be staying out until three. 

"It's good you didn't say club or I wouldn't come with you. " I didn't want to deal with loud music and teenagers dancing around. 

Erwin stopped in front of a car and opened it inviting me to sit in the passengers seat. When I closed the door he spoke.

"Do I look like a kid to you? I haven't stepped foot in a club for four years. Now my schedule is work, home, eat, shit, sleep and repeat and trust me when I say the others are the same. " he started driving. 

"Speaking of which, who are the others? " I placed the umbrella on the door of the car. 

"Three people from work. " was his simple answer. 

I didn't respond, instead I sat back and enjoyed the ride because I haven't stepped foot in a car for four years. After driving for about twenty minutes Erwin stopped in front of a nice looking restaurant but it didn't look expensive. I'll probably get the cheapest option on the menu. 

We stepped out of the car and entered the restaurant. Erwin looked around trying to locate his coworkers. Once he did we went over to the table. 

"Hey guys, this is Levi. " Erwin pointed at me while sitting down. 

"Oh, you're Levi. Nice to meet you, I'm Gunther." I shook hands with him. 

"I'm Eld. " I shook hands again. 

"Oluo. " he looked old. Probably smelled funny but I don't want to know. 

"Levi. " I answered to all of them and sat down next to Erwin. 

"Why were you late? " Gunther put his hands on the table and asked Erwin. 

"Hanji. " was his simple answer and everyone nodded. 

"Man, I still can't believe you married her. " Oluo rested his chin on his palm. 

"Yeah, to think all of it started with a single bet." Eld added. 

"That explains it. " I said and opened the menu. 

"Shut up. Hanji does know about the bet and I'll have you know I didn't just make a move on her for that. " he looked pissed. Then again I'd probably be too if someone kept saying bad stuff about my girlfriend and Hanji is his wife. 

The rest of the guys probably thought the same thing because they apologized. It felt like an automatic response so this conversation probably happens often. A waitress came and we gave our orders. I didn't get something special, just some simple cooked meat with smashed potatoes. 

It was the cheapest option on the menu but I'll admit that I was really looking forward to eating it. We also got a really big salad for everyone on the table and I got a glass of wine to drink along with my meal. 

While waiting for our meals to come the others had conversations about work which I didn't bother to pay any attention to because it didn't involve me. When our food arrived we ate most of it in silence and then I became the topic of conversation. Unfortunately. 

"So, Levi, " Oluo started. "Where do you work? "

Awesome, the one question I was hoping no one would ask. "Nowhere at the moment. " I kept the same bored expression on my face. I couldn't be bothered to come up with a lie. 

"What? " Erwin asked a bit shocked. 

"How come you don't work anywhere?" Eld took a sip of his wine. 

"The company I was working for closed a few months ago and I haven't found anything yet. I'll start looking again after the holidays." I played it off like it wasn't such a big deal. 

I can't risk having them find out about my financial state and I don't want them pitying me. Not to mention Erwin, I have to show confidence so he won't suspect anything and say it to Hanji. 

"How can you be so calm about this? Aren't you scared you won't find anything? " Gunther put his hands on the table. 

"No, not really. I'm quite sure I will find something. I'm not that old and I have plenty of experience on many different fields so I'm sure I'll find something. When I do I'll start working to reach the top. " I played with my glass of wine. 

"That's a lot of confidence you have. Be careful not to trip over it. " Oluo said with a smirk and took a sip of his whisky.

This guy is getting on my nerves. "I need to have confidence if I want to succeed in life, otherwise I might end up like you. " I shoot back and everyone tried to hold in their laughter. 

"What did you say? " he placed his glass down. 

"You heard me. " I took another sip completely unfazed. "I might end up like you. "

"You little... I'm the CEO's secretary, don't you dare mock me. " he growled. 

"Yeah, for how many years have been a secretary? " he didn't answer. "That's what I thought. That's all your ever going to be. " I made sure he heard the last part. 

He didn't answer me and instead leaned back on his chair. The others let out small giggles but didn't laugh out of respect for their friend. We continued our night talking about many different topics but nothing special. 

Twenty minutes before ten we left the restaurant and we went to a bar and sat on a table. Nice quiet music was playing in the background and I enjoyed the atmosphere of the place. Red and black walls. Dark brown tables with gold details and the bar in the center of the room. 

I ordered a simple whisky because I wasn't in the mood for anything stronger, not that I get drunk. We resumed our conversation from the restaurant and about one hour after we were in the bar a waitress came with some drinks. 

"We didn't order these. " Erwin said to the girl. 

"I know. Their from those girls over there. " the girl pointed at three girls sitting on the bar. 

"See Levi? I told you I was popular with the girls. " Oluo said smirking proudly, referring to one of our conversations at the restaurant.

Oluo is the only one who's not in a relationship, Gunther also isn't in a relationship but he doesn't count because he broke up two weeks ago. Eld is engaged and me and Erwin are also taken. 

"Oh, I'm sorry but the drinks are actually for these three. " the girl placed a drink in front of me, Erwin and Gunther. 

Eld couldn't keep it in and laughed at Oluos face. His expression was priceless. He looked like a kid who didn't get his favorite toy for Christmas. 

"Yeah. Really popular. " I mocked and drank the yellow liquid. 

Erwin looked at me shocked. "Levi, in case you don't remember you have a girlfriend. " usually drinking whatever someone sends you means you expect the invite. In this case spending a night with these girls. 

"Of course I remember and I'm definitely not going to do anything, I'm just not stupid to pass a free drink. Take these back and tell the girls were taken. " I placed the drinks on top of the tray the waitress was holding. Mine being empty.

"Savage. " Eld commented. 

"Speak for yourself, I'm not taken. " Gunther took the other two drinks and turned back on us. "I'll see you guys later. " with he left making his way to the girls who waived at him and when he reached them. 

I looked back at Oluo who was staring at the table shocked. 

I don't feel bad for him. 

"That's not fair. That's it. " he stood up and completely downed his drink. "Watch me. " he pointed at me like a child wanting to be praised by his parents. 

He made his way to the girls and started chatting with them along with Gunther. 

"I think he's drunk. " Eld pointed out. 

"Those poor girls." I took a sip from my drink. 

"He's not that bad. " 

"I know eyebrows, it's just fun messing with him. " my drink was now empty. 

"So, you have a girlfriend. Where is she? " Eld rested his hands on the chair behind him. 

"Home."

"Yeah, mine too. Didn't she have anywhere to go for the night? "

"No. Yours? "

"Nope, that time of the month. She practically kicked me out of the house. " he let out a chuckle. 

I nodded my head. I didn't have to deal with that yet. 

"Well, it's late, I'm tired and you two have girlfriends to take care of. How about we end our night?" Erwin asked finishing his drink. 

"That doesn't sound bad. " was my reply. I want to go home. 

"Yeah, let's do that. " Eld agreed. 

We payed for the drinks and we left the bar not bothering to inform the other two because Gunther was making out with two girls and Oluo with one. Me and Erwin said goodnight to Eld and we entered Erwin's car. 

"Did you have fun?" Erwin asked when we sat down. 

"It was nice. I don't think the others liked me much though. " not that I cared. 

"Oh they did. Oluo was just jealous of you. " he started driving. "Where do I leave you? " 

"Just leave at the cafeteria, I want to walk for a bit. " he nodded his head. 

The true reason is that there is no way I can give instructions to my house without giving away that I'm homeless. We reached the cafeteria and I exited the car. I grabbed my umbrella. 

"Thank for tonight. " I tried to be nice. 

"No problem. We should do it again sometime. " I nodded my head, said goodnight and watched him drive away. I started walking towards my home and half way through it started raining. Fucking rain. 

I finally made it home forty minutes before midnight and I saw my girlfriend sleeping peacefully on our bed. Two candles were set on the table next to our bed and the air in the room was a little warm unlike the air outside. Still cold but not freezing. 

I quietly placed the umbrella and my coat in the room and went and put the remaining twelve dollars on the table. After that I went to the bathroom because I desperately needed to pee. After that was done I took off my shoes and tried to get in bed without waking her. 

But she did. 

"Hi. " I whispered when she looked at me with her eyes half closed. 

"Hi, when did you come back? " she said yawning. 

"I just did. How are you? " I completely got under the covers and brought her closer to me. 

"My stomach hurts. " she buried her face in my chest. 

"... Why? " I didn't want to know the answer. 

"Guess. " she got comfortable on top of me ready to go back to sleep. 

"Uhh... What do you want me to do? " I just had to think about it earlier, didn't I? 

"I want cuddles and for you to shut up and go to sleep. " I could do both and honestly I had to deal with worse. 

I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep like that. With me preying she doesn't kill me tomorrow. 

\------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	17. Family

(Y/N)

It's been a couple of days since Levi went out with Erwin and his friends and ever since then Erwin and Levi leave almost every day somewhere and he won't tell me where. I gave up trying to find out where there going two days ago. 

I was in the cafeteria taking orders and serving customers trying to ignore the feeling I had about Levi not telling where he goes. Maybe I'm overreacting? I mean my mood swings have been all over the place. Two days ago I threw Levi out of the house, in the rain, because he simply said that it was cold. 

For some reason I thought be blamed me for it because I still hadn't bought an extra blanket and threw him out of the house. Ten minutes later I started crying because I felt guilty and I missed him and I started yelling his name like my life depended on it. By some strange miracle he didn't get wet and he run back inside the house and we cuddle. 

For, like, five minutes because then I felt like I was on fire and pushed him away. It was ridiculous. 

Today so far has been nice. If I ignore Levi. I woke up and got dressed in my new clothes and I put on some makeup. Nothing too dramatic but it felt nice to actually get ready for work and not fear that I'll get fired because I'm not dressed properly. The best part was when I finally put on my bra. It felt so good to finally have support. 

I sat down on the only empty table where another waitresses was siting trying to relax as well. The girls name was Mikasa. I hadn't talked to her a lot but I knew the basics about her. 

"Hi. " I said placing my palm on my forehead. 

"Hi, " she let out a sigh. "It's been so busy these days. "

"I know, it's ridiculous. Why is it so crowded? "I looked at her. 

"It's the holiday season, every year it's like this. Good thing we close on the twenty fourth. " she looked at the costumers not really caring about our conversation. 

"Mmmm. What are you planning to do for the holidays? " I wanted to talk about something to take my mind off the job. She just happened to be my victim for now. 

"I was planning to go to Japan but I decided against it because I don't have any important family left there. " she still didn't look at me. 

"Your from Japan? " my eyes widened. 

"Yeah... " she rested her chin on her hand. 

"What's your last name? " it would be something that sounded Japanese and I was curious to see what it was. 

"Ackerman. " 

I didn't expect that. That's Levi's last name and he did mention he had some relatives in Japan. It couldn't be that they are related, right? 

"Ackerman? " I needed to be sure I heard correctly. 

"Yes. " she looked so bored. 

They look a little similar too. Black hair, grey eyes and both dead in the eyes. Could it be that they are actually related? 

"Do you happen to have any relatives in France? "

"Yes. Why do you ask so many questions? " she looked at me, clearly annoyed. 

"Because my boyfriends last name is Ackerman and he is from France. " I explained to her. 

"Oh, " she looked very interested all of the sudden. "Is his name perhaps Levi? "

"Yes. Do you kn-" I was cut off by the feeling of two arms wrapped around me. 

"What about me? " a deep voice said and I felt lips on my ear. 

"Uhm... Hi Levi when did you come here?" why do I sound so excited and nervous? 

"I just came but I won't stay long. " he took a sit next to me. "I heard my name. What did you say about me this time? "

"I didn't say anything! " I know I have said some things that weren't exactly true these past few days but come on. 

"Why did I hear my name then? " he raised an eyebrow. 

"Levi. " I started. "This is Mikasa," I pointed and he looked at her. "Her last name is Ackerman and she said she was from Japan so I was wondering if you two were related. "

"Your from Japan? " Levi crossed his arms and gave his full attention to Mikasa. 

"Yes. Your Kuchel's son right? " she sat exactly like Levi. With her arms crossed over her chest. 

"How would you know her or me? As far as I know my mother only talked to certain people from Japan and I never heard your name." 

"Yeah, we didn't really talked much and when she would call she'd usually talk with my parents. But that's not how I know you. For the past seven years she has been calling every family member and asking if they have seen you or not because you just left her without saying goodbye. " Levi's eyes widened. 

He appeared to be in a state of shock because he didn't talk for a few seconds. 

"How... How is she? " he looked at the table and swallowed. 

"She's fine. Worried sick about you but fine. Luckily the money you saved were enough to prevent her from going back to her old job. " Levi nodded not looking up from the table. "We can call her and you can talk to her if you want. "

"No. I don't want to talk to her. And don't tell her where I am or that you even saw me. " he gave her a deadly glare but she looked completely unfazed by it. 

I ,on the other hand, was completely shocked at his reaction. The way he talked about his mother the other day showed me that he really cares for her and now he doesn't even want to talk to her? 

Mikasa also gave him a hateful glare. They're definitely related. 

"Do you know how worried she is? I don't even know how many times she's called me crying, desperate to just hear that you're fine and I've only seeing her once. How heartless can you possibly be to let the woman who brought you to this world suffer because of your selfishness?" she raised her voice but not enough to draw people's attention. 

"You don't know anything. " Levi looked like he could kill her on the spot but I also saw how hurt he was in his eyes. "Don't you dare say stuff like this when you know nothing of what happened, you damn brat. "

Mikasa went to say something but a voice calling Levi grabbed our attention. We turned back and saw Erwin waiting by the door for Levi. 

"Just don't tell her where I am. " Levi said to Mikasa as he stood up. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left without saying anything. 

I turned my attention back to Mikasa. 

"So... What are you going to do? " I placed my hands on the table. 

"I'm going to call Kuchel later and tell that her short son is alive and well. " she still glared at the door. "But I don't have the patience to deal with him so I won't tell her where he is. " with that she stood up and left the table. 

She went over to serve some costumers. Am I the only one who is a little more freaked out by the whole situation? What the hell is going on? 

You know what? It's not my problem, it's not my family so I'll just let the Ackermans do their thing. I got up and went back to work because I didn't want to get fired. Near the end of my shift Hanji came and asked me to stay longer today and that I could leave at four and not come back later.

It's not like I had much to say but I did ask her to call Erwin and have Levi know that I'd come home late. Hours past and I was still left wondering why Levi doesn't want to talk to his mother. I know he won't tell even if I ask him so all I can do is wonder. 

They probably fought over something but what? 

My shift was almost done and I was getting ready to leave. I have to go and buy an extra blanket before I get home. When I put on my coat Mikasa approached me holding a phone out for me. 

I looked at her confused. 

"Levi's mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to you. I didn't say where he is but I did mention he had a girlfriend. " 

My eyes widen. Levi's mom wants to talk to me? Why? How? What? What am I supposed to say? I was about to yell at Mikasa but she just shoved the phone in my hands and left. I looked at the phone and took a deep breath before placing on my ear. 

"Hello? " I asked nervously. 

"Hello? Are you Levi's girlfriend? " a nice voice said on the other side. She sounded around her fiftys.

"Yes ma'am, that's me." I smiled at no one trying to make my voice sound nicer. 

"It's good to hear he has someone. Can you please tell me where my boy is?" she did sounded desperate. 

I frowned. "I'm sorry but... He doesn't want you to know. "

She let out a sigh and I think I heard a little sniffle. I'm sorry but if Levi doesn't want her to know I won't get involved. This is between him and her. 

"I'm sorry. " I apologized again. 

"No, it's okay uhmm? " 

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N). What a nice name, I'm Kuchel. " she sounded like she was smiling. "Can you at least tell me how he is? Does he eat well? Is his insomnia any better? "

"He eats fine and does sleep more than he used to. " I smiled. Now he does that I have a job and we have a house. "He does miss you. " I know that's what she wants to hear. "But for some reason he doesn't want to talk to you. He hasn't told me why. "

She was completely crying now and it broke my heart to hear her like this. 

"I know why he doesn't want to talk to me and I don't bla-me him. " her voice completely broke at the end. "Can you please tell him I'm sorry? Everything is fine now but I don't know if he'll believe me. " it sounded like she was talking more to herself then me. "Please... Try and see if you can convince him to talk to me. I just want to h-hear his voice. " she was sobbing. 

I'm sure if Levi heard her, he would break. I want to break. 

"Yes, I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything. " I didn't want to give her false hope. 

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of my boy." she actually sounded grateful and happy. 

"Can you give me your phone number? " I pulled out my phone and opened it. 

"Yes, just give me a moment. " she proceeded to give me her number and I said goodbye to her. 

I gave the phone back to Mikasa and send a message to Kuchel to let her know my number as well. I went to a shop and bought an extra big blanket for us. After that I stopped by Ice Art and bought a waffle box for Levi. He had a rough day and he needs some sweets. 

After that I got us some food and went home. It wasn't raining but it was definitely cold. When I reached home I called for Levi but didn't get an answer. It was almost five and he's always home by now. I put the food down on the table and the new blanket under the old ones. 

We now had three blankets and they were heavy but I prefer that then freezing to death. I took of my shoes and coat and went to the bathroom. Levi must be here at this hour. 

I opened the door and saw Levi in the shower with his head pressed on the wall lost in thought. He didn't even noticed me. He looked so... Sad. I took of my clothes and stepped in the shower. He still didn't notice me. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he jumped. He turned and looked at me. 

"When did you get here? " he brought his hands on my shoulders. 

"A few minutes ago. For how long have you been in here? " I spoke quietly. 

"I don't know. One hour maybe. " he put his head on my shoulder. 

"What's wrong? "I started petting him. 

"Nothing... Just bad day. "

"I brought you waffles. After we eat we can cuddle all you want. " at this point Levi loves cuddling more than me so I know it'll make him feel better. 

He looked into my eyes and brought his hand up to my cheek. 

"You're making fall in love with you. At this point I can't imagine my life without you. " I blushed. He's really having a bad day and I don't blame him, his mother is a really sensitive topic for him but what is he saying? "What are you doing to me you stupid brat? " he kissed me. 

I kissed back immediately. When we pulled back we finished taking a shower and we put on the clothes we sleep in. 

I was standing by the door watching Levi shave. For some reason I like watching him shave. I can watch him for hours. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. " he mocked and clean his razor blade. 

"I know, but I prefer the real thing. " I replied with a smirk. 

When he was done we went back into our room and ate. We talked about my day at work since he refuses to tell what he does with Erwin but I skipped the part where I talked with Kuckel. I didn't want him to get upset again now that he cheered up. 

I sat with my back pressed against the wall and Levi was siting in between my legs. His face was lost somewhere in my chest and my hands were going through his hair.

"Are you okay? " I whispered in case he was asleep. 

He moved his head so that it was resting on my shoulder. 

He let out a sigh. "No. "

"Why? " I kissed his forehead. 

"Because of my mom. Am I a bad son for not talking to her? " he moved his face closer to my neck. 

I let out a sigh. "I don't know what happened Levi. You won't tell me so I don't know if you are a bad son or not but know that your mom is really worried about you. Before we met you didn't have a way to contact her so I don't think you should take blame for then but now? I really don't know. Since you're not telling that's a question I can't answer. "

He didn't answer me and after a while I felt a little drop on my shoulder. Something wet. He was crying so I probably went to far with what I said. Before Kuchel and now Levi. I don't like seeing him like that but I can't do anything about it. 

He probably has been building up these tears for years so I didn't comment on it. Instead I just hugged him tighter and let him cry on my shoulder.

\----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	18. Christmas Shopping

(Y/N)

"(Y/N)!!!!!!" Hanji jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me almost making me fall in the process. 

"What is it Hanji?" I let out a tired sigh while picking up the glasses from a table and placing them on the tray. 

"Ohh, nothing special just wanted to let you know that since Christmas is in four days we are going to have a party on the twenty fourth. We'll close shop at eight and we'll start the party at around ten. I expect you to come and bring shorty with you ~" she sang at the end. 

I turned and looked at her? 

"A party? " it almost came out as a whisper. What am I supposed to wear? What am I supposed to bring? 

"Do you have something planned for the day? " she pulled away and asked seriously. 

"What? No, not really... Umm, am I supposed to bring something? " I hesitantly asked. 

"Nope. We've been doing this for four years and Sasha doesn't allow anyone to bring food or presents. She doesn't want to make people feel uncomfortable by having them bring stuff they might not want to so she doesn't allow it. " she smiled sweetly at me. 

"Sasha? " why would Sasha not allow us to bring stuff? 

"Yes! Sasha is the owner, I'm the manager, didn't you know that? " she raised an eyebrow. 

"No! Why would I know that? Why is she working in the kitchen if she's the owner? " I said like it was the most obvious thing and with a hint of doubt in my voice. 

"Because she likes food. Her father has restaurants and cafeterias all over the world plus his own farms. She's a millionaire and she likes working in the kitchen so her father gave her this cafe to occupy her self with. " she finished and I was left staring with my mouth open. 

Sasha is my boss... Ok. 

We're going to have a party in four days and me and Levi are invited. What are we supposed to wear? I can wear the same thing at work but at a Christmas Eve party I have to wear something nice. A dress. I don't have a dress. 

But it could be nice to come to the party. It's not like we'll do anything for Christmas like have dinner with our family or something. Plus it's Levi's birthday. Maybe we can do something at the party for him? 

I noticed Hanji walking away and I went after her. 

"Hanji!" I put my hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes? " she turned and looked at me. 

"Umm, I know it might be much to ask but could we do something for Levi at the party? " I hesitantly asked. 

"Why would we do something for shorty at the party? " 

"Oh, yeah, well you see Levi's birthday is on Christmas so I was wondering if we could have a little birthday cake for him? Or something? " I moved my hands above my shoulders.

"What!!! Shorties birthday is on Christmas!!! " she jumped up and down. 

Louder Hanji, I don't think they heard you in Australia. 

"Yes. " I answered calmly. 

"You're messing with me. " she pointed her finger. 

"No, I'm not. " 

"We're definitely going to have a cake for him!!! What flavors does he like? " she shook my shoulders. 

"Ummm..." what does he like? "Chocolate, " he eats it like a high school girl when I bring it home. "Oh! He really likes tea. Can we have ,like, a tea flavored cake? " he would love that. 

"Oh, definitely. It's going to be amazing. " she jumped and proceeded to rub her hands together like a crazy lady. 

I rolled my eyes and turned to go back to work but Hanji stopped me. 

"Oh, (Y/N) I forgot. " I looked at her. 

She gave me an envelope. I opened it and inside I saw two hundred dollars. My eyes widen. 

"That's your Christmas present, everyone gets this much so don't worry. " she gave me a reassuring smile sensing my discomfort. 

"I... Thank you. "

"Don't thank me, thank Sasha. " with that she left and I went back to work. 

When my shift ended I thanked Sasha and she confirmed that she was, in fact, the owner. My mind was blown but okay. I left the cafe and went shopping again for our Christmas party. I also had to buy something for Levi's birthday.

I entered a store that sold nice, good clothes, unlike the store from last time. I wanted to buy a dress so I looked at them. I ended up getting a really nice red lace dress with a black belt in the middle. It was sparkling. The dress went just above my knees. 

I also got some nice ankle boots that matched with the belt of the dress. I went to the counter to pay for the items. 

"Hello. " I smiled at the girl. 

"Hello." she smiled back and started going through the items. "It's forty four dollars and seventy cents. Since you went over forty dollars you can get something that's under fifteen dollars for free. Christmas offer. " 

"You sure? " my eyes widen and she nodded. 

I left the counter and looked through the many different things I could buy. After looking around I got a nice blue satin shirt with three buttons at the top. It cost thirteen dollars and fifty cents so I didn't have to worry about paying extra. 

After paying for the items I went to a store to buy some clothes for Levi. It was a shop that sold suits and other formal clothing. I got him four different bottom up shirts, one white, one blue, one red and a black one. I know he already has two of those but it wouldn't hurt to have multiple. 

I also got him a vest and my mouth watered at the thought of seeing him in a vest. Why? I don't know. I also got him some nice shoes that were more formal. After paying for the items I left the store and went to buy some accessories for me. 

I got a nice big bracelet and a necklace. I also bought a hair piece, they weren't expensive so I wasn't worried about spending too much money. 

Lastly, I went to buy a gift for Levi. It was for his birthday. I wanted to buy something he would like and after a lot of thought I found what to get him. I entered a shop that sold items for tea and tea leaves. I knew that this was going to be something he would love. 

I got him a nice, little, tea set and a small pot. When I went to the counter I asked for some different flavors of tea and put them in a nice white box with glass at the top. The old lady put the items in a nice bag and I went home. 

I didn't call for Levi and quickly went to the cabinets in the kitchen and hid the gift in there. When I closed it I went upstairs and Levi came out of the bathroom the moment I reached the top. 

"Two hours late. Thank you for letting me know like I asked you to. " he placed his hands on his hips. 

I let out a sigh and put the bags on the ground. I walked up to him and hugged him but he didn't move his arms. 

"I'm sorry but I wasn't planning it, it just happened. I promise. Hanji said they are going to have a party on Christmas Eve so I went and got us some nice clothes. " I looked up at him and he let out a sigh. 

He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. 

"You went shopping again? You shouldn't baby, but thank you. " he rested his head on top of mine. 

I took in his scent. 

"It's nothing really. You are okay with us going right? " I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see me. 

"Why would I have a problem? In fact I'm happy we're going to do something special for the holidays. " I felt him smile. 

I let go of him. 

"Do you want to see what I got? " I smiled. 

"Sure. " 

We went in the room and I first showed him what I got for him. 

"You got me a vest? " he chuckled. 

"Do you not like it? " I asked scared. 

"No, no I like it I just wasn't expecting it. " he hugged me and I gave him the rest of the stuff I got him. 

He thanked me and I proceeded to pull out my stuff. I placed the necklace and bracelet on top of the book shelf and my new shoes on the bottom. When I pulled out my dress Levi's eyes widened. 

"What? " 

"You're going to wear this? " he touched the dress. 

"Yes? Do you not like it? "

"I... Can't wait to see you in it. " he smiled and kissed my cheek. 

I let out a chuckle at how adorable he was. I put the dress on the shelf and me and Levi sat on the bed and ate while talking about how we spent our day. Levi still didn't tell me what he was doing but he did mention some stuff about him and Erwin that didn't involve his little secret. 

When we finished eating we sat and cuddle until I had to leave for work. 

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	19. Christmas Party

(Y/N)

I put on my coat and went over to Hanji who was standing by the counter. It wasn't so crowded today because it was Christmas Eve so everyone was with their families. I reached the counter. 

"Hanji, are you sure I don't have to bring anything? " I asked for the hundredth time. 

"Yes (Y/N), even Sasha told you not to bring anything with you. All you have to bring is Levi so he can blow the candles. " she jumped, clapping her hands. 

"I think your more exited about his birthday then him. " I smiled. 

"Of course I am, I only have one shorty. " she smiled. 

I rolled my eyes and went to the window. Sasha was inside, Connie in the back cooking for the party since not many people were here. 

"Hi Sasha. " I waived my hand. 

"Oh hi (Y/N), are you leaving? " she put her hands on the window. 

"Yes, I'll come again at ten so I wanted to have my order. " I smiled. 

"Oh, yeah." she reached down and pulled out a big bag made to keep the food in it warm. 

"Is this everything? " I opened the bag. 

I asked from Sasha to make me some food for tomorrow. There was meat cooked in the oven, salads, sauces, potatoes and other things. I had bought two plates and two glasses as well as forks and knives. It was going to be Levi's birthday and our first Christmas together. I wanted to make it as special as possible. 

"Yap, that's everything you asked for and I think they should be fine for tomorrow if you keep them in the bag. "

"Thank you so much. Are you sure I don't have to bring anything to the party? " I asked again. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go and get ready. " she made a gesture with her hands to emphasize her point. 

I left the cafe after paying for the food and headed home to get ready. It was around eight, Hanji said that we would all stay longer today because it was our last day for two weeks. Not that I mind, almost no one was there. 

I actually sat down with Elijah, Sophia and the others because I had nothing to do. It was nice talking with them. When I arrived I put the bag with our food in the cabinet next to the one with Levi's gift. The meat smelled a little and was only hoping Levi wouldn't notice. 

I made sure that the bottle with our drink wouldn't fall because of the bag and went upstairs. I saw Levi laying on the bed with one arm behind his head and the other one holding his book, reading it, the two candles on the table the only light in the room. 

I sat next to him and he put down his book. He sat up and hugged me. 

"I missed you. You were gone for so long. " he nuzzled into my neck. 

"I know, but I warned you. Don't worry, I'll be all yours for the next two weeks. " I hugged him back. 

"I know. " he kissed my neck something he does more often. 

"Don't leave a mark, I have no way of covering it with the dress. " he laid us down and he proceeded to kiss all over my neck and face but didn't actually left any marks. 

"So what? Let everyone know your mine. " he whispered. 

"Everyone already knows. " I laughed. 

He stopped and we just laid there. He was on top of me and I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt so nice to be with someone for the holidays, it was something I hadn't felt in years. I smiled at the thought. 

Levi looked up at me and kissed me. We ended up having a make out session, the sound of my phone was the only thing that made us separate. I picked up the phone still looking at Levi, smiling. I think I'm in love with this guy. 

I answered the phone. 

"Hello? " 

"Hey (Y/N) how are you? Are you getting ready? " An enthusiastic voice said on the other side. 

"What time is it? " I asked a little scared. Don't tell me I'm late. 

"It's almost nine but I want you to come a bit earlier to see if the cake is okay. " she said and I looked at Levi. 

I don't think he heard anything, he was too busy licking my neck. I smiled down at him. He didn't know anything about the cake, it was going to be a surprise. 

"I'll start getting ready now and I'll be there as soon as I can. " I hang up. 

Levi looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

"We're leaving now? " he asked kissing my cheek. 

What's up with him today? He's all over me. Maybe he wants... I wouldn't be surprised, honestly. Maybe tomorrow... 

"Yeah, Hanji wants to show me something so get up. " I pat his shoulder.

He kissed my neck and ran his hands through my body before getting up. Okay, I know what he wants.

I smiled and we got up. I grabbed my dress and new shoes and went to the bathroom to change. I lid two candles that we had in the bathroom and change in my new clothes. I put the front of my hair up and let the rest fall on my shoulders. I took the hair piece and put it on my hair. 

I also put on the necklace and bracelet and proceeded to put makeup on. After I was done I got out of the bathroom and into the other room. I saw Levi wearing the red bottom up and the vest I got him. He was wearing the black pants and his new shoes, he put some cologne on and turned back. 

Both me and him were left staring at each other. My hands moved on their own and they went up and down on his chest until they reached his shoulders. His hands moved to my waist and I pulled him down and kissed him. 

He kissed back immediately. He was so freaking hot it was ridiculous. We pulled apart for air and I looked in to his eyes. 

"You are beautiful. " the words left my mouth before I could think about them. 

His hand touched my cheek and he kissed me. 

"You look ravishing." he kissed my hand. 

I smiled and put on my coat. He did the same and we went down stairs after I put perfume on. When we reached the bottom Levi spoke. 

"Do you smell meat? " he sniffed. 

"Yeah, maybe someone is cooking. It is Christmas Eve. " if had said no it would look weird because the smell is strong. This made it seem like it came from somewhere else. 

Levi nodded and he hooked hands with me. We left the house and went to the cafeteria. When I entered Hanji jumped on Levi almost making him fall. Please don't say anything Hanji, it's supposed to be a surprise.

"Leviii!!! You beautiful little midget, where have you been? " she yelled and Levi patted her back. 

"Hi, shitty glasses. " he answered bored. 

Hanji gave him a long kiss on the cheek and grabbed my hand dragging me over to the kitchen. 

"Okay, try it. I think it's good but I can't be sure. " she gave me a little piece. 

The cake was in tact and she gave me a piece with the exact same ingredients. I tried it and I let out a small moan. It was delicious and the tea was strong, he was definitely going to love this. 

"It's really good. " I kept eating. 

She smiled, happy to hear she didn't screw up. We left the kitchen and we sat down on the really big round table in the middle of the room. We pulled this table out from the basement earlier. I sat next to Levi and Hanji next to Erwin. 

"(Y/N), you look lovely. " Erwin smiled at me. 

"Thank you, you look nice too. " I smiled back. 

He was wearing a simple black suit and Hanji was wearing a long red dress. 

"Can you please tell me what you and this guy have been up to? " I asked Erwin and wrapped my arms around Levi.

"No. " he smiled. 

I let out a sigh and Levi chuckled pulling me on his lap. 

"You'll know soon enough. " he whispered in my ear. 

"Who will be at the party? "I changed the subject because I was ready to punch Levi. 

"The people from work and their partners as well as some other people we know. " Hanji replied and I sat on my chair. 

We went back to talking and about ten minutes later people started arriving. First came a man with blonde hair and a big nose. 

"Mike. " Erwin got up and hugged the man and Hanji did the same. 

He extended his hand at Levi and they greeted each other. 

"Hello Levi. " the man said. 

"Hi Mike. " Levi replied. 

The man extended his hand for me to shake. 

"I take it you're Levi's girlfriend? " 

I nodded. 

"Yes, I'm (Y/N)." I smiled. 

"Mike. " he came up to me and smelled me. 

I was sure Levi was going to yell at him but he just let it happen. After five seconds he pulled back and nodded. I made a weird face and moved closer to Levi who simply put his hand on my chair. 

"Don't worry, he does it to everyone. " he kissed my head. 

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. 

Sasha and Connie came next and they sat down. Jean, Christa and Ymir the girl that does most of the heavy lifting and lastly Mikasa with a brunette and a blonde boy. Mikasa sat next to me and the two boys greeted me. 

"Hello, I'm Eren Mikasa's boyfriend. " I shook hands with him and he went to greet the others. 

"I'm Armin. " the blonde boy said and I shook hands with him. 

I thought we were done but no. About twenty minutes after ten three men and a girl came. They all greeted each other, even Levi and I felt uncomfortable. I felt out of place. Levi sensed my discomfort and wrapped his arm around me. I met the people and learned that they were the people Levi went out with a few days ago. 

The girls name was Petra and she was Elds girlfriend. We started talking about random stuff but I didn't do much talking. I mostly spoke with Hanji, Mikasa, Sasha, Eren and Armin. At around eleven me and the girls went in the kitchen and grabbed the food. 

There was meat, salads and basically anything someone eats on a Christmas dinner. We put the food on the table and we proceed to put some wine. We ate and talked and five minutes before midnight we cleaned the table. Levi's cake was going to be our dessert but he didn't know that. 

"Are you okay? " Levi whispered at me. 

"Yes, why? " I turned and looked at him. 

"You're not talking much. Do you want to go home?" he moved closer to me. 

"What? No, I'm fine. I just don't know many people here so I don't have anyone to talk to. " I smiled at him. "I'm fine, really."

"If you want to go home just tell me, okay? " he kissed my forehead and went back to talking with the others. 

"Guys, it's almost midnight!!!! " Hanji yelled and lowered the volume of the Christmas songs that played in the background. 

"And?" Levi asked bored. 

"And? What do you mean and? It's almost Christmas. " she jumped on her chair.

"You're acting like it's the most amazing thing in the world. It's no big deal. " he took a sip of his wine. 

Oh Levi it's your birthday. Everyone knew about the small surprise and no-one told him about it. 

"One minute!!!" she screamed and started counting. 

It's not new year's. 

At ten we also started counting too so she wouldn't be alone. 

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. " we cheered when the day changed. 

"Merry Christmas!!! " we started kissing each other.

"Merry Christmas. "Levi wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. 

"Merry Christmas. " I kissed back. 

And happy birthday but I'm not going to say that yet. 

"(Y/N), come on. " I smiled and left Levi and he sat on his chair. 

"Are you ready? " Hanji asked me as we entered the kitchen. 

"Yap. " we lid the two candles that made the number twenty nine and Hanji turned off the lights in the room. 

Everyone got up but Mikasa pulled Levi down before he got up. I went out the door and we all started singing. 

"Happy birthday to you," Levi put his hands on his face and started laughing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Levi, happy birthday to you! " I put the cake in front of him and he blew the candles. 

Everyone clapped and he got up and started kissing different people who wished him happy birthday. Hanji turned on the lights and hugged Levi. 

He turned to me and hugged close to him and gave me a kiss full of passion. I returned the kiss. 

"Happy birthday. " I whispered against his lips. 

"I love you. " he replied back and my eyes widen. "You stupid brat. " he put his hands on my face. "What have you done to me?" he kissed me again. "I love you," he kissed me again. "I fucking love you. " he pulled back and looked into my eyes. 

I smiled. My heart picked up speed and my stomach had butterflies in it. 

"I love you too. " I felt nervous saying it but it was true. 

He smiled and kissed me again. I heard people clapping in the back and I suddenly remembered where we were. We turned and looked at everyone in the room, Hanji was holding a knife and was giving it to Levi. 

He took it and started cutting the cake, putting it in small glass made plates. He took a bite and looked at me with wide eyes. 

"You made it tea flavored? " he put the spoon in his mouth. 

"I didn't make it but people asked me what flavor it should be and I said you liked tea so... " I also took a bite and he kissed me. 

"How can you be so perfect?"

"Okay stop. " I laughed. "I didn't do anything. "

"We both know how much this really means. Thank you. " he smiled. 

"It's nothing."

We continued eating and later in the night we sat and played poker. I was sitting on top of Levi because I didn't know how to play and he had to keep explaining it to me. Around three we left and headed home. 

"Thank you for tonight. " Levi took my hand in his. 

"It was nothing. " I looked at him. 

"It meant a lot, you know that. " 

"I know, but you don't have to thank me, I did it because I wanted to. "

"I know. " he stopped and kissed me. "I love you. "

I smiled and kissed back. "I love you too. "

\-------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	20. Levi's Birthday

(Y/N)

I woke up early in the morning and Levi was already wake. I remembered the events of last night and I smiled and hugged him. He was surprised because he hadn't noticed that I was awake. 

When he realized that I was awake he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. 

"Good morning. " I could hear his smile. 

"Good morning and happy birthday. " I kissed his neck. 

"You already said that to me yesterday. " he chuckled. 

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I have to stop. " I looked up and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you. Now let's get up. " he didn't even let me stand. 

He just picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as he entered the bathroom. He placed me down and I sat on the toilet. I started doing my thing as Levi placed our toothbrushes and toothpaste on the counter and left. 

He re entered the bathroom holding his pants and the blue bottom up shirt. As well as his boxers and shoes. I went in front of the sink and both me and him started washing our teeth and we did many different jokes while doing it. I placed toothpaste on his chest and his hair. We kissed each other with toothpaste on our faces and other stupid stuff.

"Are you going to take a shower? " I asked him and wiped my face. 

"Yes, I haven't taken one in four days. " he took off his clothes and entered the shower. "Want to join me? "

"No, I took one two days ago. " I smiled and closed the door of the bathroom. 

I quickly went downstairs and took the stuff from the cabinets. Now was my chance to surprise him. I went upstairs and put the small table on the center of the room. I put the plates and silverware on top and brought the packages with the food out of the bag. 

I also put our glasses on top and placed the bottle with our drink on the floor next to the table. I lid five candles so we could have a lot of light because of the special day. I put on my pants and Levi's black shirt and just let it fall out of my pants. I put on my boots and exited the room and closed the door. I put my back on it and waited for Levi to exit the bathroom. 

He didn't take long and when he saw me he raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you doing? " he walked up to me. 

"Just waiting for you. " I run my hands through his chest and kissed me. 

He eyed me suspiciously. 

"What are you up to? " he raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing bad. " I smirked and opened the door. 

His looked behind me shocked. 

"Babe, " I placed his hands on my waist and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I think I'm hallucinating. " 

"No, you're not. " I laughed. "Happy birthday. "

He looked down at me and opened his mouth but nothing came out. I let out a chuckle and took his hand and dragged him in the room. I closed the door and we sat on either sides of the table. Levi still didn't say anything and just looked at the food. 

I placed my hand on his. 

"Are you okay? Do you not like it? " his reaction was not what I was expecting. 

He immediately came back to reality and stood up and kissed me. 

"Are you kidding me? I love it, I love you. " he smiled. "Thank you so much. " he sat back down. 

I smiled. 

"It's nothing. " we started putting food on our plates and our drinks on our glasses. 

We started eating. The food wasn't warm but it still was good and soft, the meat melted on my tongue. 

"Do you like it? "I asked when we stopped eating but didn't get up from the floor. 

"Yes, I like it very much. Thank you. " he placed his hand on mine. "And I'm going to give you something in return this time."

I looked at him confused. Give me what? He turned and pulled out a package from under the book case and gave it to me. I looked at him shocked. 

"Merry Christmas! " he smiled.

I smiled back and placed the package next to me. I reached behind me and pulled the bag with his gift from under the blanket. I handed it to him and he looked at me. 

"Happy birthday. " he took the bag. 

"Seriously... You need to stop spoiling me. " he chuckled. 

We both opened our presents and I was left staring. He got me a really nice looking bag and a matching wallet. I pulled it out from the wrapping paper and looked at it with a stupid smile on my face.

It looked really nice and would match really well with my clothes. Plus now I wouldn't have to worry about putting my stuff in my pockets. I really loved the bag. I looked up at him ready to thank him but stopped. He was looking in the bag almost tearing up. 

I stood and went next to him. I sat down and wrapped my arms around him. 

"Are you okay? Is something wrong? Do you not like it? " he turned and looked at me like I was crazy. 

He pulled me on his lap, after putting the bag down, and hugged me. 

"Thank you so much. I love it." he smiled at me. 

"I'm glad to hear that. I really wanted to get you something you'd like. " I kissed his cheek. 

He let out a sigh and put his head on my neck. We sat like this for a few minutes until I pulled back and he looked up at me with a questionable look. 

"I have another gift for you, if you want it. " I run my hands through his hair. 

"More? Come on, what is it this time? " he chuckled. 

"Well, obviously I'm your Christmas gift but... I do have something more special. " I got serious at the end and he did the same sensing my mood. 

"What is it, baby? " he rubbed my sides with his hands. 

"I... I have Kuchels number and we can call her if you want. " his eyes widened. 

"What? " 

"I have your moms phone number and we can call her if you want. We don't have to but... We can. " he put his head down. "We don't have to if you don't want, but know that she only wants to hear you, she just wants to listen to your voice. "

He raised his head and put it on my shoulder. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. I started petting him to calm him down. 

"You can just say Merry Christmas and hang up. " I proposed. 

I knew he wanted to talk to her because he literally cried a few days ago. He looked at me and nodded. 

"I won't talk to her long... " he said quietly. 

"You don't have to. " I reassured him. 

"Have you talked to her? "

"Yes."

"What did she say? "

"She was crying and all she wanted was to hear that you are okay. " I placed my hands on his cheeks. 

"I want to talk to her... Call her and... I'll see what I'll do. " he rubbed his eyes. 

"Okay. " I nodded and grabbed my phone without getting up from his lap. He wouldn't let me. I clicked on the number and gave the phone to him. I could tell from miles away that he was nervous and I tried to calm him down. 

"I'm right here and remember that and you can hang up whenever you want. " I kissed him and he pulled me close. 

He took in a really deep breath after a few seconds. I guess she answered. I put my head on his shoulder. 

\---------------------------------

(Levi) 

The phone rang and I was getting more and more nervous. I was going to talk with my mom after seven years and I left after we had a really bad fight. 

"Hello? " my mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts. 

I took a really deep breath and (Y/N) put her head on my shoulder. It calmed me down. She sounded older but I would recognize her angelic voice anywhere. 

"H-Hi mom. " my voice trembled but I didn't care. 

"...Levi? " she sounded so hopeful and shocked. 

"Yes mom, it's me. How are you? " my voice went back to normal. 

My heart was beating so fast that (Y/N) could feel it. She started rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down. 

"Levi... I'm, I'm so glad to hear you. " she sobbed. "I'm fine my boy, how are you? " she chose her words carefully knowing that I would immediately hang up if she said something I didn't want to hear. 

"I'm fine. " I thought about hanging up right there and then. 

My heart was ready to leave my chest but her cries kept me on the phone. 

"I'm so glad to hear you. " she sobbed again. "You don't know how much I miss you."

It really broke my heart. I hated hearing my mother like this. 

"I... I miss you too. " I said quietly but she heard it. 

She didn't brought up the idea of me going back because she knew I would hang up immediately. 

"Levi... I'm really glad to hear you. You don't know how much this means to me. " I tear left my eye but I didn't bother to wipe it away. 

"I... I just called you to say Merry Christmas. " my voice trembled again because I was keeping in tears.

"Thank you Levi. Merry Christmas and... Happy birthday. " she sounded like she had more to say and I knew exactly what it was. 

My hands moved ready to hang up. 

"Thank you. " I answered her, another tear falling. 

"Levi... Please come back, everything is - " I cut her off before she could finish. 

"Goodbye. " I hang up and threw the phone on the table. 

My hands immediately went to my eyes and I started sobbing. (Y/N) run her hands through my hair and whispered calming things to my ear. I hugged her tightly, to the point where I thought she would break but she didn't complain. 

After, about, ten minutes I calmed down and looked up at her. 

"Maybe calling her was a bad idea. " she rested her forehead against mine. 

"No, it wasn't. I'm glad I heard her voice. Thank you for letting talk to my mother. "I kissed her. 

"I'm glad you're not mad. " she smiled. 

"I'm... Not mad, just a little sad but I'll be fine in a few hours. " I reassured her. 

Hours past and we both sat on the bed after taking our shoes off and cleaning the place. (Y/N) was looking at the stupid gift I got her and I was looking at mine. I really loved what she got me. I always wanted a tea set and she got me one. Not to mention the actual tea. 

"Oh. " I said and pulled her closer. We were cuddling in the bed. "It's time for me to tell you what I have been doing with Erwin. " I poked her head. 

"Really? " she looked excitedly at me. 

"Yes. " she sat on my lap ready to hear me. "I now work with Erwin at his company. I'm going to be Mike's secretary." I put a string of hair behind her ear. "That's how I got you the gift. I officially start at the beginning of February and I was going with Erwin at the company and doing the necessary paperwork I needed for the job. " I finished explaining. 

"Are you joking? " she looked shocked. 

"No I'm not. " I chuckled. 

She hugged me and somehow we ended up falling backwards but she got on top of me. She was laughing like crazy. 

"I love you! I can't believe it. " she laughed and kissed me. 

I immediately kissed back and the kiss got heated very quickly. When we pulled back (Y/N) started kissing my neck and opened my shirt. I let her do her thing not thinking much about it. I enjoyed the attention because my body was getting desperate for her. 

I immediately sat up when I felt her reaching for my pants. I got away from her feeling that I had gotten hard. I was so lost in the moment I didn't notice. 

"I'm sorry (Y/N), just give me a moment I'll be right back. " I went to stand but she pulled me back down. 

She placed herself on my lap and I was left staring at her. I could barely keep myself in check. 

"What are you doing, brat? " I eyed her. 

"Levi... I know what you want and... I'm ready. " my eyes widen. 

"No. I'm not doing it. " I went to lift her and place her next to me but she stopped me. 

"Levi, " she came close to my ear. "I want you. " she whispered. 

I felt all my self control leave out the window. I gently put her down. 

"Are you sure about this? " I asked to make sure. 

"Yes. " I got in between her legs and kissed her. 

"I don't want to push you. " I said again. 

"Levi... I thought about it. I want you. " she placed her hands on my face. 

I looked in her eyes for any sort of fear or doubt but I saw none. The only thing I saw was lust and love. I kissed her again. 

"If you want me to stop just say it. I don't want you to do something you might regret." I told her seriously. 

"As long as it's with you I won't regret it. " she looked lovingly into my eyes. 

God I love her. 

"Okay, but remember the moment you want me to stop say it, don't hesitate." she nodded and I went back to kissing her body. 

My hands touched everything they could and I was left staring at the beautiful woman in front of me. This night was going to be for her, I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. And that's exactly what I did. 

\---------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	21. Last Day Of The Year

(Y/N)

Waking up these days has been amazing. If I ignore the cold. It's the last day of December today so it's extremely cold and I'm laying naked in bed. I felt an arm squeezing me and pulling me closer to the only source of warmth there was. Other than the blankets. 

Levi pulled me on top of him but he didn't open his eyes or said anything. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes again. I felt him kiss my forehead and I smiled.

"Good morning. " I mumbled in his neck. 

"Good morning, baby. How are you feeling? " he said in his sleepy voice. 

Levi has been asking me this for the past six days, every time we do something he asks me if I'm feeling okay, if I hurt anywhere and other questions like that. 

I chuckled. 

"Levi, I told you I'm fine. If I hurt anywhere I'll tell you. " I nuzzled closer to him. 

"I know but you weren't feeling well the first time. " he buried his face in my hair. 

"Levi it was my first time, of course it hurt, I was expecting it. " I told him for the hundredth time. 

"But you couldn't walk for the entire day. " he complained again. 

"But you took great care of me." I kissed his chest. 

"Still, I don't want to see you in so much pain again. " he run his fingers through my hair. 

"I can't even imagine what you would do if I was a masochist. " I chuckled. 

"That's different. " 

I didn't say anything else, he was exaggerating I wasn't in so much pain that day. Sure it hurt but it's not like I couldn't stand, Levi just wouldn't let me do anything that's why I didn't get up to walk around.

-

I went to stand after ten minutes of being awake. Levi was still sleeping next to me and I sat there, staring at him. He looked so nice, so handsome, so relaxed. Last night was playing through my mind like a movie, the feeling was amazing. I could tell he was holding back to not hurt me and I thank him for that. I'll make it up to him. 

Now, however, comes the hard part. I don't want to stand, I know it will hurt. I already feel weird down there so I can only imagine how much worse it will become when I stand. But I had to pee. 

I stood up and stayed there for two minutes trying to get used to this new felling. I started shivering from the cold and took a step forward to catch my coat. But the moment I opened my legs I fell to the ground. When I fell I made a small sound that woke Levi up and he looked at me. 

"(Y/N)? What are you doing on the floor? " he rubbed his eyes. 

"Haha, " I let out a nervous laugh. "it hurts a little. " I quietly said. 

Levi though for a second and his eyes widened, probably remembering the events of last night. He quickly got up and picked me up from the floor, both of us still naked. He picked me up like a princess and showered me with questions. 

"Are you okay? Where do you hurt? Was I too ruff? Do you need a doctor?- " I chuckled and shut him up with my lips. 

"No, calm down I'm fine. You weren't too ruff and I just hurt a little bit down there. Don't worry it's normal. " I reassured him. 

"Are you sure? Why did you get out of bed If you're hurt?" he turned and went back to the bed. 

Before he could place me down I stopped him. 

"No, no, I have to pee. " he stood straight again and went to the bathroom. 

He put me down on the toilet and I again felt weird. I'll have to get used to this. Levi left and came back with my underwear and the white bottom up shirt I use for bed. I put them on, without standing up, and when I was done Levi grabbed me before I could stand. 

"Levi, I'm fine now you can put me down. " I told him. 

"No, you're hurt so you're not doing anything today. " I rolled my eyes and washed my teeth. 

He was still holding me. When that was done he, very gently, put me back on the bed. He put on his underwear and pants and left the room to get through his morning routine. 

-

"What time is it? " he whispered in my ear. 

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was almost seven and my buttery was on thirty present. I don't use my phone for any reason so I was fine with that. 

"Almost seven. " I answered him. 

He hummed in response and stood up, with me still in his arms. 

"You know I'm not a princess, you don't have to carry me like that everyday." he didn't respond, instead he just continued walking towards the bathroom. 

He entered the shower and we proceeded to do our morning routine and then he picked me up again before I could exit the bathroom. 

"Levi! Seriously? " I let out a sigh. 

"What is it, princess? " he smirked. 

"Fuck you. " I laughed and he laid me down on the bed. He grabbed two sandwiches and gave one to me. 

"You know. " he sat next to me. "We don't have anymore food. " 

I swallowed and looked at him.

"Really? " I lowered my gaze. 

"Yes, I'm sorry princess. " he picked me up and placed me on his lap. 

"So that's my nickname now? " I chuckled. 

"Do you not like it? " he took a bite. 

"It's not that, it's cute. What do you want me to call you? " I also took a bite. 

He thought for a second. 

"Master would be nice. " he playfully said. 

"Yeah, sure. " I rolled my eyes. "No. "

He put his head on my shoulder. 

"Call me whenever you want. " I rested my head on top of his and we finished eating.

We cuddled for the next four hours, waiting for my hair to dry, and then we got ready to leave. We had to buy some food for the next week. We left our house and went to a supermarket that was ten minutes away from our it. It wasn't big but it still sold stuff we could use. 

Levi took a basket and we started looking around. 

"Is there something you want? " I asked him. 

"No, but I don't want to just get sandwiches again, if that's okay. " he answered. 

"Of course it's fine. " I smiled at him. 

We did took a few sandwiches but not just that. We also took a few fruits, cheese, ham and turkey as well as toast bread. I didn't like to eat toast bread like that but this would last us longer. We also took some stuff we didn't need like chips and chocolate. We simply took them because we wanted them. It's not like they are super expensive and it's the holidays. We can spoil ourselves a bit. 

As we were looking around my phone rang and I answered it. 

"Yes? "I put it on my ear.

"Hey (Y/N), how are you? " Hanji asked. 

"I'm fine Hanji, how are you? " I smiled and Levi rolled his eyes. 

"What does shity glasses want? " he didn't say it quietly. 

"I heard that, shorty. " she yelled so Levi could hear her. 

"That's why I said it. " he smirked. 

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Hanji. 

"What do you want Hanji? " I looked through the shelf in front of me. 

"Right! Do you and Levi have anything planned for today or tomorrow? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"No? Why? " Levi placed some battles of water in the basket. 

"Well... You see, me and Erwin won't go anywhere for new year's, both his and mine parents are out of town so we have nowhere to go, and we don't want to spend it alone so we were wondering if you would like to come to our house and spend the night here? And change the year with us? " she hesitantly said. 

I looked at Levi who was looking at me waiting to finish.

"Give a minute, Hanji. " I removed the phone from my ear. 

"Levi. " I went closer to him. "Hanji and Erwin are inviting us to their house to spend new year's with them. Do you want to go? " he looked at me confused. 

"Why would they want to spend new year's with us? " he put his hands in his pockets. 

"They have nowhere to go and they don't want to spend it alone. " I explained. 

He shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't see why not. "

I smiled and placed the phone back on my ear. 

"Hanji? "

"Hmm!? " she sounded excited. 

"We'll come. Where do you live? " I looked at the shelf again. 

"Really? You're going to come?! " she yelled. 

"Yes Hanji, we're going to come. " I rolled my eyes. 

"Yes! Thank you. Okay we live..." she proceeded to give me her address but I didn't understand. 

After five minutes of her trying to explain I just gave up and shoved the phone in Levi's hands. He rolled his eyes and placed the phone on his ear. When he hang up he gave me back the phone and grabbed the basket from my hands. 

"Don't make me talk to shity glasses ever again. " he growled. 

"Why? " I looked at him. 

"She. Is. Annoying. " he put emphasis on each word. 

"She's not that bad. " I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "So... What are we supposed to get them? It's new year's eve and we're going to their house, aren't we supposed to get something? "

"Maybe desserts? " he shrugged his shoulders. "Or how about wine? We're already at a supermarket. "

"I don't know anything about wines. " 

"I do, don't worry. " he grabbed my hand and we went to the section with the wines. 

I just stated at them while Levi searched for one to get. Eventually he grabbed one that was a little bit expensive but nothing dramatic. He said that this one would go well with the theme of the holidays so we got. When we reached the counter he grabbed a long bag so we could put in the wine and I payed for the items. 

Levi again apologized for making me buy everything but I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. When we made it home we placed everything in the box and the bottom shelf and we sat on the bed. I immediately sat on his lap and hugged him while he just sat there confused.

"Where did that come from? " he wrapped his hands around me. 

"Nowhere, I just wanted to sit on my boyfriends lap. Is that a problem? " I smirked. 

"Of course not. It's almost perfect. " he put a string of hair behind my ear and kissed me. 

His hands moved and he took off my shirt and I did the same with his. Every time I'm left staring at his body, practically worshiping it with my eyes but I'll never let him know that. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing me and eventually he reached for the bags. I looked at him confused, until he brought out a little package of condoms. He smirked and I was just looking at it. This bastard, when did he get this? 

-

"Are you okay? " Levi hugged my waist from behind and put his head on my shoulder. 

"Levi, seriously I'm fine. " I rolled my eyes. He always asks me that. "I should be the one asking if you are okay. Your back, definitely, has seen better days. " I turned and wrapped my arms around him. 

He was already dressed and was waiting for me. He was wearing the white bottom up shirt and the vest I got him. He looked amazing. I was wearing my black pants and the blue satin shirt I got from the store. More like they let me take it.

I kissed him and he smiled at me. 

"I don't mind the marks on my back. You made them didn't you? " I blushed and turned around to grab my shoes. 

"Shut up. " I put on the ankle boots and grabbed my coat. 

I was already done with makeup and everything. I had also put on the necklace and bracelet, because why not? Levi did the same and grabbed his coat while I took my bag and put in my phone. I really liked the bag he got me, it was so sweet that he thought of getting me something. 

Levi was waiting at the door and was holding the wine in the bag. 

"You are giving this to them. " I pointed at it. 

"Oh? Is someone shy?" he teased me. 

"Don't do that. " I whined and put my head on his chest. 

"Fine. " he kissed the top of my head. "Let's go. " he took my hand and we left the house. 

After walking for forty minutes we arrived at their house and Levi knocked on the door, because I was still looking at the garden. I heard Erwin's voice welcoming Levi in the house but I was too focused on the small lake in the garden. 

Who the fuck has a lake in their garden? 

"(Y/N)!!!" Hanji run up to me and hugged me. "You came!!! " she picked me up and went in circles. 

"Okay, put me down. " luckily, she did. 

"Let's go inside. " she dragged me in the house. 

It was truly beautiful. I can see why they have a lake in the garden. After I took off my coat I sat next to Levi who was talking with Erwin. The couch was really soft. I wonder when me and Levi will go to look for a couch for our own house... 

"I hope you didn't have anything planned for today. " Hanji placed four glasses of wine on the table. It was almost eight o'clock so it wasn't early for us to drink. 

"No, we didn't have anything planned. We were just going to stay inside so you didn't ruin our plans or anything. " I reassured her and picked up my glass of wine. 

"I'm glad to hear that. We don't like changing the year alone so every time we're calling friends, asking them if they can come. " Erwin picked up a glass as well. 

"I guess no one else was available? " Levi did the same. 

"We just called Mike but he had plans with his wife, so after that we called you. " Hangi picked up the last one. "Don't worry, shorty. You weren't the last option. " she winked. 

"I wasn't worried, shitty four eyes. " I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Erwin and we all started talking. 

As time passed Hanji brought out some snacks and drinks. I only had the one glass of wine from the beginning because I didn't want to get drank. I didn't have any experience with alcohol before. 

It was around twelve and Hanji changed the channel on the TV trying to find one that played some nice music to change the new year.

"Oh, you're sleeping here tonight, you know that right? " She asked as she placed down the controller. 

"What? " Levi put down the glass of whiskey he was holding. 

"You didn't tell him? " she turned to me. 

"You didn't tell me! When did you say we were going to sleep here? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't? " she questioned herself.

Erwin massaged his tembels. 

"Is there a problem with you staying for the night? " he rubbed his hands together. 

"No, we just didn't brought any other clothes. " Levi explained and picked up his glass again. 

"Oh, that's fine, you'll sleep alone and it'll be fine in the morning. We don't judge." Hanji smiled. 

We both nodded our heads. We talked for two more minutes until we started counting. While we were counting I took in the decoration of the house. The big tree in the corner and everything else... Really beautiful. 

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy new year!!! " we heard yelling from outside and fire works. 

"Happy new year! " we kissed and hugged each other. 

"Happy new year, princess! " Levi hugged me and kissed me. 

I smiled into the kiss and pulled back to look at him. 

"Happy new year, baby." I pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you! " I felt dizzy just hearing it.

My heart picked up speed and I smiled. It was so nice to hear it. 

"I love you too. " I kissed him and he didn't waste a second in kissing me back. 

We all sat on the couch and spend two more hours talking and playing card games. Levi, again, had to explain it to me because I couldn't understand the rules of the game. Around two o'clock Hanji showed us the guest room and we said goodnight. 

Both me and Levi took off our clothes and went to bed. Because both Hanji and Erwin were much bigger than us we couldn't borrow their clothes. But it didn't matter, the house was really warm. 

"Oh my God! " I moaned when I got under the covers. 

It felt amazing. It wasn't cold at all, it was really soft and I had a pillow. I laid back and I started laughing. Not like a crazy lady, but a happy laugh. Levi was done fixing our clothes and laid next to me. He didn't moan but anyone could tell he was enjoying the feeling. 

He laid on his side and brought me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I started caressing his cheek and we smiled.

"It's so hard to believe this. " I whispered. I don't know why but I didn't want to raise my voice. 

"I know, but it's real. " he kissed me again. "I'm so lucky I found you. Thank you. " he looked into my eyes. 

"I'm lucky I found you." I corrected him. "I might have been dead by now if it wasn't for you. " 

"Don't say that, princess. " he brought his hand up to my cheek. 

My heart picked up speed and I smiled. I like it when he calls me princess. 

"It's true." I looked into his eyes. "It's only been a month and we are already acting like this. How are we going to act in six months? " I chuckled. 

"I really don't know. " he let out a sigh. "And it's been almost two months since we met, get your facts straight. "

I chuckled again and nuzzled into his chest. I didn't answer him, instead I just laid there, in his arms until I fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	22. New Year's Dinner

Warning: in the beginning there is some sexual content. Not smut but still sexual. If you feel uncomfortable reading it, skip it. You are free to read when you see this -.

(Y/N)

He looks so peaceful and relaxed when he sleeps. Usually he looks like he's pissed and bored. Like he is always on edge that something might happen. I know he doesn't act like that when we are alone and he smiles but when we are in public or when someone else is around he flips the switch and he changes. 

But still, even when we are alone he doesn't look relaxed, so it's moments like this where I get to see him without his tense face. I like it, sure, but that doesn't mean that I like seeing him on edge all the time. My head was laying on his chest and my hand was slowly caressing his body because I didn't want to wake him up. 

It was really, really early and I woke up because the light of the room went out. I turned on the TV in the room and immediately put it on mute so he wouldn't wake up. The sun wasn't even out, it was pitch black outside and here I was, like a creepy stalker watching my boyfriend sleep and taking in his appearance. 

It feels so nice to be with him right now, changing the year together and spending the holidays with someone. Ever since I met him my luck has gone better, I found a job, I made some friends and I'm alive. 

I heard something hitting the window and soon realized it was the sound of the rain. It was raining again but I didn't care. I was laying naked, yes, but I was warm. I was in a nice, warm bed with my boyfriends arms wrapped around me. Without thinking my body moved on its own and I kissed his chest. 

I slowly started moving, from his chest to his belly and from his belly to his underwear. What was I even doing? It's almost three in the morning and here I am ready to put my boyfriends manhood in my mouth. Should I mention that he was asleep? I've never done this before but this strange need to do it took over me. 

I slowly took his underwear off and I saw it. Obviously it wasn't standing, I wasn't expecting it to, but that would be part of the fun. I was wondering if what I was doing was right. This is dirty, is it even right for me to do it? But people have asked to do it before so I guess it's something that happens, right? 

Levi hasn't told me anything about other stuff during moments like this. We only do the basics and it feels amazing but I want more. I love it when he teases me before we actually get to do it even if I beg him to stop. So I want more of that. I finally put it in my mouth and I didn't know what to do from there. 

I wanted to bite it. It was soft and hard at the same time, I felt like I had a piece of cooked meat in my mouth. I felt it with my tongue a bit to get a feel for it and I surprisingly liked it. It didn't have a weird taste or anything. It felt clean and I wasn't expecting it. But then again, this is Levi. 

I felt movements and I looked up seeing Levi opening his eyes and trying to close his legs but I was in the way. I turned my attention back on the thing in my mouth and that's when he finally sat up and looked at me. He was slightly blushing and he grabbed me from my armpits making his little friend leave my mouth. 

"What are you doing? " he sat on his knees and raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't know. " I answered honestly. "I just felt like doing it. " I admitted. 

"Seriously... " he looked at the clock. "Princess, it's almost three in the morning what are you doing awake? " he rubbed his eyes. 

"I woke up because there wasn't any light in the room and I couldn't go back to sleep. " I shrugged my shoulders. 

"And you got horny at three in the fucking morning? " he asked in disbelief. "Do you even know how to do what you were trying to do? " he looked at me. 

I shook my head and he let out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, I won't try anything again. Let's just go back to bed. " I went to lay down but he stopped me. 

I was sad about it but I tried not to show it. He let out another sigh and he looked at me. 

"Okay, let's try but only this for tonight. I was planning to wait for a while but you an inpatient horny brat. " my eyes widen. "You don't know how to do it, right? " he crossed his arms. 

I shook my head. 

"I don't. "

"Okay... " another sigh. "Put it back in your mouth and do what I say. " I nodded and did exactly that. 

I looked up at him waiting for him to tell me what to do. 

"Lick it. I have to get hard first. " he laid back and I started doing it. 

It felt a little weird but I didn't dislike it. I could feel it getting bigger and harder until it popped out of my mouth. I licked it like that and Levi didn't say anything, he just took deep breaths from his nose. After some time he spoke. 

"Put it back in your mouth. " I looked at him. 

"It won't fit. " I was confused. 

"It will go down your throat. That's how this works, are you sure you want to continue? " he asked seriously. 

"Won't I choke? How will it even get down? " I got a bit scared. 

"It's fine, many people have done it before and it's not so bad. Of course you won't know if you like it until you try it. We can stop if you are scared and you can simply use your hand. " he tried to reassure me and his words worked. 

I thought for four seconds before I gave him my answer. I was the one who started this so I have to finish it. Plus his words calmed me down a lot and I'm not so worried anymore. I just don't know how to do it. 

"I don't know how to do it. " I admitted. 

"So, you want to still try? " I noticed his hand was massaging his... 

"Yes, but I don't want to do it wrong. " he let out a sigh and sat up. 

"Okay, for today I'll take the lead because you haven't done it before and you can do it alone, if you want, the next time. " I nodded but how was this going to work. "Usually it doesn't happen in this order, you should do it alone first and then I'd do it but I feel like it will work better for you the other way around. "

I still looked at him confused. What is he even going to do? 

"I'm going to fuck your mouth. " he whispered in my ear. 

A shiver went up my spine. Why did he sound so hot? I found myself more excited than scared, honestly.

"Are you okay with that? " he whispered again. What is this feeling? 

"Yes. " I whispered back. 

"Then put it in your mouth and let me do my thing. " I nodded and went down. 

I took it in and I felt him slowly pushing in and breathing heavily. He let out a few curse words as well. It felt weird and I felt like I was going to throw up but I kept it in, a weird feeling keeping me from moving and actually enjoying the little pain I felt at the back of my throat. 

Eventually he stopped and spoke again. 

"You took me all in. What a good girl. " he petted my head and I felt this amazing pleasure going up in my head and face. "Now princess, because you are a good girl you will swallow everything when I'm done. "

-

I felt someone kissing me and I opened my eyes. Whoever was kissing me puled back and I saw that it was Levi. He smiled down at me and I returned it, until I remembered what I did a few hours ago and covered myself. Why did I do that? Why do I change so much during the night? I heard Levi chuckle, which only made me blush harder. 

"Come on princess, it's time to get up. " he pulled the covers and I didn't try to stop him. 

I looked up at him and he just smiled. 

"I'm sorry. " I played with my fingers. 

"For what?" he looked confused. 

"For last night. I was probably really bad at it and I woke you up. " I looked at the wardrobe in front of me instead of him. 

"Really princess? " I nodded. I feel so ashamed. 

He let out a sigh and picked me up setting me on his lap. He caressed my cheek like a baby and hugged me with his other hand from behind. I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Don't apologise, you didn't do anything wrong. To be honest I was expecting you to do way worse than you did and thanks to you I got two more hours of sleep then normal. " I looked up at him. 

"Really? "

"Yeah. " he nodded. "You just need a bit more practice, that's all. You're doing a lot better than others normally would. " his words calmed me down a lot. 

"Okay. " I smiled. 

"Now get ready," he put me down. "Dinner is almost done. " he stood up.

I just noticed that he was already dressed and was even wearing shoes. Dinner is almost done? What time is it? I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost twelve. 

"Why didn't you wake me up? " I immediately got up started putting on my bra. 

"You didn't sleep much and you looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you. " he kissed my forehead. "I'll be waiting outside. "

I nodded and he left. I got dressed in the clothes I was wearing yesterday and went to the bathroom. I grabbed the new toothbrush I used last night and washed my teeth. I cleaned my face, used the toilet and put makeup on. I didn't do something big, I just did something simple and nice. lastly I fixed my hair. 

I quickly went to the guest room and put my makeup back in my bag. I had brought it with me just in case I needed it and because I didn't want my bag to be completely empty. I grabbed my phone, that was charging on the nightstand, and put it in my pocket. After that I went to the living room. 

There I saw Erwin and Levi sitting on the dinner table and talking while Hange was in the kitchen making a salad. I went and greeted the men first, before I went to help Hange. 

"Good morning! " I smiled. 

"It's technically good evening now but whatever. " Levi took a sip of whatever he was drinking. 

"And who's fault was it that I slept so much. " I put my hands on his chair. 

"Yours for not sleeping earlier. " I could hear the smirk. 

I made sure he had swallowed before I smacked his head. 

"Good morning, Erwin. " I smiled at him. 

"Good morning (Y/N)" he chuckled. "Did you sleep well? "

"Yeah, I did, you? " I raised my eyebrows. 

"I slept well too, thank you. " he smiled. 

"As well as someone can sleep with four eyes. " Levi mumbled with the cup of his drink in front of his mouth. I guess he's drinking tea. 

I smacked his head again and left the table. I could feel Levi's eyes on me as I left. I entered the kitchen and saw Hanges butt sticking out of the fridge. I tapped her back and she turned to face me. When she saw me she smiled and hugged me. 

"Good morning sleepy beauty. " I rolled my eyes. 

"Morning Hange. " she pulled back. "What are you doing? "

"I'm just looking for potatoes. " she turned back on the fridge. 

"Why? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"I want to make a potato salad. " her voice was hard to hear. It was like she had a pillow in front of her. 

"Do you need help. "

"That would be nice. " she turned, holding four potatoes and gave me two. "Thank you. "

"It's nothing. " we went to the counter and started making the salad. 

-

Me and Hange spend two hours in the kitchen making the food and now I was taking the plates out on the table. Levi and Erwin were still talking but I didn't pay any attention to them and simply placed the plates and silverware on front of them. I left and went back in the kitchen and took the glasses. 

I placed them on the table and went back in the kitchen and out bringing with me different foods and drinks. I didn't do much because I didn't know how to cook but I did help with the basic stuff that even a kid could do. I mainly cut the vegetables and other stuff that needed cutting but even that helped Hange. 

At the end we brought out the two big plates with the meat that was being cooked for four hours in the oven. It smelled delicious and I just wanted it in my mouth right now. I placed my plate on the table and Hange did the same. 

We sat down and the men finally turned there attention to us and Levi looked at me. 

"When did all this get here? " he pointed at the different foods and salads on the table. 

"I have been going in and out of the kitchen for half an hour. Didn't you notice? " I asked in disbelief. 

"No. Sorry I would have helped you if I did. " he kissed the side of my head. 

"Levi!!! Why can't you be so nice to me!? " Hange brought out her bottom lip. 

"Because you're not my girlfriend, four eyes. " Levi did what Erwin was doing and grabbed some food. 

"Can you imagine what it'd be like if you were in a relationship with Hange? " Erwin grabbed one of the salads and put some on his plate.

"I don't even want to think about it. " Levi answered him very seriously. 

Both me and Hange chuckled and put some food as well. I took a bite and oh my God was this thing good. The meat was so soft it melted and the sauce was delicious. I took a piece of bread and put the sauce on it and ate it. 

It was amazing, delicious and the feeling of celebrating new year's with friends and my boyfriend made it even better. I smiled at the feeling and I felt Levi squeezing my hand on top of the table. We both smiled at each other, understanding what this moment meant for both of us without words.

I looked at Erwin and Hange and they were doing similar things to us, playfully throwing food at each other and just goofing around. We went back to talking and eating for about one hour until Hange stood up to take everything in the kitchen and bring out the dessert. I too stood up offering to help but Erwin stopped me insisting that he'd help her. 

While they were taking everything in the kitchen they were still making fun of each other. Hange even threw some bread on top of Erwin's head and I was sure he was going to yell at her but instead he just laughed. 

"They make a great couple, don't they? " I looked at Levi. 

He had his arm at the back of my chair and was messing with my hair. 

"They do. But don't let them know. " he smiled but his voice was serious. 

"I won't. Did you like the food? " I fully turned towards him. 

"It was really good. Even if shitty glasses made it. " he brought his chair closer to mine. 

"I helped you know. " I playfully punched his chest. 

"That explains why I didn't die. " he smirked and I rolled my eyes. 

He kissed me and I didn't waste a second in kissing him back. We pulled back and looked in each others eyes and I'm sure I somehow fell in love with him again. He nuzzled my neck and I messed with his hair. Noises could be heard from the kitchen so I wasn't worried about Erwin and Hange coming out. From the noises I could guess they were doing something similar to us.

"I really love you you know. " Levi mumbled in my neck. 

"I love you too. " I whispered. 

"You really have no idea how... " he took a deep breath and moved his head from my shoulder. He was fully looking at me. "I never thought that my life could change so much in just two months. You mean more to me then a single girlfriend. For some reason I feel really connected to you, like you were made to be mine. " he looked into my eyes. 

I was left speechless, what has gotten into him? Do I need to take his wine away? He brought his hands up to my head. I could feel the warmth of his palms on my cheeks. 

"I really don't want to lose you for any reason, I told you that in the beginning, so please... Stay with me. " 

"Are you okay? " I smiled in an attempt to lighten up the mood. "Why would I leave you? What has gotten into you? "

"I don't know. " he admitted. "Just... Please, stay with me? " 

"Of course I will. I don't know what has gotten into you but snap out of it. I like it when you're acting like this but you are freaking me out a bit. Everything is fine. " I kissed him. "Okay? "

"Yeah." be pulled back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I really don't know where that came from. " he rubbed his eyes. "I hope I didn't scare you or anything. "

"You didn't but... It was a bit too much, especially for you. " I laughed a little and felt the slightly cold air around me, for the first time I was actually happy to feel it. 

"I'm sorry princess. I won't do something like that again. " he looked at me. 

"Let's just stop talking about it. Okay? " he nodded and Erwin and Hange came out with our dessert. 

That conversation was weird but I didn't feel something negative coming from it. It felt more like Levi's emotions took control and he just spoke his heart out to me. 

"Took you long enough. " Levi took a sip of his wine. 

"Well I'm sorry ~" she didn't sounded sorry or anything. 

She looked very happy and looking at the mark she has on her neck I can guess why. We ate and talked for the rest of the day. We even played some games and we left at around nine o'clock. Me and Levi were walking hand in hand and enjoying each others company. 

"I hope I didn't upset you with that shit earlier. It really was nothing I don't know what happened to make me say that stuff. "

"You didn't upset me Levi, I told you already I'm fine. " I was done with this, he has been apologizing for hours. 

"Okay, I'll stop. "

"Thank you. " and he literally stopped. 

He kissed me and I returned the kiss immediately. The air around us got colder and when we looked around us we saw that it was snowing. For the first time in seven years I didn't felt bad for seeing snow, instead I smiled and looked at the beautiful man in front of me. His skin as white as the snow, hair black as the night sky and personality cold as winter. But I've always preferred winter over summer. 

Is Levi related to Snow White? They have the same characteristics. I dropped the silly though when I felt cold lips against mine. When the feeling left I looked into the most amazing shade of blue in existence. 

"I love you. " 

"I love you too. "

\----------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	23. Cold

(Y/N)

I quickly entered our room after I was done taking a shower. Tomorrow I go back to work so I had to clean myself and I preferred doing it now than at night when it would get even colder than now. I closed the door and relaxed when I felt the warm air around me. It's so cold that we had to lid fifteen candles and ten were around our bed. We did that hoping it would warm us and it hopefully did. 

I mean it's snowing outside. It's crazy cold. 

I got in bed and sat on Levi's lap. I was looking for any source of warmth and right now he provided a lot. He wrapped his arms around me. 

"You are really cold. "he grabbed the blanket and covered me. 

"You don't say. In case you haven't noticed I'm wet from top to bottom. "I rolled my eyes. 

"Wet already? But I haven't done anything yet. " he smirked. 

I punched his chest. 

"Do you have anything else on your mind? " 

"A lot of things but you take my mind off of everything. " he nuzzled into my neck. 

I rolled my eyes again and leaned into him. I started thinking about tomorrow and how I'd have to go to work and to be honest I really didn't feel like going. I'd much prefer to stay here and cuddle with Levi and just talk with him but I knew that wasn't possible. 

I extended my hand and grabbed the bag of chips we had bought last week for the holidays. We opened it yesterday. I started eating and Levi did the same. I looked up and swallowed. 

"Levi? "

"Hmm? "

"What do you have to do tomorrow? " 

"I'll go with Erwin to a doctor to run some tests. They want a paper that shows my health condition, then we will go to get me a phone because I also need one for the job." he grabbed another chip. 

"You never told me how much they are going to pay you. " I closed my eyes and got comfortable. I really felt like sleeping. 

"I'll get one thousand and five hundred dollars every month. " he answered like the number meant nothing. 

My eyes shot open and I looked at him shocked. 

"How much?! "

"One thousand five hundred. It's no big deal, my last job payed me five thousand. " he closed the bag and placed it on the table. 

"What job did you do? " I nearly yelled. 

"I was the COO for a company that made electricity. " 

I was just staring at him. Why didn't he tell this and what happened to make him leave such an amazing job? You know what? I'm done thinking about this. He will tell me when he wants to. I got comfortable again and without realizing it I fell asleep on top of Levi. 

-

I put on my blue shirt and coat. The candles were doing an excellent job at keeping us warm but we had to change them for the night and now only two were still burning. I was ready to leave for work and Levi was waiting for me with his scarf around his neck and his gloved hands in his pockets. 

I grabbed my bag ready to leave but stopped. 

I really hesitated to go close to him. I was actually scared of going outside. Usually at this time of the year I'd try and find a place to stay and I wouldn't go out unless I desperately needed to but now I have to get to work. I let out a sigh and watched as white smoke left my mouth. It even came out from my nose. 

I took a couple of steps and opened the door. Immediately I started shaking and trembling from the cold. I tried to move backwards but Levi stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulders. 

"Come on, the longer we stay here the longer it will take for us to get to the cafeteria." the smoke that exited his mouth went past my head. 

"It's really cold. " I was still shaking. 

"I know but come on the sooner we get to the cafeteria the better. " I nodded my head and started walking. 

There is no point in me not moving, I have to get there whether I like it or not. Walking through the cold weather was horrible. My feet hurt because of the cold snow underneath them and my face was red because of the cold wind constantly hitting me. Levi had his arms wrapped around me, he was more used to this cold weather then me because of where he grew up, but not me. 

I have been living here for many years, yes, but I grew up in a warmer country and I've never been out in such cold weather before. I was focused on the cold around me that I didn't notice that we had reached the cafe. When we stepped in I realized how bad my condition was. 

I was shaking like crazy and my hands were close to my chest trying to keep me warm. Levi took off his gloves and touched my face but I pushed him away because his hands were cold. His eyes widened for some reason and he pushed me further in the cafe, trying to get me more warm. He sat me down on a table and took off his coat and put it over me. I could barely hear anything because the strong wind decided to screw with my ears. 

From the corner of my eye I saw a girl coming towards me and soon realized it was Sophia. One of my favorite costumers. 

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Are you okay? " she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Your lips and eyebrows are covered in ice! "

I didn't pay attention to what she said. I heard her but it's like my brain didn't understand the words even though I understood the meaning. 

"Hi Sophia. " I smiled. 

She looked at Levi. 

"What happened to her. "

"I don't know. We just walked here and when we entered she looked like this. " he explained. 

"You walked here? In this weather? " she asked shocked. 

A few seconds passed and they just stayed in awkward silence. What could Levi say? That we didn't get a taxi because they need money that we prefer to save so we can get a house? Or that he's nearly thirty and doesn't have a car because he's homeless? 

I started to feel a bit better and asked for Levi to get me a tea and he nodded leaving me alone with Sophia. 

"It's not his fault. " I reassured her.

"It's not that. I... I went a bit far, I'm sorry. " she looked down. What is she talking about? 

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. " I smiled. "You just asked why we walked instead of taking a taxi or something, you didn't do something wrong. "

"Yeah... " she still didn't look at me. 

I figured that now would be a good time to ask her the question I've been wanting to ask for almost a month now. 

"Sophia...?" she looked at me. "You and the others leave me a lot of money and now you get shaken up by something as simple as me being cold. Why? "

I didn't want to be rude or disrespectful but her behavior was really unusual for being a simple costumer. 

"I... " she looked down again. "Me and the others know you're homeless. And Levi too. "

I looked at her shocked. How did she figured it out? I went to ask her but she cut me off. 

"I don't know if you remember but a few years ago you almost got raped and some people saved you. A girl helped you with your wounds afterwards, that girl was me and the boys that stopped those men were the ones sitting over there. " she pointed at the table where Elijah and the others sat. 

They waived at me. So that's why they looked familiar. 

"Your clothes when we saw you here were the same as back then so we figured you were still living on the streets and we wanted to help you. And about two months ago Levi came to my drag store asking for the most powerful cold medicine I had. I didn't understand what was happening but after I saw you two together again I understood that he wanted the medicine for you, probably. That's why I panicked when I saw you now. "

I was slowly processing what she was saying. She must be really smart if she was able to put all this together. 

"Yeah... He did want the medicine for me. " Was the only thing that came out of my mouth for some reason. 

She nodded and we stayed silent for a bit until Levi came with our tea. Sophia got up and left the table leaving me and Levi alone. I grabbed my cup and took a sip without saying a word to Levi. I wasn't mad. 

I was ashamed. 

When I was out at night begging for someone to come and save me I didn't care about what people might think because I'd never see them again. I never thought I'd meet Sophia and the others that saved me that night and I surely wasn't expecting them to remember me. 

I'm trying to make my life better, start having the life I wanted and I didn't want it to involve my life on the streets. I didn't want anyone to know about it but now that Sophia and the others, people that I'm really close with, know about it I don't know how to feel. 

I'm just ashamed.

"Are you okay? " Levi squeezed my hand. 

I looked up and smiled at him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. "

"You look better. I didn't know you were so sensitive to cold. " he put a string of hair behind my ear. 

"I'm just not used to it. " he looked behind me and got up. 

Looking back I saw Erwin standing by the door waiting for Levi. He took his coat from my shoulders and gave me a kiss before leaving, with his tea in his hand. I looked at the clock. I still have five minutes before my shift starts so I quickly finished my tea and got ready for work. 

I think I overreacted. A lot. She didn't judge me or made fun of me. In fact she was very respectful and I want to apologize and thank everyone for helping me so much. I put on my apron, took a deep breath and turned around ready to go to their table but unfortunately they were already gone. 

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	24. Kicked Out

(Y/N)

I took my bag and put on my coat. I took a deep breath and left the cafe ready to go home. It was still really cold but Erwin was waiting for me outside with Levi to take me home. Erwin called me earlier and told me that. I entered the car and relaxed when I felt the warm air around me. I prefer cold over warm weather but this is ridiculous. 

"Hello. " I greeted the two men who were sitting on the front. 

"Hi (Y/N)." Erwin started the car. 

"Hi. " Levi looked back and gave me a small smile. "How was work? "

"Work was fine, like always. " I didn't see the need to inform him about what happened with Sophia. 

"Good. " with that he turned and looked in front of him. 

The rest of the ride was covered in a comfortable silence between the three of us and the only source of sound came from the radio playing music. Erwin dropped me off at the supermarket that was ten minutes away from home which I was grateful for. He saved me from a lot of cold. 

"(Y/N)!" Levi stopped me before I could exit the car. "This is my number. " he gave me a small paper and I took it. "Call me if you need me. "

I nodded and said goodbye. I walked towards our house wanting nothing more than to get under the blankets. Levi would be back in about an hour or so so I could have the entire bed to myself. I reached home and entered, completely missing the police car that was parked just a few meters away from me. 

I got up the stairs and froze in place. A police officer was standing in front of the window with his hands behind his back. My heart started running it's own marathon. 

I'm scared. What is he doing here? 

He turned and looked at me and gave me a smile of pity but at the same time it was like he was saying 'Gotcha! '

"Ah, I take it your the one who lives here? "

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to answer. Am I going to jail? 

"And you are not the only one from what I saw. You live with your boyfriend? Did you run away from home? You seem young. " he pointed out. 

I guess I'd look like a young girl who run away following the bad boy or something. I swallowed trying to think of what to say. Staying silent won't help my case and it's not like he can arrest me for being homeless. 

"No sir. " I stood straight. "I didn't run away from any home. I'm twenty four, I just live here because I'm homeless. " my voice was shaking a bit from both the cold and my fear. 

He nodded his head. 

"But you do live with another man. " he pointed out again. 

"Yes but he is older than me and he was homeless as well. " I answered him thinking about how he thought Levi could be the one who run away from home or something. 

He nodded again and brought a piece of paper out of his pocket. I looked at him confused. 

"You know it's illegal to live here, right? " he didn't look at me. 

"Sir, the house was abounded. " I shook my head a little. 

"No, it was incomplete. The owners didn't have the money to finish it so they stopped and were planning to start building again next year. " he looked up to me. 

I nodded my head understanding that me and Levi would have to leave. And in this weather too. 

"Imagine how shocked they were when they received a paper saying they would have to pay money for water, for a house they don't even live in. " he finished and gave me the paper. 

I looked at it and I understood what he meant. It was just sixty dollars but still. I gave back the paper and let out a sigh. 

"What do I have to do? " I put my hands in my pockets. 

"Fortunately you don't have to pay but I will ask that you leave the house by eight o'clock tonight. " he fixed the paper and put it in his pocket. "Can I ask you something? "

I nodded my head and looked up from the floor. 

"Why don't you look homeless? " he raised an eyebrow. 

It's true. Right now I don't look like a homeless person but a normal one. 

"I just got a job last month and I got this stuff for work." I pointed at myself. 

He nodded again and didn't move. 

"You said I'd have to leave by eight, right? " he nodded. "Can you leave? I'll just wait for my boyfriend and then we'll gather our stuff. Don't take it personally but I don't want you here. " I looked down again. 

"I understand, I'll come again later tonight to check. " with that he left and I entered our room. 

I sat on the bed and looked around. A single tear made its way down my cheek and I wiped it away. It's already so cold with us being here, how are we going to survive outside. Maybe I'm too spoiled, I've survived so many years I can do it again. 

Get it together! 

I took out my phone and called Levi. I needed him to get something to put all our stuff in. After four rings he picked up. 

"Hello? "

"Hi Levi! " I was relieved to hear him. 

"Hi princess. " how ironic. A princess without a roof over her head. "What is it? "

"I was wondering if you can buy a suitcase or something, because we need to gather our stuff. " I laid down. 

"Why? "

"The police came here. " I quietly said. 

"What?! Why?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes Levi I'm fine, the owner just wants us to leave. He got a bill for the water and he got mad or something. " I rubbed my eyes. "I don't know. "

"Oh... " he let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll see what I can get. I'll be there soon. " 

I said goodbye to him and ended the call. I looked around again and closed my eyes waiting for Levi to come. I don't know how much time passed but I opened my eyes because Levi was poking my cheek. I looked at him and smiled while he just kissed my cheek. 

"Are you okay? " he run his hand through my hair. 

"Better. " I looked down. "What are we going to do? " 

"What we did for so many years. Go back on the streets. " he laid next to me. 

"I don't want to go back. " I whispered. 

"Me neither, but we don't have a choice. " he kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep."

I closed my eyes and went closer to him. The feeling of having him next to me gave me comfort. Before I knew it I fell asleep. 

-

A kiss on my forehead woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw Levi standing over me. The room was empty, no book shelfs, no table, no nothing. Levi put his hands under me and lifted me up like a princess. I looked at him confused and he just kissed me. 

"I'm sorry but I have to get the stuff from the bed. " he pressed his forehead against mine. 

"I don't want to leave. " I wined. 

"Neither do I but we have to. " he placed me down and put the blankets in a big empty suitcase. Another smaller one was next to the door. 

"That one has our clothes and everything else from the bathroom and this room. " he pointed at the smaller suitcase. "This one is for the blankets, cover and pillow. " he pointed at the one in front of him. 

I nodded and went to the toilet to pee. 

"What time is it? " I yelled at him from the bathroom. 

"Four. " I rubbed my eyes and got up. 

I threw some water on my face and went back to our room as Levi closed the suitcase. He came up to me and hugged me, he started rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down. 

"Come on you spoiled brat, keep in mind that it won't last for long a month at most." he placed his hand on my cheek. 

I nodded and kissed him. At least I won't be alone this time. 

"Now let's get going. " I let out a sigh and grabbed my bag and smaller suit case. 

Since I didn't take off my shoes or coat I didn't have to worry about putting them back on. Levi fixed his coat and grabbed the other suitcase. We made our way downstairs and walked for a few minutes until Levi took the suitcase from my hands. I looked at him. 

"You have to get to work. I'll go look for a nice place to stay and then I'll come to you." 

"Okay. " I smiled. The last thing I wanted was to get to work. Can this day get any worse? 

He kissed me before he left with our stuff in his hands. I took a deep breath and let the extremely cold air around me enter my lungs. I turned the other way and made my way to work. 

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	25. Shelter

(Levi) 

I have been walking around for two hours and it's getting dark outside, not to mention colder. I have been looking for a place for us to stay, like a house similar to the one we lived in but I'm a bit shaken up because of what happened. The police came and I don't want to risk being seen by them. But at the same time I don't want to have (Y/N) back on the streets. 

If it was just me I wouldn't care but because I'm not alone anymore I have to be more careful. I'm also worried about her and her health. She doesn't know about this but at night she is shaking like crazy. Obviously she is asleep so she doesn't feel it but I do because I'm wake and it's really bad. And that's with us in a house. Imagine what it will be like if we are outside. 

After another hour I gave up and went to the one place I didn't want to go. A shelter for homeless people. The reason I don't want to go there is because I can have a better life and I don't want to steal resources from people who actually need it. But I don't have a choice if I don't want my princess to freeze to death. 

I don't even know why I started calling her like that. But I like it. 

I smiled thinking about her and entered the big building in front of me. I placed the suitcases down near the door and went to the desk where a lady was sitting. I cleared my throat and she looked up to me. I felt a bit awkward because of my appearance, I don't look homeless but I am. 

"Can I help you? " she smiled at me. 

"Yes, do you have a room? " what was I supposed to say? 

She looked at me weirdly. 

"Sir, this is a shelter for homeless people not a hotel. Please go and look somewhere else. " she looked back down at the papers on the desk. 

I let out a sigh. It would just be better if explained to her the story. 

"I know it looks weird but... " she looked up to me again. "Can I just explain to you because I am homeless. " I was trying really hard to be nice. I have to make sure I can stay here even if it's just for tonight. 

"I'm guessing you just lost your house and are looking to get a new one. You're not really homeless just go to one of your friends house. " she looked down again. 

I can't! 

"Hear me out. " she looked up again. "Please. " I hate this but for my little princess, anything.

She exhaled from her nose and put her pencil down. She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms. 

"Fine. Sit. " I nodded and sat on the black chair in front of the desk. 

I started explaining to her our situation. How we just found jobs, how we both have been homeless for years and we don't anywhere to go. I left out many details because it wasn't important for her to know. When I was done she leaned forward placing her hands on top of the desk. 

"What I want is just a bed honestly and a bathroom. You don't need to give us food or blankets we already have that. " I pointed at the suitcases behind me. "Just a bed for us to sleep on." I finished and waited. 

She let out a sigh. 

"You came at a really bad time. It's so cold that we don't have any space left and we are out of blankets. " I looked down. I'll have to look for another place. "But. " I looked up. "We do have this one room. It's really small and has a bed and a small bathroom. No one lives there because we can't warm it. But since you have blankets you can live there. But it's really small and cold. " she answered seriously. 

"At least we won't have to deal with the wind. Thank you. " we both got up and I grabbed both suitcases. 

I followed her down some stairs and she opened a small door. The room was really cold and small. Smaller than the room back at our house. It could barely fit two people and same goes for the bed but it was good. It had a cabinet pressed against the wall and I opened it. Inside I saw four shelves. Perfect.

Close to the bed was a door and I opened it. Inside was a toilet and a sink but no shower. That's fine. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked seeing the lady from before. She took me out of the way and entered, opening the mirror on the wall. She brought out a shower head. What?

"You attach this to the sink and shower. The water will go down the drain." She pointed at a small circle on the floor.

I nodded.

"Thank you." We both went back on the room.

"I want to apologise for earlier." She started. "A lot of people who don't need shelter come here because they don't want to spend their money or they panick like crazy because they got kicked out or something. They think this is a joke so that's why I got mad."

Yeah, that explains it.

"It's fine, I understand." She smiled.

"But because you now have jobs I will ask you to leave when you get the chance. We need the space." I nodded.

"You will have us here for a month at most, don't worry." She nodded and left the room.

I checked the time on my phone and saw that I had thirty minutes to go and get (Y/N). I couldn't do anything like clean now, I didn't have the time, so I left and started running twords the cafe. It was fifty minutes away now but I couldn't do something better. I made it to the cafe and went inside seeing (Y/N) getting ready to leave. 

She looks really down like something more happened today except from loosing our house but I know if I ask I won't receive an answer. I made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She immediately leaned back into me and closed her eyes. 

I kissed the top of her hair and smiled.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

She shook her head. I let out a sigh and we slowly walked out of the cafe while I was still holding her. Something was really wrong with her but she probably doesn't want to tell me. If she wanted to tell me she would have. We kept walking without talking for a while until she broke the silence.

"Did you find someplace for us to stay?" She was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

It's like back when we first met.

"Yeah but... It's..." I don't know if she will like it. She's too shy about this kind of stuff.

"What is it?"

"It's a shelter for homeless people. I didn't want us to be in the cold and that was the best option." I explained to her.

"That's fine, I've stayed in homeless shelters before." She snuggled closer to me.

Okay, I'm glad that didn't effect her. Why is she so... Depressed?  
We didn't say anything to each other and I just kept leading us twords the shelter. I don't think she even noticed when we arrived, I got the key, talked to the woman and entered our room. She looked around the place like she had just woken up from a dream. She just stood there.

"It's cold." She shivered.

"I know but it was the best I could do." It wasn't but what can I say?

She went back to her little world so I opened the suitcase and grabbed our cover and pillow. I fixed the bed and put the blankets on top of it. I changed into my night clothes only to turn and see (Y/N) staring into the distance. I rolled my eyes and started undressing her. She clearly didn't care about getting ready herself. 

After I put her in the white bottom up I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I laid next to her and she got on top of me hugging my waist. She buried her face in my chest and we sat there without talking for a while. I started caressing her hair and I kissed her forehead.

"What's up with you today?" I whispered.

"Nothing. Just had a bad day." She mumbled in my chest and changed her position.

Her eyes were closed but a frown was very visible on her face. The bed wasn't high at all so I just reached with my hand in the open suitcase next to me and grabbed the little unicorn I got her for our anniversary. I poked her nose with the nose of the unicorn and she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw the little stuffed animal and brought it close to her chest.

"What happened?" I asked again.

She let out a sigh.

"Some people know I'm homeless and I found out today, I really didn't want them to know. We lost our home and I messed up really bad at work and Hange called me to her office. Obviously I didn't get fired but it wasn't fun, I dropped four different orders on the costumers and other stupid stuff. It was a really bad day." She closed her eyes.

I hugged her closer.

"It's okay. Tomorrow will be better." I tried to cheer her up.

From the sounds of it she really had a bad day, I don't blame her for being like this. We stayed quiet and I soon realized she had fallen asleep. I thought about fixing the room and put everything in place but I didn't want to leave her. I decided to fix everything in the morning and I got comfortable before closing my eyes and fell asleep.

\---------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	26. Noir

(Y/N)

Fuck my life!

I woke up this morning feeling much better than I did last night and got ready for work. Levi would stay back to clean the place so after we had breakfast I quickly left because now we live further away from my job. Even though Sophia and the others didn't show up I had a good day at work and got fifteen dollars from tips. I run my ass off but I'm fine.

When I left the cafeteria I had some food with me and as I was walking I heard a small cute sound right as I was about to exit the parks. I went close and saw something I didn't need to see. I can barely support myself I don't need this. And there is going to be a storm tonight, a really bad one. I am planning to go and buy something cheap to warm us because we have electricity now but that's not what's bothering me.

What's bothering me is this small, tiny, cute, little kitten making cute little sounds and making me feel bad for leaving it out here. But I can't take it with me. I don't think it will sit well with Levi plus what am I going to feed it?

But the little sounds she made and the way she shivered from the cold really broke me. I opened the small bag in my hands and grabbed a pie. I cut a small piece and threw it at the small cat. She slowly reached with her mouth and ate it. 

Maybe her mother will come and get her? Is it even a she?

I left the small cat that was still eating the piece and went to a store that sold electric stuff. I looked through the different heaters and grabbed a small one that costs seventeen dollars. I had more money on me from last month. I went to the counter and paid for the item.

That was the last thing I was going to buy. The rest of the money I get will be for a house, I won't spend any more money. I left the store and went to the shelter where Levi was. I went in and said hello to Elisa, the lady on the desk and went down the stairs to my room. 

There was a huge difference between the temperature of the room and the rest of the building. The room was low so it was really cold and it only had a tiny window close to the roof but I wasn't complaining. It would be far worse if we were outside.

Levi was sitting on the bed with his coat, scarf and gloves on and was reading his book. He was a big fan of them but he only had two. He looked up to me and smiled. He got up and kissed me.

"You're late." He mumbled in my neck.

"I sent you a message." I chuckled. This guy can't stay more than five hours away from me.

"I know but you're still late." He looked at me. " What were you doing?"

I smiled and brought the small heater out of the bag. It was still in the cardboard box but he still understood what it was. 

"Why did you get this?" He took the box. He wasn't angry, just confused because it wasn't necessary for us to have this.

But I wasn't going to just freeze to death.

"There is going to be a storm tonight and will most probably snow, do you think it would be nice for us to be in here without something to warm us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you get that before?" He started taking it out of the box.

"Because we didn't have electricity before. Now we do." I pointed at the small square on the wall. 

It was just one but it would do. 

"Right, I forgot." He nodded.

He plugged it in and made it look towards the bed. I took off my shoes and sat next to Levi. Immediately I relaxed and enjoyed the warmth that came out of the device. I grabbed the bag with our food and gave one pie to Levi while I got the one with the cut piece. We ate and talked about work and stuff and eventually I fell asleep and he went back to reading his book.

-

If you had told me I'd wake up because I was to warm in the month of January I'd say you're an idiot, but that's what happened. I woke up thirty minutes before four and took off my coat. I was sweating. Levi was next to me doing something on his phone and I got up from the bed.

He didn't pay attention to me and I entered the bathroom. I sat down and rested my head on the sink. The bathroom was so small I could do that. I finished and exited the small room. I sat next to Levi on the bed and he brought me closer to him. 

He smelled my hair.

"Slept well?" 

"Yeah, much better now with the heater." I smiled.

"I'm glad, you seem better today." He pointed out.

"I feel better, it was just one of those days, don't worry." I looked up and kissed him.

He immediately kissed back and we had a small makeout session, after that we got up and got ready to leave for the cafe. We left and we reached the cafe almost one hour later. As we passed the parks we I heard the small sounds from before but I tried my hardest to not pay attention to it. I couldn't do anything for the small thing.

We entered the cafe and I smiled. I saw Sophia and the others sitting on their usual table. Levi sat on a table looking at a random program on the TV. I ordered a tea for him and proceeded to put on my apron. I went to the window and took Levi's tea from Sasha and went and placed it on the table in front of Levi. He kissed my hand and I went to take orders. 

I was a bit nervous to go to the table where everyone sat but I wanted to apologize for my reaction. I took a deep breath and went over. 

"Hi. "I smiled. 

"Hi (Y/N)." they all said together. It was weird. 

"Umm..." I looked down. "I want to apologize. " I said. 

"Why? " Liam asked. 

"For my reaction. I overreacted. " I looked up and everyone went silent knowing what I was talking about. 

"There's no need to apologize. " Elijah said. 

"Yeah, you didn't do something wrong. " Noah smiled. 

"I didn't exactly said it nicely either. Don't worry, we won't say it to anyone and we won't judge you. We don't judge you. " Sophia smiled as well. 

"Still though-" I was cut off by Liam. 

"Why don't we just forget about it? " he tapped his fingers on the table. 

I let out a sigh and nodded. 

"Well then, " I brought up my small notebook. "What would you like?" I smiled.

-

I sat on the table with Hange, Erwin and Levi who were playing... Monopoly? What? Hange seemed to have the most money while Erwin and Levi had the same amount. The atmosphere was tense, everyone waited for Erwin to roll the dice, no one had acknowledge my presence. He finally rolled the dice and immediately cursed while Hange jumped. 

"That's what you get! " she extended her hand. "Pay! " he sighed and went through his money. 

He handed over seven hundred money and Levi took the dice. He thought for a second before he turned to me and took my hand. He placed the dice in the center. 

"Bring something between three and six. " he told me seriously. 

I raised an eyebrow and just threw the dice on the table. I saw the number five and smiled. 

"Yes! " Levi cheered and kissed my cheek. 

He moved his piece on top of the prison but he wasn't actually in it. Hange, very seriously, took the dice in her hands and brought it close to her mouth. She started whispering some stuff and moving in circles until she eventually let the dice fall. We watched it land on number two and she jumped. 

"Yes~!" she sang. "I'm buying it. "

"Oh come on!" both Erwin and Levi said at the same time. 

"Now I own all the blues!!!! " she took out all her money and started counting while Levi went through the different cards looking for the last blue one. 

She gave him the money and Levi gave her the card with hatred in his eyes. I chuckled as Hange let out a crazy, evil laugh. Thirty minutes later the game ended with Hange winning and me and Levi got up and left. On the way back I heard again the little cries of the kitten and stopped. The wind was really cold and strong, it would rain in less than two hours. 

Levi looked back at me confused and followed me as I went close to the course of the sound. I saw the little white kitten with some black spots on it curled up in a ball and crying. Levi came next to me. 

"It's still here. " I said. 

"The cat? "

"Yeah, she has been here since this morning. " I crossed my hands. 

"And? " he let out a sigh. 

"She's probably going to die tonight. " the little ball made a small noise like it understood what I said. 

Levi didn't say anything and just looked at it. I didn't want to leave it here but... How was I supposed to take care of it? I don't want to deal with poop and pee, I can't get it toys, I can't get it food... I guess we could give it some left overs but... I don't know if I deal with cleaning it but I really don't want to let it out here to die. 

It's so small I can probably hold it with one hand. I looked at Levi who was looking at the small kitten on the ground. He seemed lost in thought, was he thinking the same stuff as me? He has OCD so he probably won't want it with us dirtying up the place. I took a couple of steps away and noticed that Levi wasn't following me. 

"What is it? " I went closer to him. 

"Do you want it? " he looked at me and I knew he was talking about the kitten.

"I... " I looked at it. "I don't want to just leave it here to die but I can't do something to save it. It will dirty up the place with poop and pee and I don't want to deal with that but... I don't want to leave here to die. " I answered honestly. 

He looked down again. The cat was still shaking. 

"You know what? " Levi looked at me again. "Take it because I don't want to dirty my clothes and I'll take care of it. " I looked at him shocked. 

"What? "

"I... There's no need to let it die if we can save it. Don't worry about cleaning it, I'll do it. " he put his hands in his pockets. 

"Why would you want to take a cat in? " I wasn't complaining about taking it with us, I wanted to, I just found it weird. 

"I like cats. " with that he started walking away. 

I reached for the small creature and put it close to my chest. It scrunched my coat but it didn't do anything because it still had small nails. I went close to Levi who was waiting for me and he looked at the small kitten. I started petting it and it made adorable little sounds. I could see a small smile on Levi's face. 

We started walking and we made it to the shelter. Elisa wasn't on the desk and we went down the stairs to our room. We were the only ones there. Levi took off his coat and took the kitty from my hands. 

"I'm going to clean it. " with that he entered the bathroom. 

I turned on the heater and took the cardboard box that was under the bed and ripped off the top. Now the box was an open square for the cat and because the cat was so small the size of the box was fine. I took a sandwich from the cabinet and cut the two ends and placed them in the corner of the box. Levi called me and I put the piece of the box I cut under the bed and opened the door to the bathroom. 

"Can you bring me a towel? " Levi was placing the shower head back on the mirror and the cat was drinking water from the floor. It looked clean and the cat was wet. 

I went and grabbed a towel and gave it to him. He dried the kitten and took in his arms still wrapped in the towel. He placed it inside the box next to our bed. The heater was also facing the box. 

"It's a she. " Levi mentioned and I nodded. 

He kept cleaning the cat and I turned around getting ready for bed. I finished changing and sat down waiting for Levi to change as well. With the towel he made a small bed and the cat was on top of it scratching it. It seemed it calmed her down. She was also nuzzling the towel while scratching it, it was adorable. 

Levi sat behind me and hugged my waist, I rested my back on his chest and we started at the cat. 

"You realize we took an animal in and we don't have money to take care of it, right? " I asked without looking at him. 

"Yeah, but she would have died if we didn't. " I didn't argue, I don't regret taking her in. 

"How come you don't have a problem with her messing up the place?"

"I had two cats back in France. I miss them... Don't worry I know how to take care of a cat and they don't make huge messes like dogs. " he rested his head on my shoulder. 

I kissed his cheek. I reached with my hand and touched her little paw. She was already asleep, the bath and the heat made her sleepy. 

"What should we name her? " I asked Levi. 

"How about Noir? " he kissed my cheek. 

I smiled and looked at him. 

"I like it. "

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	27. Girls Night

(Y/N)

"(Y/N)!!!" I heard Hange yell and felt her weight on me. 

"What? " I asked as I took off my apron, ready to go home.

"Me and the girls will go to my house to spend the night together. You want to come? " she smiled. Her eyes were sparkling. 

"For how long? "I rubbed my eyes. I was tired and I wanted to go home. 

"Two hours or three. " she replied. 

I thought about it. 

It wouldn't hurt to go and spend some time with everyone. Levi did go out with his friends, I doubt he'll have a problem with me going out. I took my bag and coat, lost in thought I forgot about Hange waiting for my answer. 

"Well? " Hange asked and I jumped a little. 

"Sure, just let me call Levi to let him know. " I took my phone and she nodded. 

"Great!" she clapped her hands. "I'll go and take my stuff. Erwin is waiting for us outside." with that she left and I went outside and called Levi. 

After three rings he answered. 

"Yes? " I heard him ask from the phone. 

"Hi Levi. " I smiled. 

"Hi princess. What is it? "

"I called to tell you that I'll be going over to Hange's to spend some time with her and the others. " I saw Hange coming out. 

"For how long? "

"Two or three hours. "I answered. 

"Okay, don't be late... And... Be careful on the way back. " he sounded a bit hesitant to tell me that. 

"I'll be fine. " I started walking close to Hange.

"I know." he let out a sigh. "I'm just a bit worried. "

I entered the car. 

"Don't worry okay? I'll be fine. " I reassured him and Erwin started the car. 

"Fine, I'll see you later. " 

"See you. " I smiled and hang up. 

"Hi Erwin. " I finally said hi to him. 

"Hi (Y/N), problems with Levi? " he started the car after waiting at a red light. 

"No, I just don't go out at night so he found it a bit weird. " I quickly came up with an excuse. 

Was it even an excuse? 

"I see. " 

"So Hange?" I turned my attention to her. "Who's going to be with us? "

"Mikasa, Crista, Ymir, Petra, Sasha, you and me. " she smiled and looked back at me. 

I nodded my head and we entered a comfortable silence. After driving for ten minutes we reached the house. Me and Hange exited the car but Erwin stayed in which I found weird for some reason. 

"Are you not coming? " I asked him. 

"What? No. " he started the car again. 

"Where are you going? "

"I'll go to see Mike. Have fun. " with that he left. 

I looked at the door and saw that Mikasa, Sasha and Petra were already there. I felt my heart pick up pace. I felt nervous but I tried to not show it. I went over to them and said hi and we entered the house. We took off our shoes and coats and sat on the couch. 

"How are you (Y/N)?" Petra asked me. 

"I'm fine Petra, you? " I smiled at her. 

"I'm good. A bit tired with the wedding preparations but I'm not complaining. I'm so excited. " she jumped. 

"I'm glad. "

"Speaking of weddings. " Hange placed a tray with wines on the table. "You and Levi have been together for a while, when is he going to pop the question. " I choked on my own spit. 

"What question? " she smirked at me. 

"You know the one. You have been together for over two years. " she took a sip. 

"I don't need him to pop the question. " I reassured her. "We're fine. " I smiled and took my wine. 

I was caught off guard. I forgot that they all think me and Levi have been together for years instead of months. 

"Speaking of him, " Mikasa started. "Has he grown a pair and called his mother or is he still a dick? " she took a sip as well. 

"You don't know what happened between them so don't judge him. " I also took a sip. "And yes, he did call her on Christmas. "

She nodded. A knock was heard from the door and Hange got up. After a minute Christa and Ymir came and sat on the couch and Hange came holding some cake. They started cuddling and Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

"Seriously? You can't stay apart for a few seconds? " she took a sip again. 

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous. " Ymir shot back. 

"I don't have a reason to be jealous, I have a boyfriend. " she sassed. 

"Then stop complaining. " Ymir basically killed her with her eyes. 

"Come on Mikasa, let them do their thing. " Sasha said and took some cake. 

Mikasa didn't say anything and just ate a bit of cake. 

"Sasha. " Hange started again. "Since Levi is too cool to propose how about you? "

"Maybe next year. " she said with a mouthful. 

"Come on Hange, isn't Petra's wedding enough? " I shoved some cake in my mouth. 

"It is but what about after it ends?" she laid back. "I need more weddings." she yelled. 

"The dress isn't even here yet. " Petra sighed. 

"No!!! " she said again and I sighed. 

"Hange, we can't just go and get married because you want weddings." I rolled my eyes. 

"I know. " she sighed. 

"I guess we don't exist. " Ymir mumbled. 

Hange jumped. 

"Will you two get married? " she excitedly asked. 

"...maybe." Christa looked up at her shocked. 

I took another sip of my wine. 

"Are you serious? " Christa asked. 

"Sure, you wanna get married? "Ymir asked her. 

"Umm... Sure. " Christa smiled. 

"Yes!!! " Hange jumped. 

I let out a sigh and we got back to talking about random stuff, from what we like to how we met with our partners, everything. I had three extra glasses of wine and right now I was walking back home. The road was moving from side to side, is this normal? Is an earthquake happening? 

I looked up to see I had to go to the other sidewalk. I passed the road without looking from side to side and a car almost run over me. The guy was yelling at me but I was just kept smiling, why is he mad at me? Why didn't I checked the road? 

After a few minutes the guy just left. I sat on the road and felt like crying, why am I alone again? I don't like being alone. I looked around and for some reason I panicked, I couldn't understand where I was. I took a few deep breaths. 

Levi. 

I took my phone and called him. 

"(Y/N)?" I heard him ask. "Where are you? It's late. "

"Really? What time is it? " I laughed and looked around. 

"It's almost one, you said two hours, where are you? " he sounded panicked but I laughed. 

"I don't know, at some park. " I said and my smile dropped. 

I felt scared again. 

"Are you drank? " I heard sounds in the background. 

"Maybe I'm a little tipsy. " I laughed again. 

"Where are you? " the sounds continued. 

"At a park. " I replied. I felt like throwing up. 

"Give me a bit more details. "

I looked around. Behind me I saw a big pink sign. 

"Behind me is a pink sign that says... " I looked closer. "Come and... Something... Eat, get? It? I don't know. " 

"Okay, just stay there, I'm coming. " he hang up. 

I looked in front of me again and just waited. Some minutes passed but he didn't show up. Did he leave me? Does he no longer love me? Why isn't he here? I started crying without even realizing it. I don't know for how long I've been crying but I stopped when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. 

I looked up and saw Levi, I immediately relaxed and leaned into him. 

"What is it? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? " he asked me. 

"You took too long. " I kept crying. 

"(Y/N), I only took five minutes. " he run his fingers through my hair. 

"No you didn't! You took long-" I was cut off when I felt something coming up my throat. 

I quickly bend over and threw up. Levi picked up my hair so it wouldn't get dirty and I kept throwing up for a few minutes. When I finished I felt better and leaned back into Levi. I didn't feel so drank anymore. 

"Sorry. " I said. 

"It's okay. " he kissed my forehead. "How much did you drink? "

"Three or four glasses of wine?"

"You're not a heavy drinker, are you? " he chuckled and picked me up. 

"It's not like I have any experience. " he started walking. 

"True. Did you have fun at least? "

"Yeah... I learned a lot about the girls and Ymir proposed to Christa. " I smiled. 

He nodded and kept waking towards the shelter. I fell asleep before we reached it.

\--------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	28. Levi's First Day

(Levi)

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. (Y/N) had a hangover and she was very whiny, I had to call Hange to tell her (Y/N) wouldn't go to work today. She couldn't even get to the bathroom without supporting herself on the wall. 

And she is like this just after four glasses of wine! Imagine what she'll be like if she has a proper drink. 

Hange said that it was fine if she didn't go to work but that's not what's bothering me. Today is my first day at work and I have to leave her alone and I don't think that's a good idea. She's sitting on the bed petting Noir while I got ready to leave. 

When I finished putting my coat on I went over to her and kissed her forehead. I stroked her hair a little, hopping it would calm her down a bit. 

"I have to go. " I whispered because of her headache. 

"When will you come back?" she quietly asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe around two? " I wasn't sure because it was my first day. 

"Okay. " she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. 

I pat Noirs head and left. I got out of the building and called a taxi. After waiting for a few minutes it showed up and I got inside. The driver started the car after I gave him the address of my work. Realization hit me like a brick. 

I was going to work. 

I can only hope nothing goes wrong. I don't want to screw this up. If we're lucky next month me and (Y/N) will be able to rent a house. An apartment, a small one but it will still be something. I don't want something bad to happen. 

I don't want the police on my ass to be specific. 

I don't want to go to jail for something I haven't done and I hate the feeling that still to this day I don't know if I'm safe or not. Me putting my information out there is risky but I've lived on the streets for long enough. 

Lost in thought I didn't realize I had arrived at my destination. I payed the driver and got out. I went to the reception at the entrance of the building and saw Petra behind the big counter. 

"Hi Petra." I said with no emotion in my voice. 

She looked up at me and smiled. 

"Hi Levi. " she excitedly said. "Today's your first day? "

"Yeah. " I looked around. "Can you tell me where Mike is? "

"Sure. He's on the third floor. " I nodded and left. 

Since I was going to work with Mike I had to check in with him first. From what they told me the boss might want to talk with me but they weren't sure. When the elevator came to a stop I got out. I saw a girl with white -blond hair and glasses sitting on a desk. There weren't many other people sitting on the floor but there were many doors. 

I walked up to her.

"Excuse me? " she looked up. "Can you tell me where Mike's office is? "

"Are you Levi? " 

"Yes. "

"That door over there. " she pointed at one behind me and I went to it without saying anything else to her. 

I knocked on the door and I heard a voice telling me to go in. I opened the door and saw Mike sitting behind a desk looking at the computer screen. I closed the door and he looked up. 

"Hi Levi. " I nodded and sat on a chair. 

"Hi Mike. " 

"Don't sit down. Get up, the boss wants to see you. " he got up. 

I let out a sigh and got up. Mike didn't have anything to say to me, we had already talked about my work so all that was left was him showing me my desk. We exited the office and made our way to the elevator, Mike pressed a number and we waited patiently for us to reach the floor. 

Was I nervous? No? I was already working here so the only thing that bothered me now was making a good impression to my boss. Not that I cared much anyway. The doors opened and we entered the office. I shook hands with him but I couldn't be bothered to even pay attention to his name. 

All I know is that he has black hair and a mustache. He started talking to me about some rules and not making messes. He's telling ME not to make messes. Me. He went on talking about stuff I already new and some clothing rules. Apparently if I go out to show a house to a costumer I have to wear a suit and I'm only allowed to wear bottom ups in the office. 

It's not like I have anything else. 

After what felt like an eternity we left the office and went back downstairs. Mike sat behind his desk and gave me some folders. I took them and waited for him to tell me where to go.

"When you exit the door you will see a small door on your right. That's your office, you know the rest. " I nodded and left. 

I opened the door and saw a small room with a desk and a window in the back. It wasn't big but at least it was warm and I have worked in much worse environments. I sat and took off my coat. I opened the folders and saw the work that was assigned to me. 

It wasn't bad. Not at all so before I started I took my phone and called (Y/N). I know she fell asleep when I left but it's been almost two hours since then. I clicked her name and waited. After a few rings I went to hang up thinking she was asleep but she answered before I pressed the red button.

"Hello? " she sounded tired. I definitely woke her up. 

"Hi princess. " I tried to be quiet. "How are you? "

"I'm fine. " she yawned. "My head is killing me but I don't feel like throwing up."

"That's good. Okay that's it, I just called to see how you're doing. Sorry I wake you. "

"No it's fine. When are you going to come back? "

"I told you, I leave at two so somewhere there. " I took some papers out of the folder. 

I heard meowing in the background. 

"Right, I forgot. " she yawned again. 

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now I have work and you need to sleep. " I grabbed a pen. 

"Fine. " another yawn. 

"I'll see you later princess, okay? "

"Okay. Bye. "

"Bye. " with that I put the phone down and I started working. 

Hours passed and I went through a lot of apartments and different houses and deals based on what the people wanted. After looking at certain prices I became more hopeful about us managing to get a house next month. 

There were some really cheap ones with more than enough stuff we needed. But it's still early for me to be looking at them. Sure (Y/N) will get paid one of these days but it won't be enough because they ask to get paid for the first months immediately and her payment won't be enough to cover the cost. 

I gave the folders to Mike before I left. I got out of the building and called for a taxi again. I didn't like spending (Y/N)'s money so I was planning to walk back but the weather is being a bitch. The wind was all over the place. 

After my hair became a birds nest the taxi arrived and I got in. I gave him the address for a shop close to the shelter and after some time I got out. I walked for five minutes and entered the shelter. I quickly went to our room because I wanted to warm up. 

When I opened the door I was greeted by Noir on my legs. I almost stepped on her because of how small she is. I took off my coat and saw (Y/N) sleeping on the bed. I picked up Noir and saw the some brown lines close to the cabinet. I looked at the kitten and she simply poked my nose. 

I shook my head and placed the cat in her box. I took the gloves (Y/N) had bought me and cleaned the mess. I can't say I was shocked by it, I had two cats. After that was done I took off my shoes and got in bed. 

(Y/N) opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her. 

"Hi. " she came closer to me. 

"Hi. " I wrapped my arms around her. 

"When did you come back? " she mumbled in my neck. 

"A few minutes ago. "

"How was work? " she looked at me.

"It was fine, nothing bad happened. " I run my hands through her hair. "How are you? "

"I'm fine now, just sleepy. " she smiled. 

"You've been sleeping all day. " I chuckled. 

"That's why I'm sleepy. " she chuckled too. 

"Well, I'm sleepy as well so let's sleep. " I set the clock on my phone and slept with (Y/N).

-

I took the last bite from my sandwich and put on my shoes. I was getting ready to leave again and (Y/N) was on the bed playing with Noir. Even though she couldn't get on the bed, she was still close enough to play with us. I went and kissed her. 

"I'm leaving. I think I'll be back around ten. " I told her and she nodded. 

"Okay, have fun at work. " she smiled. 

"As much fun someone can have at work. " I said under my breath and left. 

After some time I was back in Mikes office waiting for my paperwork. He handed me some more folders. 

"You did good today, although you did some mistakes as expected. I have pointed them out on the first page. Keep up the good work. " he went back to the computer screen and I left. 

It wasn't so hard but I wasn't an expert at the job so it was guaranteed that I'd make some mistakes. I went back to my office and opened the folders. I sighed and took off my coat before getting to work. 

\--------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	29. Paid

(Y/N)

I left work and went to the supermarket. I was beyond excited because I finally got paid. I felt amazing and started thinking about all the things I wanted to buy but the thought left as soon as it came. Thanks to tips I have six hundred and twenty dollars but I wasn't going to spend them on anything. 

The only thing I was going to buy is more food for us because we promised that we wouldn't take food from the shelter. I bought the usual stuff except for water. We now had fresh water, I just had to refill the bottles. I thought about buying something to cook in the kitchen but I didn't find it necessary so I just left with the usual stuff that would last us for maybe two or three weeks. 

Before I left the town to go to the shelter I stopped and thought. I don't have anything to do there. Sure Noir is waiting for me but Levi won't be back for another one and a half hours so I won't have anything to do. 

The books we have, I have read them three times already and I want something new. We don't have internet so that's not an option. Maybe I can stop at a library and borrow two books for us. Plus I could just make a card, it will come useful, both me and Levi enjoy reading. 

I don't think they are expensive either. 

I walked to a library I have been passing by every day going to work and got in. It was really nice and warm. I saw blonde hair behind the counter but the person was facing down, reading, so I couldn't see his face. 

The groceries weren't heavy so I took them with me and looked around the different shelves. I kept thinking about what type of book I wanted. 

The books we have are romance. Both of them so something different would be a good idea. In the end I got a fantasy book for me and a horror one for Levi. I remember him telling me he liked dark, scary stories. They weren't his favorite, he preferred action, but I want to go home and I don't want to sit and look at all the action novels. 

I'll get him an action story next time. 

I went to the counter and cleared my throat to get the boys attention. He looked up and I smiled. It was Armin from the Christmas party. 

"Hi Armin. " I extended my hand. 

"Hi (Y/N)." he smiled and shook my hand. "How are you? "

"I'm fine, how are you? " I put the books on the counter. 

"I'm fine too. What are you doing here? " he excitedly asked me. 

"I came to borrow some books. " I tapped my fingers on them. 

"Really? " he looked at them. "That's good to hear. Not many people come to borrow books now days."

"Yeah, they either don't care or read online which is sad. " he took the books and brought out a big notebook. "it's a different experience to hold the book and reading." 

"Yeah, some people come in but it doesn't happen often. " he kept writing as he spoke. "What's really sad is that some people make fun of books. One time a group of teenagers came in and started laughing because the store existed and called me stupid for reading. But I think they were drunk. " he smiled and looked at me. 

"That sucks, if it makes you feel better you will have me as a regular. " I smiled. 

"That's nice. In that case how about you make a card?" he jumped. I guess not many people make cards. 

"How much is it? " I hated that question. 

"It's ten dollars. " I thought for a moment. 

"Maybe another time because I have to make two. One for me and one for Levi, but I will make one when I get the chance, I promise." I reassured him. 

Me and Levi read differently and not at the same time so I have to make two separate ones. But I will make the cards after we settle in a house. 

"That's fine. Just sign here." he pointed at the notebook. 

I did as told and gave him four dollars for the books. 

"I hope to see you soon. " he waived as I was exiting the door. 

"You will, don't worry. " I chuckled. "Bye. " with that I left. 

My hands had started to hurt because of the bags and I wanted to go home. I looked at the time and saw that I still had an hour for Levi to come home. So I'd be home twenty or ten minutes before him. That's fine. 

I kept walking and I arrived at the shelter forty five minutes later. I still had fifteen minutes. I got in and when I opened the door to our room I was greeted by a deadly cold. 

How can our room be colder than outside? 

"Meow. " it was really quiet but I still heard. 

She was still a baby so her voice was really low. I let out a sigh and placed the bags down. White smoke came out of my mouth and I quickly looked at Noir. She was in her little bed, that we made out of the towel and she was trying to get as much warmth as she could out of it. 

I quickly turned on the heater and relaxed a little when it lid up and warmth came out of it. I kneeled down and petted Noirs head. She started purring at my touch and I smiled. I got up and took off my coat and shoes. I felt like taking a shower and that's what I did. 

I didn't have to worry about drying my hair. 

I wasn't going to work later today because we had some technical difficulties in the kitchen and Hange told me not to go. I took a really quick one because of the cold and got back in the room. I got dressed in my other set of clothes because now they were clean thanks to the shelters washing machine. 

I threw the books on the bed and put the stuff I got in the cabinet. It was now full. I took my money and put them in the cabinet inside my dress, because I won't use it and closed it. I only kept ten for emergency, the rest would come from tips. 

Right as I stood up the door opened and in came Levi. He looked at me and I hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

"Hi. " I smiled. 

"Hi, how was work? " he threw a folder on the bed and took of his coat. He placed it on the cabinet, on top of mine and took off his shoes. 

"It was fine, I got paid and bought us some food!" I took his hand in mine. 

"That's good. How much?" he kissed my hand. 

"We almost have six hundred dollars. " I smiled. 

"Good. What are those? " he pointed at the books. 

"I borrowed two books from the library for us to read. I got you a horror one, I hope you don't mind. "

"No, that's fine. " he smiled and kissed me. "Thank you. "

With that he left and went to the bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for him to come back. I looked at the folder and saw some big houses that were really expensive, but I didn't understand anything else. 

When Levi came back out he went to the cabinet and brought out a big plastic package that had some salad in it. Not the biggest fun but we needed something more healthier and we could use the package as Noirs water plate. 

I don't like the small cup she has now. 

Levi also took two sandwiches and came to the bed. He sat down and opened the salad. 

"What are these? " I asked referring to the folder and the pictures. 

We started eating. 

"Homework. " he simply replied. "We had to deal with this one bitch that wants a freaking castle and she wouldn't shut up for three hours. I didn't have the time to do it at work so I brought it here. "

"Hmm. " I waited to swallow. "How do you like your new job? "

"It's fine, I really don't mind it and the people aren't annoying. It gets extra points because it's clean. " he grabbed some salad. 

"That's good to hear. " I leaned on him. 

"Everything will be fine. " he sighed. 

"Have you seen if there are any cheap apartments? " I looked up as I kept eating. 

"Yeah, we could probably see a few if we had a bit more money but not yet." he looked down at me. "We'll look for one together. "

"That sounds nice but do look at prices when you get the chance. Just to have an idea." I suggested. 

"Okay, I will. "

When we finished eating I went to the bathroom and filled the plastic with water for Noir. On the other smaller side I put some food we had left for her and put it in her little box. She got up and drank some water before she went to eating. 

The way she sat was adorable. 

"She's cute. " Levi commented. 

"Yeah, she is. " I got back in the bed and grabbed my new book. 

We spent about an hour sitting there not talking to each other because Levi had work and I was invested in my new book. At some point he rubbed his eyes and let out a really long sigh. I looked at him confused.

His shirt was open and his hair was a bit messy. 

"What is it? " I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm too tired for this. " he closed the folder. "Can you wake me up in an hour and a half?"

I took the folder and placed it next to me. 

"Sure. " I smiled.

He laid down in bed and closed his eyes. I kissed his cheek and went back to reading my book until I had to wake him up. 

\-----------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	30. Good Day

*There is sexual content after the second (-). If you feel uncomfortable stop reading. 

\---

(Y/N)

"What are you doing?~" I laughed as we both fell on the bed. 

Levi was on top of me smiling like an idiot but I can't really blame him. Today was a good day and we both were in a good mood. After I was done with work I waited for an hour for Levi to come to the cafe and after that we both went for a walk. 

Work wasn't difficult, I got a lot of tips and even sat down for a few minutes with Sophia and the others. Levi had to go and show some houses to the woman that wanted a castle and apparently it went really well. Mike helped but Levi sealed the deal with flirting. 

I didn't mind, I actually found it funny. 

When we left the cafe we went for a walk instead of going home immediately and we got ice cream to eat as we walked. Yes it was cold but we didn't care. When we finally got back we drank some tea that I got him for his birthday and played with Noir for a bit. 

She was now sleeping peacefully on her little bed and me and Levi were getting ready for bed when he decided to mess with me and tickle me. The problem was that I had to be really quiet because it was late and everyone was asleep. 

And it was difficult to keep quiet. 

"Okay," I said out of breath. "Okay Levi stop ~" I kept laughing. "I can't anymore. " finally he stopped and I calmed down. 

He laid next to me and put his head on my chest, from the other side of where my heart was. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head. We have been sleeping like this for the past few days. It started with me when I hit my hand on the wall and couldn't lay on my side so Levi slept on me instead of me on him. 

We found it comfortable and we have been sleeping like this since. It was a nice change and I wouldn't mind if we kept it up. It gave me a nice, warm feeling and made me feel a bit dizzy but I'm not sure for Levi. I guess he has to like it because he hasn't said anything. 

"What are you thinking about? " he whispered and I looked at him. 

"What? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"Your heart is beating faster than normal. I can hear it now. What are you thinking about? " he still didn't look at me. He just kept his eyes closed. "Are you nervous about something?"

"No. " I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm just happy. "

He hummed and we went back to silence. I guess my thoughts effected me more than I thought. I stopped thinking about it and closed my eyes, letting my mind rest for the day. 

\- (this is just the time skip, you're still good to read, stop on the next one.) 

I felt something moving on my shoulder and then something wet coming in contact with my cheek. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was Levi giving me a morning kiss, something he has been doing for two weeks now and he thinks I don't know about it. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes and stretching. 

Levi had put his head back on my chest and I messed with his hair, pretending I was waking him up. I don't think he would like it if he knew I knew about the whole kissing thing, so I pretended I didn't know about it. 

"Wake up. " I whispered and he finally opened his eyes. 

Those beautiful eyes that had won me over. I smiled. 

"Morning. " he rubbed his eyes. 

"Good morning. " I said and kissed his nose. 

It's something I have been doing for the past two days, I can't kiss him before I wash my teeth apparently. Since he doesn't want me kissing his mouth before washing my teeth I have been kissing his nose but I don't know if he likes it. 

Every time I do it he does the same thing, he let's out a noise of complain and puts his face on my chest. But he hasn't told me to stop so I don't know if he doesn't like it or not. His behavior is showing me that he doesn't like it. I'll do it again tomorrow and if he reacts the same I'll stop. 

I run my hands through his hair and whispered. 

"We have to get up."

"No. " his voice sounded weird because of where his face was. 

"Why not? " I sighed. 

"You're warm. "he hugged me tightly. 

What's up with him? He doesn't usually act like this. Did I do something? 

"Are you okay? " I asked a little concerned. 

"Yeah, "he looked up at me. "Why? "

"You have been acting a little strange lately. "

"I have? " he raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. "

"Oh, " he looked down. "Sorry. " with that he got up and I followed him. 

He went in the bathroom first, because we couldn't fit together, and I waited by the door. He hadn't closed it so we kept talking. 

"I don't mind. " he looked at me from where he sat. "It's not like you have changed, you're just more..." I paused, trying to think of the right words. "... I don't know, you just want more cuddles and attention. " I shrugged my shoulders, not being able to find a better way to put it. 

He just looked down, not wanting to continue the conversation. When he got up and finished washing his teeth, he got out and let me in to go through my morning routine. When I got out I went to put my clothes on but my phone rang, stopping me from reaching my shirt. 

I saw Hanges name on the screen and pressed the green button to answer. 

"Hello? " I looked at levi who was playing with Noir and heard his ringtone. 

He reached for his phone and answered as well. 

"Hey (Y/N)! How are you?! " Hanges excited voice made my ears hurt. 

"I'm fine, how are you? " I blocked out Levi who was talking on the phone. 

"I'm fine too. "

"So, what is it? "

"You don't have to come to work today. " she said and I heard someone talking in the background. 

I also heard some strange, metallic noise like someone was moving something made of mental. 

"Why? " I looked at Levi who was still talking. 

"Do you remember the problem we had in the kitchen two weeks ago?"

"Yes? "

"Well, turns out the technician did a shitty job and now we have problems again." I heard her sigh.

"Oh, well that sucks." I sat on the bed since I didn't have to get ready. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway I have to go and make sure they don't mess up again. Bye."

"Bye. " I pressed the red button and put the phone down.

Levi was still talking and I played with Noir for a bit while I waited for him to finish. After five minutes he did and sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He put his head on my shoulder and looked as I played with Noir. 

"What happened? " I didn't look at him. 

"Mike has to do the contracts for the house so I'm not needed now. He said he'll call me when I have to go. " he started kissing my neck. "That means we have plenty of time to mess around." he whispered. 

"Levi! " I acted like I was shocked by his words and turned around, placing myself on top of his lap. "Not in front of Noir. "

He let out a chuckle and run his hands up and down on my sides. 

"Then put her in the bathroom. She'll be fine for a while. " he whispered. 

I rolled my eyes and got up. I took Noir and her towel and put her in the bathroom. I also took her water. I closed the door before she could come out and turned on the lights. Levi had completely lay down and I placed my self on top of him.

-

I guess it wouldn't hurt if we switched things up. I started moving my hips and he looked up at me highly interested in what I would do. I hadn't been in this position before and I was a bit nervous. But a part of me enjoyed seeing him underneath me. 

"We can't take long. " I moved his hair out of his face. "I don't want Noir to freeze to death."

He smirked.

"Then I suggest you start. And don't get used to this, we're only trying something new but that doesn't mean we'll keep it up. "

I guess there was some greater meaning behind his words but I couldn't be sure. What was so bad about me being on top? He had said that to me before, now that I gained some more confidence and I want to do more stuff with him he keeps saying "Don't get used to this. " he usually says it when I want to do something without him knowing. 

I just smiled, putting the thought in the back of my mind and focusing on the moment. 

"I don't know why you keep saying that, " I leaned closer to his ear. "Why won't you let me pleasure you like you do to me?"

"Fuck. " he let out a shaky breath when I started kissing his neck. "You don't even know what your doing. "

"I'll learn. " I chuckled. 

"...Fine. " he pulled my hair so I could look at him. It hurt but... Not in a bad way? "I'll let you experiment today, " he leaned closer. "But don't think I'll let you do this every time." he looked straight into my eyes. 

I nodded my head and he let go of my hair. I wasn't sure of what I was doing. To be honest I just tried to copy what he had done to me previously and it seemed to work. The noises he let out exited me more than anything else. 

I didn't even realize when I took off his shirt or his pants. He kept trying to keep in his voice so I decided to mess with him. I went even slower than before, paying extra attention to the places he enjoyed the most. 

I wanted him to beg like he did to me and oh boy did it feel amazing when he finally gave in. 

"(Y/N)..." I looked up. He was red. Who wouldn't be? I was fully clothed and he was only wearing his boxers. "Do... More. " he said releasing a breath each time a word came out of his mouth. 

I smirked and pulled down his boxers. Very. Slowly. When he was finally free I played around with it for a little bit. The noises he let out exited me more. I'm sure I was beyond wet but I could handle it. 

I blew some air on his friend and enjoyed the reaction. 

"(Y/N)... Stop... Teasing... You damn brat. " I went up to him and I almost laughed when I 'accidently' went over his friend with my clothed part. His reaction was priceless. 

"What is it Levi? " this new control I had over him was amazing, no wonder he likes doing those things to me. "What do you want me to do?"

He run his fingers over my lips and I already knew what he wanted. But why not tease him a little more? 

"What is it Levi? " our lips almost touched. "Where do you want my mouth? "

"Suck me off, damn it. " he glared at me. Maybe I went too far, but it was worth it. 

I get the feeling Levi doesn't like what I do, so I might as well reward him for being patient. I went all the way down and took him in my mouth. I still teased him a little but nothing I didn't know he didn't like. 

What came after that was even better, it felt amazing being on top of him. I could feel more and just seeing him below me made me go crazy. And the noises he made, God it was good. When we finally finished I laid on top of him. We both sat there for a few minutes trying to catch our breath. 

"How did I do? " I asked after five minutes.

"It was a nice change. " his fingers messed with my hair. "You didn't do bad, princess. " he kissed the top of my head. 

I looked up and smiled. 

"We need to shower. " I laid my head on his chest. 

"Yeah, how the fuck are we going to do it together? " he sighed. 

"I don't know. " I got up and he followed after me. 

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Noir on her little towel. I also saw something small and brown in the corner. I sighed and picked her up. She was cold but nothing too serious, we only took an hour.

"Levi, " I turned and faced him with Noir in my arms. "You have work. " he looked in bathroom and went in to clean. 

I placed her back on her box and went to get her water. When I got back she had relaxed and was no longer cold like before. I got back in the bathroom and Levi turned to me. 

"Come here. " he glared. I was confused but still got in. 

We couldn't fit, my back was pressed against the wall and Levi was pressing my belly. Somehow we managed to fit, he got in a small space between the toilet and the sink so it wasn't so bad anymore. We could still easily touch each other but it was better. 

Levi took the shower head and connected it to the sink and placed it on a small, silver circle that was higher than me and opened the water, letting it fall on us. It was then that I started to wonder why he told me to enter the bathroom with him when we couldn't fit together. 

I don't even know why I didn't questioned it before. I soon got my answer when Levi grabbed my hips and whispered in my ear.

"My turn, brat. "

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	31. Past (1)

(Levi) 

*this all takes place before he met (Y/N).*

I felt something wet hitting my face and I opened my eyes. Immediately the first thing I noticed was the smell of something super disgusting and realized that the wet thing hitting my face was warm. 

I got up and saw that it was also yellow. I felt like throwing up on the spot. I hate this. I hate it so fucking much it's ridiculous. I got up and took my blanket and put it in the plastic bag I had found on the garbage two weeks ago. It looks like its going to break any minute now. 

I left my spot in the alley and started looking for clean water. It has to be in public too, I'm going to wash my entire body I can't just go to a public toilet and stay there for I don't even know how long. 

Eventually I found myself in the forest. That's probably a good place for me to wash myself. I went to the area of the forest that's off limits and started looking. Even a river will do. Just anything to get this disgusting feeling off me. 

After looking for what felt like an eternity I found a small lake. It doesn't look natural, it was made by humans but right now I couldn't care less. There didn't seem to be anyone around so I took off my clothes and started cleaning myself. 

That's what I desperately wanted. 

To be clean. It's a nightmare living on the streets but this is too much for me. I don't even know for how long I had been standing here just cleaning my face. It's a good thing it's fall and not winter or I wouldn't be able to stand the cold. 

Just when I started cleaning my body I heard movement in the background and I froze on the spot. I turned around and saw a woman that looked older than forty leaning on a tree and looking at me. She had a weird smirk on her face, although that's to be expected.

I am naked. 

"What? "I asked with anger in my voice. 

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." 

"Can you stop and just leave? " I turned around to continue and finish as soon as possible. 

The cold had started to get to me and I didn't want her calling the police. 

"Damn women. " I said under my breath. She was still there. 

"Me leave? You are the one in my property. " she chuckled. 

My eyes widen. I turn around and looked at her. She pointed her finger on my right and when I looked I saw a big house. Some trees were blocking the view so I wasn't surprised that I didn't see it earlier. I guess she's rich. I let out a shaky breath.

What is she going to do? Probably call the police and arrest me. I can't let that happen. 

"I guess you're homeless? " her smile dropped but I could tell she was teasing me. 

My silence was her answer. I rolled my eyes and went to take my clothes and leave before she had the chance to call the police. I quickly put my clothes back on and went to leave. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. " I heard her say.

"And why not? " I started into the distance.

"This whole area is mine with guards all around. I don't think you have a chance of escaping, I don't like people in my property uninvited." she smirked. 

"... Okay then. " I turned to her. "What should I do? "

"Just come with me. " she started walking and I followed her. After a while we came up to a huge house. 

We got inside and a maid immediately came to greet us, her name was Carla from what I understood. I didn't pay much attention, I was busy looking around. 

"Excuse me? " the maid or Carla said to me. 

"What? " I harshly asked. 

"You need to take your shoes off. " I sighed and took off my shoes. 

After that I followed the woman around the house. More servants came up to her only calling her "Mistress " so her name was still a mystery to me. After some more walking we arrived at the huge dining room and she sat at the head of the table and I next to her because that's how she wanted it.

Food started coming in and that's when I snapped. 

"Will you tell me what you want? " I almost yelled. 

"After we're done eating yes. " she calmly said and kept eating like nothing happened. 

"Are you kidding me? " I was getting angrier and angrier. 

"No. "

"Tell me what you want from me now. " she looked at me from the corner of her eye. 

"Very well then. I want you to be my sexual partner for a while. " she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"What? " my mouth was open from the shock. What the hell? 

"You heard me. You are an attractive man and I want someone to keep me company while my husband is away. In exchange you'll get to stay here and have everything you desire. All I ask for is for you to spend time with me. " she took a sip of her wine. 

I looked at her shocked. Was she seriously asking me that? 

"So... Wait. You want to fuck you and you'll let me stay here and have anything I want? " why was I even asking this? 

"Pretty much. " she nodded and looked outside of the big window. 

I was actually thinking about taking her offer. It was getting colder and colder every day and I didn't want to stay out for the winter again.... I was sick of it. I wouldn't mind sleeping with her if it meant having a nice winder. Maybe I can try it out for a bit and if I don't like it then I'll just go. 

"Alright fine. I'll take your offer. "

\--------------------------------

Thoughts.

-Christel. 


	32. Looking For Houses

(Y/N)

I was sitting in a chair at the cafe waiting for Levi to come from work. He had called me earlier and told me to stay at the cafe and wait for him. I didn't mind because the weather was bad for a change so I was glad I didn't have to go out. 

Note the sarcasm. 

While waiting I thought about ordering something for us to eat. It's been a while since we last ate a proper meal. After I ordered our food I was going through my phone when I heard the chair in front of me being moved. 

Looking up I saw Levi sitting down with a folder in his hands. I put the phone down and smiled, he didn't return it because we were in public but he did reached and touched my hand. 

"Hi. " 

"Hi. " he squeezed my hand. 

"How was work?" I squeezed back. 

"It was fine, nothing crazy just paperwork. You? "

"Same as always. " just then Mikasa came with the order.

She placed it on the table, looked at Levi and placed a hand on her hip. 

"What? " Levi asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, just wondering when you were gonna talk with your mother. " she raised an eyebrow. 

"I already talked to her, you stupid brat. " Levi rubbed his eyes. 

"I mean again, she's worried and she hasn't talked to you in almost two months. I'm tired of her calling me every week asking how you are because you're being a kid. " she raised her voice a little. Luckily we didn't draw attention.

"Tch, what I do with her it's not your business. Now leave. " Levi ordered. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and left without a word. Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"You okay?" I asked him as I took my plate. 

"Yeah, I'm good. " he also took his plate. "I brought some houses for us to look at. There not big, most of them are just a room but that's the best we can do for now. " he took a bite from his food.

I quickly swallowed and smiled. 

"That's nice, how much? "

"The most expensive one is three hundred but we'll have to give the owner the first three months at the beginning so nine hundred and we won't have to worry about paying for three months. That goes for every house. " he kept eating while talking to me. 

I nodded my head and we kept eating and talking about other stuff. We could focus on the finding a house after. When we ended we also ordered dessert and Levi came and sat next to me. The folder was in front of us and we went through the different pictures. 

I was really excited and happy that we finally took the next step in our lives. Not relationship, lives. We both have been living on the streets for years so to finally be looking for a house was a huge step. It's a big step for everyone, yes, but our situation puts more weight to it. 

We spent about two hours looking at houses and picking which ones we were going to see. We would probably go and see them next week. We had the money for the houses we had picked and by the time we would move in both me and Levi will be payed. 

We had five and Levi would arrange the meetings so I didn't have anything to worry about that. I leaned my head on Levi's shoulder as he picked up the papers from the table, when he finished he rested his arm behind my chair. 

"What is it? " he asked me. 

"Nothing, you wanna go home? " I looked up at him. 

"We can't, you start work in an hour. " he messed with my hair. 

"Really? " I raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. "You're right. " I sighed. 

Levi didn't say anything and we just sat there for a few minutes wrapped in silence. I thought back to what Mikasa had said and I looked up at Levi. 

"Why don't you call your mother again? "

"I don't have something to say to her." he shrugged his shoulders. 

"You seriously expect me to believe that? " 

"I don't want to talk to her. " he looked at me. 

"Levi you cried. " 

"And? "

"And? Both you and I know you want to talk to her. I won't force you to tell me what happened between you two but you're both clearly sad about not talking to each other, you can talk to her you're just letting your pride get in the way. " I was a little upset with his behavior. He's acting like a kid. 

"Why do you want me to talk to her so badly? " 

"Because she won't be here forever. You already lost so much time, don't go out of your way to avoid her. " I remember how sad I was when my mom died and I didn't get to spend so much time with her. I don't want him to go through the same. 

He didn't say anything and just leaned back looking at the ceiling. As we stayed in silence I kinda started regretting what I said. It's not my family, he can do what he wants with his mother, it's his choice not mine. 

"Look, " I started and he looked at me. "You don't have to do what I say, it was just a suggestion."

"No, you're right but I really don't know what to say to her. " he looked at the table. 

I couldn't help him there, that one was entirely on him. 

"You can think about it, you don't have to call her now. You can do it tomorrow or the day after. But just let her know you're okay. " he nodded his head. 

I'm sure if we were home now he would bury his face in my neck but he couldn't do it now. We sat and talked about Levi's work for the rest of the hour until I got back to work and Levi left. 

-  
When I opened the door to our room Noir came up to me and I picked her up. I saw that she had dirtied her box again and I decided to clean it for a change instead of waiting for Levi to come back from work tired. Yes I was tired too but he does it everyday. 

"Why do you keep pooping? " I asked Noir in a child's voice and she licked my cheek. 

I laughed and placed her down. After cleaning her mess I changed and got comfortable in the bed. I read my book while waiting for Levi to come, which didn't take long. 

The door opened and he came in. He looked really tired and I was glad I cleaned the box. He quickly got changed and laid next to me after he finished his business in the bathroom. I put my book down and turned to him. 

"What is it? " I rested my hand on his cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. " he quietly said. 

"Then go to sleep. " I whispered and heard Noir make some noise in the background. 

"Mmm, by the way I arranged the meetings for the houses. We'll go next week. " he whispered and closed his eyes. 

"Okay. " I whispered back. 

Before I could blink he grabbed me and placed me on top of him, his arms were around me making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. 

"I'm holding you tonight. " he said.

I didn't mind, I just nodded and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. 

\---------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	33. Past (2)

(Levi) 

I let out a long breath and got off Alkistis, the "Mistress ". There I laid naked and she put her head on my chest and we just laid there for a couple of minutes. It had been two months since she took me in and I must say that it wasn't that bad. 

I had food, a roof, clothes and I got off. Only thing was that after our night sessions I'd have to stay here with her until she fell asleep, but even that didn't really bothered me. After waiting for half an hour she finally fell asleep and I got up. I quickly put on my clothes and left the room. 

It was three in the morning so the only ones awake were the guards. I went to my room and got in the shower, I probably spend thirty minutes in there before finally going to bed. There I laid in just my boxers thinking back to my time in France. 

I really wanted to go back, I didn't really like it here and I don't have anyone. Carla and the others are nice but I don't have someone really close to me. I looked at the clock and saw that I was laying there for an hour, the events that happened three years ago still on my mind. 

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, I could at least try and get two or three hours of sleep. Before I knew it I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

-

At eight o'clock Carla came in the room as always to wake me up. She always found dressed and ready to start my day and today was no exception. I was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. 

"Good morning Levi. " she greeted me with a smile. 

"Morning. " I nodded. 

"You ready to go? "

"Yeah. " I finished put on my shoes and left the room with Carla. 

We walked in to the dining room and I sat down in the huge table almost the size of the actual room. The food would be served in half an hour so I took a look on the wall, like I do almost everyday. I kept noticing the picture of this one man, sometimes he would be with Alkistis but I didn't know who he was. 

There were multiple pictures in the house of him but I hadn't seen him anywhere. Alkistis walked in and the moment she sat down the food came in. 

"Good morning. " she smiled at me. 

"Morning. "

"How did you sleep?" 

"Fine, you? "

"Excellent. "

Our conversation ended there and we started eating. That's how our mornings were, every, single, time. Nothing happened while we ate, no words were exchanged. Once we finished eating we sat there her drinking her coffee and me my tea. 

I took a breath and turned to her. 

"Who is that man in the pictures? " I asked her bored. 

"What man? " she raised an eyebrow. 

"That man. " I pointed at the picture. 

"Oh, him. That's my husband. " she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What? "

"That's my husband. William. " she took a sip of her coffee. 

"Why do you need me if you have a husband? " I wasn't really angry. Just confused. "I thought you said you didn't have anyone. "

"And I don't. " she placed her coffee on the table and sat on my lap. "He's always away on trips doing business. And it's not like he's the most loyal husband either. " she started moving. 

"Still though, what if he comes back?" I eyed her. "What will you say about me? "

"I'll just say you're part of the staff." she leaned and started liking my neck. "Relax."

She came five times last night and she wants more. Seriously? I didn't really care about her husband, it's not my problem. It's like I'm getting paid to be here and give her what she wants. I picked her up and put her on the table. 

She started laughing as I started taking off her clothes. Soon her moans filled the room and both me and her didn't notice a figure coming in the room and sitting in the chair on the other end of the table. Finally we finished and she laid on the table breathing heavily while I just zipped my pants and sat on my chair. 

I still didn't see the figure because of Alkistis showing me everything. Just as she about to stand we heard clapping and we both looked at the chair on the other side of the room. I just had to open my mouth didn't I? There he sat, her husband. Yay, and he watched us too, so much for being part of the staff. 

"William?" she got up quickly and put on her clothes. 

I just sat there with no emotion in my face. I didn't really care about him being here, what's the worst he could do? 

"When did you come back? " she awkwardly laughed. 

"Just did, that was quite a performance you put up for me. " he took a sip of wine. 

Did he seriously also drink while watching us? 

"Yeah, ummm... " I looked at her. "I can explain. " I mentally facepalmed.

This line really annoys me. 

"You can explain. In my office. " he said in a demanding tone. 

She lowered her head and left, this was much different than the woman I knew. I wonder what their relationship is like.

"What's your name? " he turned to me. 

"Levi. " my expression didn't change. 

"For how long have you been here? "

"Two months. "

"Are you getting paid? "

"I live here. "

"That's your payment? "

"Yes. "

"Hmm. " he finished his wine.

"Go to your room then, I don't want you to come out until I say you can. " he smirked evilly. 

Two guards came in and took me by the arms. Soon they left me because they knew me but they only did when William wasn't close. It was made clear that he controls the house and everything and everyone around here so the only thing I could do is follow orders. 

And I hatted it. 

I entered the room and noticed that the guards stayed outside my room. What the fuck is going on? I couldn't do anything so I just sat on my bed and waited for someone to come. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	34. Valentine's Day

(Y/N)

I felt something soft pressed against my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Levi smiling at me. I also smiled remembering the day. It's Valentine's. Not that I really cared, I would be happy just spending the day here with Levi but he said he would take me out today and that had me excited. 

Neither of us had to go to work today. Levi asked Hange to give me the day off and he took the day off too. He was the one excited for today but I guess that's to be expected, he did say he was a big softy. 

"Good morning, love. " he smiled and put a string of hair behind my ear. 

"Good morning. " I smiled back. "What time is it? "

"Ten and you need to get ready. " he took the covers off me. 

"I thought you said you'd take me out in the evening. " I sat on the bed and rubbed my eyes. 

"I will, but that doesn't mean I won't do anything during the day. " he kissed my forehead. 

"Fine, I'm up. " I got up from the bed and entered the bathroom. 

Honestly I wish I could sleep more but Levi is really excited and I don't want to ruin it for him. I wonder what he'll do. He's going to pay everything, he got the money from Mike and he'll give it back when he gets paid so I don't even know the budget. 

But he told me not to worry about it. 

After I finished I exited the bathroom and got ready. My clothes were clean and I took a shower last night so it felt really good when I put them on. I also put on a little makeup but nothing that would draw attention. 

When I finally put on my coat Levi was waiting by the door for me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and we left. Outside was a taxi waiting for us and when we got in Levi told the driver the location. 

After twenty minutes the car stopped and we got out. It was a park. 

"This is where you wanted to bring me? " I smiled. It was really nice here. 

"No brat. Come on. " he took my hand and we started walking. 

After ten minutes we stopped in front of a huge rainbow gate and I was left staring at what was behind it. I laughed happily and turned looking at Levi. 

"Really?! You brought me to an amusement park? " I wrapped my arms around him. I felt so warm inside, I was so happy. "You are the best. " I kissed his cheek. 

"Of course I am. " he smirked. "Come on. " he grabbed my hand again and we went inside. 

We went in and I took in my surroundings. It was so nice, happy music was playing in the background, some parents with there children were here and a lot of couples. I guess Levi wasn't the only one who had this idea. 

I saw someone selling cotton candy and I went over. Last time I ate this was nine years ago. 

"Hello." the man behind the machine said. 

"Hi. "

"How many? " he asked as he grabbed the sticks. 

"One. " I replied smiling. 

Levi came next to me and pulled out ten dollars. He gave the man the money as I took the big, fluffy, pink ball in my hands. After a few seconds we left. As we walked around the park I took some in my hand and put it in my mouth. 

It tasted sweet. So nice, I felt like I was a kid again. I was a kid last time I ate this. 

"You want some. " I showed it at Levi. 

"Sure, you brat. " he smirked and took some. 

"You're the one who brought me to an amusement park. " I shot back. 

"Whatever. " he playfully punched my arm. 

I chuckled. We walked around the park for a few minutes, eating the candy and when we finally finished and washed our hands in some toilet we got to the rides. 

"What do you want to do first. " Levi looked at me. 

"I want to try the tea cups. " I smirked. He rolled his eyes understanding that that was a terrible reference to his love for tea. 

"Fine then, brat. Let's go. " he calls me "brat." a lot today. 

We reached the line to get in the tea cups and ten minutes later we got in a red one. Soon we heard the sound of a bell and we started spinning. We held the big circle in the middle for dear life. 

I was laughing like crazy and I could see that Levi was enjoying it as well. After a few minutes of spinning we got out of the ride. 

"That was fun. " I laughed. I really feel like a kid again. 

"Yeah, it was. " Levi chuckled a little. "What do you want to do next? "

"To the carousel. " I took his hand in mine and pointed a finger at the carousel I could see from here. 

He chuckled again and followed behind me. We went to the carousel, the cars and many other attractions. We even tried some extreme ones that Levi really wanted to do. At three o'clock we sat at a cafe in the park and ate some pizza. 

Surprisingly I hadn't eaten pizza in years so finally being able to taste it made me extremely happy. This whole day made me extremely happy. Finally we went to our final destination. The ferris wheel.

We got almost at the top and it stopped, letting us take in the beautiful view of the city. Me and Levi were holding hands and after a minute of looking at the city I turned to look at him only to find him staring at me. 

"What? " I laughed. 

"Nothing. " he put my hair behind my ear. "Did you have fun? "

"Yeah... " I bit my lip. "It was really nice. You? "

"I had fun too. " he smiled. 

"Mmm. " I leaned closer and kissed him. "It was amazing today, thank you. "

"You're welcome, brat. "

"I love you. "

"Love you too. "

-

We arrived home two hours ago and it was now eight. I was getting ready to leave. I was in the bathroom finishing my makeup, I was wearing the red dress I wore for Christmas and the same shoes. The only difference was my hair. 

When I finished and got out I saw Levi putting on a coat. Only this one was different, it looked like it was from an actual suit. He looked like a business man with his white shirt and all. 

He looks hot. 

"Where did you get this? " I pointed at him. 

"I bought it. I'll also need it for the job but I figured I could get something better for today. " he walked up to me. "I also got you this. " he pulled out a box from the pocket of the coat. 

I took it and opened it. It was a bracelet, it was beautiful, white, sparkly. I took it out of the box and Levi helped put it on. I started at it.

"It's really beautiful Levi. " I looked up at him. "Thank you. "

"It's nothing love. " he caressed my cheek. 

Quickly my face dropped and I felt sad. 

"I didn't get you anything. " I whispered. "I didn't expect you to get me something."

"Hey," he raised my head so I could look at him. Both his hands rested on my face. "I didn't expect you to buy me something and I didn't want you to. You going out with me is my gift. " he kissed my forehead. 

"Still, I didn't get you anything and this looks expensive. " I looked at the bracelet. "Not to mention you paid for everything. "

"... I know that we don't have much and we can't spend money on useless things but... Today is a special day and you deserve to celebrate it. Me too, so don't worry about the money today and enjoy it. Plus the bracelet wasn't that expensive... " he looked down at it as well.

"How much?" I smirked. 

"Less than sixty and I'll leave it there. " he said and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "And if you really want to repay me for today you can do it by making a delicious meal when we move in a house."

"I'll gladly do it. " I smiled and kissed him. 

-

We sat down on a red, round table. Piano and violin music was playing in the background, a red rose and a candle were placed slightly to the side so I could see Levi. The table was next to a window allowing me to see the parks where couples sat and ate or just walked. Some groups of people as well, probably teenagers, not just couples. 

I'd rather be out there but I'll admit I really liked this restaurant. It didn't feel very high class making me feel comfortable. There was even a family or two with kids. Plus I didn't want to leave because of Levi. Even if his face didn't show it he was really enjoying this place. I do believe that in another life he'd be a regular in these kind of places. 

Maybe later in life he'll bring me here regularly. I can tell he's someone born to be in this kind of environment. Damn streets. He grabbed my hand bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"What is it? " he asked me. 

"Nothing, just thinking. " I smiled. 

"What are you thinking about? Do you want to leave? " he raised an eyebrow. 

"What? No, I was just thinking about our future. " I smiled in victory as I watched him blush. Adorable. 

"Right," he took the menu. "See what you want to order. " he didn't look at me. 

Why do the smallest things make him embarrassed? I took the menu and looked at the different foods. There were some expensive ones but most of them were at a decent price. I decided to eat a food I haven't eaten in years and put down the menu. 

Levi had already decided and was looking at me. 

"You ready? " 

"Yeah. " I nodded. 

He nodded back and raised his hand calling a waitress. He did it like he owned the place, it's like he was a different person, a millionaire not a homeless man. 

"Hello, would you like to order? " the man asked. 

"Yes. " Levi quickly answered and looked at me. 

We gave our orders and the man left. Not a minute later another one came with three different wines asking what we'd like to drink. When he left as well Levi took a sip. 

"Not bad. " he commented. 

"Okay what's gotten into you? " I placed my glass down. 

"What do you mean?" he did the same as me and put his glass down. 

"Levi tell me the truth. " he leaned closer. "Are you secretly a millionaire looking for a girl that wants you for you and not your money?" I very quickly whispered. I was clearly joking. 

He leaned back on his chair and laughed. 

"Yes, I am. Haven't you heard of the famous Ackerman corporation?" he took his wine and continued acting. 

It was a joke, I know, but it wouldn't hurt to play along just to have some fun. I took my wine as well. 

"Well then Mister Ackerman, it looks like I've fallen right into your trap. " I took a sip. "What are you planning to do now? "

"Whatever do you mean? Are you going to leave me because you found my identity? "

"I don't know. Should I? " I was holding back my laugh. This is so stupid and I love it. 

"Why don't you decide after the trip I have planned for us this weekend? I'm sure you'll greatly enjoy my Vila in Manhattan. " his British accent was what got me. 

I laughed at our stupidity but not loud enough to draw attention. 

"Can't wait? " I laughed and raised my glass. 

Levi also chuckled and raised his glass making a soft sound. 

"We'll go with our private jet." he chuckled and I rolled my eyes still laughing. 

-

We entered our room and I thought back to the restaurant. The food was delicious and the atmosphere got lighter as it got closer to midnight. The dessert was amazing as well. We spent most of our time there in silence so we didn't stay long. 

It wasn't awkward or bad but I could tell that after staying for two hours Levi's mind went somewhere else. That was the reason why Noir was back inside the bathroom. The poor cat. I took off my coat and shoes. I sat on the bed and waited for Levi. 

It wasn't midnight yet but it wasn't early either. And we had work in the morning. But I get the feeling I won't sleep tonight, he's been excited for an hour. He finally walked out of the bathroom and turned on the light for Noir while closing ours. 

He got on top of me but before he could do anything I switched our positions. I was now sitting on his lap looking down at him while he glared. I knew he didn't like it when I topped but whatever. I moved my hips watching him throw his head back. I could feel him through his pants.

"Already this hard for me? " I whispered in his ear. 

"What did you expect? That dress of yours is annoying. " 

"Hmm, " I leaned up and poked him. "Let's see what I can do to fix the problem I caused."

"You can get off me and -" I cut him before he could finish. 

"Oh no. You can have your fun later. " I leaned closer to his ear. "Now I get to have my fun. "

He stayed silent but I felt him nod after a few seconds. I smiled in victory and looked at him, he was blushing a little. Yeah... I bit my lip. Let's have some fun. 

\-----------------------------

Happy Valentine's Day! If you have a date congratulations. If you don't, enjoy your date with Levi ;) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. 

If you are wondering why Levi doesn't ask for money for the house let me explain. 

Levi borrowed the money from Mike because Mike knows Levi didn't have a job for some time but he doesn't know he's homeless. Levi can go and ask for a hundred or so dollars from Mike saying "I want to take my girlfriend out on Valentine's " but he can't go and say I want three hundred without a reason. 

And that's a lot of money so he can't exactly go and ask for that much without a good reason. And even though I didn't mention it Mike was with Levi when he bought the bracelet. So he knows where the money went. 

\-----------------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	35. House Searching And Play Time

(Y/N)

I was in the kitchen of the shelter cleaning the dishes. These past couple of days have been tough for the people working here so I decided to help them by cleaning the dishes for them. There are a lot, I have been standing here for an hour and I'm still not done. 

Luckily I only have ten more plates and five more cups. As I was cleaning the plate in my hands the door opened and in came a little girl. I've seen her around here playing with other kids but I never actually talked to her. 

She was beautiful, her hair was a mix of red and blonde and her eyes were green. She was holding a little panda bear in her hands and was wearing a nice, white, long sleeve dress. She walked up to me and smiled. 

"Hi." she said and hid her face behind the stuffed animal. 

"Hello. " I smiled back and continued washing. 

"I've seen you living here. What's your name? " she didn't move her head. It was cute.

"My name is (Y/N). You? " I put the clean plate down and grabbed another. 

"People call me Lizzy. " she smiled. 

"That's a nice name, what's his name? " I asked and pointed at the Panda. 

"His name is Fluffy. " she hugged "Fluffy" closer to her. 

"That's a cute name. " I lowered myself a little so I was closer to her. "Nice to meet you Fluffy. " she giggled. "How old are you? " I asked Lizzy. 

"I'm seven. " I put down the plate and grabbed another. 

"What are you doing here? " I asked referring to the kitchen. 

"I'm bored, the others are sleeping and I don't have someone to play with. Fluffy feels the same." she nuzzled him. 

"Ohhh, why aren't you with your parents? " another plate. 

"They're out looking for a job. " she said with a frown. 

"Oh. " I didn't know what to say. 

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. I was thinking of ways I could make her feel better. I couldn't take her outside without her parents knowing and we can't do anything here. Oh, maybe she can play with Noir, plus I have a little unicorn, she will probably like that. 

"Lizzy? " she looked up to me. "Do you like cats? "

"Oh, yes I love them. They are cute. " she hugged Fluffy.

"Well, if you want you can come to my room when I'm done here and play with my cat." she gasped. "And I think I have a little friend Fluffy will like. " I smiled. 

She started jumping and laughing while thanking me. It was cute. When I finished the dishes she took my hand smiling and I took her to my room. When I opened the door she run up to Noir who was in her box. 

"Oh my God, she's so cute. " she pet Noir and placed her on her lap. "What's her name?"

"Noir. " I smiled and sat on the bed. 

"Hi Noir, this is Fluffy. " she grabbed the stuffed animal and showed it to the cat. "Hi, Noir nice to meet you. Like she said I'm Fluffy and this is Lizzy. " she depend her voice to make it sound male. 

Noir just sat there looking confused. I chuckled and grabbed the unicorn from the other side of the bed. 

"Here you go. " I gave Lizzy the unicorn. 

"Ahhh, thank you!!! " she took it and started playing with Noir and the toys. After a while I started playing with her so she wouldn't be alone. It was fun and a nice way to spend my time. 

After an hour she left saying her parents were probably back and she didn't want to worry them. I was left on the floor smiling and petting Noir. It was really nice playing with Lizzy.

-

Me and Levi left the second house ready to go to the other one. 

"What did you think? " I asked him as we kept walking. 

"I didn't like it. It was far too small and the furniture didn't seem to be in good condition. I think the first one would be a better option. " he didn't look at me. 

"I agree, but the first one is thirty minutes away from work. This one is only ten." I looked in front of me. 

"I know but I still think we shouldn't go with this one. "

"We still have three more to see. We don't have to worry yet. "

"You're right. " he nodded. 

After walking for almost twenty minutes we arrived at the third place. A woman was at the front waiting for us and when we arrived she took us to a small apartment behind the elevator. 

"This is the house, feel free to explore and ask whatever you want. " she said and waited outside. The door was still open though. 

I looked around, I mast say out of the three this was the biggest one. There was a white double bed in the middle of the wall in front of me. Above attached to the ceiling was a window but it wasn't too big. A big counter separated the kitchen and the bedroom -living room. 

An old table was in the middle and the furniture for the kitchen was white. But it seemed new. Same goes for the furnace and the fridge. After I checked the cabinets I went back in front of the bed and took five steps to reach the door on the wall. 

Next to the door was a big dresser with five drawers. This would work for our clothes. I entered the bathroom, where Levi was, and looked around. It was big, almost the same size as the area where the bed is. It had a shower that could fit both me and Levi, a big sink and pressed against the opposite wall were two big machines. 

I went close and saw what they were. One of them was for washing our clothes and the other to dry them. That was amazing, none of the other houses had this and with that I don't have to worry about waiting for days for our clothes to dry. 

"Levi did you see this. " I looked at him. 

"Yeah, this wins this house a lot of points. " he opened the cabinet above the sink. 

"How much was this place? " I looked around. 

"Two fifty every month. "

"So she'll want seven fifty. " I sigh. "I only have six twenty. "

"I'm sure she won't mind if we give the rest in a week. " he came up to me and placed his hands on my waist. "Do you like this one?"

"It's definitely my favorite so far. It's not really small and has a good bed and somewhere for us to put our clothes. The kitchen is big and the furniture is good not to mention this. " I placed my hand on the dryer. "I think this one is really good. "

"Yeah, me too. " he kissed my forehead. Damn his a sucker for those. "Let's go and ask her about the money thing, we still have two more to see. "

With that we went outside where the woman was. 

"So, did you like it? " she asked when she saw us. 

"Yeah it was really nice, however we might have a small problem with the money." Levi said.

"What problem? "

"We can only give you six hundred and twenty dollars now the rest we'll be able to give you in a week or two when we get paid. " he explained. 

"That's when you'll move in so I don't see a problem. "

"We're not one hundred percent sure we'll get it, but it's very likely. I just wanted you to know in case we do. " he finished. 

"Of course. Let me know when you decide. "

With that said we left. 

-

Me and Levi were sitting on the bed discussing about which one we were going to get. 

"So the two best ones are three and five. " Levi concluded and I nodded. 

"Yeah, but they were both good. " I pat Noir who was sitting on my lap. 

"Which one did you like the most?"

"Five is closer to work but three was bigger and had a dryer. And a dresser as well. I think three wins for me. "

"Yeah, me too. It was bigger for Noir to move around as well. " I nodded. 

"So... We decided? " I looked at him with hope in my eyes. 

"Looks like we did. " he smiled and kissed me. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"You do that. " I smiled and kissed him again. 

\------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	36. Past (3)

(Levi)

I got up from the chair and went back to my room. I was so sick of this. It's been a month since William came back and it's been nothing but trouble. He doesn't allow me to go out of my room because he knows how much I hate it. He leaves guards outside my room so I really can't go anywhere. 

At first he decided to "punish " me for sleeping with his wife by making me clean the whole place but stopped when he realized I enjoyed cleaning. So now I'm stuck here, in this room because he knows I don't like it. I looked out the window, nature had come back to life, that was to be expected it's spring. 

I let out a long, tired sigh and grabbed the one book I had and re-read it. It was small just seventy pages. I spent my time reading it to distract myself from those four walls I've come to hate. When I finished however I still had an hour until dinner, so I cleaned the room, again, because ten times weren't enough. 

The door finally opened and the guards took me to the dining room. When I arrived the two were already sitting and drinking their wine. Alkistis had her head down, I hadn't talked to her since William came back. She didn't look happy. 

I sat down and waited for the food to come. It came and we ate. Wrapped in awkward silence. No words were exchanged, not even a look, nothing. It was awkward and I hatted it but a part of me had gotten used to it. When we finished I got up to leave like usual but William stopped me.

"Alkistis, go to our room, I have something I want to discuss with your lover." she nodded and left with her head still down. 

I glared at him but he just smirked. 

"I'm not her lover, I was paid to sleep with her. " I sat back down. 

"Of course, don't worry there's no need to go through this again, that's not what I want to talk about. " I still glared at him as I waited for him to continue. "As you can guess I've been thinking about a way to punish you for what you've done," this guy is really stupid. "And I think I've finally found how to punish you. "

"Really? And what will you do? " what could he possibly have on me? 

"Me? Nothing. " he played with the glass and smiled. "but the France police will have it's fun with you."

My eyes widen. That's the first time this guy has managed to scare me. He could clearly see my fear and he laughed. If this guy really turns me to the police I'm fucked. I don't want to go to jail.

"So you really don't know? I will have so much fun with you. " he leaned his head on his arm. 

"What don't I know? What are you even talking about? " I knew there was no saving me but I sure as hell was going to try. 

"Oh, why ruin my fun? I'm not going to turn you in yet, just so I can mess with you. But I'm sure people from France will be happy to hear about you. Especially Kenny. " my heart picked up speed. That fucking name. "Or your mom, or the-" I cut him off by slapping my hand on the table. 

"Enough, if you want to call the police do it. " that's the last thing I want but I'd rather that than become his little toy. 

"Don't raise your voice. Take him back to his room. " he said to the guards. "The police will come don't worry, I just don't know when. "

That's the last thing I heard before I was dragged out of the room. I walked back to my room and the door was locked after I entered. The guards were still outside though. I have to leave, I've managed to go three years without them catching me, I won't let a spoiled brat ruin me because I gave his wife what he couldn't. 

I waited until it was dark, for the first time I was happy about my insomnia, I didn't know if he had cameras in my room so I waited until one o'clock in the morning to be safe. I had also slept extra, from nine when I came back until twelve thirty so I was good to go. 

I know they have guards all over the place but I will take the risk. I opened the wardrobe and grabbed a big bag. Inside I put my clean blanket, a change of clothes, some stuff I owned like my diploma, drivers license and some other stuff. I felt bad for leaving, Carla and everyone else were nice and I was leaving without saying goodbye. But I didn't have a choice. 

I'm not going to prison. 

It was now two o'clock and I went out the window. I claimed down the wall, because I was on the second floor, and jumped before I reached the bottom. I walked close to the wall until I reached the back of the house. I could see the trees and only that. It was dark so I have to be careful with my movements. 

It will be hard for them to see me but same goes for me. I slowly walked in the woods and continued at a steady pace. My eyes were open, trying to see if something was moving. I felt a little scared, I didn't want to get lost, I wanted to go back to the city as soon as possible. Suddenly I heard moving and I froze. 

A flashlight was pointed my way. 

"Hey, who are you? " the guard asked. Fuck. Next thing I know I was running for dear life. "Hey, wait!" he was chasing me, no surprise there. 

However I'm a thief and I've been on the run for years. It took me a while but he lost me and better yet I could see the lights of the city. I went back to my normal pace and took steady breathes. I did it. I was out. 

I reached the city but I didn't stop. I kept walking, for two days straight. I was planning to go to the next city, I don't think he will look for me like a maniac. Maybe for a week or two but then he'll stop. He's a busy man.

-

I finally reached the next city, after two days and I laid down on a nice alley to sleep. I was beyond tired and my body was screaming at me to sleep. The sun was down so I didn't have to worry about the sun pissing me off. I sat down and took out my blanket. I laid down and tried to get comfortable. 

But it was hard after sleeping on a nice bed after so long. Plus I finally started filling lonely again. I had gotten used to being around people I could talk to and being alone is something I hated. Ever since I was little. I didn't know them for long but they were the first people I spent time with in years. 

Will they think about me? Will they be sad I left? Probably not and William will most likely lie to them. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I felt a small tear roll down my face which surprised me. I got rid of it and focused on sleeping. I was officially back on the streets again. 

\-----------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	37. Contracts

(Y/N)

It's been ten days since we checked the houses and me and Levi exited the building with smiles on our faces. We just signed the contract for our small, tiny, little house and I'm happy. We told the owner of the house, whose name I learn is Maria, that we would give her the rest of the money in two days. 

I asked Hange when I was going to get paid and after a small conversation I told her I needed them for something and she said she would pay me a bit earlier. Just a few days so it wasn't a big deal. Not to mention Levi, he's getting paid tomorrow as well and we are going to go shopping for our house I'm so freaking excited! 

I really can't wait to move in. We'll be able to decorate it how we want, go and buy some more clothes because we keep wearing the same ones and most importantly of all. The thing I'm most looking forward to.

Grocery shopping. 

Lost in thought I didn't even realize when Levi picked me up and started spinning with me in his arms. I guess he's happy, I could feel his smile on my neck and I could even hear a small laugh. 

I wasn't able to keep it in and I laughed as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. After a few seconds he put me down and kissed me. I kissed back without hesitation. The kiss was sweet and passionate. When he pulled back he looked lovingly into my eyes. 

"We did it. " he laughed. 

"Yeah, we did. " I laughed as well. I went to kiss him again but he picked me up again and went in circles. 

"Thank you so much. " he mumbled in my neck. 

"What for?" I laughed and he placed me down. 

"For doing all of this for me. I've only known you for... Almost three months but... You've really changed my life. Like, literally, you pulled me out of the streets and now we're moving into a house. Thank you. " he rested his forehead against mine. 

"Than you too. Everything you said goes for me as well. I wouldn't be here without you." I looked into his eyes. 

"Strange what someone can do to you in such short time. " he kissed my nose. 

"Mmm." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. 

"Come on. " he took my hand in his and started walking. 

"Where are we going? " I looked in front of me. 

"We're going to get an internet connection. As well as a phone, I went long enough without one. I'll also need them for the job. " he kept walking still holding my hand. I found it weird because he's never done this before, for such a long time at least, but I didn't say anything. 

"Will Maria be okay with it? " I looked at him. 

"Yeah. " he nodded. "I asked her, don't worry. "

"When did you ask her? "

"When you were reading the contract. "

I nodded and looked in front of me again. We had discussed this with Levi. For some reason he asked me to singed it and I'm guessing I'll also sing this one. Not that I mind, I just wish I knew the reason. I only heard him murmur something about "not wanting to risk it more. "... I don't know. 

We kept walking in comfortable silence for twenty minutes until we arrived at a store to get internet in our house. Levi went to the counter to talk because I don't know anything about this stuff and I just looked around. 

Ten minutes later Levi called me over and I stood next to him. 

"She is going to sign the papers, not me. " he said and showed me a few papers. 

"Excuse me but are you going to leave together? This is just typical, I hope you understand. " the woman said. "I can't have a stranger sing things for you. "

"Yes, don't worry." I smiled. "We're moving together, no need to worry. " I took a pen. 

"Okay then. " she looked like she had something else she wanted to say but in the end she didn't open her mouth. 

After I finished with the papers I gave them back to the woman to examine them. 

"Alright, give me a minute. " she looked at her computer. 

We spent thirty more minutes there going through some papers and stuff but I didn't understood much. It was mostly Levi who did the talking. 

"Okay, so this is your number. " she gave us a card. "Someone will come at your place on Monday to install everything. " she smiled. 

"Do we have to pay for something now? " I raised an eyebrow. 

"No, you will start paying next month. " I nodded. 

With that said, we said goodbye and left the store. 

"This almost doesn't feel real. " Levi looked at the sky. 

"I know, but it is. " I took his hand in mine and he looked at me. "We're finally doing this." I could feel tears in my eyes. But they were happy, I was happy. But I kept them in because it would be stupid if I started crying out of nowhere. 

He rested his forehead against mine again and smiled. I guess even he can't hide the fact that he is happy. 

"Come on, let's go home. We have to rest. Unfortunately we still have work in two hours." he started walking and I stood next to him with my hand in his. 

I completely forgot about work. Why do we have to go? Ugh. I'm not complaining. I'm not. I'm stupid. Stop. I'm tired. 

-

After walking for forty minutes we entered our room and I laid on the bed as soon as my coat and shoes were off. After a few seconds Levi laid next to me. His arm laid on my stomach and his head on my chest. I started messing with his hair. 

"It takes fifty minutes to get to work. I have to leave in a few minutes. " I quietly said. I was tired and Noir was sleeping. I wish I was a cat, I'm so jealous. 

"No. " his grip tightened around me. "You'll come with me with the taxi. You're not leaving yet. " he said. 

I really liked the sound of that. Levi's job is an hour and forty minutes away, that's why he has to take a taxi. He arrives there in thirty or forty minutes by driving. The location of our new home is closer to both jobs so that's nice. 

"We should make cards for the bus. " I said without thinking. The idea just popped in my head. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. " he nodded his head. 

We stayed silent for a few minutes until I set the alarm on my phone. We were already dressed so we didn't have to worry about getting ready. We would sleep for only thirty minutes but even that was better then nothing. 

"Oh, by the way. " Levi said quietly. He was very close to sleeping. 

"Hmm?"

"I will borrow Erwin's car in two days so we can go shopping. "

"I know it's Saturday but don't you have work? "

"I took the day off. "

I nodded and fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	38. House Shopping

(Y/N)

"You ready? " Levi asked and I nodded. 

We were leaving the shelter to go shop for the house. We decided we wouldn't move in until everything was ready. If everything goes according to plan then we should be able to sleep there tonight. 

I mean, it's nine in the morning how long will it take us to finish everything? We walked out and entered Erwin's car, I sat in the passengers seat and Levi in the drivers. He started the car and we drove our way to the shop. 

It was one of those that sold literally everything. It had three floors. The first one was a supermarket, the second one was for furniture and everything house related. From beds to couches and even bathrooms. The third floor was for clothing and other stuff people need like shoes, makeup and other stuff. 

We entered the elevator and went to the second floor. We could finish this first and then focus on our selves. I grabbed a really big cart and officially entered the floor with all the stuff in it. 

"So, " I looked at Levi. "What do you want to get first? "

"I don't know. Let's just look around and see what they have." I nodded and started walking. 

I went and looked at some stuff they had for the bed in some big baskets. Immediately the first thing I took was a pillow. Man, having two pillows is going to be amazing. I put it inside the cart and saw Levi also place another one in. I looked at him a little confused. 

"I'm not going to keep sleeping on that old one. " he said when he realized I was confused about getting another one. 

I felt a little bad because I didn't think about him. I didn't mean to I just didn't think he would want another one. I guess it makes sense though, he found the other one in the garbage. I hugged him as a small apology and he kissed the top of my head. 

We went back to shopping and on the way I grabbed different things like covers for both the pillows and the bed it self. I stopped in front of a basket that had blankets in it. I looked at Levi thinking. 

"Do you think we should get a new one? " I touched a blanket. 

"Yeah, we could leave the others at the shelter because they need them. It would be nice if everything in the house could be new. You know, new start and shit like that, I don't want anything from the streets in there. " he hugged my waist. 

"That sounds nice. What do you think about this one? " I showed him a big, red one. 

"No, it's... Too much? How about this one? " he pointed at a grey one. 

"Seriously? I want some color, I'm tired of seeing grey everywhere. " I whined. 

"I know, but I don't want something so bright when I'm about to sleep." I guess that makes sense. 

I kept looking at them and I found a midnight blue one. Even though the color was dark it was still soft and calming in a strange way. 

"This one? " I showed it to him. 

"Yeah, this one is nice. " he kissed the side of my head. Good thing not many people were around this area. "And hey, you can get a smaller blanket in whatever color you want and put it on top. We can take it off when we go to sleep. " he suggested and I smiled.

I like the sound of that. I put the blue blanket in the cart and started looking at the smaller ones. In the end I got one that I really liked and threw it in as well. Levi walked up to the cart and put in some big towels for the bathroom. 

We kept walking and looking around the place, we also took three small lamps and two small round nightstands. As time went on and we kept putting more stuff in the cart I kept getting more and more excited and all I wanted was to go home and put everything in place. 

"Hey, " Levi stopped me and I turned to see what he was looking at. "We are getting one." it wasn't a question and I sure as hell wasn't against it. 

A TV. Yes! We went in the section with the different TV'S. Both me and Levi didn't want to get one that was really expensive. Plus we also had to think about space. The house wasn't big. In the end we got one that was a nice size for our home and along with the TV also came a small cabinet to put it on. It also had two drawers so that was nice. 

I got all the necessary equipment for the kitchen as well as some other stuff to decorate the house. Nothing much really, it was just five small things. Levi wanted four picture frames. He said he wanted three pictures of us and a frame to put his mother in. 

I really can't understand why he won't talk to her. Freaking drama queen. 

We also got a cabinet for the bathroom and a bed for Noir as well as some toys. I wonder how she's going to react to the new environment. I thought we were finished but Levi stopped me before we could go to the counter to pay. 

"I'm also going to get a laptop. I need for the job, I'm actually a little behind because I don't have one and Mike is forcing me to get one now that I got paid." he seemed almost guilty for telling me this. 

"Okay, go and get one, I'll wait here. " I smiled and he nodded. 

He left and went to get a laptop and I looked around while waiting. There wasn't something I wanted to get but I still looked. I grabbed a nice, white mirror. This would go well above the dresser. I put it in the cart and took out my phone. 

We have been shopping for almost two hours. That explains why I'm so tired, I'm getting a little dizzy. I need some fresh air. Levi came with his laptop ten minutes later and we went on the counter to pay. 

Five hundred and sixty dollars. Damn. But we did get a lot of stuff. With the help of the people that were working there we got everything in the car. The back of the car was full. I rested my back on the car after we closed the doors and the people left. I took a deep breath, feeling much better now that I got fresh air. 

"You okay? " Levi placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy. We were in there for two hours."

"Really? " I nodded. 

"Do you want to go home? "

"No, no." I got up. "I'm fine now. " he nodded and started walking back in. 

I followed and got in the elevator with him, going up to the third floor. When we got out we went to get my stuff first because the woman's clothes were closer. The very first thing I took was pajamas. And it felt amazing. I got four different ones. Four. And I have no regrets. Other than that everything else was simple. 

I got some more shirts, extra pants, three more coats and jackets. I also got three dresses. One of them was a simple black one. It hugged my body and had a simple, long zipper on the front. I knew when I was going to wear this. 

Levi was lost in his own world so I took this chance and got some nice underwear. He doesn't have to know yet. I paid for them before he saw them and grabbed the bags. I went to a store and got some more makeup and perfume. Levi also got another one as well. 

Lastly I also got a few pairs of shoes. Even though I didn't get much I still paid almost two hundred dollars. Why is everything so expensive? Levi's turn came and like me he almost paid two hundred dollars as well. He got some extra pants, shirts, shoes and two suits. When he got everything else he wanted we left the store. 

We took everything in the car and put them in the passengers seat. Levi turned to me with the keys in his hands. 

"Go in and start shopping for our food. I'll take all these home and I'll stop at the shelter and take our stuff and Noir. I should be back before you finish." I nodded and he kissed me before he left. 

There really wasn't any space left in the car so it made sense for him to go and get everything out. After staying out for five minutes I went back inside and took a cart. I was so excited I was actually doing this. I'd finally be able to cook for myself and not buy the same sandwich all the time. 

I went through the different foods and completely lost track of time. I took vegetables, fruits, meat, basically everything I wanted to buy for so many years but wasn't able to because of how poor I was.

I also went and took stuff for the bathroom, some cleaning supplies for Levi, because he can't get enough and so many different things for the kitchen. My kitchen! I don't know how to cook... But I'll learn! 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw who was calling me. I saw Levi's name on the screen and pressed the green button immediately. 

"Yes? " I took a package of flour and put it in the cart. Why not another one? 

"Hey, where are you? " 

"I'm almost done, I'm where the flours are and the sugars and stuff like that." I told him while taking two packages of sugar. 

"Yeah, that's real helpful. "

"I don't know how else to help you, this place is huge. Look, I'm almost done just wait by the entrance, it should take me ten minutes. " I took the cart and started going to the place where the final item I wanted to get was. 

"Fine, just don't take too long... "

"Fine. " I chuckled and hang up. 

I arrived and looked at the different flavors of tea. Have to take care of my boyfriend. Seriously, why don't I have a nickname for him? I didn't really know what flavors he would want so I took many different ones I remember he had mentioned. As well as some new ones. 

Then quickly I went to the counter to pay. I could see Levi waiting outside. After twenty minutes of the man going through the different stuff I had bought I paid and left. Two hundred and twenty dollars. I know we have absolutely nothing but still. That's a bit much. 

I kept walking with the cart full of bags and went up to the car. Levi came out and helped me put all the bags inside. After that we both got in our sits. He leaned over and kissed me. 

"Did you get everything you wanted? "

"Yeah, I think so. If I forgot something I'll just go and get it from somewhere else." I smiled. "Was there something specific you wanted? "

"No. " he put the keys in and started the car. "Let's go back. We have a lot of work to do."

I nodded and Levi started driving. I opened the window because I wanted some fresh air and closed my eyes. 

\-------------------------------  
Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	39. Moving In

(Y/N)

We entered the house with the bags on our hands and Noir run up to us. I guess it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone in a new environment for so long. I quickly put the bags on top of the counter in the kitchen and bend down to pet her. 

"Sorry Noir. It's fine, this is our new home now. " she nuzzled into my hand. 

I doubt she understood anything I said but I guess just seeing us calmed her down a bit. 

"Oi, brat. " I looked at Levi who was standing at the opening between the wall and the counter with Noirs new bed and toys in his hands. "Let's put her in the bathroom, we can't have a cat walking around while we prepare everything. "

I let out a sigh and picked her up. 

"Okay, put her in, I'm going to grab some clothes to wash them for tonight." I gave him Noir. 

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. I took off my coat and threw it on the bed. The bags with the stuff we bought were allover the floor. After looking in the different bags I took the covers for the bed, pillows, blankets and a pair of pajamas and went in the bathroom. 

I would wash everything but they won't fit in the washer. I'll just do these for today and the rest tomorrow. I placed them on the dryer and looked at Levi. He was petting Noir and I smiled at the sight. When I opened the washer and put in the clothes I noticed I didn't have the soap. So I went out again and searched through the bags to find it. 

Ten minutes later it was finally done and the machine was washing. I walked up to Levi and put my hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you going to stay here all day? " he looked up to me. 

"No. " he sighed. "Let's go. "

We left the bathroom and we slightly closed the door, but not fully because we didn't want Noir to freak out. 

"Okay, " I put my hair up and Levi took off his coat. "I'm going to organize the kitchen and clean a little. You do... The rest until I'm done. " I smiled. 

I didn't know how to put together the tables and the other stuff we got. Plus I didn't want to but he doesn't have to know that. 

"That's fine, go ahead. " he put me out of the way and went to the bags. I took the rest of the stuff that was for the kitchen and went behind the counter. Before I started I looked at the time and saw that it was almost two. Great. 

I took out the frying pans, the plates, the silverware, the glasses and everything else that wasn't food and placed them at the shelves I wanted them to be. And then I regretted it because I had to wash them. So I took them all out again and spend the next two hours cleaning everything. 

Half the soap was gone. Thank God another one was in the package I took. Then I finally put them in their shelves and Levi called me. 

"Can you come and hold this up for a bit? " I went over and saw he was holding up the cabinet for the TV. 

The two tables were ready and placed next to the either sides of the bed. I kept holding the furniture up while Levi was doing something at the buttom. Twenty minutes later and after helping him a little bit more he finally told me to go back and he sat on the floor to continue. 

Instead of going back in the kitchen I went to the bathroom to get the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. Noir was nicely sleeping on her new bed. 

Girl I envy you. 

After putting the rest of the clothes in the washer I went back to the kitchen. Turns out washing clothes is faster than I thought. I put all the foods in the cabinets, cleaned the kitchen and went to help Levi. When we were done with fixing the furniture Levi started fixing the TV and other stuff and I went to get the clothes from the bathroom. 

I took everything from the dryer, put the clothes that were in the washer in the dryer and then went out to our room. I fixed the bed, folded our pajamas, placed the blankets on top and just sat back and looked at it. 

Nice. 

After one more hour of finishing everything we were done. Now me and Levi were standing by the door looking at, officially, our house. 

"That's it. " I said. 

"Yup."

"This is our house. "

"Mhmh. "

"We don't have to worry about, rain, or being kicked out, or sleeping in a bed where we can barely fit. This is ours. At least for the next couple of months, we have a home." I felt like I was getting historical but I really couldn't help myself. 

"Yeah. " Levi wrapped his arms around me. "This is real. " he kissed me and I kissed back without hesitation. 

After a minute we pulled apart. That's when I realized something. 

"Levi, we haven't eaten anything all day. "

"Oh, right. "

"Look, you did all the heavy work so I'm going to get a pizza for us to eat. You sit down and rest for a bit. Okay? "

"Yeah, be careful okay? " I smiled and took my coat and bag. 

"Of course. " with that I was out of the door. 

(Levi.)

I went to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. I didn't want to sit on the bed with my dirty clothes. I just wanted (Y/N) to come back, eat, take a shower and cuddle until we fall asleep. 

I was so tired and I couldn't even think about doing anything else to her. Today at least. After sitting there for a minute Noir walked out and started poking my leg. 

"I guess your hungry too, huh? "

"Meow. "

"Sure. "

I got up and went through the different cabinets looking for her food. I'm sure (Y/N) got some for her. After looking for a few minutes I found it and put it on the floor next to our bed. I went in the bathroom and got Noirs stuff out and placed them next to where she was eating. 

I sat back on my chair and looked at the time. Eight thirty. This silence is deafening, I just want (Y/N) to come back and it hasn't even been ten minutes. After thinking about what I could do to kill time I finally decided but was really hesitant. 

I just kept looking at the name on the screen. But I did press the button and waited. My heart was beating like crazy, mainly because (Y/N) wasn't here this time. I was alone to talk to her. After a few rings she picked up. 

"Hello? " she answered. I didn't really know what to say so I kept quiet. Taking in her voice. "Hello?" she asked again. 

I swallowed and finally said something. 

"Hi mom. " I was so nervous I felt like I was gonna blow up. 

"...Levi? " she sounded so hopeful. 

"Yes mom. It's me. " I didn't know what to say. This was really awkward but I didn't care. I was happy to be hearing her voice again. 

After two seconds I heard her sniffling. I hate it when I hear her cry. It reminds me of when she would come back beaten up. 

"Hi Levi... I'm so happy to hear from you. " she kept crying.

"Hi mom. " I said again. "How are you? "

"I'm fine. I just came home and was preparing something to eat. " I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I'm glad she was talking this casually to me and didn't start talking about what happened. "What about you? "

"I'm waiting for (Y/N) to come back with food. We moved to a different house today and didn't have time to eat. " I explained. 

"Really? That's nice... I... Hope... I can see it some day... " that broke my heart. I could feel tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. 

It's not that I would never see my mom again but I knew there was a deeper meaning behind her words. She didn't want to see just the house. I wanted to lighten up the mood a little because I didn't want her to be sad but also make her understand she would see me again. 

"There's no way your going to see this house. " I chuckled. "It's way too small, I'm not going to let you see that. When we move to the next one. That's the one your going to see. " I smiled because what I said was true. 

She let out a broken laugh. 

"I can't wait... "

"Mom, " I took a deep breath. "You're going to see me again. I promise you."

"...When?" she sounded so broken. I did this to her. 

"... In less than three years. "

"Levi... Please just listen, okay? " I didn't answer. "Please. "

"...Fine. "

"Everything is fine now. " 

"What? "

"It's done. It's been done for years. " I placed my hands on the table listening carefully. "They found evidence, Kenny is in prison, the police is not after you anymore. "

My breath got stuck in my throat. I'm not in trouble anymore? 

"Don't mess with me mom. I'm so close you're not going to make me come back right at the end. "

"I'm not lying, look it up the case has been closed for four years. "

I took a deep breath. I didn't know if I could believe her or not. I'll look it up when they install the internet. 

"Either way I can't come now. I... Want to get everything in order here and then I'll see if I can come. " that part was true, even if I was completely free I still couldn't go and see her. "Can we stop talking about this? "

"Yes. How is (Y/N)?"

"She's fine. Tired like me but fine. Her job is going good, our relationship is fine, we just moved... She's fine. " I answered. 

"I'm glad you're both okay. She sounds so sweet. "

We stayed in silence for a few seconds. I didn't really know what else to say to her. 

"I'm going to hung up now. I'm really glad you called me... Please, I know you don't want to come to France but could you please call me more often? I worry about you and I miss you. "

"I miss you too. And yes, I will call you more often, I promise. "

"Thank you. Goodnight... "

"Night mom. " and the phone fell on the table. 

A single tear went down my cheek but I didn't mind. I was so overwhelmed I needed to get it out. Moving in, talking to my mom, her saying I'm free plus being so tired can do stuff to you. 

Ten minutes later (Y/N) came back with our food and I was so happy to see her. When she put the food down I hugged her like there's no tomorrow. 

"Hey there. Did something happen while I was gone? " she hugged me back. 

"Nothing bad. I'll tell you tomorrow, let's just eat now and take a shower I really want to sleep. " she nodded not pressing sensing my mood and we ate while talking about random stuff here and there. 

Then we took a nice long shower together, without anything else happening because we could barely stand, and then we got in the bed wearing pajamas. And it felt amazing, for the first time in years I'd have a comfortable sleep. Without a mattress from the trash, or sleeping with my clothes. No, nice, soft, big bed with nice warm pajamas. 

Better than sex. 

I wrapped my arms around (Y/N) and she rested her head on my chest. She was looking at Noir who was sleeping on her bed. The only light in the room came from the heater. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes. 

"Goodnight. " she said before going off to dreamland. 

"Goodnight." I kissed the top of her head and let the darkness take over me for the night. 

\----------------------------------  
Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	40. First Morning

(Y/N)

I woke up to the smell of food. Food? I opened my eyes and saw that Levi wasn't next to me. I looked over the counter without getting up from the bed and saw Levi with a towel thrown over his shoulder and looking at a frying pan. 

"Levi? " my voice was quite because I had just woken up but he still heard me. 

He looked at me and left the kitchen and came next to me. 

"Hey, " he sat on the bed next to me. "Did I wake you?"

"No, " I yawned. "It's nice waking up to the smell of food. "

"Hmm. "

"Where did you learn to cook? " I asked. He has been on the streets for as long as me. 

"(Y/N), I lived alone for a couple of years, of course I know how to cook. And it's not like I'm making something special, it's simple pancakes. "

"Hmm, " I yawned again. "Okay, thanks. "

"Now go to the bathroom and do your shit, we're eating in ten minutes. " he patted my thigh and left. 

I stretched and got up, I failed to notice Noir sitting next to the bed and I nearly stepped on her. She looked up at me like she didn't just scare the living shit out of me. 

"Good morning to you too. " she didn't move or did anything. She just watched me going in the bathroom. 

Once I entered I did the things I would normally do, like wash my face, pee, wash my teeth and stuff like that and after I was done I went out in the kitchen. Levi placed the last plate of pancakes on the table and sat down next to me. That's also when I got my morning kiss and he got his. 

On the table were also some other stuff like eggs, toast and some other stuff to eat along with the pancakes but not much because we were only two people. 

"How come you decide to cook? "

"I had nothing to do and I thought it would be nice to start our first morning here with a nice breakfast. " he started putting food on his plate and I did the same. 

"You're not wrong, you might have to teach me."

"Why? You don't know? "

"Of course I don't know, I've been on the streets for seven years, do the math, when was I supposed to learn?"

I took a bite of the food and he did the same. It definitely wasn't bad but I could tell there was something missing. I wasn't expecting it to be amazing but the taste left something to be desired, especially after eating the same at the cafe, I could compare the taste. 

"We might have to learn together, there's definitely something missing. " Levi said with a mouthful. 

"You haven't cooked in years, it makes sense that you would forget something or not cook it exactly the same. " I swallowed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me. "But it's still really sweet and thank you for the breakfast. " I smiled. 

He ruffled my hair. 

"Your welcome, brat. "

We went back to eating and Noir came and started going around our legs. Levi would throw her some food every now and then but not too much. After thirty minutes we finished and I stood up and took the plates to the sink. 

I started washing because one; I wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day and I didn't want to be thinking about the dishes, and two; Levi would complain. As I was washing Levi came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. 

"You know, you look really nice like this. " he whispered in my ear and I grabbed the next one. 

"Of course I do." I sarcastically said. How on earth do I look nice right now? 

"Seriously, I don't know what it is but there's something really... Hot about you right now. " he kept whispering. Does he seriously get turned on by watching me clean? Seriously?!?! I know he hasn't seen me clean before and yesterday he was busy but, come on. 

"I bet you would love to see me in a maid outfit. " I rolled my eyes and Levi went quiet. 

I kept cleaning the dishes and when I was about to finish the last plate I turned to see what Levi was doing because he was still in the same position and was silent. When I looked at him I saw him staring at me and biting his lip. That's also when I felt something... Poking me. 

Seriously?! 

I blushed a little and finished really quickly and took a napkin to clean my hands. I turned around. 

"Lev-" before I could finish he grabbed me and threw me on the counter. I'm fucked, literally. 

"You shouldn't say stuff like that to me. " he whispered and began rubbing me down there. Did he wake up horny? There's no way he got this excited by watching me clean the dishes and imagining me in a maids outfit. 

"Can we at least go to the bed? " I threw my head back. Dammit!

"No, we're doing it right now, I won't wait. " with that both our pants went down and Noir was long forgotten. 

I looked down at it and realized how much I wanted it as well. Damn him getting me all excited. 

-

He definitely was horny. Seriously, four hours, six different positions and it's morning! And he went non stop! Seriously, he didn't leave a single place! From the counter to the table, from the table to the floor, two times! And from the floor to the bed, two times.

He just wouldn't stop. Now I'm laying in bed, exhausted and he is cleaning the kitchen and the floor. Nice. I fell asleep for a few minutes but woke up again when I felt the bed move next to me. When I looked I saw Levi who had a smile on his face. 

He moved the hair from my forehead and kissed it. 

"I will get you back for that. " I glared at him. Even though I did enjoy it the fact that he always wanted to do it exactly how he wanted it really pissed me off. He wouldn't even listen to me! 

"You liked it. " he kept messing with my hair. 

"But we could at least do one thing I wanted instead of just having you do everything! " I kept glaring. 

"Next time, it's all yours. " he kissed me again. "Unless you want to now-" I smacked his hand. 

"I'm tired. And I feel disgusting, dirty. " I looked at the ceiling. I was covered in sweat. 

"Alright, " he picked me up. "Let's go shower. "

We went in the bathroom and had a fast shower because I really just wanted to go and lay in bed. When I laid down Levi went to make something for us to eat because it was now two pm and after all that we were hungry. 

I grabbed the controller and turned on the TV. I started going through the different channels looking for something to watch. I had seen multiple TV'S when I was just walking around and at the cafe so having one now didn't make me go crazy about it but I was happy. 

After flipping through channels for I don't even know how long I stopped at a channel that had a movie playing. It said it had been going for five minutes and it was a comedy so I let it play. What was I supposed to watch at two pm? 

After ten minutes Levi came with two plates of simple spaghetti and cheese and sat next to me. I took the plate and thanked him. We watched the movie and chuckling every now and then. When it finished Levi took the plates that were on top of us and put them in the sink. 

When he laid next to me he put the TV on mute and hugged me. 

"Let's sleep for now. " I looked at the clock and saw that it was passed three.

I closed my eyes but before I fell asleep I remembered something I wanted to ask him since I woke up. 

"Yesterday you called your mom. You said you'd tell me what you talked about."

"Hmm," he opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'll tell you when we wake up. I'll tell you why I didn't want to talk to her as well. " that caught my interest. 

"You don't have to, you know. "

"I know, but I'll tell you. Keep in mind it's not such a big deal. " he closed his eyes again. 

I closed my eyes as well and went to sleep. 

\------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	41. Memories Of France (1)

I feel like I need to warn you; bad language in this chapter. Like, a lot. 

(Levi). Seven years ago. 

I heard my alarm going off and I turned it off without bothering to get up from the bed. I was already up and ready to go on about my day. I have been up for three hours now and I was going through my notes, my boss told me he wanted to see me and I wanted to be prepared for anything. 

I got up and went down the stairs to be greeted by my mother. 

"Morning mom. " I said and kissed her cheek. 

"Morning Levi, did you sleep well? " she asked that every day because she knew of my insomnia. 

"Yeah, got four and a half hours of sleep so I'm pretty relaxed. " I said and sat down on the table. 

"That's good, you got more sleep than you normally do. " she smiled and placed the last plate of breakfast on the table. 

"Tell me about it, I feel like I can run a marathon. " I took some of the food and put it on my plate. 

"So, what's the schedule for today? "

"I don't know, the big man said he wants to see me. " I took a bite. 

"Really? Do you think it's something good or bad? "

"I don't know, I don't think it's bad because the numbers have only gone up since I joined. " I took off the shell of the egg. 

"Could it be a promotion? " she also took a bite. 

"Could be, who knows what old Reiss is thinking. " I cut the egg. 

"Doesn't he have family? " she swallowed. 

"Where did that come from? "

"I had a conversation with the girls yesterday about him, he was allover the news with this new electric source he found and it got brought up in the conversation. "

"I think he got divorced and has a daughter, she's in another country with her mom, I don't know where." I kept eating. 

"Interesting. " she said and we kept eating.

"Say, how are things with that guy you were seeing going? " I couldn't be bothered to remember his name. 

"It's been going fine, so far he hasn't done something to make me uncomfortable." she grabbed the honey. She has dated a few guys since she stopped working as a prostitute but everyone jumped on her within the first week. 

"Good, he does something, you tell me, I kick his ass." like I did with the others. 

"Aren't you my sweet, little hero?" she smiled and patted my head. 

"I'm not, I'm just looking out for you. "

"Sure, like you didn't wear a table cloth as a cape when you were six and posed saying you're superman and will protect me from all the evil in the world. " she didn't remove her hand. 

"Shut up. " I murmured and blushed a little, embarrassed from the memory.

"And then you jumped believing you can fly and we run at the hospital because you broke your arm. " she finally removed her hand. 

"Okay, " I got up. "Thanks mom for the lovely breakfast but I'll be late for work." I went behind her and hugged her shoulders. "I gotta go. " I kissed her cheek. 

She smiled.

"Okay, see you Levi. " she touched my hands with hers.

"Mmm. " I kissed her again, took my bag and left. 

After driving for forty minutes I arrived outside the big ass building. I got in and went straight up to my bosses office to see what the hell he wanted from me. Honestly his office smelled and the last thing I wanted was to go back in there. 

I wouldn't be surprised if you told me he hasn't cleaned it since he got the place. 

I knocked on the door and entered without bothering to wait for permission. There I saw him with a five women around him messing with him. It's eight in the fucking morning! 

"Excuse me? " I have bills to pay this month, I have to be polite. 

"Oh, Levi. " he saw me and smiled. "Come in. " he patted one girls thighs as a sing for them to leave. 

When the door closed he got up from his chair and went over to the table with alcohol. 

"Want some? " he showed me a bottle of whiskey. 

"I'm good. " he just filled a glass for himself. Has he lost sence of time? It's eight in the morning not afternoon! 

He sat back down on his desk chair and looked at me. 

"I'm sure you are aware of all the things you have done for this company, we owe you a lot Levi. " he raised the glass and took a sip. "That's why I'm giving this very important job to you. A big business man, a millionaire from America came here to start a new factory, he wants to talk with us to see our offer, obviously he's going to need electricity to run the bloody thing." another sip. "I want you to make sure we get the job. This is really big, don't let it get away. " he glared at me. 

"If it's so important why don't you go yourself? "

"Because we both know I will screw it up. Do it and the position of vice president is yours. " he said and that cough my interest. 

Vice president? This job mast be really important if he offers me that position. 

"I'll do it. " I answered seriously. 

"Excellent. " he threw me a folder. "All the information you'll need is in there."

I stood up, shook hands with him and left the office. Immediately I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. After I was done I went to my office to finish today's work, I would check the folder when I got home. 

-

"Mom! " I entered the house and took off my shoes. 

"In the living room! "

I went in the living room and saw her sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi mom. " I sat next to her and took off my coat. "How was your day? "

"Same as always. " she replied. "What about you? What did your boss want?"

"He gave me a really big job and if I get it then I become vice president. " I said like it wasn't such a big deal. 

"Really? " her eyes lit up. "That's great news!" she smiled.

"I know. " before we could continue the bell rang. 

I went up and opened the door to see who the hell it was only to be greeted by the sight of that annoying hat. 

"Hi Kenny. " I said and turned my back to him and started walking towards the living room. 

"What a way to greet your uncle, shit head. " he shouted from the door where he was taking off his shoes. 

I went back in the living room and sat next to my mom. 

"Who was it? "she asked. 

"Your brother. " I answered and grabbed the controller for the TV.

Just then Kenny entered and my mom got up to greet him.

"Hi Kenny. " she hugged and kissed him. 

"Hi Kuchel, I wish your shitty son had your manners. " he glared at me. 

"What were you expecting me to do? Jump up and down like a school girl or make fireworks appear out of my ass? " I glared back. 

"They would be brown fireworks, so no! " he kept glaring. 

"How come you came to visit Kenny? " my mom asked as she sat down and Kenny did the same. She's had gotten used to us acting like this that it was normal for her now. 

"Can't I come and see my little sister? " he smirked and she laughed. 

I blocked out their conversation and went through the folder reading about the guy and what he was about. Just when I was about to finish Kenny called me. 

"Oi brat, what are you doing? " he asked and I looked at him. 

"I'm reading the information about the next client. " I said bored. 

"Oh, yeah? Who is it? " 

"Some business man from America. Why do you care? " I glared at him. He never asks about my work and I don't want him here. He's annoying. 

His expression didn't seem to change but I could see a small smirk on his lips. 

"Just curious, you fucking spoon." he spit and I rolled my eyes and got up. 

I might as well call him and see when I can schedule a meeting. I went in the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I waited for him to pick up.

-

When the phone call ended I went back in the living room. Both mom and Kenny looked at me as I sat down. 

"What were you doing? " my mom asked. 

"Talked with the guy to see when I can meet him. Turns out I can only see him today because he's super busy and I had to call at the company to let that slut loving man know. " I rubbed my eyes. 

"Sounds interesting. " Kenny said. I looked at him, why is he interested all of the sudden? 

"What are you up to? " I glared.

"Nothing, short man." he glared back. 

"Sure. " 

"Look, Levi, why don't you go sleep a little before you go? " my mom said and run her hands through my hair. 

"Good idea. " I got up and kissed her head. "Bye. "

I went to the stairs.

"What about me?" Kenny yelled. 

"Screw you!" I yelled back and entered my room. 

I didn't bother changing and just went face first in the covers.

-

I put on my shoes and hugged my mom. 

"I'll be back in a few hours, don't let Kenny in my room. " I said to her. 

"He's going to leave in a bit Levi. " she smiled. 

"Anyway, bye. " with that I went in my car. I didn't have the chance to start the engine and the door opened. When I looked I saw Kenny sitting next to me. "What? " I asked pissed.

"Start driving, boy. After your done with your job you'll take me somewhere." he said and put on his black gloves.

"Like hell I will, this is really important old man. Get out. " I snapped. 

"Start driving. " he didn't even look at me. 

"Get, the fuck, out! " I kept glaring.

"I'm not getting out, midget, so you better start driving if you don't want to be late."

"This is really important to have you fuck it up. "

"I don't care what you believe, start driving. Or do you not want me to come because you are afraid I'll distract you and you'll do a shitty job? "

"You know this doesn't work on me, old man. Get. Out."

"I'm not getting out and you can't force me because it will take you a long time. Start driving. " I looked at the time and saw that I was running behind. Whatever, he better keep his mouth shut. 

"Say anything and I will stab your throat. " I glared at the road as I got out of the parking lot. 

"Whatever, brat."

\----------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	42. Memories Of France (2)

(Levi)

I parked the car outside of the big house Dimo Revees was staying in. Turns out it wasn't that far away from my house, just twenty minutes away so I arrived earlier than scheduled. I got out of the car and Kenny followed. 

"Can't you stay in the car? " I glared. 

"No, you could take hours for all I know, I'm not waiting for you in there. " he walked up to the door and knocked. 

"Oh, no. You will stay in the car and wait for me to finish, I'm not going to let you mess with my work. " I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. 

"Let go of me you idiotic midget."

"I will when you get in the fucking car, I have work to do and you are not-" I was cut off by the door opening. 

Dimo Revees was standing at the door with a smile on his face. 

"Hello, you must be Levi Ackerman!" he looked at me because I was actually dressed in a suit. 

"Yes-" before I had time to continue he cut me off.

"And who is this? " he looked at Kenny. 

"No one important. I'm sorry you even had to see him, he'll just wait in the car. " I started pulling Kenny by the collar again. 

"You... " Kenny said and pulled away from me. "I'm his uncle, sir, and he has to take me somewhere after your meeting, that's why I came along but he's telling me to stay in the car. " he said to Dimo. 

I glared at him because right now he's ruining my image, honestly I should have just pulled him out of the car even if it meant coming here with a black eye. 

"I just don't want him distracting us, sir. I'm really sorry for this. " I went to grab Kenny's arm and drag him in the car. 

"Oh, it's fine he can come in. He doesn't have to wait in the car. " Dimo said and stepped back as a sing for us to get in. 

We walked in the big house, Dimo and Kenny were in front of me and I was in the back. Honestly it took every bit of my strength to stop myself from grabbing Kenny and take him out to have a small "talk" but since the boss was okay with him I relaxed. 

We went in Dimo's office and sat down and talked about the deal. He walked over to a small table with some alcohol on it and asked if I or Kenny wanted some. I said no while Kenny said yes. 

Even that annoyed me. 

After an hour of us talking finally I got him to agree to work with my company. He didn't say he was one hundred percent sold but he would bring out some papers for us to sign. He would also talk with other people but it was almost guaranteet that I got it. 

And I felt proud. 

As I went over the files Dimo handed me I heard him and Kenny talking. I ignored it because there was nothing wrong with it, in fact it might do me good because Kenny is used to talking to people like him. With his past and all. I just ignored them and kept reading and signing the papers in front of me. 

Though suddenly I heared, what sounded like a choked out "Levi" which made me look up instantly. Kenny had pressed a knife against the mans throat with pressure which cause blood to slowly ooze out. Before I could react Kenny had already slit his throat with such swiftness that it caused some of the blood to land on my cheek.

I stood there frozen, it was like my body didn't want to move. I had seen this before when I was younger, Kenny used to be part of a very big gang and he would often visit the mafia to make deals. One time he took me with him and I saw some stuff a kid shouldn't see and I guess that explains why I wouldn't move now. 

I could still hear her screams... 

Kenny slowly went around the now dead man and came up to me. I was in too much shock to move a muscle and just stared at the dead corpse that was sitting in the chair as the blood formed a small pool on the ground. 

Kenny stood in front of me while holding the knife in his gloved hands, he opened my palm and placed the knife in it and squeezed it shut to make sure I had a tight grip on it. I did not comprehend the situation I was in and what was happening around me. I only woke up from my small trance like state when Kenny opened a nearby window. This made me look over to Kenny, only to see he had his phone out and I was wondering why until my eyes had to readjust from a sudden flash of light

Kenny grinned as he looked down to examine the picture he had just taken and sent it somewhere. Locking his phone he looked at me one last time before he laughed and jumped out the window. After he disappear I looked over at the door and suddenly saw a guard standing there. Though before the guard could either shoot me or call the police, I knocked him out by hitting a pressure point on his neck making him fall unconscious to the ground. 

Very quickly while I still had the chance I left the house and went to the car. That's when I noticed I was still holding the knife and threw it in the back seat. He probably gave it to me because he wanted my fingertips to be on it. 

Damn bastard.

I still didn't fully understand what happened, all I could see for some reason was the mans body and hear the womans screams. I drove home, so fast that I was there in less than ten minutes. 

Where else was I supposed to go? 

I entered the house and laid my back on the door. Just as I was about to come to my senses, I heard crying from the living room. I got worried for my mom and went over to see what was happening. I hoped that she was only crying because of some stupid movie where the two main characters didn't get together, but the way she was sitting told me otherwise. 

And the closed TV even more. 

She was sitting with her face in her hands and was crying like someone had just died. A part of me hoped it was Kenny but probably not. 

"Mom? " I quietly asked and she looked at me. She didn't say anything and just looked at me with dissapointed and hurt eyes. It really broke me. "Why are you crying? " I went to hug her but she quickly got up and got away from me. 

"Why am I crying? Because of this!!!" she angrily said and showed me her phone. On the screen was the photo Kenny took of me holding the knife. "How could you?!?! I raised you to be better than this!!!" she screamed but in her voice I could clearly understand only one emotion.

Disappointment. 

"Mom, I didn't do it. Kenny was the one -" but she cut me off before I could explain. 

"Don't give me that crap Levi, Kenny wasn't even there, stop blaming him because of his past because he hasn't done anything in years!" she loudly said. 

"So you are telling me that I have a bigger chance of killing someone then him? " I was kinda getting angry as well but I had to stay calm. 

"How could he be the one to kill him when he wasn't even there? You were alone with him! "

"No! Kenny asked me to take him with me because he wanted me to take him somewhere after! "

"And how do you explain the picture?!?! " more tears came down her face. It really hurt me seeing her like this. 

"He-"

"Let me guess he just magically handed you the knife right!?!" 

"Yes, he did! Please mom you have to believe me!" At this point I was starting to become desperate. 

She hung her head and whispered. 

"I'm sorry Levi... But I can't." I saw her click something on her phone. 

"What are you doing? " I got scared. 

"Nothing. " I quickly got closer to her but before I could take away the phone she put it behind her. 

"Mom, please, listen to me, I didn't do it!!! "

"Okay Levi. " she went a bit further away from me and I could see her hand coming closer to her ear. 

I didn't even care, I was scared and I wasn't going to spend years in prison for something I didn't do. I went and forcefully took the phone out of her hand. She seemed horrified and that brought tears to my eyes.

My mother thinks I'm a murderer... 

"I'm sorry mom... " before she could blink, she was sleeping peacefully like the guard in the house before. 

Before she fell I caught her and placed her on the couch. I'm not safe here. I kissed her forehead before I left and went to the one place I knew I would be safe and people would actually listen to me. 

It was all happening so fast and even though it may not seem like it, I was freaking out. I was hurt, confused, scared, and worse off all, I felt betrayed. Sure, me and Kenny never had the best relationship but I wasn't expecting this... 

I reached the house and knocked on the door. It was just a few minutes away from mine. The door opened and a very excited red haired girl with ponytails greeted me. 

With a big hug. 

"Levi Aniki!" I really regret teaching her that word at times.

"Hi Isabel." I petted her head. 

"Hi Levi. " Farlan smiled from inside the house. 

Isabel was his adopted sister so they have been living together for years.

"Hi. "

"What is it? " Isabel let go of me and looked worried. I'm not usually like this.

"Let's go in and I'll explain. " I sighed. 

We got in and Farlan made me a cup of tea while I explained.

Luckily they believed me but they weren't happy. 

"Levi you mast leave! " Farlan said. 

"He's right! You can't stay here, you can't go to prison for something you didn't do! " Isabel loudly said. 

"And where will I go? Dimo was a very important business man, wherever I go, they will come after me. "

"So you're just going to stay here? " Farlan asked. 

"That's not what -"

"Look, it hasn't been an hour yet and Kenny is still probably at who ever paid him to do this, because let's face it, someone did. So let's get to the airport, we might be lucky and word hasn't come out yet. And if you leave with a smaller airline then you win more time. It's better than just staying here. " Farlan said. 

Before I could say anything Isabel took my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"He's right, we're leaving now! " she threw me in the car and Farlan started driving before I could say anything. 

-

Farlan was busy getting me a ticket to... Somewhere... And I was with Isabel at an ATM and she was getting money to give me. 

"You really don't have to do this." I quietly said. 

"Don't start Aniki. I will not let you get in prison, okay?" she hugged me and I hugged back. 

"Okay. " I whispered.

"I love you Aniki. " 

"I love you too. " I smiled.

Farlan came over. 

"We have to leave, the plane leaves in thirty. " he said and I nodded. 

Isabel opened the small suitcase we had gotten and filled with new clothes for me we bought from the airport while waiting for the ticket. She put in the money, a lot of them. I felt bad. 

"I will pay you back one day, I promise. "

"Just don't get caught and you will be fine. " Farlan smiled. 

Before I could blink we run to the portal, we made it at the last second, Isabel cried, I sat on the chair and was in the air before I could understand what was happening. And while in the plain I had time to think and I only had one question. 

What the hell happened? 

\----------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	43. Memories Of France (3)

(Levi)

It had been three days since the events that took place in France. I still couldn't believe that it actually happened. How it happened, someone got murdered in front of me and now I was held responsible for his death. 

I hadn't slept since I arrived here, I couldn't. 

I was sitting in a bench and was reading the newspaper. As I was going through it I saw something that made me freak out. 

'The well known business man Dimo Revees was found dead at his home in France where he went for work. Their murdered still remains unknown, however, at the time the murder the only one, according to the man's schedule, available to commit the crime was Levi Ackerman, who went to discuss a deal with him. 

Furthermore in his car was found the weapon of the murder, a knife with the blood of the victim and the suspects fingertips on it. The fact that the individual has disappeared doesn't help his case. The police have found that he traveled that night to Canada and are looking for him there as well as in France. 

People that came in contact with him are being questioned, like his friends and family members but nothing has come out yet, the authorities hope that they can soon locate the suspect so he can give some light to the situation. '

I had hoped that I'd have a bit more time, but it doesn't look like that's the case. I stood up and started walking. I can't get a house or a job, the police will be on my ass right away. So I only have one choice. 

The streets. 

I wonder what the others are doing... I miss them. 

(Kenny) 

I walked into the office and saw the man that paid me to get rid of that fat idiot. 

"You never said you would blame it on Levi. Idiot. I lost my best employee thanks to you." he said. 

"So what? You'll find another one, so many people are jobless. " I sat down and put my legs on top of his desk. 

Rod stood up and walked to the small table to get a drink. It wasn't my plan to blame it on the brat but it was the perfect opportunity to get in the house unnoticed. 

"Are you sure your man turned off the cameras in the house? " I asked him. 

"Yes I'm sure. No one knows you were there with Levi. "

"Why did you want to kill him? You were gonna make a huge deal with him. "

"Let's just say I did it because he pissed me off in the past. " he smiled after he took a sip and sat on his desk. 

He pulled out a small check book and gave me one with a really good number on it. I smiled. 

"You don't get a bonus because I lost the best employee thanks to you. " he glared at me as I stood up. 

"That's fine. Pleasure doing business with you. " I smirked. 

"Get lost. "

With that I left the office and the building and went to my sisters house to see how she was doing. Ever since the brat left she has been a mess, plus she thinks he killed someone, not the best thing to believe for your child. 

I went up the five steps and opened the door, she had given me a key the day before. I walked in the living room and saw her sitting on the couch crying. That's all she has been doing for these three days. 

I sat next to her and run my hand up and down her back to sooth her. She leaned into me and started crying harder on my shoulder. I didn't like seeing her like that but a part of me also didn't care. 

As long as I don't get caught, I don't care. 

"What did I do wrong? " she sobbed. "I thought I did better. " she kept crying. "I want my little boy back. "

"Shhhhh, you didn't do something wrong. " there was a knock on the door. 

Kuchel stood up. 

"It must be the police. You will talk to them too." she wiped her tears. 

"Of course. " with that she went to open the door. 

This is going to be annoying. 

(Levi)

I don't even know where the hell I am. Two weeks, for two weeks I have been running and getting away from that town. My back hurts from sleeping anywhere I can find, luckily I still have money and they could last me for three months, maybe four if I play it smart.

It was night, around twelve and I really needed to sleep in a bed. I felt like my back would break if I slept on the road for another night. I entered a small motel and went up to the counter. I knew I'd have to show my ID but I really couldn't take it. 

Behind the counter was a small girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen. I asked for a room and she gave me a key. When I gave her my ID she was looking at the name for quite some time, like she was trying to remember something but in the end she just gave up. I paid her and then she started putting my information in a big notebook. 

After a few minutes I was finally in my room. The first thing I did was to go and take a shower. I couldn't handle how dirty I was, I hadn't shower in two weeks and I felt like trash. 

Literally.

After that I put on something comfortable and slept for a few hours in a nice bed. My bones had been blessed. 

-

After changing in some nice clothes I went down the stairs to leave the motel but I saw the police talking to the girl and an older woman, probably her mom. She mast have recognized my name. I quickly went back to my room and looked around.

My eyes landed on the window and I quickly jumped down in the back of the building without hesitation. I started running and didn't stop for an hour. After that I kept walking for the entire day without stopping for any reason. 

The night found me in an alley, I didn't even know where I was. I placed my stuff down and closed my eyes, my body was screaming at me to let it rest. Sleep took over me with just one thought in mind. 

I hate this. 

\-------------------------------  
Thoughts?

-Christel. 


	44. Monday

(Levi)

I finished explaining to (Y/N) what happened. I didn't know what her reaction would be, would she scream? Would she sympathies with me? Would she even believe me? She could think I'm actually a criminal and break up with me. I don't want that. 

After a few seconds of her just sitting there on the bed with her legs crossed and not saying anything I decided to break the silence by adding something to the topic. 

"And now my mom says that the police have stopped searching for me and that they caught Kenny. I don't really know how... " I waited for her to say something but she just started at the bed like it held the secret of the universe. "Please say something! "

She lifted her head and looked at me. Before I could process anything she had her arms wrapped around me and she hid her face in my neck. I hugged her back without even knowing I needed to do it so much. 

"I'm sorry this happened to you... " she whispered softly to my ear. 

"It's fine, we're fine now. " I hugged her tightly. 

"Now I see why you freaked out so much about the police. " she chuckled softly and kissed my neck. 

"Yeah, I don't think anyone can blame me. " I chuckled as well. 

"Nope, I guess we'll figure out if what she said its true on Monday. " she pulled back and looked at me. "Thank you for telling me. "

"You don't have to thank me, I should have told you from the beginning. "

"No you shouldn't. You didn't even knew me that well." she smiled. "What do you want today? What would cheer you up? " she took my hands in hers. 

"Just staying in with you. Watch a movie and eat the left over pizza. And you will pick the money. "

"How are we going to watch a movie without internet? We'll have to see whatever is on the TV. "

"You're right. Then I guess that's what we'll do. Go and bring the pizza, it's in the fridge." she stood up and I slapped her ass as she left. 

She looked back and glared at me and I just smiled. While she was in the kitchen I went through the different channels to see if there was something for us to watch. 

"Babe, the only options we have are Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix, and Pirates of the Caribbean the curse of the black pearl. Pick your poison. " she came back and sat next to me with the pizza and something for us to drink. 

Noir started eating behind and I was waiting for (Y/N) to pick. 

"I never watched Harry Potter. Is it good? " she looked at me. 

"It's nice but that's not the first movie so you'll understand nothing if you watch it."

"Oh, then let's watch the other one, we'll see all the Harry Potter movies when we have internet."

"We'll spend an entire weekend just watching them. " I grabbed a piece and watched the movie. 

It was a bit late, it took me hours to explain to her what happened so the movie had began a few minutes ago. It was now at the point where they took Elizabeth. I watched both the movie and (Y/N), who was so focused on it it made me laugh a little. But I can't really blame her, you could say this was the real first time in years watching a proper movie at night while eating crappy left over pizza. 

-

It was now Monday and we were both getting ready to leave for work. We stood by the door and we put on our coats. Noir came up to us and I bend down to pet her. 

"We'll be back in a few hours, don't freak out over staying alone at the new house." she didn't do anything and just nuzzled my hand. 

"I think she'll be fine. We did stay two days with her here, she's used to it. " (Y/N) petted my hair and I stood up. 

"I know, but she was at the shelter since she was very little and got used to it very quickly. Here, she's a bit older now but still little, she won't get used to it as easily." we walked out and closed the door. I heard scratching, probably from Noir.

"I know, but I'll be back in four hours, it's not so long. " we walked out. 

"I know, BTW when are they going to come to install the internet? " we walked up to Erwin's car and entered. I'd have to give it back today. 

"At one o'clock. They called and asked me when you were pooping. " I started the car. 

"Nice. Don't forget to come. Because you have this bad habit of coming home late without warning. " I smirked and (Y/N) slapped my knee. 

"How nice, I was late because I was out shopping. Anyway, don't worry I won't be late. I might stop and get a waffle box though. "

I bit my lip imagining it but kept my focus on the road. 

"You're killing me. Can you a different flavor? " I wanted to try another one, with chocolate still but also something else. 

"Since now we have a fringe I'll get it with ice cream on top and it won't melt until you come home. What flavor ice cream do you want? " I could hear her smile.

"I don't care, just pick one or two." I stopped at a red light. 

"We also have to get Noir to the vet to make sure she's fine now that we can." she mentioned. I hadn't thought of that. 

"You're right, sometime this week we will. " I waited a few more seconds before starting the car, we arrived at her work and she gave me a kiss. 

"See you later. " I said.

"Have a nice day at work. " with that she went out and into the cafe. 

I started the car again and I arrived at work at exactly eight. I went upstairs to Mike's office to see what I had to do for today. 

"You have to finish this today, take it home with you, I don't care, we're back on important paperwork. " he glared at me and gave me a folder. 

"I know, I will, today all the paperwork will be done. " I promised. Since now I have a laptop and internet I'll be able to work at home. 

"I hope. Start. Now. " I nodded and left the office. Instead of going to my own I went to Erwin to give him his keys back. 

"Did everything go well? " he asked as he took the keys. 

"Yeah, everything is fine. Thanks again for letting me borrow it. " 

"It's nothing. How is the house? " I sighed. 

"It's small, you know that. " I sat in a chair. I had told Erwin about me and (Y/N), he noticed my behavior was a bit strange and same with her. 

And things like wearing the same clothes every day. When I asked for the car he almost attacked me thinking I was going to steal it. I can't blame him, I'd think the same, so I explained to him what was really going on. I didn't tell (Y/N) because I didn't want her to be awkward around him. 

"Still, how is it? "

"For us it's perfect, I you it's the size of your living room. " I rolled my eyes. 

"I want to see it. I'm curious, this is your new beginning. "

"Maybe you can come and see when she's not home. I doubt she'd want to show it to anyone, same here but because it's you I will. But don't expect a dinner, you'll see it and leave. Diner when we get a bigger one. "

He nodded his head and I stood up. 

"I'm going now. I have a lot of work. " 

"Yeah, me too. See you later. " I nodded and left. 

I went to my little office, that I turned into a little paradise, and started working for the next few hours. 

-

I was now standing outside waiting for my taxi with three folders in my hands. When it arrived I went in and told my address to the driver. When I arrived home I payed and went out. I should make a bass cart, I pay way too much on taxis.

I went in my home and saw (Y/N) in the kitchen... Trying to cook? I took off my coat and went up to her, placing the folders on the table. 

"What are you doing? " I leaned on the counter. 

"I'm making soup. It's a simple one with rise, nothing special. " she turned to me and kissed me. 

"Every one starts with something simple. Where did you see how to make it? " I asked. 

"On the internet. " she showed me her phone. "And after that we have a waffle box with not one, not two, but three different flavors. " she counted with her fingers. 

"Excellent. But I have a lot of work to do so I won't be able to spend much time with you." I placed my hands on her waist.

"Don't even mention it, don't worry, we'll eat and then I'll leave you to work." she smiled. 

"Thank you. " I kissed her. 

"Oh, BTW I got you a bus card to go to work. I know it's not really nice but you can use it whenever you want. "

"Thank you! I was thinking about getting one actually. "

"Really? That's good, I made one for me too. " she smiled and I kissed her again. 

While waiting for the soup I set up my laptop and sat on the chair. A ball of soup was placed in front of me, I didn't realize how long that took. We ate and then proceeded to the Waffle box. Which made me lose it, with the perfect frozen ice cream on top. After that she left me alone as promised to work. 

But before that I had to check something. 

'Kenny Ackerman in prison for the death of Dimo Reeves. Evidence found in a secret camera in his office unknown even to the guards. '

That's all I had to read and I immediately felt lighter than before. Like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. The only thing that pissed me off is that I had stayed on the streets for four extra years from what I had to. I really hated that. 

But you know what? 

I glanced at (Y/N) who was trying to connect the internet with the TV. 

I don't regret it. 

\-------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	45. Money

(Levi) 

I was sitting on the bed with Noir on top of me. I had just finished showering her, she was now perfectly clean so I allowed her to rest on top of my chest. (Y/N) called me earlier and said that she'd have to stay at work because Jean had gotten sick and no one else could replace him, meaning I'd see her again at night. I didn't have anything to eat so I made two toasts and now here I am. Listening to music and petting my cat, I haven't done that in a while, I didn't even see my cats before I left France.

I looked to my side and saw my phone, I might as well call her, I did promise I would call her more often. I grabbed it and pressed her name on the screen. After a few rings she picked up. 

"Yes?! " she sounded really excited. 

"Hi mom. " I smiled as Noir licked my chin. I need to take her to the vet soon... 

"Hi Levi, how are you? " 

"I'm fine mom. I checked what you said about Kenny, looks like you were right."

"I told you, didn't I? Does that mean I can come and see you? " I was glad that she sounded happy and wasn't crying like the other times. 

"I told you mom, you can't come yet. It's not that I don't want you to, the house is really small, I don't want you to see it and I don't want you to stay at a hotel. I want you to stay with me when you come, so just wait for a little bit longer. Okay? " I scratched behind Noirs ear. 

"Is that the only reason? "

"What other reason is there? "

"Maybe you don't want to see me. "

"It's not that! You know it's not, blame my pride for not letting you come see me in this mess. " I heard her chuckle.

"Yeah, you always were like that. If you want I can send you the money you left behind. I'm sure it will help you. " I sat up on the bed immediately as I heard that. Noir fell on my lap and she started moving around because of the shock and I started petting her to calm her down. 

"What money? "

"Weren't you working before you left? All the money you made are still in the bank and now they are probably more."

"I left them behind for you, you know that! Why didn't you use them? Mikasa said -" she cut me off before I could continue. 

"Forget about what I said to the rest of the family, I didn't need them knowing I had money. You know how some of them are. " I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. "I don't know if you remember but before you left I was seeing someone, we are still together and his job pays really well so I didn't need to touch the money. "

"Oh, right, I forgot about him. Is he treating you right? " Noir started licking my hand and I jumped because I had forgotten her. 

"Yes Levi. I wouldn't have stayed with him if he didn't. Anyway, back to the main topic. The money is yours, you worked for them, so just give me an account to send them."

"I can't give you one yet, the only one I have is for my payment so I'll make another and tell you. " I knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer and she was right. I did work for that money. If she needed them I wouldn't even think about it but since she doesn't... "Could you remind me how much it is? "

I was starting to sweat. I don't know how much I have, for almost a year I was working and was getting five thousand every month, not to mention I started saving two years before that. So... Nine months, five thousand... I have at least forty five thousand... And that's not counting the two years before... Adding all those years... How much do I have?!?

"I don't know, wait, the bank sent a note last month. Wait for me to get it. " 

Even if I have enough for us to get a house now I doubt we'll move out any time soon. There's still furniture and making some fixes to the house and everything else... But at least it won't take as long as before. We might be able to move in a year if I have enough. 

"Levi, " I heard my moms voice and was brought out of my thoughts. "Okay, so, as of last month you have, " I felt like my heart was going to get out of my chest. "Sixty four thousand one hundred and eighty two. "

"How much? " it came out as a whisper. My mouth was dry and I stood up to drink some water. 

"Levi? Are you okay? " she sounded concerned but I didn't care right now. I quickly drank my water and spoke again. 

"Yeah? Yeah I'm fine. Just... Wasn't expecting that. Are you sure? " Noir was looking at me like an idiot. 

"Yes Levi, I'm sure. And they will go to sixty five next week when the month changes. "

"Oh my God..." I didn't know what to do. This changes everything. Almost. We can just get a house faster now. Damn I'm happy. 

"Levi? Are you okay? " she asked again. 

"Yeah, yes I'm fine. It was just really sudden. I guess you will come and see me sooner than I expected. "

"Really? "

"Don't pack your bags yet. By soon I mean a year at least. Before that it would have been two or three. "

"It's still better than before. Either way the money is yours so I'd send it to you anyway. "

"I guess... " we stayed silent for a while. 

"I guess I should hang up. I have to go. Thanks for calling me, do it again soon, please? "

"Yes mom, don't worry I will. Thank you. " I smiled. 

"It's nothing. Bye Levi."

"Bye mom. " with that we hang up and I took a deep breath. "Noir! " I ran up to the cat and started kissing her. "Noir, Noir, Noir. Did you hear that? We're going to move to a bigger house sooner than we thought. That will be bigger and have more rooms!" I felt like I was talking to a child but I couldn't help it. I was happy and no one was around to judge me. 

I grabbed Noir and laid on the bed again. The music was still playing and I relaxed, like the conversation didn't happen. I have to tell (Y/N) tonight, she will be happy. I can't believe that this happened just now, from what I have seen there are some houses that are sold cheaper because they are in bad condition but they are nice and in good places. Maybe we could get one, spent a year working to fix it and then move in. That could work, but first I'll have to discuss it with (Y/N). I wonder what she'll have to say. 

I looked at the time and saw that I had to start getting ready. I have to be at work in an hour, I guess I was deep in thought if I didn't realize it sooner, last time I checked it was still three. I got up from the bed and placed Noir in her's and got ready. By the time I was done I had forty minutes to get to work. I bend down and pet Noir before I left. 

"Mommy will be home soon okay? " she didn't do anything, her eyes were closed. 

I stood up and left the house, leaving the music playing because (Y/N) would be home soon and Noir seemed to like it. I sat at the bus stop and waited for it to come. And that's when I remember that I called my mom to ask how my cats were doing. Oh well, I guess next time. 

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	46. Chairs

(Levi) 

Chairs. 

Humanities greatest creation and you can't tell me otherwise. What makes a chair a chair? A chair is something you put your ass on to rest and it makes it hurt after a few hours. So we found a way to avoid that by making comfortable chairs, soft ones like pillows. 

Why would we waist time of thinking of ways to make chairs more comfortable when there are other more important problems? Because chairs are just great! In the end if chairs are something you put your ass on then basically that makes every surface a chair. The counter? A chair. The bed? A fancy chair. The floor? A chair. And you know what the greatest chair in existence is? 

The toilet! 

The toilet, that magical chair every house has. It might be one that's very uncomfortable because you can't sit on it without your legs going numb after ten minutes but it's the most useful chair in existence! When you think about it even someone's lap is a chair. 

So since chairs are so important why do people make them uncomfortable? And even if you like those uncomfortable chairs why do people buy them for something as important as work? My chair at the office is so uncomfortable and bad it makes me want to kill myself. 

It's just wood. There's no nice soft pillows and I have to sit on it for nine sometimes ten hours everyday. My ass hurts! So here I am, in a store full of nice, comfortable chairs. And I feel like I'm in heaven. Look at all these beautiful chairs. 

When I asked for a different chair they told that they don't have to give me a different one and if I want it to change then I could buy one myself. And that's what I'm doing and if I leave I'm taking it with me. I've been in the store for almost an hour looking for a chair, all of them look beautiful, almost as a specific woman's naked body. 

But then, as they say, when you find the one, you just know. My eyes landed on a beautiful red chair. It was big but just the right size to fit behind my desk and the wall. I sat on the chair and I felt like... I better not say. This was the one and I was taking it. 

Since I was buying it no one could tell me what chair to buy, and this one wasn't so bad. I bought it and went to the office to put her together. Because you can't work happy if your ass hurts because of a bad chair. 

\--------------------------------

Thoughts.

-Christel


	47. Celebrate

(Y/N)

I left the store with a bag in my hands. I had bought a few of the foods I wanted to eat again for years like cheeseburgers, hamburgers and other stuff. I wasn't going to try and cook again, at least today, I was really tired and I wanted to just go home and watch something on the TV. Too bad cuddling with Levi isn't an option. I'll have to wait for hours to see him. 

Anyway, I went home and I saw Noir peacefully sleeping on her little bed and some music was playing. Why Levi didn't turn it off was a mystery to me. Since Noir was sleeping I thought it'd be a good time to clean up her little sand box. It was dirty and even though I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with shit right now I knew that when she was awake I wouldn't be able to clean it. 

Wasn't Levi supposed to be cleaning her? 

I placed my food on the kitchen table, took off my coat, picked up the box and went to the bathroom to clean it. After that was done I put on my pajamas and grabbed a plate and sat down on the bed. I went through the different channels looking for a movie to watch. Nothing interesting was on because it was five o'clock but I did find one that had just started playing. 

Toy Story.

I guess that will do. I picked up the first thing that was in the bag and opened it without even looking to see what it was and focused on the movie. It has been years since I last saw it, I was excited because from what I remember it was really nice.

-

The door opened and Levi walked in. I was still watching Toy Story, the third one now and it was close to ending. I smiled and said hi without even looking at him. I was too focused on the movie. He sat next to me after he took off his shoes. 

"Hello to you too." I could tell he was waiting for me to kiss him but I didn't take my eyes off the screen. I enjoyed it as well, teasing him like that. "Don't be so happy to see me, even Noir is more excited than you and she's exactly where I left her. "

"Shhhh, Andi is leaving them behind, come on its ending, I'll give you a kiss later! " I kept watching and he didn't say anything. When Woodie stood up and started talking and the movie ended I finally turned to him and kissed him. "Hi. " I smiled. 

"Hi, took you long enough. "

"I didn't know my attention had to be completely on you the moment you entered the house. I think I spoiled you. " I tapped his nose. 

"You haven't, I just want my kiss when I come in, it's not much to ask. " he also tapped mine. 

"Sure, how was work? " I sat up so that it was more comfortable talking to him. 

"Work was fine, like everyday, nothing interesting happened. But before I went, something did happen. " now I was interested.

"What? "

"I called my mom. "

"And? "

"And I have some exciting news. " I was listening closely. "So apparently the money I had left behind for my mom are still in tact and she said she will send them to me. So we'll be able to move to a bigger house sooner than planned. "

He took my hand in his. Sooner? How much is she going to send? 

"And... How much is she going to send you? Ten thousand? Twenty? " I guess that's a good amount. It will definitely help us. 

"Somewhere around sixty four thousand. " he calmly said. 

"How much? " my eyes widen. 

"Sixty four thousand. "

"You are not joking, are you? " that's way too much. It's almost impossible to believe. "Are you sure? "

"Yes (Y/N), I'm sure. I promise. " he smiled and I stood up and went to the dresser. I took out a small bag I had hidden and turned to go to the bathroom. 

"Where are you going? " Levi asked me and I turned to him. 

I started taking my shirt off. 

"I'm going to put on something special baby, to celebrate. " he started taking his shirt off as well and I threw mine at him. The last thing I saw before I entered the bathroom was my shirt landing on top of his head. 

-

I took the plate with the eggs and placed it on the table and sat on a chair. I was tired from last night but I didn't pay attention to it, we were "celebrating ", it doesn't matter that I only slept for two hours. 

"How are you? " Levi asked me.

"I'm fine, just sleepy. " I took a bite of my food. 

"Yeah, I didn't really let you sleep. " he chuckled. 

"I didn't let you sleep either. Don't just say what's convenient for you. " I smirked. 

"You are right. It was an incredible night..." he was right, it was. 

We spent the rest of the morning peacefully until we had to leave for work. I wasn't in a hurry to go to work because for the past few days we always open up late because something's going on in the kitchen. I don't know what but what I do know is that for the past few weeks something seems to break in there. And because of that today I decided to walk, it was a nice day, not cold or warm either, just right and if I was late then they could suck it. 

After walking for some time I arrived at the cafe and went in. I went behind the counter to get my apron and say hi to Christa. 

"Good morning. " I said as I grabbed my apron. 

"Hello (Y/N), how are you? " she smiled. 

"I'm fine, for how long have you been here? "

"We literally just opened, you didn't miss anything. " she chuckled. 

"That's good, not that I was really worried I'd be late but still. There was the small voice at the back of my head saying that the one time I'm not here it's going to be the one time we open at our normal hour." I put on the apron. 

"I know, I was late too but still had to wait five minutes. " she kept smiling. Don't her cheeks hurt from smiling so much? 

I saw Elijah, Sophia and the others walk in and I went to take their order. They sat at their usual table and I placed my hands behind Noah's chair as I do every time I talk to them. 

"Good morning. " I said. 

"Good morning (Y/N), you seem happy today. " Liam said. 

"That's what you notice? Look at her eyes! Did you sleep tonight? " Sophia asked worried. 

"I'm fine, I didn't sleep much but I am happy. " I smiled. How could I not be? It was an awesome night and the reason behind it was equally awesome. 

"How can you be happy if you didn't sleep? I'm a mess when I don't get at least five hours of sleep. " Noah asked and looked at me. 

"It can happen Noah. " I ruffled his hair. "Anyway, what would you like? "

"I'll have my usual as well as an omelette, I'm really hungry for some reason. " Elijah said and placed down the menu. I nodded and took out my note pad. The others ordered their usual as well except for Noah. 

"I want a pizza. " he said and I started at him. 

"You want what? " I asked to make sure. "That's going to be your breakfast? " I looked at Elijah after I said that. Surely he wouldn't let his son eat pizza for breakfast. 

"Because he did well on a test he gets to do what he wants all day, and choose what he eats, even though he will regret it later in the day. If he wants pizza he gets pizza. " Elijah said. From what I understand Elijah let's Noah do what he wants but his diet is very important so he doesn't let him eat some foods in the morning and I was surprised to hear that. He will definitely regret it later, in the bathroom that is. 

I wrote it down and placed the order on the window. After some time it was ready and I took it to the table and went to some other costumers that had come in to see what they wanted. 

-

I was now home with Levi eating spaghetti. Baby steps right? Wrong, because I bought that spaghetti from the cafeteria, I'm so tired because I didn't sleep the night before that I couldn't be bothered to cook. Levi also looked tired but was in better shape than me because he's used to not sleeping for long, unlike me. 

"(Y/N)," he started and I looked up. "Do you want to go out later? Maybe go to that restaurant we went to on Valentine's?"

"Sure, but where did that come from?" I chuckled. Men was I tired... 

"I don't know, I just want to go on a date with you and because of what happened yesterday, I think it would be nice." he grabbed my hand that was on the table. 

"Okay then, " I smiled. "But you will let me sleep now so I don't end up falling asleep at the restaurant. " 

"Okay. " he said and we went back to eating. Once I finished I went to bed with Levi who was working from his laptop. At first the sound of him typing annoyed me but I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes to complain and soon I fell asleep. 

-

It was now nine and I was leaving the cafeteria. When I arrived at the bus stop I sat down and waited. I took out my phone and started messaging Levi. 

Levi.< Hey, where are you? >

Levi. 

__

_Levi. ___

__I looked up and saw the bus. ____

___Levi._ _ _

___I put the phone in my bag and entered the bus. When I arrived home I started getting ready in one of the outfits I had bought and waited for Levi to come and get me. When he was outside he messaged me to let me know he was here and I went out. He was wearing black pants, a white button up shirt and a suit jacket. I didn't know what he was wearing exactly because he left before I woke up but I mast say I really liked the view._ _ _

___I walked up to him and gave him his kiss because as I learned, he really likes his kisses._ _ _

___"Hello. " I said._ _ _

___"Hi, you look amazing. " he started at me._ _ _

___"Don't I always? " I smirked._ _ _

___"Of course. Come on, let's go. " I locked arms with him and we started walking. The restaurant was twenty minutes away and with no car we had to walk. Good thing the weather was nice and not too cold._ _ _

___We arrived and a waitress took us to an empty table on the second floor next to the balcony so we could look downstairs. It was nice but I did prefer the other one next to the window we sat on previously. But an old couple was sitting there now._ _ _

___We looked at the menu talking about what we should order and what we should drink. After ten minutes we ordered and we waited for our food._ _ _

___"So how was work? " I asked to pass time._ _ _

___"Annoying, I had to show a house with Mike to a man and we spent three hours showing him the house only for him to tell us that it was too expensive for him to buy even though it was in his budget, at least from what he told us and then he said it was our fault. I mean, seriously, I don't know how I didn't punch him. " he rubbed his eyes._ _ _

___"He sounds like an idiot if you ask me. " I rolled my eyes._ _ _

___"He is an idiot, even Mike was mad and then when we got back the boss called us in his office because the man called to complain, can you believe that? " he sighed._ _ _

___"I can. Unfortunately. "_ _ _

___"Anyway, what about you? "_ _ _

___"Just normal day at work, nothing interesting happened. "_ _ _

___"That's better than dealing with idiots. " he looked at me._ _ _

___"I know. " I smiled and our food arrived. We ate for a few minutes in silence before we started talking again while continuing to eat. "Levi? "_ _ _

___"Hmm? " he asked with a mouthful._ _ _

___"I've been thinking, for these past few months that I have been working I'm worried that I might get in trouble because I don't have a diploma. " he swallowed and looked at me._ _ _

___"I doubt Hange will fire you even if she finds out. Plus everyone loves you there."_ _ _

___"Yeah, but, let's say something happens and I have to look for a job again, they will most likely ask for a diploma and I don't have one. " Levi stayed quiet waiting for me to continue. "So, since we both have jobs now and a home I've been thinking about... Going back to finish my last year of school. You know, in one of those schools that work at night, and it will only take a few months. What do you think?"_ _ _

___He stayed silent for a bit. I didn't want to risk it, since I can do it why not? It's good to have a diploma a without it my life has been a bitch. Levi reached and grabbed my hand._ _ _

___"I think it's a great idea. And you said it yourself, it will only take a few months, if you want to do it then go for it. " he looked into my eyes._ _ _

___I smiled._ _ _

___"Thank you. " after that we kept talking and eating until we ordered for our dessert._ _ _

___\----------------------------_ _ _

___Thoughts?_ _ _

___-Christel._ _ _


	48. Explosion

(Y/N)

I got off the bus ready to go to work. An hour late because I couldn't be bothered to come earlier. These days we have to wait even longer to get in, I don't know why and no one else does either. All we know is that Hange is the one that opens the cafe since Sasha is on vacation with Connie but she doesn't seem to be doing anything...

But before I could even get near the cafe I started panicking because I was hearing sirens, it smelt like something was burning and a lot of people were gathered around. With difficulty I went through the crowd of people and arrived at the front and I froze. 

Half of the cafe was black and people were still putting out a small fire in the back, where the kitchen was. I saw the others talking close to an ambulance and I went to them. 

"Hey guys, what happened? " I asked them. 

"What happened? We found out why stuff in the kitchen have been breaking for over a month now. " Jean said with his arms crossed, he was clearly pissed. 

"Don't talk like that Jean! She's badly injured. " Crista was quick to defend whoever they were talking about and I got worried. 

"Who-" I was cut off quickly. 

"Look at my Christa being kind to everyone even if they are stupid, how about we get married now that we'll be free from work? " Ymir smiled brightly and put an arm around Christa. 

"Who got injured? What happened? " I asked again. I still didn't know and I was worried. 

"Hange was doing something in the kitchen and it blew up. She got injured and is getting checked up in the ambulance." Mikasa finally answered me and I quickly went to see how she was doing. 

When I saw her sitting there my heart broke a little. She was looking down with her head wrapped in bandages and one of her eyes was also covered. She was wrapped in a blanket and had an IV connected to her. 

I walked up to her. 

"Hey. " I said softly and she looked up. 

"Hi. " she smiled. 

"What happened? " 

"Nothing much, just blew up half of the cafe... Sasha said everyone gets a paid leave until the damage is fixed. Which will probably take around a month, maybe more... " she looked down again. She seemed tired. 

"How did you even do that? " I looked at the cafe. 

"Don't wanna talk about it. Can you call Erwin? I have to go to the hospital and I want him there." 

"Yes, of course. " I said and moved a bit to the side to make the call. She didn't look good and I don't want to imagine the things Sasha said to her. 

I hope she doesn't lose her job... The phone kept ringing but Erwin wasn't answering so instead I called Levi. 

"What is it, brat?"

"Can you tell Erwin to come to the cafe? He isn't answering. "

"He's talking with the CEO. Why? What happened? "

"Hange blew up the cafe and she has to go to the hospital. "

"..."

"..."

"... What? "

"Hange is badly injured and has to go to the hospital. " I repeated. 

"I don't have time for jokes (Y/N)."

"It's not a joke! Tell him to come to the cafe or the hospital. " I glared at the now black cafe and I realized that the damage was not as bad as I originally thought. 

"Hange actually has to go to the hospital? " he sounded a bit more concerned now. 

"Yes! " I heard him sigh from the other side of the phone. 

"Okay, go with her and text me the hospital your going to. I'll go get him and we'll come. "

"Okay. She doesn't look good so tell him not to act pissed in front of her or something."

"I don't think he will but I'll tell him. "

"Okay, I'll see you later. "

"Bye brat. "

"Bye. " I hang up and sat next to Hange who was still looking at the floor. "I'll text them once we get there so they'll know where to come. "

"Okay. How are you? " she looked at me. 

"I'm fine Hange. How are you?"

"My head hurts and Sasha wasn't happy to hear about the news. I don't even know how it happened. "

"Why is your eye covered? "

"I think ash went into it. I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention. "

I heard someone and looked up to see a doctor. 

"We'll be leaving in five. Will anyone come with you? " he asked. 

"Yes, me. " I answered for Hange. 

He nodded and left and I got up to tell the others. Five minutes later they had said goodbye to Hange and we were heading to the hospital. When we arrived they took Hange in a room and I texted Levi the address. 

Not even twenty minutes later they were here and Erwin immediately started asking questions about how Hange was doing. I almost couldn't understand him and before I could get him to calm down and answer him a doctor came and took him to see Hange because she was asking for him. He also had to fill out some paperwork. 

Me and Levi just sat down and waited for news. 

"How come you came? " I asked him out of the blue. She wasn't in critical condition and he had work. He did say he would come but I didn't think he actually would. 

"I got worried. Plus I had to make sure Erwin didn't crush on his way here, you saw how he was."

"Awe, and you act like you hate her. "

"I'm not that heartless (Y/N). But don't tell four eyes about it, I won't hear the end of it. " he rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, I won't. " I chuckled. 

"How is she anyway? "

"Something's wrong with her eye. From what I saw she didn't have any other injuries but I'm not a doctor. "

"How did she get hurt?" he asked again. I guess he really didn't believe me. Still, the answer will be the same. 

"She blew up the cafe. " I stared at the wall.

"Yeah, right. Can you tell me now? "

"I'm not joking, she blew up half of it. I'm off work for a month or so. " I looked at him. 

"I still don't believe you. " he stared into my eyes. 

"Fine, then you can ask her. " I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I will. " after that we made a small conversation about our day before the doctor told us we could see her. 

We walked into the room and Hange was sitting on a bed with Erwin next to her. 

"What did the doctor say? " Levi asked without any emotion in his voice. 

"I can leave today. I will take some medicine for my eye but other than that I'm good. The damage wasn't so bad so I didn't get any injuries. " she answered and smiled like nothing had happened. 

"How did you get hurt in the first place?" Levi asked. 

"There was a gas leak in the cafe and I didn't know about it so I turned on the stove and BAM! I was surrounded by fire. " Hange explain. 

I smiled proudly and looked at Levi who didn't look at me. But I could tell he could feel my stare. Erwin gave her a look like saying "I know you did more " but no one said anything. 

Instead we focused on making sure she was fine. Before we left Hange said that her lungs were hurting and the doctors looked into it. Apparently she had inhaled too much smoke and we had to stay longer at the hospital. And because of that we went home at eight in the evening. 

Because hospitals.

When we got in we were immediately greeted by a very hungry Noir. I went to get her food while Levi went to the bathroom. When he came out I went in and then went back out again to see him finishing changing into his pajamas. I did the same and we both went to the kitchen to make something to eat. 

"What should we make? " I asked him.

"Let's make crepes. " he said and started bringing out the ingredients.

I waited by the counter since I didn't know what was needed and about ten minutes later we started making them. 

"That was something today. " he said as he broke the eggs.

"Yeah, at least she's fine though. " he told me what to do with the rest of the ingredients as we spoke. 

"So now you're off work for a month? "

"Most likely, could be more. And I will get paid. Will you have trouble at work for today? " he understood that I meant him not going at all. 

"No, the big guy was the one that told me to go with Erwin to make sure he was fine. He was acting like crazy. So he knows where I was and why, if he doesn't believe me he can ask Erwin. " he said as he mixed the ingredients. 

"I see. What are the chances of you getting sometime off work?" 

"I can probably get one or two weeks off. Why? " he looked at me. 

"I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere? It's summer so... And I haven't been near the sea in ages."

"We said we'd -" he stopped and thought for a second. "Actually I'll look into it. We deserve a small vacation. " he smiled at me and I smiled back. 

"Okay. " 

After that we finished cooking which took about an hour and then we sat on the bed with a big tray with the crepes and stuff to put in them. He grabbed the controller and started looking for a movie to watch for the night. 

\----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	49. Break

(Y/N)

I left the house feeling nervous. Today Levi was going to ask if he could take some time off so we could go on vacation. According to him in his contract it said that he could but it hasn't been that long since he started working. 

We'll see. 

However, that's not why I'm nervous. I was going to the one place I thought I'd never go back to. 

... School. 

After my conversation with Levi I decided I'd go and finish it and since now I had time I thought I'd stop by one and see if I could do the necessary paperwork to go back. I really wanted to finish it. After doing some research I found one that also worked at night for all the adults who didn't get to finish school and was also close to my house.

I arrived at the building and looked at it. I felt nostalgic, I could be a student again. I entered the building, which was empty, and went upstairs to find the principal. I arrived at his office and knocked on the already open door. 

He looked up. 

"Hello. " he said in a deep voice and took off his glasses. 

"Hi" I said and I walked in and stood in front of the desk. "I was wondering if you still except students for the new year? "

"Yes, of course. We expect until the end of August. Is it for your child or sibling? " he leaned back on his chair. 

"No actually. It's for me. I'd be interested in taking the night classes. " I said not taking my eyes off him. 

"Oh, well in that case take a seat and I'll give some papers to fill out. " I nodded and sat down. He went through his drawers and gave me some papers and then he started doing something on his computer. 

"How many years did you miss? " he asked not taking him eyes off the screen. 

"Just the last one. " I replied. 

When I was done he turned his screen to me and asked me to fill some information there as well. Some stuff were normal but other I had no idea what it meant and I had to ask him or call Levi. Because it asked for stuff I didn't have so I used Levi's instead. After almost an hour and after picking my classes I was done. 

"Well (Y/N), I'll be seeing you in two months. " he extended his hand for me to shake. 

"Thank you mister Darius. " I smiled and after shaking his hand I left. 

I still had some time before Levi came home so I went to see how Hange was doing. Since I lived in the city now it wasn't so far away. I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. A very tired looking Hange opened the door. She was probably wearing Erwin's T-shirt because it was too big for her and her eye was still wrapped in bandages. 

When she saw me she smiled and hugged me. 

"Hi (Y/N)."

"Hi Hange, how are you? " I hugged back. 

"My head is killing me but I'm better than this morning. Come in. " She let go of me and entered the house. I followed her. "Do you want something to drink? "

"No, I won't stay long but thank you." I smiled and sat on the couch. 

She nodded and sat as well. 

"Are you felling okay? "

"Yep, it's just a headache and a few pains here and there on the chest from the smoke but other than that I'm fine. Erwin helps me a lot too, he has become my slave but he doesn't know it." she whispered the last part like she had done something evil and I smiled at her childish behavior. 

"I won't tell him. " I whispered back. "So, what will you do with work? "

She let out a sigh. 

"You know, she didn't fire me. The fire was an accident but she said it was her fault for not looking into it before she left since the kitchen had problems before she left. So I didn't lose my job but you could easily tell she was not happy... I'll try and do better when we open again. " she looked at the table. 

"That's good, you're still the manager, right? "

"Yeah. "

"Can I ask you for a favor? "

"Of course. "

"When we open, could you do me a favor and make it so that I'm free after five? "

"Why? "

"It's just.... I have something I need to be doing after that. "

"I can but it'd be good if you let me know why. Unless it's for a little while. " she sat back and crossed her arms. 

"No... It's for the entire year. "

"In that case I want to know the reason. I'll be doing a lot of alterations to everyone's schedule if you want to have every day off after five. You saw how we worked until now. What if I need you?" she did have a point. 

"... Okay but you won't tell anyone. " this is embarrassing. "So... You see... I didn't finish school and I decided to start going back to finish it and that's why I need to be free after five. " I looked at the couch emparrased.

"What? " she asked. "You haven't finished school? "

Shit! What have I done? I just said that the my boss. Why- how did I? - I'm getting fired. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I didn't even notice! Of course you can!" she hugged me out of nowhere. What? That's not what I was expecting. "You know what? " she pulled back. "Good for you, not many people would do this. So good for you for going back and finishing it. " she smiled almost like a proud mother.

"Thank you. But could you not tell anyone? It's not something I want to get known. "

"Yes, of course. " I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Levi to get home. 

"I should go. I just came to see how your doing. You must be tired too. " I got up and put on my bag. She stood up as well. 

"Yeah, thank you for coming to see me. " she smiled again. 

"No problem. I'll see you again soon and get better. Okay? " 

"Yep. " we hugged and I left. 

I walked home and started cooking something while watching the video on YouTube. As I was doing that Noir started climbing my leg until she reached my shoulder. I looked at her. 

"What? " she didn't do anything and just sat there. Out of nowhere she started licking my hair. ".... Okay? Whatever makes you happy. "

I looked at the clock to see that Levi was one hour late. And just then I heard the door open and turned to look at it. With Noir still licking my head. Levi looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you doing? " I shrugged and walked up to him. "Your hair is all wet now. " he sighed. 

"I'll take a shower. Are you okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, just tired. "

"Why were you late? " I went to check on the food. 

"I went to see Hange. That's why I'm extra tired, I had to walk a lot today. " he came behind me and took Noir off my shoulder and hugged me. "At least now that we'll go on vacation we'll relax. " he whispered in my ear. 

"What? " I asked completely forgetting I wanted to say I went to see Hange as well. 

"Yep. I got two whole weeks off, it was part of my deal for my breaks. I take two weeks for the summer, two for Christmas and two for Easter. Not to mention my actual days off every Sunday. So yeah, pick a place and we'll go, I officially start my break on Sunday. " I smiled and turned and hugged him. 

"I want to go somewhere close to the sea. " I said. 

"Then we'll look at places after dinner. " I smiled and kissed him.

"Let's do that. "

\------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	50. Boys Night 2.0

(Levi) 

"How about this one? " I asked (Y/N). 

We were sitting on the bed looking at small hotels to stay at. We had decided on a place to go, it was almost a day away from town but it was a nice and quiet area close to the sea and we were now looking for a cheap and nice place to stay at. 

Right now I had pointed at a small hotel with twenty rooms and it would cost us one hundred dollars to stay at for ten days. Which is how long we were planning to stay there. 

"The rooms are nice but the food doesn't have good reviews. " she mentioned. 

"I know but we'll be out for most of the days there and if we get hungry we could always eat outside. This is the best price we've seen so far for such good qualities on the rooms. " 

"Yeah, you're right. Let's save it and look a bit more. " I nodded and saved it and started looking again. 

"What about this one? " I asked seriously but I was definitely joking. I just asked to see her reaction. 

"Are you kidding me?! It has cockroaches! You can go there alone! I'm not getting anywhere near that place. " 

"Oh come on. It's not so bad! Look at that review where it says the man woke up by the feeling of little legs on his face-" I was cut off when she punched my arm.

"Fuck off! I'm breaking up with you! " she yelled and got up and went to the bathroom. 

I let out a small chuckle and started looking again. (Y/N) came out looking very serious and she sat down next to me looking at the door. 

"What? " I asked getting a little worried. 

"Next to the door are your shoes. " she said and glanced down at them. 

"Yes...? "

"Go and grab one and go to the bathroom. The wall above the washing machine. " she kept her eyes on the shoes. 

It took me a while to understand what she was talking about but I still stood up and grabbed a shoe and went to the bathroom. When I saw the wall I understood. Couldn't I ask for money to fall from the sky? I got up on the washing machine and killed the fucking cockroach. 

In (Y/N)'s defense it was a really big one and I'm sure it could fly as well. Luckily it didn't because I was not in the mood to chase it around. I threw it in the garbage and went outside and sat next to her. She was still looking at hotels. 

"They only get more expensive. It looks like that one was the best one. I'd rather have a clean room and eat somewhere else then have all the other bs the other places have. " she said and looked at me. 

"Okay. Then that one it is. Let's chose a room. " I said and we started looking. 

In the end we got the best room at the small hotel. The price was now one hundred and fifty but we decided to enjoy our stay by having a bigger bed, a small sitting area and a decent sized bathroom then being squished into a small room again. 

After that we laid down and we cuddled as we talked. 

"Did you kill that hell poop that came out of the devils asshole? " she asked. 

"Yeah, I did." I held back a laugh. 

"Good. By the way how are we gonna go there? "

"I was thinking we would take the bus. We don't really have any other choice. "

"What about Noir? "

Shit, I forgot we can't take her with us. 

"We could ask Mikasa or Hange to keep her for a while. Or we'll have to pay someone. "

"Hmm. Will you ask Erwin later? "

"Sure. Also now that you said Erwin, I will go out with him and the others later. I think two others will come as well. The two boys from the Christmas party. "

"Eren and Armin? "

"Yes. "

"You know Eren is Mikasa's boyfriend. Right? "

"He is? I guess I'll get to know him today. "

"You did meet him at the party! "

"You were the one mainly talking to him. "

"Okay. Fine. Don't forget to ask about Noir. "

"I won't. " I kissed her forehead. 

-

I got in Erwin's car and he started driving. 

"Where are we going tonight? " I asked. 

"Same like last time. We'll go and eat something and then to a bar for a drink. " 

"That's good. "

"Eren and Armin will be late because Eren has a lot of work at the clinic. "

"What? " clinic? 

"Yeah, he's a doctor and his family owns a clinic. He's a very well known doctor actually. " learn something new everyday. 

"That's good to know. "

"I hope it doesn't bother you that he will come along with Armin. "

"I don't have a problem. I should get to know him a little anyway. "

"Why? "

"He's Mikasa's boyfriend. "

"And? "

"Me and her are related. And now she's the closest family member I have since my mother is in France. "

"I see. I didn't know that. " he pulls into the parking lot and we get out. 

"I didn't think it was important. " we got inside and sat at a table because we were the first ones so we didn't have to look around for anyone. We quickly ordered something to drink while we waited. 

"So, how is Hange?" 

"She's not that good. Her eye hurts a lot. I'm thinking about getting some time off to help her. I talked with the boss today about it and said he'd give me an answer tomorrow. I hope I get time off. "

"That sucks. I hope she gets better."

"What about you? "

"I got two weeks off and I'll go on a small vacation with (Y/N). Why can't you take two weeks off too? Isn't it on your contract? "

"It is but I already did take two extra weeks off for personal reasons and that was supposed to be my summer time off. So I don't know if I'll get this one. Where will you go? "

"Close to the beach. Neither of us have been there in ages. "

"That's a day away. How will you go there? "

"With the bus. Speaking of which, can you keep my cat while I'm away? "

"You have a cat? "

"Yes, she's still small and I will give you food and her stuff. I want to have someone I know look after her then pay someone. "

"I don't have a problem looking after her and it will help Hange. She'll have a distraction. "I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "How is work going for you? "

"It's fine, as always. Some good people, some I want to kill." I nodded understanding. "You know, like it always is. You? "

"Fucking same. Only problem is when they flirt with me and I have to tell them off. And I have to do it right so I don't offend them and make them leave. " he chuckled. 

"Yeah, I had that too. A ring will help you know. Not that it will stop completely. "

"I guess. But not yet, it's too early. " I took another sip. Not that I don't love my brat but we haven't been together for even a year. 

"I know. I'm just saying. So, I was thinking that if I get time off then I won't use the car at all so you can take for your vacation. "

I almost spit my drink. Why would he even bring that up? 

"Where did that come from? "

He shrugged. 

"If I can help you enjoy your time why not? You've been through a lot so enjoy it. "

"Are you crazy? How do you know I won't just take the car and leave? "

"I don't. It has a chip in it so I'll know it's location so you won't be able to steal it. And you'll be moving around a lot so if I get time off take it. "

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my face. 

"You must be insane. " I heared him chuckle. 

"I get that a lot. " I saw Mike, Oluo, Gunther and Eld enter and they came and sat at our table. 

They greeted us and we ordered our food. 

"Damn, that idiot thinking he's higher than everyone. " Oluo mumbled. 

"Who? " Mike asked. 

"Fucking Nile. I want to rip his head off." I don't remember him acting like this last time. Strange. 

"He is the boss. He is higher than averyone else. " Eld rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. 

"That's not an excuse! Look at Erwin, he's not like that!" I look at Erwin thinking why he would bring him up. 

He mast have seen how confused I was because he explained to me. 

"I Co own the company with Nile but I don't want anything to do with all the paperwork so I'm just an employee there now. I still get paid like him every month but somewhere in the years of having the company we forgot that I'm the owner as well so he's the boss and I just an employee now. "

I glared at him. 

"So you are telling me that you are the owner and you are waiting for permission from him to take time off to look after your wife? " 

"Pretty much. " 

"How stupid can you possibly be? " he was shocked at my outburst. "Have you even checked to see how much of the company you actually own? You said you have been working there for ten years. In those years have you checked to make sure you still own half of the company? "

He looked very troubled. Like what I had said never crossed his mind. I was pissed and was saying that because I know people who have lost companies because of that reason. They wouldn't pay attention at all and eventually they would receive a paper saying they are no longer the owner. Usually it's the other way around where someone doesn't want to work at the company and still get paid but their job is to make sure their part of the company remains still under their name. 

Erwin, judging by his reaction and what he said hasn't checked in a long time. 

"Nile and I worked really hard to build that company. He wouldn't do that to me. "

"People change Erwin. Have you really not checked? " Gunther asked shocked as well. Everyone was. 

"He doesn't treat you like a Co owner but an employee he can fire at any time. How come shitty glasses didn't tell you to check? " I downed my drink. I was pissed at this point at his stupidity. "Don't ask for time off, fucking demand it. "

"And check out all the legal papers and contracts you have of the company. I thought you were keeping an eye on them." Mike glared at him. 

Erwin was sweating at this point. I would be too if I was him. How could he let this happen? 

"Excuse me for a second. I have to make a phone call. " he stood up with his phone at hand and went outside.

"Why would he not check? " I asked and looked around for a waitress to bring me another drink. 

"Erwin and Nile are like brothers. They've known each other since they were children. Erwin would trust him with anything. " Mike said. 

"That's cute, but that's stuff he has to keep an eye on. " I said and our food came and I asked for another drink. 

A few minutes later Erwin came back in and sat down. 

"So? " Eld asked. 

"I called my lawyer to go and see him tomorrow. What you said was right but I don't want to say something bad when I don't know the answers. All could be exactly the same as last time I checked so let's change the topic. " he said and started eating and we all nodded. 

"Let's talk about your wedding Eld. How are the preparations? " Mike asked. 

"Their coming along well. We set a date for September twenty first. I'll give you the invitations when they arrive." I nodded and ate some of the potato's on my plate. 

We spent the next hour talking about the wedding, Mikes wife Nanaba and other random stuff.Apparently his wife is a teacher. Eventually we paid and left to go to a bar. I got in Erwins car and he started driving. 

"I didn't mean to offend you earlier. " I said looking out the window. 

"No, it's okay. If you had said it in any other way I wouldn't have listened. You were right. " I nodded still looking outside. 

After ten minutes we arrived at the bar and we sat at a table. I preferred the previous one but this one wasn't bad either. The atmosphere was almost hypnotising with the black walls and blue lights coming from behind them and that made me feel a little uneasy but other than that it was fine. 

The music was nice and quiet so we could talk like normal people. Without having to scream. We ordered drinks and continued talking. 

"When will the brats come? " I asked and took a sip of my whiskey. I already had three drinks at the restaurant and wanted something simpler to pass the time. 

It should be the other way around but whatever. It's not like I'm drinking to get drunk. 

"Eren said their on their way. " Erwin said and I nodded. 

A few minutes later the brats came and sat with us. 

"Hi guys. " Gunther said.

"Hi, sorry to be late. Car crash. " Eren said and sat down. 

"Oh, are they okay? " Eld asked. 

"Yeah, just had to do surgery on the women's leg. The hospital is packed and there wasn't someone else to do it. "

He said and looked at the menu. 

"That sucks ass. " Oluo said. Seriously what the fuck is up with him. 

"It wasn't so bad. She's fine. " he said and passed the menu to Armin after he found what he wanted. 

"What about you Armin?" Erwin asked. 

"I was waiting for him. My day was quite as always at the library. " he said and closed the menu. 

"Will the library open tomorrow? It wasn't yesterday. " I asked him. 

"Yeah, it will be. I didn't open yesterday for... Personal reasons. " he said and blushed a little. 

"Yeah, personal~ " Eld smirked. 

"It was his anniversary with Annie but I wasn't expecting him to not open the library. Wonder what you were doing~" Gunther smirked. 

"Come on! I just wanted to spend some time with her! I wasn't expecting anyone to come anyway! " he was blushing like a highschool girl. 

They all laughed. Seems they enjoy messing with him. Poor guy. 

"I'm asking because (Y/N) wants to return the books and make our cards. I don't want her to walk again all that way for no reason. " I said calmly and seriously to save the poor guy as much as I could for the embarrassment.

"Oh, yes definitely. I will open after nine. " he looked straight at me. 

"I don't think she will be awake by then but in case she is and decides to come you better not keep her waiting outside the door. " 

He swallowed and nodded. 

"Sir yes Sir! " he almost saluted. It was funny I must say. 

Him and Eren ordered their drinks and we continued talking. Thirty minutes later a waitress came with some drinks. Fucking again? 

"These are from the girls on that table over there. " she pointed at a table with four girls and placed a drink in front of me, Erwin, Eren and Armin. Must suck for the others.

"They told me to tell you that if you wanted you could join. " She looked at Mike. He brought his hand up showing his ring. 

"Taken. " was his answered and she smiled and left. 

Erwin, me and Eren were looking at our drinks and Armin was blushing again. I grabbed my drink and finished it. Eren did the same and Armin was staring at us shocked. 

"What? " I asked. 

"Y-You. You just..."

"Out with it. " I wonder what his girlfriend is like if his like this. 

"You have girlfriends and you..."

"What? " Eren asked. 

"You drank the... " 

"And? " Eren asked again. 

"That means that you accept the invitation! How could you? " he looked mad. 

"Calm down. I don't know about your friend but my only plans for tonight is to go home and make sure my girlfriend doesn't die because of a cockroach attack. I'm not planning on sleeping with anyone else, I'm just not stupid enough to pass a free drink. " I said. 

"Me too. Seriously Armin is this how little you think of me? " Eren said. 

"I would drink it as well but I'm driving. " Erwin said. 

"Oh, I see. I'm really sorry, the alcohol must be getting to me. "Armin said. Seriously? He only drank half of his drink. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"But we'll take those two drinks left and we'll be on our way. " Gunther said and he stood up with Oluo. 

With that they left and went to the table with the girls and who looked a bit disappointed but were too drunk to care. 

"I should be going. "Mike said and stood up. "It's late and I have to get up early in the morning. Levi, you should too. Don't forget we have three clients in the morning. " he looked at me. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be there on time. " he nodded and left. 

"When do you want to leave? " Erwin asked me. 

"Whenever you want. " I said and took a sip. 

"When will you leave? " he asked everyone else. 

"I am tired so maybe in half an hour? " Eld said and yawned. 

"Me too. I am tired but I just came so I want to stay for a while. " Eren said. 

As we continued talking Eld kept yawning so I turned to him. 

"Eld, go home. You have to drive as well. " I glared. I don't need him getting in a car crash because of falling asleep. 

"You are right. See you guys. " he got up and left. Only then I noticed the money him and apparently the others had left behind for the drinks. 

"Say Eren. " I looked at him and he started back. 

"How is Mikasa doing? "

"She's fine. I'm glad you called Kuckel, she was really worried you know. " my eyes widen a little. 

"Why do you know my mother? "

"After the tenth call I got suspicious and asked to speak with the person on the phone. How would you react if someone you didn't know kept calling your girlfriend every few days? "

I nodded. That makes sense. 

"Don't ask any stupid questions brat. " I warned him. I can understand Mikasa being involved in my family business to some extent but not him. 

"I wasn't planning too but seeing as I talk with your mom a lot she has asked me to have dinner with you and (Y/N). Because she trusts me she will be more at ease if we get to know each other more, she said. "

"Yeah, that does sound like my mom." always making me hang out with people she believes are good for me. Can't argue though, that's how I met Farlan and Isabel. I really want to talk to them... "I'll go on a small trip on Tuesday and be back on Wednesday. So let's do it sometime after that. "

He nodded. 

"I'll let Mikasa know. She has been talking to Kuckel about it for a while now. "

"It will be a very awkward family dinner. " I started blankly at the table. 

"I know. "Eren said. 

We kept talking for a few minutes and I could feel that we all wanted to leave and I asked the last thing. 

"Eren, since you own a clinic could me and (Y/N) come and have a check up? And I do mean check every little last thing. " 

"Sure, I'll see when I'm available and I'll let you know. Give me your number. " he said and we exchanged numbers. I also got Armins because why not. 

"I think it's time for us to go. " Erwin said and we all nodded and stood up. We paid and went outside passing by Gunther and Oluo making out with two girls each. 

I guess that's something that will be happening every time we go out. We said goodnight and I got in Erwin's car and Armin in Eren's. 

"Where do I leave you? " Erwin asked. 

I gave him my address and he nodded. After a few minutes, because the roads were empty, we arrived at my house. It was two in the morning. I stayed out longer than I expected. 

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow. " I nodded and closed the door after saying goodnight. 

I went behind the elevator and opened the door to my house only to see (Y/N) cuddling with Noir sleeping. I sighed because I was tired and took off my shoes and suit jacket. I changed into my pajamas and went to the bathroom where I ended up killing another cockroach. 

I really didn't miss summer... Look at the mess... So dirty. 

After I finished I went and put Noir in her bed and pushed (Y/N) a bit to the side to get on my side of the bed. That caused her to wake up but I wasn't worried because she didn't have work in the morning and she could sleep as much as she wanted.

"Hi. " she said and placed her head on my chest.

"Hi. "

"When did you come back? "

"A few minutes ago. "

"Mmmmmmm. There's a devil poop in the bathroom. "

"I know, took care of it. " I smiled. She's so stupid I love her. 

Devil poop... So stupid it's almost perfect. 

"That's good. You're my hero."

"Of course I am. "

"Mmmm. "

"You know, I read somewhere that the leader in a relationship is the one that kills the cockroaches. " I was just messing with her to see her reaction. 

"Mmmm, I'm too sleepy to react now so say that to me again in the morning. " she said against my neck. 

"Will do. " it's not like I said it for any reason. Just to mess with her a little. Next thing I know she was biting my neck. "Why'd you do that? " 

"Because I felt like it... " she fell asleep and I rolled my eyes. 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to sleep for the night. 

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	51. Goodbye Noir

(Levi) 

I was outside the room where (Y/N) and Noir was choosing a small cage to put Noir in. We were at the vet getting her checked and (Y/N) refused to "let her baby alone."

Not that I'm surprised. 

While that was happening I was out here watching our suitcase with our few clothes. We would buy more from there, Noirs stuff that I would give to Erwin and was looking for a cage. 

I chose a white one and payed for it and sat down waiting for (Y/N) to come out. About twenty minutes later she came out while holding Noir in her hands. 

I stood up and went to them. 

"Well?" I asked her. 

"She is fine. She's a strong girl, aren't you? " she said and looked at Noir while smiling. 

It was cute but I still rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, she is. Now come on, we have to go. " I took Noir from her hands and put her in her small cage. 

She panicked a little at first but I let her lick my finger through the door and she calmed down. I grabbed the cage and our suitcase while (Y/N) took the bag with Noirs stuff. Stuff like her bed, sand box, food and a few toys. 

"Do you need help?" she asked me. 

"No, I'm good. Let's go. " I said and walked out of the door. 

She followed behind me, it would take about ten minutes to get to Erwin. 

"So, what happened in there? " I asked. 

"He did a few check ups and a few vaccines but nothing else. He said she was healthy. " I nodded my head. 

"That's good." we walked in silence after that. 

After ten minutes we arrived at the house and (Y/N) knocked on the door. Four eyes opened and smiled at us. 

"Halloooooo. Oh my God! " she gasped. "Is this little Noir??? She's adorable!! " she looked in the cage and I felt Noir move to the back. 

"You are scaring her shitty glasses. "

"Oops, sorry. " she whispered. I rolled my eyes and went in the house with (Y/N) behind me. 

We placed everything down and Erwin stood up from the couch.

"Hello. " he said. 

"Hi. "

"Hi Erwin, how are you? " (Y/N) asked. 

"I'm fine. "

"Look Erwin, isn't she adorable??? " Hange kept whispering. 

"Yeah, she is. " Erwin looked in the cage. "So when are you planning to leave? "

"Probably now. We were just going to leave her with you and leave. Her stuff and food are in the bag. " I pointed at it. 

"Again, thanks for looking after her." (Y/N) said and I nodded. 

"Oh no! Don't leave yet, we are about to have dinner! Stay with us! " Hange yelled and the cage moved.

"Don't yell so much! You are scaring her. " I glared at her. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry little one." she looked at the cage with a puppy eye. 

"What do you say? Should we stay? " I asked (Y/N) who was having a small talk with Erwin. 

"If you want. I mean, we're not in a hurry, right? " 

I nodded.

"Okay, we'll stay for dinner. "

"Yahoo!" she jumped. "Come on (Y/N), you gotta help me. " she basically dragged my girlfriend to the kitchen. 

I looked at Erwin. 

"Well, will you bring her out or not? "

I nodded and opened the small door. She was at the very back looking scared. 

"Hey Noir. Come out, it's okay. " I said but she didn't move. I put my hand inside the cage and let her smell it. After realizing it was me she slowly came out and jumped in my arms looking at her surroundings scared. 

I petted her head to calm her down and Erwin did the same. 

"She is pretty, when did you get her? "

"A few months ago. It was close to Christmas I think. "

"Hmm, she is very cute. Do you want to go outside? "

"Out? "

"Yeah, on the garden. That's where we were planning to eat. "

"Oh, okay sure. " we walked behind the couch and Erwin opened the balcony door for us to walk outside and we went under the shade where a table was. 

The garden was really nice with grass and a small lake. First time I cared enough to look at it. Something was moving inside the lake but I didn't pay attention. Noir looked very scared but that's to be expected, last time she was out of the house was when we found her. And no, I don't count the ride from the shelter to our home.

She was sitting on top of my lap and I was petting her. 

"So," I started. "What happened with the lawyer? "

I don't know much of what happened because I wasn't at the company at the time but apparently two days ago everyone could hear yelling coming from Niles office and he was with Erwin at the time. 

"Well, I no longer own the fifty percent of the company, instead I'm at fifteen percent now... I really couldn't believe it at first. " he rubbed his temples. 

"What now? " I asked. 

"We decided to not go to court and I will get back what I lost but it will take a long time... I can't believe he did this to me. "

"What if he does it again?"

"I won't let it happen again but I will find a way to get in charge of the company. I'm done with what he's done. Because it's not just that. "

"What else did he do? "

"He owes seven hundred thousand dollars to banks and it keeps getting more and more. " he rested his hand on his forehead. "If I don't do something quickly I might lose the company... How did I let this happen?"

"You trusted him, it's not your fault he ended up being a dick " Noir started licking my hand. 

"I know but I'm still at fault for not checking in and letting him in charge."

"Still, you need to focus on getting the company out of this mess instead of complain about what you didn't do. "

"You are right. How are you? "

"I'm fine, I didn't go out of the house for two days and I am now ready to go on vacation. "

"Mast be nice. "

"You can as well. "

"I know but I don't want to put stress on Hange right now. She needs to relax. "

"I guess you are right. "

I looked at the balcony door and saw both Hange and (Y/N) coming out with plates, silverware and food. I put Noir down on the grass and stood to help them. I took some of the food and placed it on the table and then I sat down. I looked at Noir walking around on the grass until she came up to the lake and looked inside.

There were some fish and turtles inside. And they were big... 

The girls sat down and we started putting food on our plates. But first I cleaned my hands with some wipes. 

"So, are you excited for the vacation? " Hange asked. 

"I am for sure. " (Y/N) said. 

I didn't answer and focused on getting food on my plate because honestly, I was very hungry and it smelled so fucking good. 

"Levi, you don't seem so excited. " 

"I am four eyes. I'm just thinking about all the driving. It will take almost ten hours to get there. And (Y/N) doesn't know how to drive so I'll be behind the wheel all the time. " also food. 

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. "

(Y/N) started eating and we did the same. 

"Any idea when the cafe will open again? " (Y/N) asked with a mouthfull.

"Probably in four weeks, that's what Sasha told me, I will go tomorrow and check in to see how everything is going and what the plan is. " Hange replied. 

"That's good." 

We kept eating and talked about Noir, about her food schedule, how they should clean her box, what to do when she walks up to them for no reason. Stuff like that. After that we left a few minutes before two. Noir walked up to me when I was at the door ready to come with us. So I picked her up before she exited the house. 

(Y/N) was already in the car waiting. 

"Oh no, you are not coming with us. " I walked further in the house and placed Noir in Erwins hands. "You are staying here. "

She looked very scared and started mewing. I petted her head but she tried to come to me so I left and closed the door before she had the chance to escape and go out. I walked up to the car and got in and looked at (Y/N) who was looking outside of the window next to me. 

She looked at me. 

"Well? "

"Noir almost followed me outside. Don't worry, she's with Erwin. " I started the car. 

"Aweee." she looked at the house. "Maybe we should have stayed a while longer. "

"I don't think so, she got comfortable with Erwin since he gave her food and four eyes petted her a lot so she'll be fine. She's just too used to being around us. " I went out on the road and started heading towards our destination. 

"I hope you are right. "

"Don't forget I had two cats, they had the same reaction when I first left them at my mom for a few days. "

"Okay. " she said and turned on the music and looked out the window letting the air hit her face. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	52. Road Trip

(Levi) 

I sighed for the hundredth time and rested my head on the back of the chair while looking at the road in front of me. I was driving for an hour at this point and we were just getting out of town because the way we were originally going to use was closed so I had to turn back and go to the other side and get out of town that way. 

Best fucking thing is that now we'd have to take the even longer way there so we would arrive at our hotel at around two in the morning if we got lucky. Which we would because it's just one empty road with no one around. 

It would literally be just us on the road for almost all the way there. Fucking fantastic. 

(Y/N) had called the hotel to let them know that we would be late and now she was sleeping. I don't blame her, she spent most of the night awake making sure we got everything and to also make sure we didn't leave anything Noir might need behind. Plus she woke up early to go and buy us some summer clothes. 

She didn't buy much because we agreed to buy clothes and stuff from there but we couldn't stay hours in the car with long sleeved shirts and long pants. The weather got hot pretty much out of nowhere, one day we were wearing long sleeves and it was fine and two days later we were sweating. 

Damn humans fucking up the planet. 

At this point I was considering closing the windows and turning the air-conditioning on because the air was warm and wasn't doing much at keeping me cool. The car in front of me was so far away I could barely see it and I didn't have anyone behind me. The only thing on either side of me were trees and grass but that would change in a few minutes. 

The music made want to kill myself even though I could barely hear it. I had the volume on low for (Y/N) but still, it was so upbeat and I just wanted to hear something to relax. At first it was a Spanish song saying Despacito all the time, then it was a girl singing about God being a woman, I think the singers name is Ariana Grande, then it was someone singing about Havana and then a song from a singer I actually know, Shakira.

I didn't know the song but I recognized the voice. 

I sighed again and (Y/N) next to me started waking up. It was almost four anyway. She opened her eyes and looked around before her eyes landed on me. 

"Hello. " she said and yawned. 

"Good morning, sunshine." I kept my eyes on the road even though there was no reason to. 

"Where are we? " she looked out of the window. 

"Just outside the city. We still have about ten hours until we get there. " she groaned. 

"Fantastic. " she grabbed her phone. "Can you please turn the air-conditioning on? I'm sweating."

I nodded and turned it on and closed the windows. She didn't know what the buttons did so I wasn't surprised she asked me to do it. She turned the music higher and opened her phone. I sighed again and closed my eyes just for two seconds. 

"Are you okay? " she asked. 

"Yeah... " it was honestly the music that pissed me off a lot but since (Y/N) seemed to like it I didn't say anything. "How long away is the next place we can stop at? " 

"Hmm... " I'm guessing she opened Google to check. "Two hours away is a small village and the road goes right through it. After that there's nothing until we reach the town. "

I nodded my head and we got quiet, just listening to music and watching as the trees and grass slowly got replaced by dead brown grass almost reaching my hight. Now we are officially outside and there's nowhere we can stop for the next two hours...

(Y/N) was looking at her phone typing, probably talking with someone which is way more fun than what I'm doing. I want to go home... I want my bed... I want Noir and to just not be here. I'm already getting sick of this. 

"Aweeee. " I heard (Y/N) next to me. 

"What? "

"Hange send me a picture of Noir. She's sitting by the door looking at it. She said she's been there since we left. "

"Hmm, don't worry. She'll start poking either four eyes or eyebrows in a bit. "

"Who? "

"Erwin. That's what we call him at the office. "

"Damn. How do you know she'll start poking them? "

"It's her time to eat. "

"Oh, yeah you are right. " she went back to typing and I kept looking at the road. 

Half an hour later I felt like flipping the car because of the music. I don't hate it, I don't. But I really just want to listen to something to relax and this music is not doing it for me. It got better though when (Y/N) started singing to songs she knew from the cafeteria. 

I like listening to her sing. 

After a few songs she went back to typing on her phone and it was just the music playing again. I got blessed though and the signal was lost and now it was nothing but silence. Which I didn't know if I preferred or not. 

An hour later the scenery had remained the same and we hadn't spoken once. (Y/N) rubbed her eyes and played some nice, relaxing music on the phone and threw it in front of her so hard that it hit the glass. 

"Are you okay? "

"Yeah.... I just got dizzy... " I looked at her and saw that she was a little pale. 

I went to the side of the road, even though there was no reason to and I stopped the car. She looked at me curiously. 

"Why did you stop? "

"Let's get outside and get some fresh air. We need it. " I said and opened my door. 

I did need a small break anyway. I got at the front of the car and stretched. (Y/N) did the same and took a deep breath and looked around. The sky was clear without a single cloud, it was hot as hell and there wasn't a single shade anywhere. We stayed out for two minutes and then we got back inside and I started driving again. 

"Do we have some water? " she asked. 

"No... We don't even have any food. "

"How did I forget to bring them? " I could tell she was beating her self up for it by the tone of her voice. 

"I did too. It's not your fault. Don't worry, we'll be at village in less than an hour. Thank God because I'm hungry. "

"Yeah... "

"How thirsty are you? "

"Not that much..."

I nodded and we went back to being silent. A few minutes later I started seeing some green and I got excited because that meant we were getting closer. I went faster because still the only car on the road was the one I was driving. Almost fifteen minutes later we started to pass some farms and I could see some people. 

(Y/N) seemed excited as well. 

Twenty minutes later we were in the middle of a small village and I parked the car. After turning it off we both got outside and looked around. There were some kids playing, some old people, some teenagers and some people around my age. Overall it was a nice atmosphere. 

"Let's ask if there is a place for us to eat. " I said and started walking. 

I saw some old people sitting and talking and I asked them. They gave me a location and I thanked them. After five minutes we found the small diner and we sat at a table. Some other people were in here as well. 

A man came and placed a glass bottle full of water on the table and said he'd be back in a few minutes to take our orders. After looking at the menu for a while I decided to take two hamburgers and (Y/N) a cheeseburger with potatoes. 

I'd definitely be stilling some from her. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom. " she said and stood up and I nodded. 

The man came and I gave him our orders. Ten minutes later I started getting worried and I went to check on (Y/N) to see why she was taking so long. I found her standing in front of the mirror and she was throwing water at her face. 

"Hey, are you okay? " I asked concerned. She had lost her color a lot. 

"Yeah... I'm just very dizzy... I want to sleep. " she didn't look at me. 

She started putting more water in her hands and I grabbed her hair so she wouldn't make it more wet then it already was. 

"It's okay. You are going to eat now and we won't leave for at least thirty minutes. You will feel better soon. " I said and let go of her hair. She nodded and rested her head on my chest. I started petting her. "Your not used to road trips, are you? "

She shook her head. 

"I didn't exactly have a car to get into... " I nodded.

"Okay, come on let's go out. " I said and she nodded. 

We went outside and sat at our table. 

"Man... I feel like throwing up... " she said and held her head. 

"You'll feel better soon, I promise. " she nodded and looked at me.

Two minutes later our food came and I started eating. (Y/N) slowly at first but then she started eating like she normally would. And her color started coming back. 

Good. 

"Are you feeling better? " she nodded. 

"Much better. " I nodded and grabbed a few of her potatoes. 

"Hey! These are mine! " she glared at me. 

"Being in a relationship means sharing with the one you love. " I said and ate them. 

"Is that so? " I nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hamburger out of my hand and took two bites before giving it back to me. 

I looked at her with wide eyes because I wasn't expecting her to do that and she looked straight into my eyes and ate it. Very, slowly. Before I knew if we were both laughing for no reason. After we calmed down I took a few more potatoes and we finished eating. We paid and left the diner.

Before we went to the car we stopped at a mini market and bought stuff for the road. Something to eat, a few bottles of water and some sweets in case (Y/N) felt sick again. We placed the stuff at the back and we left the village just as the sun had started to set. 

"You are better now, right? " 

"Yes I am. Don't worry. " I saw her from the corner of my eye smiling at me. 

She started the music on her phone again and looked out of the window at the sun setting. 

-

"And so the demon felt heartbroken as she saw the love of her life kissing another woman. Her friend, in fact, one of the original vampires, but the demon witch couldn't hate her, they were friends after all. And it wasn't her friends fault that she and the love of her life were mates. As for the third friend, the alpha werewolf, she was happy that her vampire friend found her mate, completely unaware of her other friends suffering. What happened next was-"

"What happened next was Noir came from the window dressed in a ninja uniform and with a big Catana and she spilt the soul of the man in half so that both of them could be with him. As thanks for doing that they made Noir queen of the world and they all lived happily ever after while serving Noir. The end. "

I cut her off and she went quiet. We got so bored we started telling stupid stories and she was telling the story of a demon witch that fell in love with a man but he was her friends soulmate and she had to watch them be happy while she was hurting. I mean, come on! 

She was too quiet and I looked at her and saw her looking at me like I just stole her candy and she started chuckling. Not because what I said was funny but because of how stupid it was. She found how stupid it was funny if that makes sense. 

"Okay, realistically, who do you think the man should choose. " I sighed. 

"I... Don't know. The demon will never find a mate because she can't have one and that man was her only hope but the vampire deserves to be happy as well. I really don't know what to tell you. "

"If you were writing the story? "

"Then I'd make it so that the man was with both of them, I think. It would depend on my mood, whether or not I wanted it to have a happy ending. "

"Well, it's a good thing Noir came through the window then. "

"Yeah. " I let go of the wheel and messaged my face. It's not like it mattered, there wasn't another car on the road. I had been driving for five hours now. It was past eleven and I was hungry and tired. I looked in front of me only to see (Y/N) holding the wheel with one hand. 

"Maybe we should stop and eat something. " she said and looked at me. 

I nodded and stopped the car. We went outside and I grabbed a towel thrown in the back seat and placed it on the road in front of the car. (Y/N) came out with the bag with our food and sat next to me on the towel. 

We looked up at the sky and saw the stars. It was my first time after years seeing so many of them. Usually the city lights hide most of them but now there weren't any around. It was so clear I could even see different colors. 

"It's beautiful. " she said.

"Yeah, it is. " I looked at her and started taking out the food from the bag. "It's been years since I last saw such a clear night sky. "

"This is my first time seeing it. " she said and slowly took her eyes from it and looked at me. "Will we go to see it again?"

I nodded. 

"Someday I will take to an open field to see it again. " she smiled and we started eating. 

We kept looking at the sky and listened to the natural sounds. It was incredibly relaxing, just being here with her, in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us. Eventually I finished eating while she was still going and I placed her on my lap. She was surprised at first but she still smiled. 

After a few minutes she finished and grabbed a chocolate and cut a piece. 

"You want some? " I nodded and ate the piece from her hand.

She ate one as well and before she had time to cut another one I took it from her hands and put it next to me. She was confused and I laid her down and was hovering over her. Before she had time to ask anything I kissed her and not just a simple kiss. 

At first she tried to pull away but when she realized she couldn't escape me she kissed back. I kissed the side of her mouth, her cheek and I reached her neck while trying to take off her shirt. For some reason I wanted to take her right here and now. Under the night sky, just the two of us with no one else around. 

The only source of light was the moon, I wanted her so bad I didn't even know what came over me. 

"Levi? What are you doing? " she asked while taking deep breaths. 

I didn't answer and a little too forcefully took her shirt off and placed it next to me. I lifted her and placed her on my lap as I sat up and started kissing her chest. Damn bra, you need to come off. I lowered it and started kissing her most sensitive part. 

It was like I was hungry but I only wanted to eat her. 

"Levi? Levi! Levi stop! " she pushed my shoulders and I looked at her. A little mad because she stopped me. 

"What? "

"What are you doing? "

"What? Is it a crime to want my girlfriend? "

"It's not a crime but we are in the middle of nowhere and honestly I'm not in the mood. Can't you wait until tomorrow? " 

I sighed and looked at her exposed chest. Damn did I want her, but she was right and I was, in fact, very tired. I kissed her chest a bit more to calm down and she let me because at this point she knew when I'd take it further and when I'd stop. 

A minute later I stopped and she put her shirt on again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. "

She smiled and kissed me. 

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. " I nodded and we finished the chocolate and got back in the car. 

We still had some sweets which we kept eating as I drove. 

-

Finally! It's almost three and we finally parked outside of the hotel. Another hour in the car and I'd loose my mind. I grabbed the suitcase and (Y/N) basically dragged herself inside. She was like a zombie because of how tired and sleepy she was. She refused to sleep and let me drive alone and unlike me she's not used to not having a lot of sleep. 

But even so, I was so tired I would collapse if I didn't get any sleep in the next twenty minutes! 

I walked up to the woman behind the reception and she smiled at me. (Y/N) laid her self on top of the desk. 

"Ackerman. " I said and she nodded. She looked at the computer and gave me the key shortly after. 

"Third floor at the end of the corridor. Have a nice stay. "

I nodded and slapped (Y/N) on the back to let her know we were leaving. I grabbed the suitcase and entered the elevator with (Y/N) and pressed the number three. When the door opened we rushed to the end of the corridor and entered our room. 

From what I saw the room was decent enough for me to sleep in and the bed was clean. I closed the curtains and we both fell on the bed without bothering to change clothes and only took our shoes off. We laid next to each other and didn't even bother saying goodnight because not even two minutes later, we were fast asleep. 

\----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel. 


	53. Vacation (1)

(Levi) 

I got up from the bed after laying on it for the past one hour. I was again awaken early by my insomnia even though I was so tired and still kinda am. (Y/N) was still sleeping and I wasn't planning to wake her up anytime soon. 

She looked so freaking cute. 

The light from the sun was enough for me to see even if it came through the curtain so I decided to clean the place up a little. Compared to the other places we saw it was clean but not good enough for me. I looked in the bathroom and brought out some cleaning products I found and started cleaning. I picked out a lot of dirt, especially from the corners. 

The bed was clean though, that's the one thing I'm sure about. 

After two hours of cleaning I decided it was time to wake (Y/N) up. I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss our first morning here. I went to her side of the bed and started kissing her face and lips. 

"L-Levi, Levi!" she said through my kisses, damn I felt like I wanted to eat her. 

"Yes? " I asked and continued kissing her.

"What are you doing? It's too early. " she tried to push me away.

"It's not that early, it's almost eleven." I kissed her lips again. 

"Is it? "

"Mmhhmm. " 

"Okay then. " she smiled and kissed me back. 

I picked her up and took her to the bathroom. Unlike when we lived in the abandoned house I let her have her privacy, like I have been doing since we moved and went outside to the room and got changed. I didn't want to wear the same as yesterday so I had to put on long pants and a button up and rolled up the sleeves. 

It was fucking hot. 

(Y/N) came out and as I expected, she didn't want to change. 

"Come on! We're going to buy clothes anyway. We might as well stop now. " she said.

"Fine, but you'll stay with the clean clothes on. " I opened the door and we got out. 

"Are you sure you are my boyfriend? Because my boyfriend stayed on the streets for seven years. "

"I know I did (Y/N), does that mean that I have to stay dirty? " that came out in a very bad way... She actually looked a little hurt. 

"I'm sorry, you're right." I stopped and hugged her. 

"No I'm not. In the end you only wore those clothes for a day. If you hadn't slept in them I wouldn't have acted like that. And that came out the wrong way. " she pushed me away and looked into my eyes. 

"It's okay, calm down. Let's just go and buy some new clothes, okay? " she smiled. 

"Yeah. " I nodded and started walking.

We gave the key to the receptionist and left the small hotel. It was then that we both stopped to look at something we didn't pay attention to the night. 

The ocean. 

It was right next to us. We could clearly see it and I was mesmerized by her reaction. Last time I had seen the ocean was three years ago, but her. I wasn't sure, I know it was a long time ago.

"When was the last time you went to the sea? " I wrapped my hand around her waist. 

"Five years ago. It looks better than I remember. " she didn't move her eyes. 

"Hmm... " I kissed the side of her head. "Let's go and buy some clothes. Tomorrow we can go swimming. "

"Yeah, you're right. " she smiled and we started walking again. It was very nice and we passed by a lot of people who were going to the sea. 

We walked by many shops that sold stuff for the beach and we decided to go deeper into the area where people lived so we could find a shop to buy clothes from. The shops before that were exclusive for the beach. We found a good shop and went inside and started looking. 

"So what do you want to do today?" (Y/N) asked. 

"I don't know. Honestly I'm still a little tired from yesterday... How about we go back to the room after we are done here and sometime after five we can go to a restaurant and eat something?" I suggested. Even though I was actually very tired from the driving and felt a little sick I didn't want to keep her inside on our first day here. 

Maybe I'll try and sleep a little and that will make me feel better. 

"That sounds good to me. " she smiled at me and brought out a dress. It was a simple blue one but I really liked it. 

She kept looking at different clothes until she decided she had enough to try on. Now we started looking for mine which didn't take as long because I already knew what I wanted. I grabbed a few shorts, some T-shirts and some button ups with short sleeves. Because we would go to many dates these days. 

I was the first that went and tried on the different clothes to make sure they fit me right. After that I took a seat and waited for my girlfriend to take the role of a model. And wouldn't you know, that's exactly what she did. 

"What do you think of this one? " she asked again, this was the fourth dress. 

"How many dresses do you need? "

"I'll only buy two, I'm just curious to see which one you like. " she looked herself in the mirror. 

"I liked this one and the first the most." I said and leaned my head on my hand. 

"Hmm. I think you're right. " of course I am. 

She went back in the room and started putting on other clothes, while that was happening I paid for a pair of shorts and a shirt and a dress for us to wear on the way out. And I got changed into them. 

I was once again sitting on the chair and I was ready to take her and throw her out of the store. She was looking at two shirts that looked the same except for one detail on the sleeves and didn't know which one to get. I'll be honest, she didn't take nearly as long as others do, it hadn't even been an hour since we got in the store but I wanted to go and lay on the bed so bad it made me grumpy.

"Baby please! They look the same! Just pick one and go! " I groaned and smashed the bags on my face. I had paid for everything except this one shirt. 

"But-"

"No buts. Which one do you like the most? " I stood up and went to her. I really wasn't mad. I guess I just woke up wrong, I don't know why I'm so grumpy. 

"I like both but-" before she could finish I grabbed the shirts from her hands. 

"Both, good. " I said and paid for both of them and left the store with the bags on my hands before she could say anything. 

On the way to the hotel I was walking faster than her for some reason so she was a bit behind me. I felt bad because it looked like she did something wrong but I just wanted to get to my room. I didn't even realize when I arrived, got the key and entered the room.

And that's also when I felt like complete crap. 

(Y/N) was nowhere to be seen, I guess I walked way to fast... I changed into some shorts for sleep and laid on the bed without a shirt on. I left the door a little open so she could come in. I started getting a little worried when she didn't show up but about ten minutes later the door opened and she came in. She didn't say a word to me and sat on her side of the bed quietly. 

I sat up and hugged her, hiding my face in her chest. 

"I'm sorry... " she sighed.

"We could leave if you wanted to. You only had to tell me you know. " she run her hands through my hair. 

I shook my head. 

"It's not that... I guess I'm still tired from yesterday. You didn't do something wrong. " I hugged her tightly. 

"Why didn't you say anything before we left? " I shrugged even though I knew the reason. "I ordered something for us to eat, when we are done you can try and sleep." she kissed my head and I nodded. 

"But I want to cuddle you when I do. " she chuckled. 

"Of course, I'm right here to be your cuddle buddy. " I smiled and we started waiting for the food to come. 

\--------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	54. Vacation (2)

(Levi) 

I stood by the door watching (Y/N) getting ready in the bathroom, I will admit I felt much better after sleeping and now we were ready to go out and eat. We did a little research and found a nice small tavern with good sea food and decided to go there. 

It was away from the road and next to the sea as well so it would be quite for a bonus. 

I uncrossed my arms and entered the bathroom and hugged (Y/N) from behind and started kissing her neck. 

"Levi? What are you doing? " she chuckled and I saw her smiling from the mirror. 

"Hugging and kissing my girlfriend. " I said and went back to kissing her. 

"Whatever makes you happy. "

"Hmm... " two minutes later she finished and we left the hotel. 

I suggested we get a taxi because (Y/N) even though they were not that high, she was wearing heels and I didn't want her to get tired. But she said no and that she'd rather walk by the sea until we get there.

So I prepared myself to become her shelf on the way there. And turns out I was right, half way through she warped her hand around mine, but I didn't say anything, I found it very cute. It wasn't that far but she wasn't so used to wearing heels so she would get tired easily. 

We made a small stop after twenty minutes and looked at the sea, the sun would set in an hour and it looked beautiful. 

"You know, I feel very happy right now. " I looked at her.

"Where did that come from? " I asked. 

"Nowhere. " she shrugged and looked at me. "I just wanted to let you know that you make me really happy. " she smiled. 

I smiled back and kissed her. 

"You make me happy too. I love you you cat obsessed idiot. " I chuckled. 

She playfully punched my arm. 

"Oh shut up, you are more crazy about Noir than I am. " she didn't take her eyes off mine. 

"I never said I wasn't, but you take it to the next level. "

"She's my baby. " she leaned closer so her lips were touching mine. "And she's yours too. " I smiled and kissed her again. 

"Can't argue with that. Now let's go, we are almost there, just ten more minutes. " I started walking. 

"I'm not that tired you know. " she laced her fingers with mine. 

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to stand for so long. " she didn't say anything after that and we walked in comfortable silence until we reached the tavern. 

It was nice and quiet exactly next to the beach and we sat on a table with the sunset view. Even though it was beautiful the sun was a bitch to deal with but I knew it would go away soon. We looked at the menu and ordered our food which was almost one hundred percent sea food. After that we started waiting for it to arrive. 

"You know, Hange send me a message saying that Noir wasn't really doing much, she just sits either by the balcony door or the actual door. " 

"Really? " she nodded. "Hmm, give her a day or two and she'll get used to it, it's only a few days, she'll be fine. " I grabbed (Y/N)'s hand that was on the table. "Did she say how much she ate?"

"She ate all her food, which is good. "

"You don't need to worry then, she just doesn't know what to do, she'll get used to the house eventually."

"Alright. " she smiled. 

We kept talking about Noir and other random stuff until our food came and we started eating. We had ordered many things but the one thing I really wanted was fish, it had really been years since I last ate it and it tasted just as good as I remember. (Y/N) followed my example and started with the fish as well before moving to the bigger stuff. 

Along with it I also ate some potatoes and bread. When that was done we ate some squid and shrimps. I noticed that (Y/N) had some trouble with how to eat the shrimp so I offered to give them to her after I cleared them. 

"You never ate a shrimp before? " I asked because she looked a little hesitant. 

She shook her head.

"They always looked gross to me so I never tried them. " I chuckled. 

"I really like them, just try that one you have on your hand and if you don't like it tell me. " I ate one when I finished. 

She took a breath and ate it. 

"It's not that bad... "

"I told you, want another one? " I grabbed another. 

"Sure. " she ate another squid while I prepared the next one for her. 

She didn't ate nearly as many as I did but she still tried a few of them. We ate a little bit more of other stuff before moving to the big event. 

The lobster. 

"I never had a lobster either. " she said waited for me to give her a piece again. 

Her ignorance was adorable I must say. 

"Really? Not even normal crab? "

"Aren't they the same? "

"They are a little different. " I gave her a piece and took one for me as well. 

"Well then, let's see how this is. " she said and ate it and I did too. "Oh that's good. "

"I know. " I gave her another piece. 

"That's very good. I see why it's so expensive. " she swallowed. 

"I know, but it's worth it every once in a while. " I ate another piece. 

After a few minutes we finished eating and took a sip of our white wine. 

"Can we order dessert? " she asked and I nodded. Even though I was full I needed something sweet. 

I called for the waitress and asked for a dessert they recommended. In the end (Y/N) chose one I didn't pay much attention to and we went back to waiting. The sun was officially down, the moon high in the sky being reflected on the water. 

"Very beautiful. " (Y/N) said. 

"Yeah, let's walk on the beach on the way back. " I looked at her with one hand resting under my chin. 

"Yeah, let's do that. " she smiled. 

Someone came and cleaned our table and a few minutes later our dessert was placed on the table. I didn't know exactly what it was but I saw white, probably vanilla underneath and on top was some chocolate syrup with chocolate pieces. Before the waitress left I asked for the bill and tried the dessert. I held back a moan but (Y/N) didn't. 

"This is so good. " she said with a mouth full. 

"I know, learn how to make it. " I took another bite. 

"Remind me tomorrow to look it up on YouTube. " I nodded and kept eating. 

It's a very good thing that unlike some very high class restaurants, this dessert wasn't just a little piece and it actually took up most of the small plate so half way through I slowed down and took a sip of my wine. We enjoyed the last ten minutes there while finishing our dessert and then I looked at the bill. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom. " (Y/N) said and stood up. 

I nodded and she left. Good thing she did because she would loose her mind if she saw how much we had to pay. I was expecting it to be so high but she's not used to paying so much, so I quickly paid and went out of the bathroom and waited for her. A minute later she came out and smiled at me. 

"Oh, did you pay? "

"Yeah, let's go. " I warped my hand around her waist and we walked outside. 

We walked for a few minutes before we took off our shoes and went down to the beach. Our feet hit the sand and we walked close to the water, (Y/N) was wearing a dress but I had to roll up my pants before I let my feet come in contact with the sea. I walked next to (Y/N), who was already in and took her hand in mine.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, the water wasn't that cold, it was just the right temperature for a summer night. 

"This feels nice." she said and leaned her head on my shoulder. 

I didn't open my eyes and leaned my head on hers. 

"Yeah, it does." the weave came a bit higher and hit my pants just a little but I didn't care enough to move. 

We stayed there for a few seconds before I felt my feet sink in the sand and I started to lose my balance. That's when I went out and (Y/N) came with me. We didn't go that far away, the water could still hit us but we didn't go in further. 

"Maybe we should start walking. " she said and I nodded. 

She was on the side of the water while I was on the outside, our hands were laced together and our other hands were holding our shoes. We were the only ones here, not surprising because of the location and time. 

"Tomorrow we'll come swimming, right? " she asked. 

"Yeah, we just have to buy swimsuits." she nodded. 

"Are you good at swimming? "

"From what I remember, yes. Why? " I looked at her. 

"You might have to save me from drowning. " she chuckled. 

"Why? You don't know how to swim?"

"I do, I guess. It's just, I never really went too deep and I might have forgotten how to after all these years."

"Okay, I promise I won't let you drown. " I smirked and squeezed her hand. 

"Thank you. I'm still a little worried though. " she chuckled. 

An idea came to mind and I stopped. I let go of her hand and placed my shoes down. I started unbuttoning my shirt. 

"Levi, what are you doing? " she asked and placed her shoes down trying to stop me. 

"Since you are so worried about tomorrow let's have a small swimming lesson now. " I said and took off my pants. 

I didn't care, there was a big ass rock behind me with a lot of bushes and we were alone, there was literally no one else around. 

"Are you kidding me? Levi you are going to get wet, we don't have swimsuits! "

"So? " I asked and took off my underwear. 

"Oh my God! " she covered her eyes and turned her back to me. 

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before. " I chuckled. 

"What is wrong with you? " she asked seriously but I could tell she was smiling. 

"Nothing, I'm going in, undress and come inside. " I started walking to get in and she grabbed my hand trying to stop me. 

"Levi, seriously, get dressed and let's go! " she laughed. 

I escaped her and run in before she could catch me again. Some of the water splashed on her and she run further away. 

"Come in, it's great. " I raised my voice a little but not much. 

"I don't know him. " she said and looked at the sky, the rock, the bushes, the moon. Literally anything that wasn't me. 

"(Y/N)! Just take off your clothes and come in. " I said again. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir, do you need some help? " she kept looking at the moon with her arms crossed. 

"You know what I'm talking about, come in! It's very nice!" I smiled and she looked at me. 

"Even if I wanted to you are too deep inside. " 

"I'm not. "

"Yes, you are! "

"Nope, look. " I stood up and let my feet support my weight and the water reached my belly. She seemed conflicted. "Baby, just take off your clothes and come inside. " I rest my body on the water again. 

She looked around for a few seconds before she decided to listen to me and slowly took off her dress. Then her underwear. I took in the sight of her. She looked gorgeous, naked like this under the moonlight. She slowly came in the water and used her feet to walk up to me instead of swimming. I wrapped my hands around her and brought her closer to me, slowly going further in. 

"Happy? " she asked with a lot of sarcasm. 

"Very. " I kissed her and she kissed back. I kept going further in. 

"L-Levi, wait, I can't feel the ground. " she panicked. 

"I know, don't worry, I got you. " scared she tightly wrapped her legs and arms around me. It was adorable. 

I didn't go that far inside for her sake, just enough so that we could barely see our stuff, the sea was pitch black under us but I didn't care, nothing dangerous was in these waters anyway. I noticed that (Y/N) had her eyes shut and I chuckled kissing both of them. 

"Won't you open your eyes, brat? " she slowly did and looked at me. "We're not that deep, we can still see our stuff. " she looked at them. 

"Okay." she let out a shaky breath. 

"Try and let go of me, I'm right here. "

She reluctantly did, letting her legs go and bringing her arms from around my neck to my hands. I was now only holding her hands as she tried to swim, we went a little bit to the side trying out if she can but didn't go far. She wasn't a very good swimmer. 

"I suck... " she looked down. 

"No you don't." I took her face in my hands. "You just need a little practice." I smiled. "That's what we'll do tomorrow. "

"Okay. " she smiled back. 

"Try and dive in. Get your head a little wet. " I said and did just that. 

When I came back out I saw her going in as well. When she came back up she took her hair out of her face. 

"My makeup totally sucks now. " she chuckled. 

"Not as much as you think. " I kissed her and she kissed back. We kept kissing until she pulled back quickly. 

"Levi! Something touched my leg! "

"Probably as fish. " I calmly answered. 

"I don't care! Let's go! " she started swimming out. Very... Badly... 

I grabbed her waist and stopped her. I got us a little outside until my feet could touch the ground but she couldn't. 

"I can feel the sand, you okay with us staying here?" she slowly nodded and leaned into me. 

I turned us so we could look at the moon above us and just stayed there, embracing each other under the moonlight into the sea. 

\----------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	55. Vacation (3)

*this chapter contains smut 

(Y/N)

I entered the hotel room and threw my bag on the bed. I don't even turn back to look at Levi because I know he will just laugh and make it seem like it wasn't such a big deal when in reality it was. At least for me. 

"Oh come on, don't give me the silent treatment. " he said and walked up to me. I didn't answer him. "They were doing the same thing as us! It's not like they found just us naked they were naked too. "

I ignored him and went in the bathroom to shower and make the salt go off me. I was telling him for about ten minutes to leave but he was like "let's stay one more minute in the water " and before I knew it there was another couple close to us undressing and getting in the water. 

I've never felt so embarrassed in my life! 

They of course swam close to us and saw that we were naked and laughed and swam away so we could get dressed and leave. At least they didn't see me naked like I did to them but I still won't forgive Levi, non of this would have happened if he had listened to me! 

I got in the shower after I took my clothes off and turned on the water. A few seconds later I felt someone being pressed against me but I ignored it. He wasn't going to get a word out of me tonight. 

"Come on! I'm sorry! " 

"..."

"What do I need to do for you to forgive me? "

I continued to wash my hair and body until I was done and I got out. I went in the room and got dressed. Levi was still in and I didn't bother to wait for him, I just laid on the bed and started playing around on my phone. A few minutes later Levi got out and got dressed. I was expecting him to lay next to me and start bothering me again but instead he made himself comfortable on my lap. 

I didn't look at him. 

"Don't be a brat. " I'm the brat? 

"Fuck you. "

"Me or you?" I lowered the phone and looked at him. 

"What? "

"You heard me. " he smirked. 

"What do you want? " I playfully glared at him. 

He leaned closer to me and I put the phone away. He brought his lips to my neck and started kissing it. I didn't give him a reaction even though I was enjoying it, I could tease him for a little longer.

"Come on," he brought his lips up to my ear. "Won't you forgive me brat? "

"Why should I? You didn't listen to me when I told you to go." my voice was surprisingly steady. 

"Do you want to know why I didn't want us to leave? " I nodded. "You still haven't noticed, have you? I'm so fucking hard it's hard to walk. " he growled in my ear. 

"And what does that have to do with the beach? " 

"I've been hard since then and I wouldn't care one bit if I fucked you right there in front of them. You just got up and ran away before I had the chance. " he started touching me and I blushed. 

"You've been hard for almost an hour? " 

"Yes I have been, do you know how annoying it is? And you ignoring me didn't help. " he put his hands under my shirt and started touching my chest. 

"I see, so you're saying it's my fault? " 

"No, just fix the problem you caused." he started licking my ear. 

My eyes rolled at the back of my head and he kept playing with my chest making my nipples hard. I was getting more and more excited and now that he had mentioned it I could feel his friend down there and that made me want him even more. 

"Enough with this. " he pulled back and lifted my shirt leaving shirtless under him. 

Not the first time this happens but I'll never get used to how he just stares at my chest whenever he takes off my shirt. He brought his face on one of my breasts and started sucking while his hand played with the other. I brought my hands around his neck and started running my hands through his hair. 

I could feel myself getting wet and I lifted my legs a little. He removed his mouth and started trailing kisses down my stomach until he reached my pants. He played with them and I started shaking because I was way too wet for comfort. 

"Just take them off already. " I glared. 

He chuckled. 

"Someone's impatient. " he started touching me through my pants. I could feel his hand and I enjoyed the feeling but it wasn't enough. 

I needed more. 

He put some pressure on my clit and I let out a shaky breath. He was only getting me more excited. 

"Come on, just get on with it already. "

"I've been hard for over an hour, I think it's only fair to tease you a little bit." he started kissing my stomach. 

"I didn't tease you, I didn't even know you were hard. "

"Mmmm... " he started sucking the area just below my belly and I started to try and get some attention even if it was just a little bit. 

He stopped and finally took off my pants leaving me only in my panties. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and he got between my legs. He started kissing my thighs and going up towards the place I needed him to touch. 

"Look at them, it's like I threw a glass of water on them. " Levi touched my panties and put pressure on them making me want more. 

I just needed something to go inside. 

"Stop playing already. "

"What's the magic word? " I glared at the ceiling. 

"Please... "

"Good girl. " he finally took off my panties and brought his lips to my clit immediately. 

That took me by surprise because I was expecting him to start from lower and slowly go up but he didn't. Instead he went straight for one of my weak spots.

"L-Levi... Fuck ~" I placed my hands on his head and kept him on the same place. He gently bit it and I took a breath. "Oh my God... " his hand started playing with my lower part getting me even more wet. 

He kept going for a minute or two and I could feel myself tensing up and getting closer to my release until he pulled back. Something he does often, he always waits a few times before he let's me finish because it's more rewarding. 

"I hate you... "

"Love you too, honey. " he kissed my clit again. 

Before he had the chance to start again I flipped us so that he was laying on the bed and I was on my knees between his legs. 

"What are you doing? " he asked. 

"Nothing much. " I said and started kissing his neck. 

I run my hands over his until I laced my fingers with his. After I saw a small mark appear I left his neck and trailed kisses down his stomach until I reached his pants. I noticed that his friend was standing higher than I expected and I quickly understood that he wasn't wearing underwear. I removed his pants and was immediately greeted by Levi Junior. 

I wrapped my hand around it and started to slowly move it up and down. Levi started breathing heavily and threw his head back. His hips started moving to feel more but I placed my hand on his hips to stop him and he glared at me. 

"Come on brat..." 

"You want to feel more? " I smirked. 

"Yes. " he kept glaring and I went closer to his ear. 

"What's the magic word? " I used his own words against him. 

He growled. 

"Please... "

"Good boy. " I placed my mouth around the tip and slowly started going lower taking more of him in. 

"Mmmmmm.... Huh... Oh God... " there's something very sexy about a man moaning and I loved every second of it. 

The tip reached the back of my throat and I used my hands for the part I couldn't reach. This kept going for a while until Levi started moving more and more and I could tell he was getting closer. I removed my mouth and he glared at me. I gave the tip one more kiss before grabbing a condom from my bag. I placed the condom around it and raised my hips so that I was hovering above it. 

"Ready? " I asked Levi. 

"Why am I not in yet? " he smirked and I lowered myself. 

I felt him spreading my walls to fit in and I moaned. I had him all in and he placed his hands on my hips. I first rolled my hips a little and then started moving up and down. 

"Oh... Ah... Oh God yes... " it's like he knew where my G-spot was by instinct and hit it immediately. 

"(Y/N)..." I heard Levi moan which excited me even more. 

I started going faster and one of Levi's hand started playing with my clit again making me unable to form words. Levi started thrusting his hips up to meet mine and soon we were both just moaning out sounds we couldn't understand. I saw Levi watching me, specifically my breasts going up and down and I leaned forward hugging his neck. 

"Fuck~ Levi... I'm close. " I said next to his ear. 

"Yeah, me too... " he said. 

Before I knew it I reached my peak but Levi hadn't. I stopped moving and Levi switched positions so he was now between my legs inside me and kept going at the same pace. I was very sensitive and couldn't take anymore. 

"Levi, Levi please... God... Fuck, stop." my body tried to get away from him. 

"I-I know, just... Fuck... A, little more... Okay... " he stopped moving and fell on top of me after he finished. 

We were both breathing heavily and we just sat there for two minutes. After that Levi picked me up and we went to the bathroom. We cleaned ourselves and got back on the bed, I was now laying on top of him as he was running his fingers through my hair. 

"Forgive me? " he asked and kissed the top of my head. I knew he was talking about what happened at the beach. 

"Fine... But next time listen to me. " I quietly said already half asleep. 

"Will do. " he kissed me again. "Goodnight. "

"Goodnight. "

\----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	56. Vacation (4)

(Y/N)

I walked down the sand feeling it burn my feet. It felt a little awkward wearing a bikini after so many years but oh well. It's not like I was the only one. Me and Levi found a good spot close to the ocean and placed our towels down. As I sat on mine I saw Levi immediately taking off his shirt and jumping in the water before he put sun cream on.

Something he really needed seeing how damn white he was. 

"Levi! " I yelled from my spot but not loud enough to draw attention. Good thing he wasn't that far in. 

"What? " he brought his head out of the water. 

"You forgot to put sun cream on! You'll get burned. " I showed him the bottle in my hands and started putting some on me. 

"Okay. I'll put some on when I get out." he said and started swimming further in. 

"No Levi, now you will or later it will be too late. " I said and struggled a little with trying to put some on my back. 

What's up with him? He's usually the one being responsible, I guess people are right when they say men don't grow up. And I guess that goes for every man about some things. 

"No it won't be. Now come inside already! " he went underwater again. 

I rolled my eyes and got up after finishing putting on enough cream. I placed my dress in the bag and slowly made my way to the water. 

Unlike Levi who immediately went inside I waited a few seconds slowly going in to get used to the water. When the water reached my belly I was preparing myself to go all the way in when I felt hands around my feet and before I knew it I was inside the water. 

"Ah! " I yelled but was very soon cut off by the water. 

When I went back up I got the hair out of my face only to see Levi chuckling and I glared at him. 

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. You took way too long. " he said and hugged me. 

"Whatever, you still didn't have to do that you know. " I mumbled. I wasn't as mad as I should be, we were just having fun after all. 

"Alright. Come on, let's go further inside. " he said and we both went further in. 

Not too much though because we still had to look after our stuff. 

"Why do you have be such an idiot? " I asked him and placed my arms around his neck. 

"Just because. We are on vacation and I don't care about anything to be honest. I just want to have fun with you, I can go back to be the grumpy old guy when we get back. " he said and kissed me when he was done. 

I could taste the salt on his lips. He was right. I'd give him that. However that didn't mean that he had to be irresponsible. Whatever, he's a big boy and I warned him. At this point he'll face the consequences later. I smiled and pulled back from the kiss. 

"Whatever. You know what you're doing. " he nodded and kissed me again. 

We stayed in the water for twenty minutes before we went back outside. I laid on the towel with a pair of sunglasses on while Levi ate something we had bought earlier. I got jealous thinking about how hungry I was and I sat up and took some of his food. 

"Hey! What are you doing? " he pulled his food back away from me. 

"I'm eating some of your food. " I said and extended my hand to try and grab some more. 

"Leave my food alone. Get something else from the bag. " he said and turned his back to me.

I sighed and looked into the bag and grabbed something to eat as well. 

"You can turn back now. I grabbed food. " I said with a mouthful.

He turned back around and we went back to eating. 

"Good. Why would you try and eat from my food? " he asked. 

"Because it was right in front of me. "

"..."

"By the way you still haven't put on sun cream. " I said and took another bite. 

"Yeah yeah. I'll put on some when I'm done eating. " I nodded my head. 

It took him ten minutes to finish eating and another ten to remember to put the cream on. After that we went back into the water and back out and in again. We stayed for a few hours taking it all in. Around five we went to a small tavern that was on the beach to eat a proper meal. I was very interested to see how Levi would be when we got to the hotel because I had put more sun cream on but he hadn't. 

I was wearing the dress that I wore when we came and we ordered something small. We were both very tired so not much was said during our stay there. We had plans to walk over the beach and watch the sunset but we decided to just go to the hotel and rest. It was a good day anyway and we could always watch the sunset tomorrow. 

When we entered our room we had a shower and then laid on the bed. Levi in his underwear and I in just one of his shirts. I was staring at the ceiling until I heard Levi growl next to me and I looked at him. 

"Are you okay? " I asked. 

"Not really... "

"What's wrong? " I could already tell what was wrong. His back was red and so were his arms and... Pretty much his entire body. 

"Really brat? I feel like I'm burning... " he turned his head to the side to look at me. 

"Is that so? Will I be a bad guy if I say I told you so?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes you will be. I'm in pain! " he didn't really yell or anything. I mast admit he was cute. 

I reached over to the night stand and grabbed the phone. I called the receptionist and asked for something and then waited to have it delivered. After some minutes Levi fell asleep and I was close too until I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. I got what I asked for and closed the door after thanking the man. 

I went to the bed and opened the small thing in my hands. I placed my hand in the white substance and started putting it on Levi's back who the moment my hand came in contact with him gasped and raised his head. 

"W-what are you doing? " he sleepily asked. 

"I'm putting yogurt on you for your burns. " I casually said and kept putting more on him. 

"What..? That's disgusting!.. ..Stop. " he tried to move but I pinned him down and he couldn't do anything because he was much weaker than I was right now.

"Yeah. Sure when I cover you. You will feel better soon and I will help wash you when it's time to get it off. " I said and moved to his arms. 

"That's truly disgusting... I hate you. " he put his head back down and closed his eyes. 

"Yeah yeah. " I rolled my eyes. 

He fell asleep before I finished. When I did I washed my hands and went back on the bed. I turned on the TV in the room after closing the curtains and watched something until I fell asleep. 

\------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	57. Vacation (5)

(Y/N)

We didn't have long left until we had to go back so today we were planning to go somewhere I wanted. I was just curious to see what it was like because I knew the chances of us going when we got back weren't high. 

A club. 

I remember back when I was in school and even on the streets when people would talk about it but I never got around to actually going. I walked outside of many and the only thing I could hear was very, very loud music. So I got curious as to what it was like and why it was so popular. 

I was in the bathroom getting ready and Levi as always was looking at me while leaning on the door. 

"Why are you always looking at me when I'm getting ready? " 

"Because I have nothing better to do. " he said annoyed. It comes to no surprise that he didn't want to go. 

"Can you stop being so grumpy? " I rolled my eyes. 

"No. There are better things we could do with our night but instead we're going to a fucking club. " he rolled his eyes. 

"What a tragedy. " I dramatically said. 

"It is. Please let's go somewhere else. I'm not in the mood to be up against so many bodies." he walked up to me and hugged my waist. 

"...really now? "

"Yes. Please. " I turned to look at him. 

"So because you've been to one and you didn't liked it that means I can't go to one either. "I crossed my arms. 

"What? No-"

"No you know what? It's fine. Let's go and do something you want, when we get back home I'll ask from the girls to go out one night. " I smiled and left. But everyone could tell I was annoyed. 

"What? No, (Y/N) come on. " he grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking. I looked back at him and he sighed. "We should go where you want. "

"No no! Since the end of the world will come if we go why should we? " I rolled my eyes again and started putting on my shoes. 

He had been whining since I told him we should go to one. I finished putting on my shoes and he kneeled in front of me. 

"Do you want to go that much? "

"What do you think? " I rolled my eyes for the billionth time. "But like I said we're not going so you can calm down. " I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I just wanted to do something different. " I shoved my phone in the bag and closed it. 

He grabbed my hands making me stop and look at him.

"Okay. We will go but don't expect me to drink. Someone has to keep an eye on you. " 

I looked down and hugged him. For some reason I felt guilty. 

"... We don't have to... "

"Let's just go. It will be a nice change." he kissed the side of my head. 

"Okay. "I said and we left our room. 

-

Damn it really was loud. But not as much as I was expecting. Me and Levi sat at a small table for two with two drinks in front of us. I looked around at the many lights. Some people were slowly moving from side to side to the music while others sat and talked like us. 

"What do you think so far? " Levi asked me and took a sip of his drink. He had to raise his voice. 

"It's alright. Not as chaotic as I thought." I looked at him. 

"It's still early. Wait until it gets one. " obviously he meant one in the morning but we still had two hours until then. 

We kept talking waiting for the time to pass. Levi only had that one drink but I on the other hand had multiple. I wanted to get drunk. I wanted to see what that was like as well. I don't remember much of what I was doing at some point. I just didn't care about anything and I was super happy. 

"Come on Levi!!!! Let's dance!!!!" I yelled and pulled him hands.

"Now? "

"Yes nowwwwwwww!!! " I screamed in his ear. 

He looked at the time and got up. Other people were dancing around us so I don't know what the problem was. 

"We're going home soon, I'm not staying here until five. " he grabbed my hips and started dancing with me. 

"Don't be like that!!!! Love meeeeeeee!!! " I fell on him and he chuckled. 

"You are drunk."

"So whattttttt?!?!?" I laughed and started dancing more with him. 

I don't really remember much of what happened after that. I only know that I had a few more drinks and next thing I know I was on top of Levi's shoulder and I was laughing like an idiot. 

"You can put me down~" I sang and he did. 

I almost fell down but he grabbed my arms and waist. 

"I really shouldn't have let you drink so much. "

"Why! This is so fun!" I hugged a light pole on the street. 

"Tell me that when you wake up. " he said and started walking with one arm wrapped around my waist. 

"L-Levi? " I smiled and pushed him on the wall. 

"What? "

"Should we sleep on the street tonight? Like when we first met? And didn't you say you wanted to fuck me out in the open?" I started kissing his neck. 

"Yes I did say that but we're not doing that tonight. " he picked me up and started to walk again. 

I don't know why but for some reason I started crying. Like, really cry. And before I knew it I was out. 

-

I opened my eyes only to immediately close them again. The light hurt my eyes and that was immediately followed by a horrible headache. 

"Looks like someones awake. " Levi whispered and gave me a pill. 

I took it and went under the covers and fell asleep again. When I woke up there wasn't as much light in the room but the sun was still out. I stretched and yawned, my head hurt.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Levi next to me said. 

"What time is it? " I went close to him. 

"Eight in the morning. " my eyes widen. 

"What? " I asked shocked. 

"It's eight in the morning. "he said again. 

"I only slept for a few hours..?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh no. You slept all day yesterday." I stared at him. 

"What? "

"You heard me. It's a good thing though, your head probably doesn't hurt as much now. " he kissed the top of my head. 

"W-what? " I sat up. "I slept all day yesterday? "

"Yep. You only got up to take a pill I gave you and throw up two times." he put a string of hair behind my ear. 

"What happened..?" I rubbed my eyes. "I don't remember anything... "

"Of course you don't. But I recorded some of the things you did because they were way too funny. " he said and grabbed his phone. 

Oh God no... He gave me the phone and I started seeing the videos he took. I wanted to die. I was dancing on the floor like an idiot in one. In another I was on top of some tables. In another I was dancing very sexually with Levi. In another I was doing the chicken dance and in another I was holding a pole attempting to pole dance. And who knows what else I did that he didn't record.

By the end I was blushing like crazy and Levi was laughing. 

"Why didn't you stop me??? "

"How could I? Everytime I would get close to you and didn't immediately started dancing you'd push me away because you thought I would take you home. Which I did when it turned four. You were kicking and screaming until you started laughing. " he said and came close to me. 

"I hate you... " I said and leaned on him. He chuckled. 

"Oh shush. Are you hungry? " he asked and I nodded. "Alright. " he called the reception and ordered something for us. 

"What did you do yesterday? " I asked. 

"I went to the beach and then stayed in to look after you. I talked with Erwin for a bit and watched TV. "

"I see. I'm sorry... "

"You don't have to apologize. " he said and we laid down waiting for our food to come. 

\-----------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	58. Going Back

(Y/N)

So the day finally came for us to go back home. A part of me was excited. Another was sad. I still had a while until I had to start work again so that was nice. I closed my suitcase which had a lot more clothes in it then when we first came and turned to see Levi sitting on the bed with his phone. 

"Would you be a dear and take this for me? " I smiled at him. 

"Sure. " he said bored and put his phone in his pocket. 

He got up and grabbed my suitcase and his and left the room. I took the rest of the stuff from the room and went down. I saw Levi outside putting our stuff in the car. I gave the key to the receptionist, thanked them and went out. I got in the passenger seat and Levi started the car. 

"Stop somewhere to get some food before we go out of the city. " I told him and opened the window.

"Anything specific you want? "

"Not really. You? " I looked at him. 

"I want pizza. " 

"Really? " I rolled my eyes. 

"Yep. " I let out a sigh. 

He did stop at a pizzeria and I got two. One for Levi and one for me. And with that we got back on the road. Even though the distance and time it took us to go home was the same it felt shorter, for both me and Levi which was definitely a good thing. We stopped three times to pee and eat and around ten we started seeing the city lights. 

At eleven we were outside Erwin's house. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Levi knocked and after a minute the door opened reviling a Hange in her puppy pajamas. When she saw us her eyes lit up. 

"(Y/N)!"she screamed and hugged me. 

"Hi Hange. " I hugged back. 

"Shorty! "she let go of me and hugged Levi. 

"Hi shitty glasses." he said. "How's your shitty eye? "

"Good as new. Come in! " she said and went in the house. 

We got in as well and saw Erwin sitting on the couch watching TV. When he saw us he got up to greet us. 

"Hello. " he said and hugged me then Levi. "How was your vacation. " he sat back down. 

"It was good. Definitely something we needed to relax. " I said and sat down. 

"That's good. " he nodded. 

"Where's Noir? " I asked excitedly. 

"Probably in the kitchen eating. " I got ready to go in the kitchen but I saw Hange coming in with a little kitten in her hands. 

"Did someone call this little beauty? " she said and gave her to me. 

"Hi baby. Hi. " I said and grabbed Noir. She licked my nose. "Oh yeah, did you miss me? " Levi simply gave her a pet. He was tired so obviously he wasn't in the mood for anything right now.

"Let's go home." Levi said and got up. 

"No! But you just came, won't you tell us about the trip? " Hange said. 

"It's late. And I'm sure I'm not the only one tired. " he looked at me. "Sorry, but we can come tomorrow for coffee and we can talk. "

"Awe... Alright... Have a good night. " she said. 

"Night. " levi turned to leave and I got up with Noir in my hands. 

"Levi. " Erwin said. "You can take the car for tonight and bring it back tomorrow. " 

"Thanks Erwin. Goodnight. " with that Levi got out of the house. 

"Goodnight guys. I'll take Noirs stuff tomorrow if that's alright? "

"Yeah yeah. No problem. Have a good rest. " Hange said and got up to close the door. 

We got in the car and Levi started driving. I could see his eyes closing and he was right, I was tired too. I was thankful to Erwin for letting us keep the car today and give it back to him tomorrow because I don't think we could handle walking home. After ten minutes we arrived home and when we got in we both fell on the bed. Noir got on the floor and found a place to sleep since I left her bed at Hanges, she didn't seem to care though. 

"(Y/N)!" Levi said sounding like his face was under a pillow. Which made since because he fell with his stomach. 

"What? " 

"Can you take off my clothes? " I rolled my eyes and got up. 

I started with his pants then his shirt. When he was in his underwear he got on his side and went under the covers. 

"Do you want your pajamas? " I asked and started taking off my clothes. 

"No... "he said already half asleep. 

I went to the bathroom, changed into my pajamas and laid on the bed. Levi wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep for the night. 

\-------------------------------

Thoughts?

-Christel.


	59. Christmas Gift

(Y/N)

The house was finally ready, the decorations were up, the tree standing nice and shiny by the balcony door and even with a few presents underneath. All from Levi because I still didn't know what to get him. Although I did have one special gift that I'm sure he is not expecting. 

Now that we moved into a bigger apartment with three bedrooms his mom can finally come and see him. And she can stay with us if she wants. But I doubt it. From what she told me she will stay at a hotel thirty minutes away from here. She arrives in two days on the 23th and will stay for two weeks. Levi was ashamed to show her the old place we were staying at and I can understand why. 

It sure has been two very difficult months with trying to get the place ready for the holidays and school and work on top of everything. But here we are. A very nice big couch in the middle of the living room, a round table in the corner, walk up the two steps and you have the door and the corridor with the doors to the bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom. Our bedroom has its own bathroom and I was so happy. 

I absolutely love this place.

I went to the kitchen and started cooking, I decided to do lasagna, one of the few foods I had learn how to do without a guide. Levi would be home soon to start his Christmas break and I work until Christmas Eve. Thank Erwin for giving everyone a break for the holidays because it's been pretty hectic with Neil from Levi and Hange have told me. 

I think they will go to court to be honest. 

I placed the baking tray in the oven and started working on the salad. I didn't even realize how time passed. After cutting all the ingredients and putting them in the fridge I went back in the living room and sat on the couch. Obviously I sat in the corner but Noir was nicely sleeping a bit more to the side and I woke her up when I sat down. She was now looking at me like telling me I'm a bitch. 

"What? " I asked her and she completely ignored me like the diva she is and went back to sleep. 

I rolled my eyes and went on YouTube to watch something until Levi came home. I watched some Christmas related stuff until the door opened and I paused. Levi walked in and let out a long sigh. 

"I'm home. " he said and took off his shoes. 

"I can see that. How was your day at work? " he walked up to me and kissed me. 

"I'll tell you later. First I have to take a shit. " he said and went to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. "What are you cooking? " he yelled from inside. 

I got up and went to the kitchen. 

"Lasagna. " I yelled back. 

"Are they ready? I'm starving. "

I got the tray out of the oven and put it to the side to cool off a bit. 

"Yes. But wait ten minutes for them too cool off. " I said and grabbed two plates and put them on the old table in the kitchen that was already here when we bought the house. Then I got the salad and a metallic circle to put the tray on. 

Levi came out of the bathroom and sat on a chair and I did the same. 

"Almost three weeks of break. It sounds like a dream. " he said. 

"Yeah, how was work? "

"I'm pretty sure Neil left with a broken nose. I spent most of the day down on the first floor and I could hear them yelling all the way from the fourth floor. " my eyes widen. 

"Why? What did Neil do to make Erwin so mad? "

"I'm not sure about the details but from what I understand Neil owns way too much to the banks and it got way too out of hand and Erwin just snapped. "

"Didn't he know already? "

"Yeah... That's why I don't understand. I'll ask Erwin when I see him again. "

I nodded and grabbed the spatula to cut our pieces. And of course the first one made a little farting sound. Not surprised. I placed the pieces on our plates and started eating. After about ten minutes of talking and eating we finished and Levi got up to do the dishes. Because I could never do it to his standards. 

"I'll go have a shower. " he said when he finished them. A shower by himself. He would be in there for two hours at least. 

"Then I can go shopping until your finished. " I said and went to grab my bag and coat.

"What do you have to buy? " he asked. 

"Your gifts. " I said and put on my shoes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything-" I shut him up with a kiss. 

"Yeah, that's what we all say and all of us do want at least something. Don't worry, I won't be late. " 

He rolled his eyes and I left our house. When I got down I immediately grabbed my phone and called Hange. 

"Yez? " yez Hange? Really? 

"WHERE ARE YOU??" I yelled. 

"Home? Why? " 

"I need a shopping buddy, would you be a dear and-" I was cut off.

"Outside the new shopping center, twenty minutes. Be there. " with that we hang up and I started walking. 

The new shopping center had opened last month and I hadn't gone to see it yet. It was very big from what I saw. Basically there was this giant abounded building and they fixed it up and build another one smaller next to it. They connected them and now it has become the new shopping center. I started to run or I wouldn't make it in time and when I arrived Hange was already there waiting for me. 

"Took you long enough." 

"Sorry, it was further away then I thought." I breathed heavily. 

"Why didn't you just take a taxi?"

I paused. 

"I didn't think about it. " she rolled her eyes and we went in after a minute or two.

It was decorated with Christmas themed things from top to bottom. My mouth was hanging open. It was packed with people. 

"Come on, let's go." Hange said and went forth. "Looking for something specific? "

"I want to buy something for Levi. I bought for everyone and not him. I don't know what to get him. "

"Hmm... What does he like?" 

"Tea and cleaning. " I replied. 

"Even a mouse knows that. Something other then that?"

"That's all he likes. " I rolled my eyes. 

"Come on. " she whined. 

"Well... He likes to read I guess. "

"For a gift you can get him a book. What does he like to read." 

"Just a book? Is that a good gift to get him? " I wondered. 

"It can be one of his gifts. " she suggested. 

I liked the sound of that. I brought out my phone to see how much money I had left and it turns out I have quite a lot. We both had to make two separate loans for the house but Levi ended up paying for most of it anyway so I didn't need to worry about running out of money for a while. 

"Okay one of his gifts is going to be books. He is surprisingly a huge fan of Harry Potter. I was shocked at how much he likes that shit. " I chuckled. 

"You can get him the new collection that came out for the anniversary. He's going to love it." she got excited and started moving around while explaining. "So the books are all black but they have the different houses with the colors on top. They are so nice even Erwin considered getting them. " she leaned closer to whisper to me. "I will get them for his birthday don't tell him. "

"I won't, don't worry. " I smiled. We started walking until we found a big book store and we got in. 

I asked one the people working there if she could show me the collection and she did. The books were in fact very nice. I couldn't stop running my nails on the cover it was so soft. We went to pay and then I saw the price. I was still going to buy it but... I covered my eyes and placed my card in the machine.

Hange also got a gift for Erwin. Who knew he was a fun of Game Of Thrones. We got out of the shop and damn were these books heavy. 

"How come you got Erwin Got? "

"He didn't get it day one because he was busy. Then he got really upset with how the show ended and never bought the new book. I think he will like this way more than the show. "

"Yeah... I guess. I never really watched it. " 

"It's not a show for everyone. I'm not a fan either, the lack of science logic annoys me. And I don't mean the dragons, I mean the incest, the kids should not have survived as long as they did. " I rolled my eyes and placed down the books. 

"So, what else should I get him? " I looked around. 

"Some cleaning supplies? " she joked. 

"I already got him that. " I said seriously. "And already gave them to him too. "

"Wow... "

"He was very happy I'll have you know. " 

I looked around and my eyes landed on a jewelry store. Now that I think about it Levi did mention wanting a watch last month. We were picking out clocks for the house and he brought it up. 

"I got it. " I said and Hange looked at me. 

"Levi wants a watch, I'll get him one. "

"Yes! Nice, let's go. " I grabbed the books and started walking around to find a shop with nice watches. 

The jewelry shop didn't really have ones I liked, they were too fancy, I want something for everyday use. Eventually we came across a shop and got inside. After looking around for about thirty minutes I found the perfect one that screamed Levi. It was silver but the actual clock part was black with a small touch of blue. 

I saw the price on it. 88 dollars. Not too bad. I went and paid for it. After that we made a few more stops and tried a few clothes and shoes just cause. After we were done Hange took me home with the car and I went upstairs to my house. 

I didn't see Levi in the living room, thank God. Only Noir playing around with a ball. I opened our bedroom door and looked inside, Levi was still taking a shower. 

"Levi?" 

"Yes? "

"How many times have you washed yourself? "

"Two. "

"Cool. " I said and closed the door. That means I still have two more times, he always washes at least four. 

I went to the kitchen and started wrapping up the presents and erasing the price. After that I placed them under the tree and went in our bedroom and I took off my clothes and underwear. I opened the door to the bathroom and there I saw Levi standing in the shower naked. When he saw me he paused and looked at me.

I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Mind if I join you? "

He licked his lips. 

"Not at all."

And with that I started walking towards him and pushed the door to close.   
\--------------------------------

Thought? 

-Christel.


	60. Birthday On Christmas Day

(Levi) 

I woke before (Y/N) of course and I was just sitting in bed looking at her sleeping. She was drooling on the pillow, I'd definitely have to change the case later. Noir jumped on the bed showing me that she was hungry and wanted food. I didn't want her to wake (Y/N) up so I picked her up and got out of the room closing the door behind me. 

I went to the kitchen and started making my tea while getting Noir her food. I placed the food in the back corner where Noir had her stuff. She still had water and milk so that was good. This house is definitely far more comfortable then the last. And better yet we own it, no rent. 

I finished making my tea and went to the living room where I saw the tree and other decorations. (Y/N) did everything since I was far too busy with work. From what I understand Erwin will have to make a lot of changes since some hire ups will go with Nile. A lot of people are nervous and I'll admit so am I, but I doubt he will fire me. I'm doing good so far from what everyone has told me. 

I opened the curtains to let the light in. It was a sunny day today, which was nice since it was Christmas. Also my birthday and I mast say I'm surprised my mom hasn't exploded my phone yet. Looking at the clock I saw that it was eight o'clock. So I sat down on the couch and drank my tea in silence. Looking under the tree I saw two more gifts. I really don't think she should buy me things. Did I want gifts? 

Yes. Did I want her to get me gifts? No. 

But anyway, Noir jumped next to me waiting to be petted. So I did just that. 

"You are such a brat. " she started licking my pants. "Yeah yeah. " I rolled my eyes and kept drinking. 

About twenty minutes later I felt arms around my neck and lips touching my neck. I didn't need to look back to know who it was. 

"Happy birthday. " she whispered in my ear. 

"And merry Christmas. " I said back and turned to kiss her. Glad to feel her kissing back immediately. 

"I'm going to get something to drink and eat and then we can open our gifts. " she said and I nodded. 

After a few minutes she came back with two plates with toast and a cup of juice for her. We usually eat on the table but today we can make an exception. She gave me my plate and I thanked her. While we ate we talked about how we slept and I kept checking my phone. 

"Are you expecting a call? " she asked curious. 

"Yes and no?" I said unsure. "My mom hasn't called me yet. "

"Maybe she thinks we are still sleeping? " she suggested. 

"Maybe? " I placed both my phone and plate down. After (Y/N) did the same we got up and sat under the tree. 

I pushed three boxes towards her while she pushed two. One was quite big though. She started first with the smallest box that was on top. When she did open it she smiled and started at it. 

"Thank you. I don't know why you got me one though. " she laughed and hugged me. 

"You can't call what you have a phone. It barely has any space and it's just really bad. This is not the best on the market but definitely far better than what you have. " I smiled back at her. "I hope you like it. I got it in gold and white. " she pulled it out of the box and looked at it. 

"I love it. Thank you. " she said again and kissed me. 

"Open the other two. " I pushed her back and she opened the second box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a pair of boots she really wanted. She was legit staring at them for ten minutes wondering if she should get them or not. They were quite expensive I mast say. 

"Are you serious? You got them? " she looked at me smiling. 

"You were eating them with your eyes. How could I not? "

"They were limited. When I went back they didn't have any more pairs." she put them down and looked at me like a puppy. "You are an idiot. " she shook her head and opened the last gift. 

The full collection of His Dark Materials. She had been watching the TV series since it came out so I thought I'd get her the books since they are better in my opinion. Not that the show is bad, better than the movie for sure. When she saw them she looked at me with her jaw dropped. 

"You didn't. " she said. 

"I did. "

"No."

"Yes. "

"The full collection? "

"It can't be more full then this. " she jumped over the presents and hugged me knocking me to the ground. She kissed my cheek multiple times while saying how much she loves me. 

"I love you. Thank you. " she gave me one last big kiss and got off me. 

"You are such a brat. " I chuckled. 

"Oh shut up and open your gifts. " she placed her gifts to the side and gathered all the wrapping paper to throw away. 

I started with the small box on top. When I got the paper off I had an idea as to what it was and when I opened it I saw that I was correct. It was a watch and a very nice one at that. It was both fancy and casual and I smiled looking at it. I always used to wear watches I missed the feeling. I got it out of the box and put it on. 

"It's very nice. Thank you. " I kissed the woman in front of me. 

"Your welcome. I hope you like it. "

"I love it you brat." I chuckled and started to open the next big box. Only to see something I wasn't expecting. A huge box with Harry Potter all over it and I had an idea as to what it was. I looked at (Y/N) shocked. 

"You didn't. "

"I did. "

"No. "

"Yes. "

"Shut up you brat. " I opened the box only to see all the collection. The books were black with the houses on the outside. 

I opened almost every book and very quickly went through the pages just taking in the smell. I looked at (Y/N) waiting to see if I liked it or not. I really love this brat. 

"Well? " she asked. 

I pushed her towards me and sat her on my lap. 

"I really love you, you know that? " I asked and kissed her right before she was about to say something. 

"You know, " she said when she pulled away. "I have another surprise for you later. " 

"Oh yeah? I might have one for you right now. " I said and laid her down. 

I was kissing her neck and she was laughing.

"Levi! I have to cook! Levi! " she said through her laughter. She could cook later. 

What can I say? I really like Harry Potter. 

-

It was now two in the evening and we were in the kitchen cooking. (Y/N) had spent two hours making a cake for me that was tea flavored while I was preparing the main dish and now we were adding the finishing touches. When we finally finished I went up to the sink.

"I'll start the dishes. I'll be here for a while. "I said and rolled up my sleeves. 

(Y/N) checked something on her phone. 

"Okay, I'll go down for a bit, I'll be right back. " she said. 

I was about to ask why but she was already out. I just kept cleaning and when I was almost done she came back inside. She came straight into the kitchen. 

"Are you done? " she asked. 

"Almost, why? " I asked. 

"Remember I told you I had another surprise for you? " she asked. 

"Yes? Is that why you went outside?" I looked at her and grabbed a towel to wipe my hands. 

"Yep. The surprise is in the living room. Go ahead, I think you'll love it. " she smiled at me. 

"If it's another gift I'll punch you." I glared at her. 

"No you won't." she laughed and I rolled my eyes. 

I went out of the kitchen and (Y/N) slowly followed. Which only made me feel weird but okay. At first I didn't see anything different but when I passed the wall, standing right next to the table was a woman in her fifties. Long black hair. Blue beautiful eyes exactly how I remember them. I stared at her for a solid minute before she broke the silence. 

"Hey Levi. " she said in that angelic voice I missed so much. Although part of my brain still couldn't understand that it was her. "Do you recognize me?" she asked. Almost scared. 

I went down the two steps and walked up to her. 

"M-Mom? "I asked unsure. 

"Yes? " she asked. 

I slowly reached out and she didn't hesitate to throw herself at me and hug me. And I hugged back without a single hesitation. Yes I had talked to her on the phone many times but actually seeing her. It was so different. 

"I missed you so much. " she said out of breath almost.

"I missed you too. " I said. 

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I-" I stopped her before she continued. 

"Hey stop. It's okay. It's okay, it's in the past, let's forget about it. " I said. 

She hugged me tightly and pulled back a bit to look at me. She looked exactly the same, just a little thinner. 

"You haven't changed at all. " I said. 

"Shh. Look at you! " she excitedly said. "You've grown so much though. " she smiled brightly and grabbed my face and I laughed. God I missed my mom. "You've grown into a real man. You still had a baby face last I saw you. "

I rolled my eyes and got all serious in the most non serious way possible. 

"I never had a baby face. " 

"Hmm. Sure, say that to your baby pictures. " she closed her eyes a little. 

I rubbed my eyes. 

"Please don't tell me you're still carrying those around. " 

"Of course I do! " I sighed. 

"Can't blame you. I was the sexiest, most handsome baby out there. " I said. 

"That's my boy. " she said and run her hand through my hair. 

I looked behind me to see my girlfriend leaning on the wall and smiling at us. 

"I guess you already met? " I asked.

"Yeah, we met two days ago. " my mom said.

"What? " I asked shocked. "You've been here for two days? "

"Yeah, I was waiting for your birthday to come and see you. " she smiled at me. "Happy birthday Levi. "

"Thank you. " I smiled back. 

-

After eating and cleaning up the table (Y/N) came out with the cake. I made it clear to both of them that I didn't want them to sing to me but my mom insisted on blowing at least a cuddle. So I did just that and then we cut it up. It was delicious like I expected but my mom beat me to it. 

"This is amazing. (Y/N) you made this?" she asked shocked. 

"Yeah. And Levi helped too. " she smiled at me. 

"It's really good. Bravo guys. " she took another bite and I was sure we were all going to have a second piece. Which we did but we ate it slower than before. One thing led to another and now my girlfriend was looking at a few of the baby pictures my mom always has on her. 

"Oh my God Levi you are so cute. " she said while laughing. It was a picture where I was sitting down but my hair was tied up looking almost like a fountain. 

"Of course I'm cute, what did you expect?" I asked and took a sip of my wine. Because of the day and my mom being here we opened a bottle (Y/N) had brought from work. 

Sasha had given one to everyone as an apology for no party this year. She's busy with something from what she's told everyone. 

After looking at some more pictures and talking my mom got up to leave. 

"You don't have to leave you know." I said to her. "You can sleep here, we have a spare room. "

"I know Levi. " she laughed. "But I think it's better if I go. I'll be back tomorrow I promise, I'll stay for two weeks. "

I slowly nodded. She hugged (Y/N) and then me. 

"I'll come early in the morning to drink coffee with you, alright? " she asked and looked at me. 

"Okay, goodnight mom. " 

"Goodnight. " she smiled and left. 

I let out a sigh and looked back at (Y/N) who was still smiling. I walked up to her and hugged her. 

"So," she started. "Did you like your birthday. "

I glared down at her and kissed her. 

"You are a stupid brat. " I said. "Yeah, I did. Thank you. "

"Your welcome. " she smiled and kissed me again. "And Levi? "

"Hmm? "

"Merry Christmas. "

\----------------------------------------  
Thoughts?

-Christel.


	61. Starting The New Year With A Bang

*This chapter contains smutt 

(Levi)

Shitty glasses had invited us again to her house for new year's, and of course we went because why not. My mom would stay at the hotel and sleep, apparently she takes some pills that cause her to sleep early so she couldn't be with us. So anyway like last year we went to Hange's, we ate, opened gifts, changed the new year but we came home after that was over. 

When we entered (Y/N) went into the room and I went to the kitchen to have some water. When I reached the bedroom door I stood there watching her change. Her dress was on the floor around her legs and now she was having trouble taking off her bra. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her back. 

"I think you need help with that. " I said to her with a smirk on my face. 

She turned around and put her hands on my shoulders. 

"You know," she started moving her hands up and down. "I think I might need help with something else too. "

"Oh? What's this? I'm usually the one who makes the first move. " I said while moving my hands down to her hips. 

"What can I say? I'm in the mood, why are we still here standing? " she asked impatient. 

"If your so eager why don't you undress me? " I guess she really was in the mood because she ended up undressing me way too fast. 

"Happy? " she asked when my pants fell on the floor. 

"Very. " I threw her on the bed and got on top of her. 

I started by kissing her on the lips. My hands grabbed her hips and slowly went up until I reached her breasts. I forgot the stupid bra was in the way so I pulled it down. My hands went over them, playing with them while my mouth left hers and I started kissing her neck. While I was doing that she opened her legs wrapping them around me making her clothed part touch with mine. 

I wasn't expecting it and it definitely made me want to just shove myself in her but I held back. What I wasn't expecting was for her to start moving up and down, making me harder. 

"Someone's impatient. " I said and pulled back. She was blushing like crazy but she was too far to care because she kept going. 

"Can we get to it already? " she whined. 

I rolled my eyes and went lower. I pulled down her panties and saw how wet she was. My fingers found their way to her sensitive part and I watched her throw her head back as I did. 

"Levi! " she whined. "Stop teasing me!"

"Man, you really can't wait today can you? " I rolled my eyes and removed my hand. 

Normally I would tease her more but I decided to give her what she wanted. I took off my underwear and she bit her lip at the sight. I rolled my eyes and went in. Her head went back and she moaned my name while also squeezing me. 

I started moving faster and faster because at this point I could not hold back either. She reached up and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down to kiss me. What I wasn't expecting her to do was taking this opportunity to switch our positions and get on top of me while I laid back on the bed. 

I didn't say anything and just watched her, enjoying the view and the feeling that came from her lower part. 

"Fuck... " I small moan left my mouth without me noticing. 

"Well... That's new... I don't hear you moan that often. " she said out of breath. 

"Shut up." I pulled myself up to kiss her.

"Levi... I'm close! "

"Yeah? Good for you. " not even ten seconds later she finished, the feeling of it too much for me and I finished with her even though I didn't feel I was ready. 

She got off me and laid next to me, both of us breathing heavily. 

"That's a way too start the year. " she said. 

"Yeah, come on, let's go shower. " I said and got up. 

"Now??? "

"Yes. "

"But I want another round. " she whined and got up as well. 

I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom in our bedroom. I turned on the water and waited for her to come in so I could give her that second round. 

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	62. Past Months (1)

(Y/N)

The trip was something I enjoyed, but now we're back and I have stuff to do. Sure I don't have to go back to work for a few hours but I do have school. Which starts today. In fact I have to be there in an hour and I was pretty nervous. I had a notebook and a pen with me because I didn't know what else I should take. I remember that on the first day they only told what to buy and gave you the books. 

I left the house and walked my way to the school. I saw some other people in the yard which calmed me down because that meant I wasn't the only one. Some were even older than me. I sat down on a bench and pulled out my phone to pass the time as people kept coming. When the clock reached five the bell rang and I stood up along with everyone else. I could choose the class that starts at six but that would mean I'd leave at midnight and not eleven like this one. 

I saw Darius, the principal come out holding papers and after introducing the teachers and himself he started calling names so we'd know to what class to go to. 

When he finished the list with my name we all walked up the stairs and followed an old bold guy. We entered the classroom and we all took a seat. 

"Well hello, my name is Pixis and I will be your teacher for the year along with Shadis. You won't meet him today though. Up here are your books so I'll call your names and one by one you will come and get them. "

And so he started calling names, when he called mine I stood up and got my books. I was surprised by the fact that there weren't as many books as I remember, although I guess it comes as a given that I would have less classes then normal students. 

Once everyone was finished he told us to pull out our math books so we could start immediately. As well as that we should buy five notebooks for his classes, two just for math. He spent his hours today reminding us some basic stuff that were needed for all his classes which I appreciated and he gave us some homework at the end. 

When the bell rang signaling the end of the class we all got up, gathered our stuff and left the school. I walked back home and the moment I opened the door Noir was already on my feet. I walked past her and put my stuff on the counter. Just then Levi exited the bathroom with a towel on his head and wearing only pants. 

"Hello to you too Levi. " I said and took off my shoes and coat and fell on the bed. 

"You don't seem well. " he said. 

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. "

"Hmm. How was school?"

"Like school. I'm starving. " I rubbed my face. 

"I know. " he said and went to the kitchen only to come and place a bag on the counter. "Sushi if you're interested. "

I got up immediately. 

"Yes I am! Why did you buy sushi? " I asked.

"I didn't, business meeting, that's what was left from my portion. " he went and tossed the towel in the bathroom and put on a shirt. 

"Oh? Meeting for what? Didn't know you had one. " I opened the bag and started eating, yes with my hands but I didn't care. It's not like anyone could judge me anyway. 

"Neither did I, Erwin wanted to talk to the important employees to see how the new plan for the company would go. The trial is next month, we'll see how things go. " he said and laid on the bed. 

"Is there a chance he will loose the company? "

"No, but he wants to see how they can spit it. And what will happen with the bank and all that stuff. "

"Riiiiight. So what did he want with you? " he looked at me. "I mean, he just hired you and your job is not THAT important so you'd be needed in the meeting." 

"You're right, but if he gets back control he wants people he can trust on the important positions. Of he does become again the CEO then Mike will become his right hand and I will take Mikes place. "

"Well, promotion already? " I jokingly said. 

"Definitely not already, if that does happen it will happen after the year changes. "

"Hmm. " I finished eating and put everything away. 

I got changed into my pajamas and laid on the bed next to Levi and grabbed the controller. 

"What should we watch? "

"I don't know."

I started going through the channels but the only thing that was worth watching was one of the new Star Wars. So that's what we watched since we already knew what happened in the previous movies. This is Star Wars after all. 

Sometime before midnight we fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	63. Past Months (2)

(Y/N)

Today was going back to work day. I got up as normal in the morning, got dressed, ate, got my stuff and left for work after a month almost. School had been going well, Shadis is the teacher you just want to punch in the face, you can't escape them even when you're old. But Pixis is okay. Both teachers however know that we are busy with work and other stuff and don't just have school so they don't push us so much, which is good. 

But since today I'm starting work I don't know where I'll find time to work on projects with Imman. She's the girl I'm partnered with to do projects and I'm pretty sure I'm screwed. 

I reached the cafeteria and went inside, only to see Krista and everyone else in their usual spots. Sasha didn't change much on the design of the building or the interior, actually it's almost identical to how it was before Hange blew up the place. 

"Good morning Krista. " I smiled at her. 

"Hi (Y/N). How are you? "

"I'm good. "

"I heard you went on vacation, how was that? "

"Very nice actually. I definitely needed some time to relax. "

"Yeah, I understand. "

"What about you? "

"M-me? Uhhh nothing. Just stayed in with Ymir. " she smiled and blushed and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Only stayed in with Ymir??" I smirked. 

"N-no of course not!!! What are you saying??? " she nearly screamed and I laughed. 

"Calm down I'm just teasing you. Is Hange here? " 

"No, she will come back next week. She still has time off for her eye. "

"Oh. Okay. I'll get to work, bye. " I said and left. 

I just wanted to ask Hange if the hours we discussed about school were still okay. I guess I'll just ask Sasha when I see her.

-

It was around one o'clock and I was outside taking a break, I still hadn't seen Sasha and I wasn't sure if I should leave or not, hopefully I can finish at three and she doesn't yell at me about how I should have left an hour ago. 

Just then both Sasha and Mikasa sat next to me. 

"Hi. " I said to both of them. 

"Hi. " they said back, both of them sounding dead. I can see why though, Mikasa is... Mikasa and Sasha is probably very tired. Sasha brought out a bag of potatoe chips and I decided to ask her now. 

"So... Sasha," she turned to me. "Has Hange told you about my work time?"

She quickly swallowed. 

"Yeah, she did. However Jean could not make it today so the schedule will be changed tomorrow. I'm sorry but you have to come again this evening. "

"Oh. " I guess it won't hurt if I miss a day. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I should have left an hour ago if that's the case."

She seemed very confused. 

"Why? What time is it? "

"It's one pm. " her eyes widen. 

"Really? Oh my God I thought it was eleven! Doing Hange's job sucks!!! " she whined. "Go home now, why are you still sitting? "

"Your right, " I stood up. "Bye."

I went back inside to take my things but Mikasa followed me. 

"What is it? " I asked her. 

"About that dinner we had scheduled, I know it's been delayed a lot but if you are available maybe we could have it this Sunday? " she asked. 

"Sounds good to me, I'll ask Levi too. And don't worry, I know Erens job is hard. "

"Yeah, alright see you later. " she said and left. 

I said goodbye to Krista and left as well to get back home. After walking for some time I made it back and Noir once again was there to greed me. And... Something else with the color brown too... 

"Why are you the way that you are? " I asked the cat that was climbing my leg. "Why aren't smart enough to open the door and go out to poop and then come back? " she just kept climbing which hurt like a bitch might I add. "You are not going to answer me, are you? "

I rolled my eyes and cleaned up her mess with her still attached to my leg because I was far too lazy to remove her. I'm just glad her claws are small. After that she finally let go of my leg and I was free to cook.

Once the food was over Levi had come back and we both sat on the table and talked about our day at work so far. 

\-------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	64. Past Months (3)

(Y/N)

For the past two days I have been dealing with the new work schedule and school and I was exhausted. Finishing work at three and going to school at five meant that I only had about one hour to relax at most because I also had to do the homework and I just went to sleep when I got back from school. Today however I won't even have that one hour because I have to meet up with Imman to work on the projects. 

Or at least talk about what subjects we are going to work on so we don't do the same thing. Chemistry and history. Chemistry is alien to me and I don't know shit about the history of this country. So whichever I choose is going to be a bitch anyway. I asked her to come to the cafe I worked since we were gonna meet out anyway and I was relieved when she agreed because that meant I could at least sit down the moment my work was done. I sat in one of the tables outside and started working on my homework while eating some pasta Connie made. 

As I was searching on Google I saw the chair in front of me move and I looked up only to see Imman standing with her bag in her hand. 

"Oh hi. " I said with a smile and stood up. "I didn't notice you. " I extended my hand and she shook it. 

"I noticed, what are you working on?" she asked and sat down. 

"The geometry thing. I was looking up what the π2 thing was again because I don't remember much. But it can wait," I put my things to the side. "Let's talk about the projects. "

"Can I order something first? " she asked me and her eyes basically screamed for me to slow down. 

"Right, of course yes. I'm sorry I just finished work and I'm a bit on the edge. "

She chuckled. 

"Don't worry, I get it. I'll be right back." she said and stood up. After a minute she came back out and sat in front of me. "So how do you think we should work on the projects? " she asked. 

"Well I think it would be best if I focused on one more and you more on the other with only a few topics given to the other person to help with. My opinion. " I said. It makes more sense to me that way, instead of having it half half focus on one more and help with the other. It's still teamwork. 

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Which do you prefer, chemistry or history? " Jean came out and placed and cup of tea in front of her. 

"Doesn't matter much to me. It's the same honestly, I'll have a hard time with both of them. "

"In that case is it okay if I take chemistry? I find it easier to deal with. " I sure wasn't expecting that. 

"No problem, it's fine with me. " I said and took a bite from my pasta because I was starving. She took out some books and a note book. 

"So let's see what we are going to work on. " she said and started writing stuff down. 

She seemed very distant which I wasn't expecting because she had a very welcoming and warm face. Then again I've barely talked to her. Who knows what her story is. We spent the next thirty minutes talking about the projects and what we would each focus on and then she helped me a bit with the homework while she also did hers. After that we both left together for school. 

-

It's almost midnight and I'm just getting in the house. I was so tired I could barely look in front of me. I threw my bag on the floor, took of my shoes... More like send them flying and fell on the bed. Levi was sitting on it with papers all around him but I missed them. After a few seconds I felt a hand messing with my hair. 

"Hard day? " he asked. 

"Noooooooooooo! Just a perfectly normal day!~~ oh my God I hate everything... " I went from singing with a smile to fake sobbing that could turn real at any moment. 

"How about we take a nice warm shower so you can sleep. " I got up. 

"It's okay, I can take one on my own." 

"You don't want me to join you? "he dramatically touched his heart. 

"It's not that, you have work. " I pointed at the papers. 

"I can do them later. " he said and got up and came in front of me. 

"And when will you sleep? " I glared at him. 

"Insomniac, remember? Even if I sleep when we get out I'll wake up with plenty of time left to do them."

"Oooooooooooh. " I nodded. I was so tired I completely forgot about that. "You should really see a doctor about that. "

"I'll ask Eren on Sunday." 

"Hmm. Let's go then. " I grabbed his hand and went in the bathroom. Only we didn't only take a shower. 

\------------------------------ 

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	65. Past Months (4)

(Y/N)

"Yeah, unfortunately I can't come over today to work on the project, I have something to do, but tomorrow I'll be free all day since its Sunday so if you can we can meet up tomorrow. " I said over the phone to Iman who called me to see if we could work on the project. 

"I don't know if I'll be free, I'll message you later tonight to let you know. " she answered and I felt a little like shit, she sounded so distant... Anyway I hang up after saying goodbye and went back to preparing for tonight. 

Tonight was dinner night with Mikasa and Eren. Was I looking forward to it? Yes and no. I could only hope that it wouldn't be one of those awkward dinners but at the end of the day we were friends with them so we had higher chance of having a good time. I turned to Levi after putting on my shirt only to see him laying on the bed doing something on his phone. 

"What are you doing? " I sat next to him. 

"Talking with Erwin. He's going to talk with Nile tonight, talk about why he did what he did. " he didn't look at me. 

"Is that a good idea? How does he even know he will tell him the truth?"

"He doesn't but he can hope. At the end of the day they were childhood friends. They were like brothers, it makes sense that Erwin would want to hear his side as well. " he turned off the phone and sat up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we can leave whenever you want. " he nodded and stood up going into the bathroom. 

Noir jumped on the bed and sat on my lap but I immediately removed her. 

"Sorry little one, can't have you dirtying my pants. " I smiled but she turned her back to me and laid down.

Levi came and grabbed his coat.

"Let's go and get this dinner done and over with." I nodded and stood up. 

I grabbed my things and exited the house with him after putting on my coat as well. We took a taxi and arrived at their house thirty minutes later. At first I stood there wondering if we had the wrong address. The house was huge! From what I remember Eren is a doctor plus the owner of a clinic so maybe it's his? It didn't really matter because I still felt uncomfortable going in there. 

"(Y/N)?" Levi asked from where he was standing outside the door. "Are you coming? "

"Yeah. " I walked up to him and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and we were greeted by Eren. 

"Oh hi! " he smiled. "Come in." 

I smiled back and we got inside. He took us straight to the dining room which was bigger then our house. Actually it was triple the size, why does everyone have big houses? 

"I'm going to call Mikasa, I'll be right back. " Levi nodded and we sat down.

"Stop staring brat. " he said when Eren was no longer in the room. 

"But it's so big. " I kept staring at the ceiling. 

"Haven't you been in a big house before? "

"Not really." I finally looked at him. "But you're right, I should stop. "

We sat watching the table with the foods for the next minute until Mikasa and Eren came back. 

"So, can someone explain to me why we are having this dinner? " Levi asked after a minute of silence and I glared at him. 

"Because your mom wanted us to. You are not exactly the easiest person, having people she trusts talking to you calms her down. " Mikasa said and grabbed her wine glass.

"I talk with her a couple of times during the week, is that not enough? " Levi crossed his arms, he was annoyed to say the least. 

"No it's not since you refuse to answer some of her basic questions, like what you have been doing these past years."

"Can we just stop and eat?" Eren rubbed his eyes. "You are making this worse then it has to be. "

"Right, sorry. " Mikasa said and started putting food on her plate.

"So Eren," Levi said and started putting food on his plate as well. I did the same. "I asked you a couple of weeks ago if we could come to the clinic and have a check up?" 

"Oh, yes about that. I have an appointment ready for you next Tuesday at two, does that work for you? "

Levi looked at me.

"It's fine with me. " I smiled. I'll ask Jean to cover me for an hour, should be fine. 

"Me as well. " said Levi. 

"Good, I'll be waiting for you then. " Eren smiled and started eating. 

"(Y/N)." Mikasa started and I looked at her. "Do you know what the meeting is going to be about on Monday? "

"I have no idea. Maybe Sasha wants to talk about what happened with Hange to make sure it doesn't happen again. " I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Yeah, that would make sense." she nodded. 

I smiled and asked Eren about his work, I am not going to make this more awkward than it needs to be.

"So how are things going on in the clinic? "

"Like usual, although there's more people coming in now because of the yearly flu, but other then that it's like it's always been. "

"How come you became a doctor? " Levi asked which surprised me. 

"My dad was a doctor and so was my grandpa. I've been in the clinic since I was a kid, it just felt natural to go in that direction. "

"So you became a doctor because of your family. " said Levi. 

"I guess. " Eren chuckled. "But it's not like I didn't want to, I love being a doctor, I would have probably joined the military if I didn't become a doctor to be honest." he scratched the back of his neck. 

"So no matter what you would pick a hard job. " I chuckled. 

"Yeah, pretty much. " he smiled. 

-

We entered the house and I sat on the bed, that was exhausting on a emotional level. Nothing went wrong, thank God, Levi and Mikasa stayed away from each other, but then again we had a doctor in the house so I wasn't very worried. I pretty much made Eren talk about his family and work or I would talk with Mikasa. Levi didn't talk all that much but he never turned down a question which was good. He would mostly talk about his work, I can only hope that I won't have to go through that again.

"That wasn't so bad. " Levi said and took off his coat and shoes. 

"Yeah, it wasn't, although you could have tried to make things less awkward. " I glared at him and took off my coat and shoes as well. 

"I guess, but I wasn't in the mood to go in the first place. " I rolled my eyes and placed my coat behind the door. 

Before I could turn around Levi picked me up and placed me on the bed with him on top of me. I rolled my eyes and laughed while he kissed my neck, guess he doesn't want to think about the dinner anymore. 

\----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	66. Past Months (5)

(Y/N) 

The door opened and I was greeted by my classmate. She gave me a tired smile and stepped to the side allowing me to go inside her house. 

"Hello. " I said.

"Hi, have a seat. " she said and I sat on one of the chairs. 

The living room and the kitchen were connected and I thought it'd be more appropriate to sit there then the couch. I was here so we could study after all. 

"Do you want something to drink? " she asked and I noticed that she made an effort to not speak loudly. I didn't know why but I just rolled with it. 

"Some tea would be nice. "

"Sugar? "

"One tea spoon. " 

She nodded and started making the tea. I saw her bag in one of the chairs meaning that she had the same idea about studying in the kitchen. 

"Did you have fun yesterday? " she asked without looking at me. 

"I guess."

"What did you do, if it's not too much to ask."

"Family dinner. " I smiled awkwardly and she placed the cup of tea in front of me. 

"Awkward family dinner? " she sat down. 

"Not necessarily, it could have been worse. It wasn't even my family but my boyfriends. "

"That's what made it awkward then. "

"Not really, if anything he was feeling worse then me. " I chuckled. "It wasn't that bad though."

"Shouldn't he be making an effort to not make things awkward? It was his family after all."

"Not really, it's complicated. Levi is not good with people and he didn't really know all that well the people we visited yesterday. It's complicated." I explained and she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Whatever, not my problem. " she pulled, out her stuff. "Prepare your things as well. I'll be right back. " she stood up and I nodded. 

She went into the corridor and I took the chance to look around the room. There weren't many decorations and it was really clean. Not to the level of Levi but still a lot cleaner compared to the effort I would have put in cleaning my house. I didn't fail to notice a small toy car that was barely visible from behind the couch but I didn't pay much attention to it. I pulled out my stuff and she came out with a laptop in her hands. She sat next to me and opened the laptop making us start on working on the project. 

-

"Can I ask you something? " she asked. We were done for the day, we had decided on exactly what topics each of us would work on on our own and on what we would work together.

"Sure, ask away. " I smiled. 

"Why are you finishing school now? " I took a deep breath. 

"Stuff happened and I wasn't able to keep going to one. After that I just never found the time and since now I can I decided to go for it and finish it." she nodded. 

"Are you planning to do something after school?"

"Not really, I just want the diploma. " she nodded again. "What about you? "

"I want to be a graphic designer. " 

"Like, learn how to draw and stuff? " she chuckled.

"Something like that. I already have a college I want to apply for. " I smiled. 

"That's nice. " my eyes glanced at the window. "I should probably go before it gets dark. Next time you can come to my place if you want. "

"We'll see, do you have a problem with coming here?" she held the door open. 

"Not really, I'm just saying that it's an option. " I smiled and she nodded. 

"Okay, thanks for coming, I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Bye. " with that I exited the house and started walking towards mine. 

It was about an hour away but I didn't mind, I decided to treat myself and bought myself some nice headphones and downloaded some music so that meant that my time walking was far more enjoyable then before. Before I even knew it I was entering my house. Noir was on top of Levi's lap who was shirtless looking at something on his laptop. 

"What are you doing? " I asked as I took off my shoes. 

"Come here and find out." and I did just that. He was on a website answering some questions. 

"I'll ask again, what are you doing? "

"I'm finding out what house I'm in. "

"Ours? "

"In Harry Potter. " my eyes widen in surprise. 

"Really? " he nodded. 

"Yep. "

"We watched two movies last night and you are already looking for your house. They were just the first two ones. "

"Uh-huh. " he said not paying too much attention to what I was saying. He was reading the next question about some potions.

"You are either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin." I said. 

"I'm thinking Gryffindor. "

"No, definitely not." he spent a few more minutes answering questions and then the blue color filled the screen. 

"Ravenclaw, suck it. " I smiled and he shook his head. 

"Looks like you know me too well little brat. " he smiled. "Now let's see what my Patronus is. " he went to do something but I stopped him. 

"Nuh-uh." I removed Noir from his lap and sat there instead with my back to him. "I don't know what that is and you are not spoiling it me. "

"How do you not know what a Patronus is?" he asked. 

"Because I don't. " I placed the laptop on me. "Now how do I take this test, I want to know where I'm in." 

"Slytherin. " I glared at him. 

"Shut up. "

"The heir of the founder, Voldemort doesn't have anything on you." I slapped his hand and he laughed. 

"Shut up and make me do the quiz. " he shook his head and smiled while going to make another account for me to take the quiz. 

I wouldn't mind being the heir of Slytherin, I'd be able to talk to snakes, that would be cool. After a few minutes Levi logged in again and I started taking the quiz. 

\-----------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	67. Past Months (6)

(Y/N)

A few weeks have passed and it's nearing October. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Levi eating before it was time for us to go out. Today we were going to look at different houses and apartments for us to move to. If everything goes well we'll move next month or so. I was really grateful to Levi's mom for saving up his money for so long but I did also feel bad for making Levi pay entirely for it. Hopefully I'll make it up to him in the future. 

"Are you done? " he asked and I nodded my head not really interested in finishing the rest of my food. 

"How far away is the first place? " 

"We'll take a taxi, we're not walking."

"Yeah, I asked how far away it is not how we'll get there. " he let out a sigh and stood up putting the plates in the sink.

"About thirty minutes away, we have five places to look at. "

"Alright." I nodded and stood up, grabbed my bag and went out.

Levi joined me a minute later and we sat in silence waiting for the taxi to arrive. 

-

Hours later we entered the house and I immediately fell down on the bed while Levi went in the bathroom. Noir was probably somewhere or maybe she run away, I didn't hear her all day. Either way I couldn't care less. Levi came out at some point and sat on his side on the bed doing something on his phone. 

"Have you seen the cat? " I asked. 

"She's under the bed. " he didn't look up from the screen. "Which place did you like better? "

"The apartment. Yes unfortunately we'll have neighbors and it won't really be the best experience but it was the better option out of all of them. What about you? " 

"I was thinking the same thing. Anyway I have to go to work now. I'll see you later. " he gave me a kiss on the side of my head and left while I sat there thinking about how I should get up as well to get ready for work. 

-

And in the apartment we are. For the past few weeks we have slowly been moving our stuff in our new house and today we officially moved in. It's the middle of November and our anniversary is coming up as well. Something I had completely forgotten about with everything going on. Today is our first night here and guess how we are going to spend it. With pizza and movie night. 

Sounds like heaven. 

"Have you picked a movie yet? " Levi asked as he sat next to me and gave me a plate. 

"Not really, I told you I don't want to pick one, you do it. "

"Why am I always the one to choose?" he asked as he picked up the controller going through the options in our now amazing TV! 

"Because you have good taste. " I placed two pieces on my plate and sat back. 

"In that case prepare for an amazing ride in a whole new world. " he smiled and he leaned back. 

"That reminds me of something... "

"Guess we'll find out. "

It was only then I realized that the movie wasn't live action but animation. We watched the movie and I understood what Levi meant when the song came on, it had been a really long time since I watched Aladdin. When the movie finished we went in the bedroom to sleep after realizing how late it had gotten. 

"Tomorrow you start work at the new place, right? " Levi asked. 

"Yeah, I'm glad Sasha decided to open a restaurant and take all the people from the cafe to work there. The payment is way better. "

"She hired new people for the cafe, right? "

"Yep, thought Historia will stay for a month to make sure the new ones do a good job and will come over to the restaurant after that. "

"Yeah, okay. Have a good start tomorrow since I won't see you in the morning. " he gave me a kiss. 

"Of course I'll have a good start, who do you think I am? Anyway, good night. " I smiled and closed my eyes. 

"Good night. "

\---------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	68. A Question

(Y/N)

It's like the past two years went by in a blur, like I was underwater. But I know they were good two years. Sasha had opened the new restaurant she wanted and got all the people from the cafeteria to work there for a bigger paycheck including me. I finished school and finally got my diploma. Erwin got back his part of the company and is now more involved with it. In fact Nile doesn't go to the company that often anymore except for when he is needed. 

Levi still works under Mike but is happy with it for now. His mom has moved here to be close to him and he was more then happy to have her back, she lives in a small apartment ten minutes away from us and Levi visits her almost everyday. Can't say I blame him, he missed her a lot. Hange has adopted three cats after falling in love with Noir and Erwin is still trying to get used to cleaning all the hairs. 

Speaking of Noir, she lives happily in our apartment on her little corner in the living room. But lately she has become a bit of a diva and constantly wants Levi's attention. I don't mind. Not the slightest bit that she prefers her dad over her mom, it's fine. Completely fine. It's not like I was the one that noticed her on the street. 

It's fine. 

Today was mines and Levi's third anniversary and I was getting ready while he just stood by the door with his arms crossed waiting for me. 

"Are you done yet? " he asked. 

"I'm getting pretty for your ass, stop complaining. "

"Your ass is always pretty, you don't need to beautify it more. " he rolled his eyes. 

"That's sweet of you." I turned around with a smile. "But now I'm done anyway, so let's go. " 

"Yeah, let's go. " he took my hand into his and we walked to the door to put our shoes on. 

Of course Noir came and started rubbing Levi's legs to get his attention. 

"Look at her, she came to you again! " I threw my hands up. 

"Where do you expect her to go? "

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes and put on my coat. 

"Don't break anything brat. " he pointed a finger at the cat and put on his coat as well. 

After that we both went outside and down to the parking lot to Levi's truest of loves. His car. He got it last year and is still paying for it but he loves it a lot, probably will keep loving it until he gets another one. It's just a car, I don't get it. 

"So, where are you taking me this time? " I smiled at him as he started driving. 

"I found this restaurant by the lake that's an hour away. We'll be driving for a while so get comfortable. " he said and I nodded searching for some music to play to pass the time. 

After the long drive he stopped at the parking lot in front of a restaurant by a big lake. We got inside and they took us to our table with a view to the water. The sun was down and it was beautiful how the water reflected the light of the moon. We quickly ordered our foods and started talking. 

"So, something happened today. " he started and I looked at him curiously. 

"What? "

"I got a promotion. "

"You got a promotion? " my eyes widen. 

"I got a promotion." he nodded. "Erwin called me to his office today and asked me if I'd be interested in taking the position of someone who is going to retire, of course I said yes. "

"And what will you do now? "

"Basically the same thing as Mike, Rico, a girl that works for the company for years has been assigned to me as a secretary. I start in three days. "

"That's amazing! " I stood up and gave him a quick kiss before sitting back down. "You deserve it, you work just as hard as everybody else in there. "

"Yeah, I know. " he nodded. "Looks like eyebrows noticed as well. "

"Yeah."

"What about you though? "

"What about me? "

"Is Sasha planning to always leave you be a waiter? "

"Well... The thing is I don't hold it against her, she opened a small restaurant that's just starting to get some attention. And even then what hope do I have of becoming something better in there? I can't become a cook and I certainly can't become a manager without attending college. A waiter is as good as I'm gonna get. And I'm not mad with Sasha, she's a great boss, there's just no potential in there. " our food arrived just as I finished. 

"Don't sell yourself too short brat. "

"I'm not, I'm just being realistic Levi. " I took a bite. "Honestly I love my job, I don't mind it. The problem is that... "

"What? "

"Well... Don't worry too much about what I'm going to say okay? " he nodded. "It's just that, I'm thinking about the future and... I'm looking at both of us and I'm thinking that things like the car, the house, most of the bills, they get paid by you because of the way our jobs pay."

"You know I don't mind that." 

"Yes, yes I know. That's not what I'm saying. " he kept looking at me. "I am thinking about the future. I've reached a point where I actually have started to think that I want to live a good stable life with you. Before you freak out no I'm not asking you for any kids or anything like that, not yet. But you know, I don't know how I'm going to be able to provide as well and not rely heavily on you with the job I currently have. " I cut another piece of my food. 

"I get it." he nodded and started eating as well. "I do. If you want I can ask if Mike wants you?"

"What?" I asked with a mouthful. 

"He will be looking for a replacement now that I'm getting promoted. He knows you and has heard good things from Hange about how you work, I can always ask him if he wants you as his secretary. You'll get paid the same as I was. "

"That... Would be really amazing actually. Thank you. " I smiled. "But if Sasha asks me to stay until she finds a replacement I'll have to do it. "

"We'll work that out after he agrees." he reminded me.

"Right, you're right. " I smiled and we focused on eating seeing as we were both very hungry. 

Soon we had moved on to the dessert and after that we paid and went for a walk by the lake. His fingers were laced with mine and his suit jacket was over my shoulders. It was a beautiful night and we stopped by some trees as the light of the moon shined brightly both directly from it and the reflection made by the water. 

"Thank you. " Levi suddenly said. 

"For what? " I turned to him and he looked at me. 

"For picking my ass up from the street and telling me to get a life. " I chuckled. 

"Any time Levi. " I kissed him. 

"So... Umm... " he looked down nervously. "I wanted to ask you something. " he also took my other hand. 

"What is it? "

"Shit... So, like I already said you are the reason I have such a great life right now, right? "

"I guess? But I don't believe I'm the reason. You did it yourself. "

"You were my motivation, you can't deny that. " he looked into my eyes lovingly. Where is he going with this... "So... I wanted to ask you," he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and I smiled tears already coming up. "If you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me? " his voice raised in the end and I chuckled. 

"Isn't this the part where you get on your knee? " I wiped a tear. 

"Tch, screw that, the ground is dirty."

"Right, " I laughed not caring about the tears. "Fuck I love you so much." I gave him a big kiss and he immediately kissed back. 

"Wait, is that a yes? " he asked. 

"Take a guess! "

"I don't know! "

"Of course I'll marry you idiot! " I chuckled and a sigh left his lips. 

"Oh thank God. "

"Did you think I was gonna say no? "

"It was always a possibility. "

"Levi! "

"Anyway, you haven't even seen the ring yet. Shit, I forgot to open the box when I asked you. Should I do it again? "

"No Levi, you shouldn't do it again. " I laughed and gave him another kiss. "Now let's see that ring. "

"Here it is, I hope you like it. " he opened it and I was greeted by a beautiful white ring with a blue diamond in the middle. 

"It's beautiful Levi, thank you. " I gave him one more kiss. 

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled and placed it on my finger. "I definitely didn't forget everything I was going to say when I asked you. "

"You can always say them to me on our wedding day."

"You know what? I'm going to do exactly that. "

\----------------------------------  
Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	69. Date And Place

(Y/N)

"Thank you Mike, hopefully I will not let you down. " I smiled as I stood up and shook his hand. 

Yes I knew him for years at this point but we didn't get so close to the point where I could look pass the fact that now he will be my boss. 

"Me too (Y/N), from what I've heard you will be excellent for this position."

"Thank you. " I smiled and left after that. 

Levi was waiting for me outside the office looking at his phone but he put it away once he saw me. 

"So, how did it go? " he asked. 

"I got it. " I smiled. 

"You did? " I nodded. "That's amazing." he picked me up and span me around, no one else was on the floor right now, the company had closed since it was past three, only Mike and the cleaners were here still. 

"I know, " he placed me down. "I mean, let's face it, I'm friends with the boss and you and I've known him for years so that played a big role in me getting the position. "

"No, " he shook his head. "Me, him and Erwin share the same opinion on that, if we didn't think you could do it you wouldn't get hired. Mike would have told you immediately, the fact that you got it means that he believes you are good enough. Him knowing you doesn't mean anything. "

"I hope you're right, I hope I don't disappoint, I'll try my best. " I smiled. 

"I know you will. "

"I start next week from what he told me. "

"Yeah, that sounds right. It took me that long as well, Erwin wants to improve on that so it doesn't take as long. " we started walking to leave the company.

"But that didn't happen with you now that you got promoted. "

"Tch, I already work for the company idiot. " he rolled his eyes. 

"Right, right. " we exited the building and got to the car. 

"Where do I take you? " he asked when we got in. 

"The restaurant, I work straight from three thirty to eleven thirty. I hope we'll make it in time. " I said looking at the clock. 

"We will, don't worry. " he nodded. "I think I'll also stay for dinner. "

"There's lasagna waiting for you at home if you want. " 

"I do, but I think I'll still stay for dinner. Your food won't go waste though, trust me. "

"I do. " I smiled. 

-

Both me and Levi were looking at each other as we were in exactly the same position. With a brunette hanging from our side. He just came to pick me up from work and he got tangled in this mess. 

Poor guy. 

"My little shorty got engaged! I don't believe it! " Hange yelled from Levi's side. 

"(Y/N)! Where are you going? Don't leave me! Where will I find a better waiter than you?! " Sasha complained from my side. 

"Sasha please, I'll stop in week, I'm sure you can find someone to replace by then. " I smiled at her. 

"But I don't want to replace you!!! "

"I'm sorry. "

"(Y/N)!" she dramatically said as she fell to the floor. 

"Tch, get up, both of you the floor is dirty. How disgusting! " Levi said and pulled Hange up while Sasha also stood up. 

"I get it (Y/N), don't worry, I wish you the best of luck in your new job and if you ever want to come back there will always be a place for you. " Sasha smiled. 

"Thank you Sasha. " I hugged her. 

"Yeah, yeah, good for (Y/N) and all that, we are friends, it's not like we'll never see her again. " Hange said. "Let's focus on the important stuff! Levi! You got engaged! Why didn't you tell me? "

"I didn't know I needed your approval four eyes. " he crossed his arms. 

"Not my approval but you could have at least told me! " she pouted. 

"I thought Erwin would have told you, he was with me when I picked the ring. "

"That little bushy eyebrowed husband of mine! "

"I don't think that's a word. "

"Where is my phone? " she run of yelling. 

Just then the rest of our friends came over. 

"We are done cleaning, can we go now? " Jean asked. 

"Yeah, you are free to go. " Sasha smiled and him and the others left after congratulating me much less dramatically then Hange. 

Shortly after that me and Levi left as well and we got in the car to go home. 

"I'm seriously considering not inviting her to the wedding. "

"Levi! "

-

"So, speaking of the wedding, when do you think we should do it? " I asked him with my laptop in front of us on top of the bed. 

We were looking at many notes and stuff we had to take into consideration for the wedding, who knew a wedding could be so expensive? 

"Whenever you want brat." he said looking at some more pictures of invitations.

"Come on, " I hugged his shoulders with one hand. "We both know I'll most likely be the one to organize everything, at least let the date of the actual event be when you want it to be. " he looked at me, he knew I was right. 

Noir jumped on the bed and got on Levi's lap and he started petting her. 

"Well... " he started. "I always imagined my wedding taking place during the summer. " he looked at me. "I just want to wear a dress shirt and a vest without the jacket, but I can imagine you wouldn't want that, you'd melt in the dress. "

"You know not all dresses are heavy and hot, " I gave him a kiss. "And we can always have the wedding in early June or mid September when it won't be as hot but still be summer. "

"Early June, yeah, I like the sound of that. " he nodded and I gave him a kiss. 

"So it's settled then. We'll have it early to mid June. " I smiled, I was happy. 

"That sounds nice." he took my hand in his. 

"Do you have a place in mind? "

"Not really, let's see if the site has any suggestions. " we looked back at the screen and we spent the next hour looking for a place, non of them really impressed us. 

They were all nice with gardens and stuff but for some reason non of them really made us really excited. 

"Seriously? I know there's more places but come on! We've been looking for over an hour! " I complained. 

"Hmm. " Levi thought. "Did you like the restaurant I proposed to you? "

"By the lake? Yeah, it was really nice, why? "

"Should we see if we can have the wedding there? We can have the ceremony by the lake and go to the restaurant for the reception. " I thought about it, it would be a very nice place to have our wedding with the meaning behind it and all. 

"We can look into it, yeah, I'd like to have our wedding there. " I smiled. 

"Me too. " he gave me a kiss. 

"But now we have to go there and talk to them to see if we can. "

"Not necessarily, if they make weddings they should be on the site, no? " he asked. 

"Probably. " I shrugged. 

"Let's see. " he typed in the name of the restaurant and the results popped up. 

They did make weddings and there were even pictures of some that had taken place there both inside the restaurant and the lake. Because it will be June they will probably also let us used the big veranda outside as well, it was closed because of the cold when we went a few days ago. Just thinking about it made my heart race and how beautiful it would be.

"Looks like we found our winner. " Levi said and I looked at him to see him already staring at me. 

"Why do you say that? "

"The look on your face says it all. " I chuckled. 

"You are such an idiot. " I shook my head. 

"You are getting married to me, who do you think is the bigger idiot? "

"Well you are getting married to me as well so..."

"We are both idiots. "

"Yeah. " I chuckled and he kissed me. 

"I love you. " I said. 

"I love you too. "

\------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Chtistel.


	70. The Big Day

(Y/N)

I looked at myself in the mirror with a smile on my face. I was ready for my wedding and I was more than excited, my heart felt like it was going to leave my chest. I had found the dress of my dreams and I was going to get married to the man of my dreams in just two hours. 

I felt like crying and my cheeks hurt from all the smiling I've been doing all day. I turned around and opened the door of the bedroom and went out in the living room. Levi was not here, he stayed over at Hange's yesterday but Hange herself was here. He stayed with Erwin. When everyone in the living room saw me they smiling and awed. 

"Oh my God, (Y/N). You look amazing!!!" Hange yelled and I smiled more, as if that was even possible. 

"Thank you."

"You look so nice (Y/N)." Christa smiled and Ymir placed an arm around her shoulder.

"But not as nice as you will look on our wedding day, right my Christa? " she laughed and Christa blushed. 

"Youh, louk, gleat." Sasha said with her mouth full of potato chips. 

"Thanks guys." many minutes passed and people kept congratulating me. 

Eren, Armin, Jean, everyone of my friends was here but I had to start taking pictures because I had to start leaving for the ceremony. I was going to keep Levi waiting for a few minutes but I didn't want to be too late to my wedding. I was excited about it after all. 

So I let the photographer tell me where to stand and he started taking photos of me. 

-

(Levi) 

I looked around the room trying to see if there were any imperfections. That's what I've been doing for the last two hours, I've been here trying to distract myself from the actual event because it was still too far away. Everyone will make fun of me if I say it out loud but... God I can't wait. 

The wait was killing me inside, I just wanted to get married already. 

"You know, it's not too late to run." Oluo joked and I rolled my eyes. 

I want to run, just to the fucking aisle so I can get married already. But the bride is not here yet. 

"I don't want to run. " I sighed and looked at the table where me and the family will sit.

"Marriage is... An experience." I heard Erwin and looked at him. "You sure you're ready for it? I was in a relationship with Hange for years before I married her and even then I wasn't prepared for it."

"But I'm not marrying shitty glasses, am I? Just being in the same room as her is an experience. I can't imagine being married to her." I sighed. "And stop annoying me, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I was planning to run away."

"It's a joke! Get the stick out of your ass." Oluo slapped my shoulder. 

"Yeah, joke. It stopped being a joke three hours ago." I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. "I should go and stand at my spot." I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

I went outside and stood at the end of the aisle with my hands behind my back and mom walked up to me with a smile. 

"Hi mom." 

"Hi Levi." she smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look at you, getting married. You've come so far."

"Thank you."

"Levi... I know it's been a while already but really... I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's alright." I hugged her. "It's in the past now, okay? I'm not mad at you." she squeezed me and I pulled back slightly. "Don't worry your head with that anymore. Enjoy the day."

"I will. Thank you Levi." she smiled and I nodded seeing her boyfriend sitting in one of the chairs in the first row. 

"Your welcome. Now go and sit next to your boyfriend." I gagged saying that. 

"You really don't like him? "

"It's not that I don't like him. He is fine but you know... My moms boyfriend." I gagged again. "Just go and sit next to him." I shook my head and she laughed turning around to go and sit next to him. 

I placed my hands behind my back again and took a deep breath waiting for my bride to come. 

-

I smiled seeing her walking towards me, I couldn't stop myself. Little brat sure kept me waiting. Oh my God does she look gorgeous... Absolutely stunning. She is always pretty but today she looks... Breathtaking. I didn't notice when she reached me because I was lost in her eyes. 

"Hi." she smiled at me when I took her hands in mine.

"Hi, " I smiled back. "You sure took your time."

"I should have kept you waiting more." she chuckled, damn do I love that sound. 

"If you did then I would have left to come find you and get your ass here myself."

"Damn, so dramatic." she rolled her eyes. 

Shortly after that the ceremony started. I don't remember much of what was said because I was too focused on her. The only thing I do remember is her running away in the middle of the ceremony because a bee appeared out of nowhere and she run away yelling at me 'kill it with fire'. How exactly I had no idea since it was flying and I was not getting my hands dirty. But it eventually left and she stood in front of me once again and we resumed the ceremony after everyone stopped laughing. 

I was only brought back to reality once I heard the words I've been wanting to hear for the past year since I made the decision to ask her. 

"Do you, Levi Ackerman, take (Y/N) (L/N) to be your wife?"

"I do. " I smiled again, I can't stop doing that today. 

"And do you, (Y/N) (L/N), take Levi Ackerman to be your husband?"

"I do." she smiled back looking into my eyes and I felt like I was on cloud nine. 

"Well then with the power bestowed upon me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the b-"

I already did, I don't need you tell me twice. I felt her kissing me back and I blocked out the clapping that was heard around us. I never understood why everyone claps, it's just two people kissing. But I didn't care right now, I couldn't be bothered with them because in front of me stood my wife and I couldn't be happier. 

-

I was holding her hand walking around the open field. We decided to go for a small walk, just the two of us for a while before we went inside to start the reception. I felt happy... Way happier than I thought I'd feel but I'll be dammed if I show it to her because I'll just be jumping around like a freaking butterfly if I do. I stopped in front the lake and placed my arms on her waist and she looked at me. 

"So, " I started. "We're married now."

"Yeah, we are." she smiled. "You are Levi (L/N) now."

"Excuse me what?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"What? You won't change your last name?"

"Me change my last name? Why would I do that? I believe it's you that needs to change your last name."

"You mean you don't want my name?" she gasped. 

"(Y/N)..." she chuckled. 

"I'm joking." she kissed me. "Learn to take a joke."

"I do know how to take a joke, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"Excuse me? " she glared at me and I laughed. Straight laughed at her reaction and picked her up spinning her around. It was getting harder and harder to keep myself under control. 

"I'm joking, learn how to take a joke." I mimicked. 

"I do know how to take a joke. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"You are such a brat." I gave her another kiss and she kissed me back. 

"I know, that's why you love me."

"Nuh, I don't love you just because you are a brat. You also make really good cake."

"Levi."

"Why do you love me?" I asked in return.

"Well..." she looked up at the sky. "You make nice tea but most importantly. You clean. I have never cleaned the house because you always clean it, that's enough reason to love you."

"We are on the same page then."

"I think we are." she nodded and I caressed her cheek. 

She laid her head on my shoulder looking out at the water and I kissed her head. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\-------------------------------------

Thoughts? 

-Christel.


	71. Final Chapter: Miles

(Y/N)

I walked down the sidewalk feeling my ring on my finger. I've been married for one year now and I couldn't be happier. Of course we've had our troubles and our lives didn't start off easy, but I'm glad with how far we've come. So now that I'm here, walking on the sidewalk where we first met I'm feeling nostalgic. Overwhelmed in a way and I felt the urge to go and check out our first home, in a way. The place where I first fell asleep and than Levi came and found me a few hours later. 

I turned the corner and entered the small alley, I went by the dumpster that gave me a stomach ache and turned right one more time. I expected to see just the empty corner but to my surprise I saw a woman laying on the ground, not moving. Of course someone would take over this little space, it's nice and safe but... She's facing me... And her eyes are open, unmoving. I took a step closer and with my elbow nudged her hoping she would move, but she didn't. I could feel the cold coming from her and it's the middle of summer. 

She's gone. 

I went to reach into my bag to call the police but a sound stopped me on my tracks. A sound I was familiar with so I looked behind the woman and my eyes widen. There I saw a little baby, maybe a few months old, wrapped in a dirty sheet and he started to cry loudly. I reached over and took him in my arms, he had blue eyes and black hair, he must be hungry but I don't see any food for him around. I moved him around trying to calm him down and brought out my phone to call the police. 

-

I entered the apartment with the little one in my arms, do I regret bringing him with me? I'm not sure, I called Levi to let him know but he didn't answer. It will only be for two days anyway. Once the police came and they started questioning me they were also talking about what to do with the little one. 

His mother was examined and she died because of heart failure, the little one is two months old and they said he would stay in the police station until an orphanage reached back that can take him in. I wasn't heartless enough to let him stay there so I gave all my information and offered to keep him for two days. He was really dehydrated but other than that healthy according to what the doctor said.

I got him food and a few toys to keep him occupied but he will only stay for two days at most. I went to our bedroom and placed him in the middle of the bed. I put a bunch of pillows and blankets around him and let him sleep with his pacifier. I reached in one of the bags and put a teddy bear next to him as well. After that I left the few bags next to the bed and went to the kitchen to place all his food and bottles... Somewhere. 

After I was done I went out in the living room and took a deep breath. Levi should be home in a few seconds... The door opened and he came in. That was sooner than I expected. He looked at me and I smiled walking up to him. Immediately I started kissing him not letting him speak. 

"I love you a lot." I said and kissed him. "A lot, a lot and you love me too, right?" I kept kissing him. 

"Ye-h, I do." kiss. "Umm," kiss. "You called me, " he finally pulled back. "Why did you call me?" I gave him a big smile. "You did something." he glared at me. "What did you do?"

"Ummm... Nothing!"

"(Y/N)..."

"Ummm, maybe you should sit down." I chuckled. 

-

"So... There is a little brat in our bedroom right now?" he asked, his elbows were on his knees leaning forward. 

"Yeah..."

"You didn't think that it was important to ask me before you brought a baby home? "

"I told you, it was a last moment decision." he sighed. "It will just be for two days." I took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry... But I couldn't leave him there-"

"I know (Y/N)," he rubbed his eyes. "But a kid is a big responsibility even for two days." 

"Do you want him to leave?"

"That's not... Forget it." he sighed and stood up. "It's two days, nothing to loose our minds over." he turned the other way to go to the bedroom. 

I bit my lip and sighed in relief. At least he didn't get angry with me, that's something. 

-

(Levi) 

I closed the door behind me and shook my head, stupid brat bringing a baby home without even asking me. I can't say she did the wrong thing but she didn't do the right thing either. It's just somewhere in the middle. Either way it's Friday so weekend starts, it shouldn't be such a big issue. 

I looked up and saw the brat looking at me with his arms spread open. I walked up to him and picked him up, he didn't cry or scream, he just kept sucking on his pacifier, he was warm and his hair was a mess. His eyes were blue, his hair was black, he placed his head on my shoulder and held onto my shirt tightly. I don't know what to do with him, maybe he is hungry. 

She said she got him food. Shit, here we go. 

-

"Mmmmmmm, buh buh." the kid said on my lap, he was playing with a teddy bear (Y/N) got him and I was watching TV. 

She was next to me looking at something on her phone and I kept looking at the brat... He was... Cute. 

"(Y/N)," I said and she looked at me. "What are you doing? "

"I'm looking at different names, we have to call him something, don't we?" she tickled his neck and my breath got stuck in my throat. 

I think naming him is a mistake... But I can't exactly say no, we do have to call him something other than brat, but still, I have a bad feeling about this. Naming him will make it too real. 

"Alright... What do you have in mind?" I looked at the brat again. 

"How about George?"

"This brat is not a George." I rolled my eyes. 

"Nicholas?"

"Better but no."

"Leo? "

"..." I kept staring at him. "No... I don't know why but it doesn't look right."

"Edward?"

"Nuh."

"Fernando?!"

"If you want to rip out your tongue sure." she chuckled. 

"Miles? " 

"..." I picked him up and turned him to face me. "Miles?" I brought him closer to me. "That's a good name for him." I nodded. 

"Nice, we found a name for him." she ruffled his hair. 

"Yeah but... It's not like it matters..." I lowered him again and he went back to playing. "The people who will adopt him will give him another name."

"Yeah... You're right." she chuckled. 

"But... Miles is a good name for him."

"Maybe they will keep the name."

"Maybe."

-

"Oh my God, stop crying, please!" I whined and kept moving Miles up and down, it's late and I'm in my office next to the bedroom. 

He has been crying for an hour and I've done everything. I've changed him, fed him, tried to play with him but nothing. I should get him to a pediatrician because I have no idea why he is crying. It's Saturday, so they should be open until three o'clock. I'll wake up early. But right now I need to get the brat to stop crying. 

-

It's his teeth, the brats teeth are coming out. The doctor gave me a syrup and said to give it to him to stop the pain if he goes many minutes without stopping. Other than that he is healthy, I knew that already but it's good to have a second opinion. I walked into the baby shop with him in my arms, I need to get a baby seat, I can't just carry him around like this. Not to mention that I also want to get a big basket that's soft that he can use as a bed for now. He slept with us yesterday and it was uncomfortable, if he has a "bed" it will be easier. 

I started looking around the many seats and baskets. He was busy getting distracted by the many toys as I looked at all the different seats. Eventually he started reaching for one of them that was hanging and I picked it up giving it to him. It was a plastic key chain with fake keys. I can get it for him if he likes it. 

I kept looking at the seats and a girl walked up to me with a smile. 

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked. 

"Ummm, I guess? I want a seat and a basket, one of those big soft ones, I don't know what they are called."

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean. " she smiled at the baby in my arms. "He is adorable, how old is he?"

"Umm, two months old."

"Oh, still very young I see. I would suggest you get a seat suited for a four or five month old baby. At this stage they grow up really fast and you can adjust the belt to fit his size." she walked and I followed her. "These ones are really good, the material inside is-" she kept talking explain everything to me. 

However my mind was also occupied by other thoughts while I listened to her, like what am I doing? It's Saturday and on Monday he will leave, maybe Thursday but he will not stay with us for long and here I am making purchases that will be useless... Soon I had picked a seat that I thought was the best, because of course I got one of the most expensive ones for a baby I don't even know nor will I see again and soon we moved on to the baskets. She did say that it didn't make sense to get one of those seeing how they were for infants but I couldn't exactly say that he didn't have a bed and that's why I needed it. 

I didn't realize what I had done but when I went to pay I noticed how much I actually ended up spending because I got a few more clothes for him and toys. As I was paying the girl made a comment that caught me off guard. 

"He looks a lot like you."

"What? "

"He looks a lot like you, his colors are the same as yours. It's rare that a baby starts resembling one of the parents at such a young age, you are lucky." she started putting everything in there bags. 

"Oh, that... Ummm he is n-" what am I doing? "Thank you, I appreciate it." I ended up saying instead. This is so awkward, I want to leave. She's not making me uncomfortable, the situation is. 

"Thank you very much, I hope you visit us again soon." she smiled and I nodded taking everything and leaving. 

The brat was eating both the key chain and the top of my shirt, he was drooling everywhere making a mess. I went into the car and placed him in the back seat and I sat next to him. I looked through the bag and grabbed one of the bibs I got him and put it around his neck. After that I started putting his seat together so I could put him in it and let him in the back. The seat was detachable so it was worth the purchase, it will make my life easier. 

No it will not, the brat is leaving in two days. That's what will make my life easier. 

Why am I like this?

-

"It's Sunday." (Y/N) next to me said, she was holding Miles and I was petting Noir. 

"And? "

"Do you want to go out?"

"We can't, we have the brat." I rolled my eyes. 

"No I mean with him."

"Oh... "

"Do you not want to go?"

"No, that's not it." I sighed and stood up, Noir went down on the floor. "I'm just going to get changed, alright?"

"Yeah." she smiled and I nodded leaving. 

I think I'll call Erwin and let him know I will not go to work tomorrow, or for a few days at least. Until the brat leaves, I have enough sick days to last me six months, I've never taken time off since I started working there.  
I only took a few days on Christmas, so there shouldn't be a problem. (Y/N) has to go to work so I'll stay with the brat instead until he leaves. That sounds like a plan. 

-

(Y/N) was sitting on the couch with Miles on her stomach, her knees were up and she was kissing his cheek really fast. 

"Heh, humph." Miles made a few noises like a baby does as she continued to play with him. 

I will admit, the view was... Cute. She seems happy with the brat, maybe she will ask me for one when he leaves. Or maybe she won't. I don't know. 

-

"So... Tomorrow you'll take him? " she asked with Miles sleeping in her arms.

They called earlier today saying an orphanage had contacted the police saying they could accept Miles. 

"I mean... You have work. I'm the only one who can take him." I looked down at the brat, a heavy feeling settled in my chest. 

He has been crying a lot every night, but other than that he has been a good little brat. Or maybe I only see it that way, he is crying a lot yes. I'm extremely tired yes. I don't have enough freedom to do everything I want, yes. I am constantly worried, yes. I... Like the brat. He is a pain in the ass but... Sometimes he sees me and he smiles widely and he makes my heart melt. He reaches out to me with those little arms of his wanting me to pick him up and when I don't he starts crying to get my attention. But I don't mind that. 

When (Y/N) came back from work yesterday I was holding him and he started clapping and kicking him legs when I walked up to her and he screamed. It was the cutest shit ever and the way her eyes lit up when she saw him... He's been with us for five days but it has not been gloomy. It's as stressful as I expected it to be, but also much nicer and warmer than I expected. 

"So... " (Y/N) brought me out of my thoughts. "When will you take him? "

"At ten maybe?"

"So I'll be at work."

"Yeah..." I reached over and touched his little hand. He immediately wrapped his fingers around mine squeezing it. 

"It was... Nice. Right?" she chuckled. 

"It wasn't half bad." I sighed. "Come on, just put him on his bed already."

"It's not even a bed..." 

"I know." I frowned. "Maybe... He can sleep with us tonight?"

"Yeah... That's a good idea." 

-

"Thank you so much for watching after him." the woman in front of me said. I was at the orphanage.

"It was nothing." I sighed and gave her the seat, Miles was in my arms playing with the key chain I got him. 

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he finds a loving home." you better or I will kill you.

"Alright." I sighed and moved Miles so I could look at him properly. "Alright brat, be good yeah?" he looked at me and he dropped his toy. I reached down and grabbed it but instead of giving it back to him I threw it in the seat she was holding. "Don't be a brat..." I kissed the top of his head, that's the first time I did it in the six days I've known him. 

There's no way I can be so attached to him after just six days... Is it?

"He looks a lot like you."

I know that... But he is definitely not my son so that's why... 

"Well, I think I should take him." she brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah." I placed him in her arms and he started crying, his little hands tried to reach for me but I didn't take him back. 

She said something to me but I didn't hear her, all I heard were his cries and the sound wouldn't quiet down no matter how far away she went with him. I clenched my fists. Tch, this is stupid, he's just a stupid little brat I took care of for six days. Just six, I'm not that attached to him. I left the orphanage and went to my car, I immediately started driving wanting to go as far away as possible. 

Fuck this shit. 

-

I sat on the bed with my legs crossed, a frown on my face and a teddy bear in my hands. I was playing with it, why? I don't know... I just feel... Empty. Even with Noir the house is very quiet. It's been three days since the brat left and to say me and (Y/N) are distant would be an understatement. We didn't fight or anything like that, we are fine just not as close I guess... The brat is always on my mind. The image of him reaching out to me keeps playing on repeat and I feel empty thinking about it. 

Yesterday I saw a dream, that when he reached out for me instead of turning away I took him back. When I woke up I was happy thinking the dream was reality but no... He was not in the house when I woke up. I haven't gone back to work yet, (Y/N) distracts herself with work but I just stay home, you'd think it would be the other way around but no. 

I think the answer is clear about what both me and her want. Hell, yesterday she pretty much said it right to my face. 

"I miss him... Yes it was hard but it wasn't so bad was it?"

No... Actually it was pretty nice. I threw the bear away and stood up, I'm done with this, I'm just done. I always got what I wanted, this time will be no exception. 

-

"Hello? How can I help you?" a different woman asked from behind the reception. 

"Yes, umm... Three days ago a two month old baby was brought here? It was a boy, it was brought here through the police, not a parent." 

"Yes, let me just check..." she looked at the computer and typed a few things. Please be here... "Yes, he is here." I felt relief wash over me. "You mean black hair, blue eyes, right?"

"Yes. " I nodded. "I was the one that looked after him with my wife before he was brought here. Can I see him? "

"Oh, yes of course." she smiled and stood up. "Come with me." we started walking down the corridor.

I saw the yard through the windows with many other kids playing there, I felt bad knowing all of them were waiting for someone to come and love them, but I'm afraid that's more than I can afford to do. We walked for a minute until she stopped and opened a door, inside I saw many babies crawling around around Miles age and there were two adults in the room with them. However my eyes immediately landed on the little boy I came here to see and I immediately walked up to him. 

When he saw me he smiled and crawled over to me, he couldn't walk yet but he could crawl. I sat down on the big puzzle pieces that made up the floor and picked him up hugging him. He was kicking his legs and arms with excitement, I never imagined that I'd feel like this seeing this brat again. 

"Hello Miles." I whispered and gave him a kiss. 

"Aaaa." he laughed and clapped his hands when he saw me. 

"Hi, did you miss me? "

"Eeee."

"Yeah? Yeah, I missed you too." I placed him on my lap and he started jumping up and down again. 

"You seem to get along." the woman behind me said. "Honestly he didn't really seemed to like anyone from here."

"Yeah, he is just a brat." I smiled looking at him. 

Six days with him... That's all it took for me to become like this. 

"It might be bold of me to assume this but..." I looked at her. "Should I start the preparations for the adoption papers?" she smiled and I stood up with Miles on my side. 

"Doesn't that require a lot of time and proof of certain things and-"

"Yeah but because you are the ones that took care of him you already have many of the necessary things filled out and checked. Your names, where you live, the fact that you are married, that's really what takes a long time, because you had that done directly from the police you are almost ready."

"What else do you need?"

"Well, I need a paper from your work to ensure you have a certain amount of income and after that you and your wife need to sign. It should take a few days after that for you to get approved."

"I can have that brought to you in two hours. " I said my mind already going to Erwin. 

"Than it should be easy for you, I'll go and get started right away."

"Alright." with that she turned around and left and I looked at the brat next to me. "Don't worry, in a few days you'll come home, okay?" I kissed his head. "Just be a little patient."

-

"Hey (Y/N)."

"What? "

"I want you to do something." she didn't look at me. 

"I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"It's very simple, trust me, you'll be happy."

"Levi really, I'm not in the mood." she sighed. 

"Alright, can you just do me a favor and sign here?" she annoyingly took the papers from my hands and signed without even looking at them. 

"Happy? "

"Very." and trust me soon you'll be too. 

-

"Alright brat, are you ready? " I asked the baby behind me, it's been two weeks since that day and every time I tried telling (Y/N) she told me to leave her alone. So it's going to be a surprise, she's coming back from work in an hour. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." he yelled. 

"That's right, we're going home to your mom. Pray she likes the surprise or else she'll kill us both." I started the car to go home. 

-

I heard the keys at the door, I was in the kitchen with the brat. Luckily he was quiet. Noir was walking around my legs, brushing against them. She's a fully grown cat, a proper diva. 

"Levi? " I heard my wife say. 

"In the kitchen, come here, I have a surprise for you." I smiled at the baby and she sighed. 

"I'm not in the mood for surprises."

"You will like this one."

"Sure..." she murmured and came to the kitchen. "What is it-" she stopped when she saw me with Miles on my hip. "What?"

"Surprise." I said and walked up to her. 

"H-how is he here?" Miles did grabby hands to her and she took him in her arms. "What did you do Levi? "

"Well, remember those papers you signed?" she nodded. "If you had let me explain what they are you'd know that they were the adoption papers." her eyes widen. "I know you, I knew you wouldn't say no to bringing the brat home." she looked down and started crying. "I kinda made you a mom without asking you." I chuckled. "Sorry."

"No..." she shook her head. "It's okay. It's alright." she hugged Miles tightly. "Thank you."

"You are not angry, are you?" I placed a hand around her waist. 

"Not really. But I would like to know about it."

"I tried telling you many times." she chuckled and I gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she whispered and gave a kiss to Miles. 

"Now get your shit together because we have a lot of shopping to go and do, the brat can't sleep in the basket forever."

"I guess you're right. Thank God we have money saved up."

"Yeah... You know it's going to be very difficult from now on." 

"Yeah... I know. But we survived the streets, we can take care of a baby."

"You will make an amazing mother."

"And you will make an amazing dad." I gave her another kiss. 

"We have a family now." I sighed and she chuckled. 

"Yeah... And I wouldn't have it any other way."

\--------------------------------------------

✨The End ✨ 

(Y/N)

I walked down the sidewalk feeling my ring on my finger. I've been married for one year now and I couldn't be happier. Of course we've had our troubles and our lives didn't start off easy, but I'm glad with how far we've come. So now that I'm here, walking on the sidewalk where we first met I'm feeling nostalgic. Overwhelmed in a way and I felt the urge to go and check out our first home, in a way. The place where I first fell asleep and than Levi came and found me a few hours later. 

I turned the corner and entered the small alley, I went by the dumpster that gave me a stomach ache and turned right one more time. I expected to see just the empty corner but to my surprise I saw a woman laying on the ground, not moving. Of course someone would take over this little space, it's nice and safe but... She's facing me... And her eyes are open, unmoving. I took a step closer and with my elbow nudged her hoping she would move, but she didn't. I could feel the cold coming from her and it's the middle of summer. 

She's gone. 

I went to reach into my bag to call the police but a sound stopped me on my tracks. A sound I was familiar with so I looked behind the woman and my eyes widen. There I saw a little baby, maybe a few months old, wrapped in a dirty sheet and he started to cry loudly. I reached over and took him in my arms, he had blue eyes and black hair, he must be hungry but I don't see any food for him around. I moved him around trying to calm him down and brought out my phone to call the police. 

-

I entered the apartment with the little one in my arms, do I regret bringing him with me? I'm not sure, I called Levi to let him know but he didn't answer. It will only be for two days anyway. Once the police came and they started questioning me they were also talking about what to do with the little one. 

His mother was examined and she died because of heart failure, the little one is two months old and they said he would stay in the police station until an orphanage reached back that can take him in. I wasn't heartless enough to let him stay there so I gave all my information and offered to keep him for two days. He was really dehydrated but other than that healthy according to what the doctor said.

I got him food and a few toys to keep him occupied but he will only stay for two days at most. I went to our bedroom and placed him in the middle of the bed. I put a bunch of pillows and blankets around him and let him sleep with his pacifier. I reached in one of the bags and put a teddy bear next to him as well. After that I left the few bags next to the bed and went to the kitchen to place all his food and bottles... Somewhere. 

After I was done I went out in the living room and took a deep breath. Levi should be home in a few seconds... The door opened and he came in. That was sooner than I expected. He looked at me and I smiled walking up to him. Immediately I started kissing him not letting him speak. 

"I love you a lot." I said and kissed him. "A lot, a lot and you love me too, right?" I kept kissing him. 

"Ye-h, I do." kiss. "Umm," kiss. "You called me, " he finally pulled back. "Why did you call me?" I gave him a big smile. "You did something." he glared at me. "What did you do?"

"Ummm... Nothing!"

"(Y/N)..."

"Ummm, maybe you should sit down." I chuckled. 

-

"So... There is a little brat in our bedroom right now?" he asked, his elbows were on his knees leaning forward. 

"Yeah..."

"You didn't think that it was important to ask me before you brought a baby home? "

"I told you, it was a last moment decision." he sighed. "It will just be for two days." I took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry... But I couldn't leave him there-"

"I know (Y/N)," he rubbed his eyes. "But a kid is a big responsibility even for two days." 

"Do you want him to leave?"

"That's not... Forget it." he sighed and stood up. "It's two days, nothing to loose our minds over." he turned the other way to go to the bedroom. 

I bit my lip and sighed in relief. At least he didn't get angry with me, that's something. 

-

(Levi) 

I closed the door behind me and shook my head, stupid brat bringing a baby home without even asking me. I can't say she did the wrong thing but she didn't do the right thing either. It's just somewhere in the middle. Either way it's Friday so weekend starts, it shouldn't be such a big issue. 

I looked up and saw the brat looking at me with his arms spread open. I walked up to him and picked him up, he didn't cry or scream, he just kept sucking on his pacifier, he was warm and his hair was a mess. His eyes were blue, his hair was black, he placed his head on my shoulder and held onto my shirt tightly. I don't know what to do with him, maybe he is hungry. 

She said she got him food. Shit, here we go. 

-

"Mmmmmmm, buh buh." the kid said on my lap, he was playing with a teddy bear (Y/N) got him and I was watching TV. 

She was next to me looking at something on her phone and I kept looking at the brat... He was... Cute. 

"(Y/N)," I said and she looked at me. "What are you doing? "

"I'm looking at different names, we have to call him something, don't we?" she tickled his neck and my breath got stuck in my throat. 

I think naming him is a mistake... But I can't exactly say no, we do have to call him something other than brat, but still, I have a bad feeling about this. Naming him will make it too real. 

"Alright... What do you have in mind?" I looked at the brat again. 

"How about George?"

"This brat is not a George." I rolled my eyes. 

"Nicholas?"

"Better but no."

"Leo? "

"..." I kept staring at him. "No... I don't know why but it doesn't look right."

"Edward?"

"Nuh."

"Fernando?!"

"If you want to rip out your tongue sure." she chuckled. 

"Miles? " 

"..." I picked him up and turned him to face me. "Miles?" I brought him closer to me. "That's a good name for him." I nodded. 

"Nice, we found a name for him." she ruffled his hair. 

"Yeah but... It's not like it matters..." I lowered him again and he went back to playing. "The people who will adopt him will give him another name."

"Yeah... You're right." she chuckled. 

"But... Miles is a good name for him."

"Maybe they will keep the name."

"Maybe."

-

"Oh my God, stop crying, please!" I whined and kept moving Miles up and down, it's late and I'm in my office next to the bedroom. 

He has been crying for an hour and I've done everything. I've changed him, fed him, tried to play with him but nothing. I should get him to a pediatrician because I have no idea why he is crying. It's Saturday, so they should be open until three o'clock. I'll wake up early. But right now I need to get the brat to stop crying. 

-

It's his teeth, the brats teeth are coming out. The doctor gave me a syrup and said to give it to him to stop the pain if he goes many minutes without stopping. Other than that he is healthy, I knew that already but it's good to have a second opinion. I walked into the baby shop with him in my arms, I need to get a baby seat, I can't just carry him around like this. Not to mention that I also want to get a big basket that's soft that he can use as a bed for now. He slept with us yesterday and it was uncomfortable, if he has a "bed" it will be easier. 

I started looking around the many seats and baskets. He was busy getting distracted by the many toys as I looked at all the different seats. Eventually he started reaching for one of them that was hanging and I picked it up giving it to him. It was a plastic key chain with fake keys. I can get it for him if he likes it. 

I kept looking at the seats and a girl walked up to me with a smile. 

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked. 

"Ummm, I guess? I want a seat and a basket, one of those big soft ones, I don't know what they are called."

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean. " she smiled at the baby in my arms. "He is adorable, how old is he?"

"Umm, two months old."

"Oh, still very young I see. I would suggest you get a seat suited for a four or five month old baby. At this stage they grow up really fast and you can adjust the belt to fit his size." she walked and I followed her. "These ones are really good, the material inside is-" she kept talking explain everything to me. 

However my mind was also occupied by other thoughts while I listened to her, like what am I doing? It's Saturday and on Monday he will leave, maybe Thursday but he will not stay with us for long and here I am making purchases that will be useless... Soon I had picked a seat that I thought was the best, because of course I got one of the most expensive ones for a baby I don't even know nor will I see again and soon we moved on to the baskets. She did say that it didn't make sense to get one of those seeing how they were for infants but I couldn't exactly say that he didn't have a bed and that's why I needed it. 

I didn't realize what I had done but when I went to pay I noticed how much I actually ended up spending because I got a few more clothes for him and toys. As I was paying the girl made a comment that caught me off guard. 

"He looks a lot like you."

"What? "

"He looks a lot like you, his colors are the same as yours. It's rare that a baby starts resembling one of the parents at such a young age, you are lucky." she started putting everything in there bags. 

"Oh, that... Ummm he is n-" what am I doing? "Thank you, I appreciate it." I ended up saying instead. This is so awkward, I want to leave. She's not making me uncomfortable, the situation is. 

"Thank you very much, I hope you visit us again soon." she smiled and I nodded taking everything and leaving. 

The brat was eating both the key chain and the top of my shirt, he was drooling everywhere making a mess. I went into the car and placed him in the back seat and I sat next to him. I looked through the bag and grabbed one of the bibs I got him and put it around his neck. After that I started putting his seat together so I could put him in it and let him in the back. The seat was detachable so it was worth the purchase, it will make my life easier. 

No it will not, the brat is leaving in two days. That's what will make my life easier. 

Why am I like this?

-

"It's Sunday." (Y/N) next to me said, she was holding Miles and I was petting Noir. 

"And? "

"Do you want to go out?"

"We can't, we have the brat." I rolled my eyes. 

"No I mean with him."

"Oh... "

"Do you not want to go?"

"No, that's not it." I sighed and stood up, Noir went down on the floor. "I'm just going to get changed, alright?"

"Yeah." she smiled and I nodded leaving. 

I think I'll call Erwin and let him know I will not go to work tomorrow, or for a few days at least. Until the brat leaves, I have enough sick days to last me six months, I've never taken time off since I started working there.  
I only took a few days on Christmas, so there shouldn't be a problem. (Y/N) has to go to work so I'll stay with the brat instead until he leaves. That sounds like a plan. 

-

(Y/N) was sitting on the couch with Miles on her stomach, her knees were up and she was kissing his cheek really fast. 

"Heh, humph." Miles made a few noises like a baby does as she continued to play with him. 

I will admit, the view was... Cute. She seems happy with the brat, maybe she will ask me for one when he leaves. Or maybe she won't. I don't know. 

-

"So... Tomorrow you'll take him? " she asked with Miles sleeping in her arms.

They called earlier today saying an orphanage had contacted the police saying they could accept Miles. 

"I mean... You have work. I'm the only one who can take him." I looked down at the brat, a heavy feeling settled in my chest. 

He has been crying a lot every night, but other than that he has been a good little brat. Or maybe I only see it that way, he is crying a lot yes. I'm extremely tired yes. I don't have enough freedom to do everything I want, yes. I am constantly worried, yes. I... Like the brat. He is a pain in the ass but... Sometimes he sees me and he smiles widely and he makes my heart melt. He reaches out to me with those little arms of his wanting me to pick him up and when I don't he starts crying to get my attention. But I don't mind that. 

When (Y/N) came back from work yesterday I was holding him and he started clapping and kicking him legs when I walked up to her and he screamed. It was the cutest shit ever and the way her eyes lit up when she saw him... He's been with us for five days but it has not been gloomy. It's as stressful as I expected it to be, but also much nicer and warmer than I expected. 

"So... " (Y/N) brought me out of my thoughts. "When will you take him? "

"At ten maybe?"

"So I'll be at work."

"Yeah..." I reached over and touched his little hand. He immediately wrapped his fingers around mine squeezing it. 

"It was... Nice. Right?" she chuckled. 

"It wasn't half bad." I sighed. "Come on, just put him on his bed already."

"It's not even a bed..." 

"I know." I frowned. "Maybe... He can sleep with us tonight?"

"Yeah... That's a good idea." 

-

"Thank you so much for watching after him." the woman in front of me said. I was at the orphanage.

"It was nothing." I sighed and gave her the seat, Miles was in my arms playing with the key chain I got him. 

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he finds a loving home." you better or I will kill you.

"Alright." I sighed and moved Miles so I could look at him properly. "Alright brat, be good yeah?" he looked at me and he dropped his toy. I reached down and grabbed it but instead of giving it back to him I threw it in the seat she was holding. "Don't be a brat..." I kissed the top of his head, that's the first time I did it in the six days I've known him. 

There's no way I can be so attached to him after just six days... Is it?

"He looks a lot like you."

I know that... But he is definitely not my son so that's why... 

"Well, I think I should take him." she brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah." I placed him in her arms and he started crying, his little hands tried to reach for me but I didn't take him back. 

She said something to me but I didn't hear her, all I heard were his cries and the sound wouldn't quiet down no matter how far away she went with him. I clenched my fists. Tch, this is stupid, he's just a stupid little brat I took care of for six days. Just six, I'm not that attached to him. I left the orphanage and went to my car, I immediately started driving wanting to go as far away as possible. 

Fuck this shit. 

-

I sat on the bed with my legs crossed, a frown on my face and a teddy bear in my hands. I was playing with it, why? I don't know... I just feel... Empty. Even with Noir the house is very quiet. It's been three days since the brat left and to say me and (Y/N) are distant would be an understatement. We didn't fight or anything like that, we are fine just not as close I guess... The brat is always on my mind. The image of him reaching out to me keeps playing on repeat and I feel empty thinking about it. 

Yesterday I saw a dream, that when he reached out for me instead of turning away I took him back. When I woke up I was happy thinking the dream was reality but no... He was not in the house when I woke up. I haven't gone back to work yet, (Y/N) distracts herself with work but I just stay home, you'd think it would be the other way around but no. 

I think the answer is clear about what both me and her want. Hell, yesterday she pretty much said it right to my face. 

"I miss him... Yes it was hard but it wasn't so bad was it?"

No... Actually it was pretty nice. I threw the bear away and stood up, I'm done with this, I'm just done. I always got what I wanted, this time will be no exception. 

-

"Hello? How can I help you?" a different woman asked from behind the reception. 

"Yes, umm... Three days ago a two month old baby was brought here? It was a boy, it was brought here through the police, not a parent." 

"Yes, let me just check..." she looked at the computer and typed a few things. Please be here... "Yes, he is here." I felt relief wash over me. "You mean black hair, blue eyes, right?"

"Yes. " I nodded. "I was the one that looked after him with my wife before he was brought here. Can I see him? "

"Oh, yes of course." she smiled and stood up. "Come with me." we started walking down the corridor.

I saw the yard through the windows with many other kids playing there, I felt bad knowing all of them were waiting for someone to come and love them, but I'm afraid that's more than I can afford to do. We walked for a minute until she stopped and opened a door, inside I saw many babies crawling around around Miles age and there were two adults in the room with them. However my eyes immediately landed on the little boy I came here to see and I immediately walked up to him. 

When he saw me he smiled and crawled over to me, he couldn't walk yet but he could crawl. I sat down on the big puzzle pieces that made up the floor and picked him up hugging him. He was kicking his legs and arms with excitement, I never imagined that I'd feel like this seeing this brat again. 

"Hello Miles." I whispered and gave him a kiss. 

"Aaaa." he laughed and clapped his hands when he saw me. 

"Hi, did you miss me? "

"Eeee."

"Yeah? Yeah, I missed you too." I placed him on my lap and he started jumping up and down again. 

"You seem to get along." the woman behind me said. "Honestly he didn't really seemed to like anyone from here."

"Yeah, he is just a brat." I smiled looking at him. 

Six days with him... That's all it took for me to become like this. 

"It might be bold of me to assume this but..." I looked at her. "Should I start the preparations for the adoption papers?" she smiled and I stood up with Miles on my side. 

"Doesn't that require a lot of time and proof of certain things and-"

"Yeah but because you are the ones that took care of him you already have many of the necessary things filled out and checked. Your names, where you live, the fact that you are married, that's really what takes a long time, because you had that done directly from the police you are almost ready."

"What else do you need?"

"Well, I need a paper from your work to ensure you have a certain amount of income and after that you and your wife need to sign. It should take a few days after that for you to get approved."

"I can have that brought to you in two hours. " I said my mind already going to Erwin. 

"Than it should be easy for you, I'll go and get started right away."

"Alright." with that she turned around and left and I looked at the brat next to me. "Don't worry, in a few days you'll come home, okay?" I kissed his head. "Just be a little patient."

-

"Hey (Y/N)."

"What? "

"I want you to do something." she didn't look at me. 

"I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"It's very simple, trust me, you'll be happy."

"Levi really, I'm not in the mood." she sighed. 

"Alright, can you just do me a favor and sign here?" she annoyingly took the papers from my hands and signed without even looking at them. 

"Happy? "

"Very." and trust me soon you'll be too. 

-

"Alright brat, are you ready? " I asked the baby behind me, it's been two weeks since that day and every time I tried telling (Y/N) she told me to leave her alone. So it's going to be a surprise, she's coming back from work in an hour. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." he yelled. 

"That's right, we're going home to your mom. Pray she likes the surprise or else she'll kill us both." I started the car to go home. 

-

I heard the keys at the door, I was in the kitchen with the brat. Luckily he was quiet. Noir was walking around my legs, brushing against them. She's a fully grown cat, a proper diva. 

"Levi? " I heard my wife say. 

"In the kitchen, come here, I have a surprise for you." I smiled at the baby and she sighed. 

"I'm not in the mood for surprises."

"You will like this one."

"Sure..." she murmured and came to the kitchen. "What is it-" she stopped when she saw me with Miles on my hip. "What?"

"Surprise." I said and walked up to her. 

"H-how is he here?" Miles did grabby hands to her and she took him in her arms. "What did you do Levi? "

"Well, remember those papers you signed?" she nodded. "If you had let me explain what they are you'd know that they were the adoption papers." her eyes widen. "I know you, I knew you wouldn't say no to bringing the brat home." she looked down and started crying. "I kinda made you a mom without asking you." I chuckled. "Sorry."

"No..." she shook her head. "It's okay. It's alright." she hugged Miles tightly. "Thank you."

"You are not angry, are you?" I placed a hand around her waist. 

"Not really. But I would like to know about it."

"I tried telling you many times." she chuckled and I gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she whispered and gave a kiss to Miles. 

"Now get your shit together because we have a lot of shopping to go and do, the brat can't sleep in the basket forever."

"I guess you're right. Thank God we have money saved up."

"Yeah... You know it's going to be very difficult from now on." 

"Yeah... I know. But we survived the streets, we can take care of a baby."

"You will make an amazing mother."

"And you will make an amazing dad." I gave her another kiss. 

"We have a family now." I sighed and she chuckled. 

"Yeah... And I wouldn't have it any other way."

\--------------------------------------------

✨The End ✨ 

(Y/N)

I walked down the sidewalk feeling my ring on my finger. I've been married for one year now and I couldn't be happier. Of course we've had our troubles and our lives didn't start off easy, but I'm glad with how far we've come. So now that I'm here, walking on the sidewalk where we first met I'm feeling nostalgic. Overwhelmed in a way and I felt the urge to go and check out our first home, in a way. The place where I first fell asleep and than Levi came and found me a few hours later. 

I turned the corner and entered the small alley, I went by the dumpster that gave me a stomach ache and turned right one more time. I expected to see just the empty corner but to my surprise I saw a woman laying on the ground, not moving. Of course someone would take over this little space, it's nice and safe but... She's facing me... And her eyes are open, unmoving. I took a step closer and with my elbow nudged her hoping she would move, but she didn't. I could feel the cold coming from her and it's the middle of summer. 

She's gone. 

I went to reach into my bag to call the police but a sound stopped me on my tracks. A sound I was familiar with so I looked behind the woman and my eyes widen. There I saw a little baby, maybe a few months old, wrapped in a dirty sheet and he started to cry loudly. I reached over and took him in my arms, he had blue eyes and black hair, he must be hungry but I don't see any food for him around. I moved him around trying to calm him down and brought out my phone to call the police. 

-

I entered the apartment with the little one in my arms, do I regret bringing him with me? I'm not sure, I called Levi to let him know but he didn't answer. It will only be for two days anyway. Once the police came and they started questioning me they were also talking about what to do with the little one. 

His mother was examined and she died because of heart failure, the little one is two months old and they said he would stay in the police station until an orphanage reached back that can take him in. I wasn't heartless enough to let him stay there so I gave all my information and offered to keep him for two days. He was really dehydrated but other than that healthy according to what the doctor said.

I got him food and a few toys to keep him occupied but he will only stay for two days at most. I went to our bedroom and placed him in the middle of the bed. I put a bunch of pillows and blankets around him and let him sleep with his pacifier. I reached in one of the bags and put a teddy bear next to him as well. After that I left the few bags next to the bed and went to the kitchen to place all his food and bottles... Somewhere. 

After I was done I went out in the living room and took a deep breath. Levi should be home in a few seconds... The door opened and he came in. That was sooner than I expected. He looked at me and I smiled walking up to him. Immediately I started kissing him not letting him speak. 

"I love you a lot." I said and kissed him. "A lot, a lot and you love me too, right?" I kept kissing him. 

"Ye-h, I do." kiss. "Umm," kiss. "You called me, " he finally pulled back. "Why did you call me?" I gave him a big smile. "You did something." he glared at me. "What did you do?"

"Ummm... Nothing!"

"(Y/N)..."

"Ummm, maybe you should sit down." I chuckled. 

-

"So... There is a little brat in our bedroom right now?" he asked, his elbows were on his knees leaning forward. 

"Yeah..."

"You didn't think that it was important to ask me before you brought a baby home? "

"I told you, it was a last moment decision." he sighed. "It will just be for two days." I took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry... But I couldn't leave him there-"

"I know (Y/N)," he rubbed his eyes. "But a kid is a big responsibility even for two days." 

"Do you want him to leave?"

"That's not... Forget it." he sighed and stood up. "It's two days, nothing to loose our minds over." he turned the other way to go to the bedroom. 

I bit my lip and sighed in relief. At least he didn't get angry with me, that's something. 

-

(Levi) 

I closed the door behind me and shook my head, stupid brat bringing a baby home without even asking me. I can't say she did the wrong thing but she didn't do the right thing either. It's just somewhere in the middle. Either way it's Friday so weekend starts, it shouldn't be such a big issue. 

I looked up and saw the brat looking at me with his arms spread open. I walked up to him and picked him up, he didn't cry or scream, he just kept sucking on his pacifier, he was warm and his hair was a mess. His eyes were blue, his hair was black, he placed his head on my shoulder and held onto my shirt tightly. I don't know what to do with him, maybe he is hungry. 

She said she got him food. Shit, here we go. 

-

"Mmmmmmm, buh buh." the kid said on my lap, he was playing with a teddy bear (Y/N) got him and I was watching TV. 

She was next to me looking at something on her phone and I kept looking at the brat... He was... Cute. 

"(Y/N)," I said and she looked at me. "What are you doing? "

"I'm looking at different names, we have to call him something, don't we?" she tickled his neck and my breath got stuck in my throat. 

I think naming him is a mistake... But I can't exactly say no, we do have to call him something other than brat, but still, I have a bad feeling about this. Naming him will make it too real. 

"Alright... What do you have in mind?" I looked at the brat again. 

"How about George?"

"This brat is not a George." I rolled my eyes. 

"Nicholas?"

"Better but no."

"Leo? "

"..." I kept staring at him. "No... I don't know why but it doesn't look right."

"Edward?"

"Nuh."

"Fernando?!"

"If you want to rip out your tongue sure." she chuckled. 

"Miles? " 

"..." I picked him up and turned him to face me. "Miles?" I brought him closer to me. "That's a good name for him." I nodded. 

"Nice, we found a name for him." she ruffled his hair. 

"Yeah but... It's not like it matters..." I lowered him again and he went back to playing. "The people who will adopt him will give him another name."

"Yeah... You're right." she chuckled. 

"But... Miles is a good name for him."

"Maybe they will keep the name."

"Maybe."

-

"Oh my God, stop crying, please!" I whined and kept moving Miles up and down, it's late and I'm in my office next to the bedroom. 

He has been crying for an hour and I've done everything. I've changed him, fed him, tried to play with him but nothing. I should get him to a pediatrician because I have no idea why he is crying. It's Saturday, so they should be open until three o'clock. I'll wake up early. But right now I need to get the brat to stop crying. 

-

It's his teeth, the brats teeth are coming out. The doctor gave me a syrup and said to give it to him to stop the pain if he goes many minutes without stopping. Other than that he is healthy, I knew that already but it's good to have a second opinion. I walked into the baby shop with him in my arms, I need to get a baby seat, I can't just carry him around like this. Not to mention that I also want to get a big basket that's soft that he can use as a bed for now. He slept with us yesterday and it was uncomfortable, if he has a "bed" it will be easier. 

I started looking around the many seats and baskets. He was busy getting distracted by the many toys as I looked at all the different seats. Eventually he started reaching for one of them that was hanging and I picked it up giving it to him. It was a plastic key chain with fake keys. I can get it for him if he likes it. 

I kept looking at the seats and a girl walked up to me with a smile. 

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked. 

"Ummm, I guess? I want a seat and a basket, one of those big soft ones, I don't know what they are called."

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean. " she smiled at the baby in my arms. "He is adorable, how old is he?"

"Umm, two months old."

"Oh, still very young I see. I would suggest you get a seat suited for a four or five month old baby. At this stage they grow up really fast and you can adjust the belt to fit his size." she walked and I followed her. "These ones are really good, the material inside is-" she kept talking explain everything to me. 

However my mind was also occupied by other thoughts while I listened to her, like what am I doing? It's Saturday and on Monday he will leave, maybe Thursday but he will not stay with us for long and here I am making purchases that will be useless... Soon I had picked a seat that I thought was the best, because of course I got one of the most expensive ones for a baby I don't even know nor will I see again and soon we moved on to the baskets. She did say that it didn't make sense to get one of those seeing how they were for infants but I couldn't exactly say that he didn't have a bed and that's why I needed it. 

I didn't realize what I had done but when I went to pay I noticed how much I actually ended up spending because I got a few more clothes for him and toys. As I was paying the girl made a comment that caught me off guard. 

"He looks a lot like you."

"What? "

"He looks a lot like you, his colors are the same as yours. It's rare that a baby starts resembling one of the parents at such a young age, you are lucky." she started putting everything in there bags. 

"Oh, that... Ummm he is n-" what am I doing? "Thank you, I appreciate it." I ended up saying instead. This is so awkward, I want to leave. She's not making me uncomfortable, the situation is. 

"Thank you very much, I hope you visit us again soon." she smiled and I nodded taking everything and leaving. 

The brat was eating both the key chain and the top of my shirt, he was drooling everywhere making a mess. I went into the car and placed him in the back seat and I sat next to him. I looked through the bag and grabbed one of the bibs I got him and put it around his neck. After that I started putting his seat together so I could put him in it and let him in the back. The seat was detachable so it was worth the purchase, it will make my life easier. 

No it will not, the brat is leaving in two days. That's what will make my life easier. 

Why am I like this?

-

"It's Sunday." (Y/N) next to me said, she was holding Miles and I was petting Noir. 

"And? "

"Do you want to go out?"

"We can't, we have the brat." I rolled my eyes. 

"No I mean with him."

"Oh... "

"Do you not want to go?"

"No, that's not it." I sighed and stood up, Noir went down on the floor. "I'm just going to get changed, alright?"

"Yeah." she smiled and I nodded leaving. 

I think I'll call Erwin and let him know I will not go to work tomorrow, or for a few days at least. Until the brat leaves, I have enough sick days to last me six months, I've never taken time off since I started working there.  
I only took a few days on Christmas, so there shouldn't be a problem. (Y/N) has to go to work so I'll stay with the brat instead until he leaves. That sounds like a plan. 

-

(Y/N) was sitting on the couch with Miles on her stomach, her knees were up and she was kissing his cheek really fast. 

"Heh, humph." Miles made a few noises like a baby does as she continued to play with him. 

I will admit, the view was... Cute. She seems happy with the brat, maybe she will ask me for one when he leaves. Or maybe she won't. I don't know. 

-

"So... Tomorrow you'll take him? " she asked with Miles sleeping in her arms.

They called earlier today saying an orphanage had contacted the police saying they could accept Miles. 

"I mean... You have work. I'm the only one who can take him." I looked down at the brat, a heavy feeling settled in my chest. 

He has been crying a lot every night, but other than that he has been a good little brat. Or maybe I only see it that way, he is crying a lot yes. I'm extremely tired yes. I don't have enough freedom to do everything I want, yes. I am constantly worried, yes. I... Like the brat. He is a pain in the ass but... Sometimes he sees me and he smiles widely and he makes my heart melt. He reaches out to me with those little arms of his wanting me to pick him up and when I don't he starts crying to get my attention. But I don't mind that. 

When (Y/N) came back from work yesterday I was holding him and he started clapping and kicking him legs when I walked up to her and he screamed. It was the cutest shit ever and the way her eyes lit up when she saw him... He's been with us for five days but it has not been gloomy. It's as stressful as I expected it to be, but also much nicer and warmer than I expected. 

"So... " (Y/N) brought me out of my thoughts. "When will you take him? "

"At ten maybe?"

"So I'll be at work."

"Yeah..." I reached over and touched his little hand. He immediately wrapped his fingers around mine squeezing it. 

"It was... Nice. Right?" she chuckled. 

"It wasn't half bad." I sighed. "Come on, just put him on his bed already."

"It's not even a bed..." 

"I know." I frowned. "Maybe... He can sleep with us tonight?"

"Yeah... That's a good idea." 

-

"Thank you so much for watching after him." the woman in front of me said. I was at the orphanage.

"It was nothing." I sighed and gave her the seat, Miles was in my arms playing with the key chain I got him. 

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he finds a loving home." you better or I will kill you.

"Alright." I sighed and moved Miles so I could look at him properly. "Alright brat, be good yeah?" he looked at me and he dropped his toy. I reached down and grabbed it but instead of giving it back to him I threw it in the seat she was holding. "Don't be a brat..." I kissed the top of his head, that's the first time I did it in the six days I've known him. 

There's no way I can be so attached to him after just six days... Is it?

"He looks a lot like you."

I know that... But he is definitely not my son so that's why... 

"Well, I think I should take him." she brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah." I placed him in her arms and he started crying, his little hands tried to reach for me but I didn't take him back. 

She said something to me but I didn't hear her, all I heard were his cries and the sound wouldn't quiet down no matter how far away she went with him. I clenched my fists. Tch, this is stupid, he's just a stupid little brat I took care of for six days. Just six, I'm not that attached to him. I left the orphanage and went to my car, I immediately started driving wanting to go as far away as possible. 

Fuck this shit. 

-

I sat on the bed with my legs crossed, a frown on my face and a teddy bear in my hands. I was playing with it, why? I don't know... I just feel... Empty. Even with Noir the house is very quiet. It's been three days since the brat left and to say me and (Y/N) are distant would be an understatement. We didn't fight or anything like that, we are fine just not as close I guess... The brat is always on my mind. The image of him reaching out to me keeps playing on repeat and I feel empty thinking about it. 

Yesterday I saw a dream, that when he reached out for me instead of turning away I took him back. When I woke up I was happy thinking the dream was reality but no... He was not in the house when I woke up. I haven't gone back to work yet, (Y/N) distracts herself with work but I just stay home, you'd think it would be the other way around but no. 

I think the answer is clear about what both me and her want. Hell, yesterday she pretty much said it right to my face. 

"I miss him... Yes it was hard but it wasn't so bad was it?"

No... Actually it was pretty nice. I threw the bear away and stood up, I'm done with this, I'm just done. I always got what I wanted, this time will be no exception. 

-

"Hello? How can I help you?" a different woman asked from behind the reception. 

"Yes, umm... Three days ago a two month old baby was brought here? It was a boy, it was brought here through the police, not a parent." 

"Yes, let me just check..." she looked at the computer and typed a few things. Please be here... "Yes, he is here." I felt relief wash over me. "You mean black hair, blue eyes, right?"

"Yes. " I nodded. "I was the one that looked after him with my wife before he was brought here. Can I see him? "

"Oh, yes of course." she smiled and stood up. "Come with me." we started walking down the corridor.

I saw the yard through the windows with many other kids playing there, I felt bad knowing all of them were waiting for someone to come and love them, but I'm afraid that's more than I can afford to do. We walked for a minute until she stopped and opened a door, inside I saw many babies crawling around around Miles age and there were two adults in the room with them. However my eyes immediately landed on the little boy I came here to see and I immediately walked up to him. 

When he saw me he smiled and crawled over to me, he couldn't walk yet but he could crawl. I sat down on the big puzzle pieces that made up the floor and picked him up hugging him. He was kicking his legs and arms with excitement, I never imagined that I'd feel like this seeing this brat again. 

"Hello Miles." I whispered and gave him a kiss. 

"Aaaa." he laughed and clapped his hands when he saw me. 

"Hi, did you miss me? "

"Eeee."

"Yeah? Yeah, I missed you too." I placed him on my lap and he started jumping up and down again. 

"You seem to get along." the woman behind me said. "Honestly he didn't really seemed to like anyone from here."

"Yeah, he is just a brat." I smiled looking at him. 

Six days with him... That's all it took for me to become like this. 

"It might be bold of me to assume this but..." I looked at her. "Should I start the preparations for the adoption papers?" she smiled and I stood up with Miles on my side. 

"Doesn't that require a lot of time and proof of certain things and-"

"Yeah but because you are the ones that took care of him you already have many of the necessary things filled out and checked. Your names, where you live, the fact that you are married, that's really what takes a long time, because you had that done directly from the police you are almost ready."

"What else do you need?"

"Well, I need a paper from your work to ensure you have a certain amount of income and after that you and your wife need to sign. It should take a few days after that for you to get approved."

"I can have that brought to you in two hours. " I said my mind already going to Erwin. 

"Than it should be easy for you, I'll go and get started right away."

"Alright." with that she turned around and left and I looked at the brat next to me. "Don't worry, in a few days you'll come home, okay?" I kissed his head. "Just be a little patient."

-

"Hey (Y/N)."

"What? "

"I want you to do something." she didn't look at me. 

"I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"It's very simple, trust me, you'll be happy."

"Levi really, I'm not in the mood." she sighed. 

"Alright, can you just do me a favor and sign here?" she annoyingly took the papers from my hands and signed without even looking at them. 

"Happy? "

"Very." and trust me soon you'll be too. 

-

"Alright brat, are you ready? " I asked the baby behind me, it's been two weeks since that day and every time I tried telling (Y/N) she told me to leave her alone. So it's going to be a surprise, she's coming back from work in an hour. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." he yelled. 

"That's right, we're going home to your mom. Pray she likes the surprise or else she'll kill us both." I started the car to go home. 

-

I heard the keys at the door, I was in the kitchen with the brat. Luckily he was quiet. Noir was walking around my legs, brushing against them. She's a fully grown cat, a proper diva. 

"Levi? " I heard my wife say. 

"In the kitchen, come here, I have a surprise for you." I smiled at the baby and she sighed. 

"I'm not in the mood for surprises."

"You will like this one."

"Sure..." she murmured and came to the kitchen. "What is it-" she stopped when she saw me with Miles on my hip. "What?"

"Surprise." I said and walked up to her. 

"H-how is he here?" Miles did grabby hands to her and she took him in her arms. "What did you do Levi? "

"Well, remember those papers you signed?" she nodded. "If you had let me explain what they are you'd know that they were the adoption papers." her eyes widen. "I know you, I knew you wouldn't say no to bringing the brat home." she looked down and started crying. "I kinda made you a mom without asking you." I chuckled. "Sorry."

"No..." she shook her head. "It's okay. It's alright." she hugged Miles tightly. "Thank you."

"You are not angry, are you?" I placed a hand around her waist. 

"Not really. But I would like to know about it."

"I tried telling you many times." she chuckled and I gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she whispered and gave a kiss to Miles. 

"Now get your shit together because we have a lot of shopping to go and do, the brat can't sleep in the basket forever."

"I guess you're right. Thank God we have money saved up."

"Yeah... You know it's going to be very difficult from now on." 

"Yeah... I know. But we survived the streets, we can take care of a baby."

"You will make an amazing mother."

"And you will make an amazing dad." I gave her another kiss. 

"We have a family now." I sighed and she chuckled. 

"Yeah... And I wouldn't have it any other way."

\--------------------------------------------

✨The End ✨


	72. Goodbye

Hello everyone. This is Christel, if you have reached the end, honestly, thank you. This was the first book I ever wrote and it's pretty cringy, not gonna lie. But it's special. It was originally posted on wattpad but this is the only place where it's complete since I had to remove some chaptes.

I really want to thank you if you read this book here for the first time and enjoyed it enough to read it until the end. This book has been through... A lot. I'm sure you noticed that the plot, especially in the last twenty chapters is a bit all over the place. 

But that's not important anymore. I just want to thank you for taking the time to read this book. It means the world to me.

Once again, thank you.


End file.
